Susurros y Silencios
by doki-dokiboo
Summary: En el otoño de sus dieciseis años, Sakura Kinomoto se ve obligada a dejar atraz su ciudad natal y confrontar la curiosa vida del pueblo. Con un oscuro sentido del humor, un miedo desconcertante al silencio y la fiel compañia de Dj, Sakura tendra que lentamente desenrredar el pasado lleno de rumores y secretos mientras descubre amor, amistad y traicion SxS, TxE Rated - M?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Sakura y sus amigos no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Clamp. Pero la historia nacio del deseo de jugarle una broma a mi cerebro :) Ciertos personajes y la historia son parte de mi invencion. Toma esa cerebro! [UA] Todo parecido a verdaderos humanos de carne y hueso que respiran y caminan por el mundo es puramente imposible porque gente tan rara solo puede existir en mi imaginacion :P No me copies madre naturaleza!

.

.

.

**Susurros y Silencios**

En el otoño de sus dieciseis años, Sakura Kinomoto se ve obligada a dejar atraz su ciudad natal y confrontar la curiosa vida del pueblo donde el hombre que la abandono aun antes de haber nacido, ha vivido todo ese tiempo. Con un oscuro sentido del humor, un miedo desconcertante al silencio y la fiel compañia de Dj [su loro], Sakura tendra que lentamente desenrredar el pasado lleno de rumores y secretos mientras descubre amor, amistad y traicion.

SxS, TxE

"Localize la unica persona que podia salvarme pero la unica capaz de undirme. Sin pensarlo, corri y me colgue de su brazo. Solo habia una forma de hacer que Fujitaka no se nos acercara y de que esta persona no abriera su bocota y me delatara. [...]. Lee que parecia no salir del shock de ser atacado por la gran fresa que era yo, me seguia viendo como si estuviera mas loca de lo que el mismo habia imaginado y pobre de el, aun no sabia que tan mal podia ponerse todo..."

**Prologo**

Toda mi vida he vivido con mi mama y mi abuelo. Mis padres se separaron antes de que yo naciera. Los dos eran muy jovenes cuando se casaron...-demasiado jovenes-.

Dieciseis años despues, conocere a mi padre por la primera y -Dios quiera- ultima vez.

No, de hecho, estoy algo ansiosa por ver que cara pondra cuando me vea.

Pero hay una razon para mi subita visita. Todo comenzo el dia en que mi madre me anuncio la tragedia: el compromiso.

**-La Tragedia-**

Era un nubloso dia de Noviembre y estaba yo, sentada como siempre en una rama alta del arbol de cerezo en nuestro jardin trasero; un libro en mano y musica reventando mis timpanos: Era un tipico viernes por la tarde -el paradiso-.

El señor _Darcy_ acababa de finalizar su segunda propuesta de matrimonio con mas suerte y delicadeza que en la primera ocasion [N/A: _Orgullo y Prejuicio por Jane Austen_] -cuando el alarido de mi madre por poco me tumba del arbol por la octava vez del mes.

Despues de leer de perfecta compatibilidad en una pareja, es normal que la noticia que me aguardaba en casa me pareciera el crimen mas grande de la humanidad.

Mi madre ha salido con la populacion entera de solteros de la ciudad, he ahi el porque hasta ese dia mi ahora-futuro-padrastro no habia representado ninguna amenaza para mi.

Siendo en general bastante suspicaz en estos asuntos, me tomo cinco minutos completos antes de vomitar el veneno de mi estupefaccion. Aun en grave estado de shock, mi opinion al respecto fue bastante clara pero como era de esperarse, nadie me tomo en cuenta.

Los meses pasaron pero el primer shock aun no se iba. Me encontre una vez mas en el despacho de la psycologa quien astutamente introdujo en la cabeza de mi madre, la formula; causa de mi sentencia.

**-La Formula-**

Sin importar lo que Freud pudo haber opinado, yo no tengo ningun trauma.

He notado que el consultorio de la psycologa estaba mucho mas vacio esta vez que cuando la conoci por primera vez. Por consecuente, la base de mi argumento es de que la psycologa necesitaba urgentemente de dinero y mi madre es, despues de todo, una victima facil.

Por lo que ingeniosamente concocto la formula segun la cual mi odio a los hombres provenia del trauma infantil de haber nacido sin padre. Esta formula, me negue y aun me niego a reconocer; Para comenzar, bien que no tuviera padre, el abuelo hizo un tan mal trabajo como cualquier otro hubiera hecho y para concluir, cualquier apatia de mi parte no era solo dirigida hacia los hombres sino a la totalidad del universo y mas que odio o apatia, era mortal indiferencia.

Sin embargo, como la fecha se acercaba y yo no salia del shock, mi madre estaba dispuesta a intentar cualquier sugerencia de la psycologa que incluyera mi desaparicion.

He ahi el porque DJ y yo embarcamos en un incomodo autobus, una rara soleada mañana de Setiembre, un año despues del elemento perturbador de esta historia.

**-Esta Historia Es Un Elemento Perturbador Sin Fin-**

Cuando subi en el autobus con la jaula de DJ en mano -DJ adentro- y mi mochila en la espalda, me esperaba un viaje incomodo. Lo que no me esperaba era la tortura china que en realidad fue.

Los asientos que ya de por si eran duros, pequeños y pegados unos a los otros, no eran nada nuevo para mi. Por desgracia -para mi- el pasajero atraz mio tomo su asiento y el martirio comenzo: sus rodillas, anormalmente huesudas, atravezaban mi debil asiento y durante todo el trayecto tomaron por mision de incrustarse en mi columna vertebral. -_Reclinar mi asiento estaba fuera de cuestion-._

Poco despues, se sento a mi lado una señora regordeta que por falta de espacio decidio entasar su humanidad sobre mi a la hora de dormir. -_Durmio durante todo el viaje-._

Jamas imagine que estaria tan feliz de bajar del autobus que me habia conducido [mas cerca] al lado del procreador. Una vez abajo, jamas pense que querria tanto volver a subir...

Ahi estaba yo, _Anna de las Tejas Verdes_ [N/A: escrito por _Lucy Maud Montgomery_] esperando ser recogida; pero a diferencia de _Anna_, yo hubiera dado un riñon por no estar ahi y yo no era una desfortunada huerfana sino una indeseable abandonada.

Mas, al igual que _Anna_, el que debia recogerme no estaba a la hora y tal como a ella, una desagradable noticia me esperaba, aunque a diferencia de _Anna_, la noticia no era que tenia que irme sino de que estaba obligada a quedarme... para siempre...

**-El Plan Maestro-**

Todo habia sido meticulosamente planeado por los cuatro antagonistas de mi vida: mi madre, el padrastro -la raiz del mal- , el procreador y el mayor colaborador: el abuelo!

-"Me mentiste", acuse por telefono.

-"Es lo mejor, seras mas feliz." Respondio sin la menor nota de arrepentimiento la que escasas horas atraz se decia mi madre.

-"No me puedes hacer esto, todo esto es un plan del anciano para deshacerse de mi." Insisti con desesperacion.

-"Tu abuelo no tiene nada que ver. Sabes muy bien que lo intente todo cariño pero no me dejaste mas opcion. Amo a Dan, porfavor entiendem..."

Su suplica probablemente continuo pero colgue sin escuchar nada mas.

Subitamente, habia sido abandonada por segunda vez en mi vida, esta vez por la procreadora.

El procreador me observaba desde una considerable distancia. Le habia tomado años reconocerme y tomando en cuenta de que yo tenia menos referencias que el, nos habia tomado una hora acertar el uno con el otro.

Despues de anunciarme la nueva tragedia, no habia vuelto a abrir la boca. Justo por la primera vez que hubiera deseado que alguien me hable para poder gritarle que se calle, mi _padre_ guardaba silencio.

Yo no podia sino observar el telefono, encerrada en la pequeña cabina. Mi mente estaba vacia excepto por el extraño zumbido mudo que retumbaba en mi craneo... _el silencio invasor_.

Aun no se como llegue al carro, en ese momento intentaba tan solo ignorar el hormigueo que recorria mi cuerpo. Pero una vez en el carro, cuando solo deseaba el bullicio de la radio y el pueblo, el procreador comenzo con la charla ligera...

-"Has crecido tanto, solias ser una mancha en el utero de Susan." Rememoro el procreador en un tono ligero y cargado de incomodidad.

-"Aun sigo siendo una mancha, utero o no utero." Respondi sobre el mismo tono nostalgico

-"Tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti."

Y se hizo el silencio.

-"Te pareces mucho a Susan." Comento y lo observe con despiadada compasion. "Tus expresiones". Aclaro, "cuando piensas, frunces la frente igual que ella." Dicho esto, solto el volante para pasar un dedo entre mis cejas. La naturaleza con la que toco mi frente me tomo por sopresa y esto le causo gracia.

Su burla logro cerrarme la boca y por el resto del camino lo ignore, jugando con DJ que ahora que su jaula estaba destapada repetia sin cesar su palabra favorita: "Sakura, Sakura."


	2. Capitulo 1: Transicion

**Capitulo Uno**

**Transicion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-DJ-**

**.**

**.**

El procreador me mostro mi cuarto. Lucia como una suite de hotel.

_Su casa entera lo parecia._

Sorprendentemente todo estaba limpio y ordenado. La decoracion era sobria pero elegante y transpiraba esa atmosfera fria y distante, tipica de cualquier hotel-cinco-estrellas. No habia nada personal, ninguna foto, ni un solo libro olvidado en el piso, _nada_.

-"El servicio de limpieza estuvo aqui ayer. Normalmente esta mas desordenado." Intento defenderse mi padre biologico. "Asi que... Sakura, que quieres almorzar?"

-"DJ y yo ya comimos en el autobus." Respondi

-"Quien?" Pregunto alarmado

-"DJ, procreador." Explique mostrandole la jaula. "Mi loro."

DJ llamo mi nombre como era su costumbre. Suena extraño pero lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista...

.

.

.

En principio, mi primer mascota debio de ser un cachorro chihuahua; Regalarme un chihuahua al graduarme de la primaria habia sido una excusa de mi madre para comprarse un chihuahua y dejar el aspecto desagradable de la crianza para mi.

Por lo tanto, decidi entretenerme con los demas animales de la tienda mientras mi madre se alborotaba cerca de los chihuahuas sin decidirse por cual lucia menos como una rata en quimo.

Acaricie un rato a los conejos pero su olor me espanto al final. Cerca de la gran jaula de conejos, se encontraba DJ en una diminuta jaula de la cual partes de el parecian salir. Lucia tan aburrido como yo me sentia, asi que decidi jugar con el.

Estaba pasandole comida de contrabando cuando el grito de mi madre corto el aire como una navaja.

-"SAKURA!"

Si DJ hubiera podido moverse, hubiera saltado tan alto como yo.

El reclamo de mi madre era un discurso eterno, la gente nos miraba con curiosad. Una vendedora se acerco para pedirnos amablemente que nos largaramos y en medio de todo ese caos, DJ pronuncio su primera palabra: "Sakura, Sakura", y su primera frase: "Te encontre, Sakura, Sakura."

Parecia que la vendedora jamas podria cerrar la boca de nuevo.

-"Lo quiero." Declare rotundamente y desde entonces, DJ y yo hemos sido inseparables.

.

.

.

**-Silencio-**

**.**

**.**

-"Porque me sigues llamando asi? Al menos llamame por mi nombre." Pidio el procreador con una nota de impaciencia en su voz mientras yo regresaba al presente.

-"No se tu nombre." Repuse.

-"No lo sabes? Jamas lo has...?" Pregunto luciendo como un pez fuera del agua.

-"Si no lo se es porque jamas lo he escuchado."

-"Pero..."

-"Susan siempre te llama 'tu padre' y el abuelo te llama 'el-bueno-para-nada' asi que solo tenia dos opciones 'progenitor' o 'procreador'. Me parecio que la segunda sonaba mas respetuosa." Le explique.

-"Y nunca te dio curiosidad?" Me pregunto sorprendido. Dude un segundo entre decirle la verdad o la mentira piadosa. Como ninguna parecia lo suficientemente satisfesante, me encogi de hombros por toda respuesta.

-"Llamame Fujitaka." Propuso en un tono que sono insultantemente a autoridad.

Pase el resto del dia ocultandome de el en mi habitacion.

A la mañana siguiente, como estar dentro de la casa me daba ideas raras, decidi visitar los alrededores. Para mi desgracia, lo mas cercano que se podia distinguir en los alrededores era una cabaña abandonada del otro lado de la carretera y alguno que otro arbol. Inspeccionando con mas atencion, note -diminuta a lo lejos- donde la carretera se hundia en la puesta del sol, la casa de mi vecino. Del otro lado, solo habia un pequeño bosque. Todo estaba en silencio, era como si alguien hubiera puesto el mundo en mute.

Comenze a preocuparme que Fujitaka fuera un psycopata contratado por Susan para desaparecerme, asi que grite lo mas fuerte que mis pulmones me permitian, esperando asi recuperar el volumen. Ni DJ, ni yo estabamos acostumbrados a vivir en la tranquilidad del campo. La noche habia sido insoportable. Si no fuera porque DJ, que tampoco podia dormir, habia pasado gran parte de la noche imitando el zumbido de los carros a gran velocidad, jamas me hubiera dormido. Para alguien que ha vivido toda su vida en una ciudad como la mia, no hay, probablemente, nada mas relajante que el sonido de una autoruta en la noche...

_Al menos era mejor que oir el viento hacer sonidos expectrales._

Fujitaka salio de la casa justo cuando tomaba aire para mi segundo grito.

-"Que paso? Estas bien?" Por alguna razon tenia un bate en las manos y parecia recien salido de su cama. "Porque gritaste?" Pregunto soltando el bate de una mano y cogiendo su costado, casi sin aire.

-"Odio el silencio." Le respondi con calma. Olvide mencionar que tenia un hilo de baba seca pegado en el cachete? Pues lo tenia.

Teniendo en cuenta la expresion en su rostro, supuse que era demasiado pronto para reir de lo ocurrido.

-"Solo vas una noche aqui... tu pajaro hizo un concierto toda la noche y tu otro en la mañana..." No parecia estar hablandome a mi porque estaba masticando cada palabra, asi que no dije nada. "Puedo saber porque?"

Esta vez no habia duda, me hablaba a mi.

-"No podiamos dormir. DJ y yo odiamos el silencio." Respondi sinceramente. "Comienzo a tener ataques de panico si hay demasiado silencio."

-"Evidentemente." Exclamo Fujitaka en un tono que no me agrado mucho, luego me tiro su peor mirada de ogro y prosiguio a entrar a su casa-hotel.

Suspire aburrida...

Esta vez, el silencio regreso con el canto de pajaros. La escena era surreal: Yo en un mundo en mute donde lo unico que me mantenia en la realidad era el canto ahogado de pequeñas aves invisibles.

De pronto, una risa llego a mi desde el arbol mas cercano a la casa. Era un gran arbol y su foliaje era tan espeso que casi ni se veian sus ramas.

-"Quien esta ahi?" LLame, casi creyendo que habia perdido la razon. Le estaba hablando a un arbol cosquilludo! Santo Cielo! Inspeccionando bien el arbol, realize que habia una casa en el. Fujitaka no parecia el tipo de persona que tendria una casa en un arbol. "El procreador te tiene captivo ahi arriba? Quieres que llame a la policia?" Pregunte preocupada.

-"No, estoy bien." Dijo el desconocido bajando del arbol de un salto. "Debes ser _la hija_ de Fujitaka, no?" Continuo, examinandome de la cabeza a los pies.

Me mire rapidamente para asegurarme que tenia toda mi ropa donde debia tenerla o si tenia ropa del todo.

-"Tengo algo raro encima? Si buscas por armas, no tengo ninguna pero el procreador tiene un bate y solo esta esperando que grite de nuevo para asomarme con el."

-"Eres una niña." Fue lo que respondio el desconocido.

-"Gee... notaste la diferencia!" Respondi un tanto alagada. Despues de todo, no todos los dias la gente me asociaba al genero femenino (notece el sarcasmo).

-"No, es que... Bueno, de hecho esperaba..."

-"Un chico?" Sugeri.

-"Si." Respondio algo aliviado. "Y bueno, Fujitaka nunca especifico... Como sea, bienvenida al vecindario."

_Que vecindario?_

-"Soy Eriol, vivo con mi madre y mi abuelo del otro lado del bosque, asi que somos vecinos. Ah! Pero mi abuelo esta de viaje."

-"Er... Soy Sakura... er... Kinomoto supongo. Vivo con el procreador y soy adicta al ruido."

-"Fresas?" Ofrecio este entre risas, mientras extendia una canasta llena de fresas (rojas y jugosas) hacia mi. Lo vi con mi peor mirada asesina y entre a la casa-hotel justo cuando el procreador/ogro salia por segunda vez, esta vez arreglado.

-"Eriol!" Lo escuche saludar.

-"Hey Fujitaka..." Respondio el chico peliazul.

-"Que le paso?"

-"No se... creo que dije algo..."

-"Ja, no te preocupes, es todo un caso..."

Marche dentro de la casa-hotel tragandome el orgullo.

Una vez encerrada en mi cuarto, libere a DJ de su jaula; algo que habia reservado para el amanecer, con la esperanza de que para ese entonces DJ estuviera lo suficientemente familiarizado con el lugar y no comenzara a atacar todo.

_Fue inutil_, nueve años de entrenamiento no habian preparado a DJ para una mudanza.

Sin embargo, una vez rodeado de sus juguetes favoritos, DJ parecia dispuesto a colaborar.

-"Si tan solo yo fuera tan facil de complacer." Le reclame divertida. "Pero supongo que si asi fuera, no estariamos aqui. Jeff tiene que enterarse de este hueco perdido, no estoy segura que estemos marcados en el mapa. Susan de verdad me quiere muerta."

Asi me entretuve enviando un largo mensaje a mi mejor amigo por la vieja laptop que solia ser de Susan. Jeffrey debia estar pasando un tan mal tiempo como yo en casa de sus abuelos, donde sus padres lo enviaban cada vez que este lograba hacerse expulsar. Sonrei recordando la cara de indignacion que habia puesto cuando el director le anuncio frente a toda la clase que colectar firmas para despedir a un profesor por ser 'demasiado aburrido' iba contra las reglas del colegio. Suspire con fastidio,obligandome a escribirle una recordatoria de que si no se cuidaba, repetiria de año por tercera vez, despues de todo, somos mejores amigos.

.

.

.

**-**_**Con**_**vivencia y **_**Sin**_** Ella Tambien-**

**.**

**.**

Durante el resto del fin de semana, Fujitaka y yo nos mantuvimos fuera del camino uno del otro; Yo en mi cuarto y el en su estudio. Las unicas veces en las que nos obligabamos a vernos las caras eran las horas de comer, en las que la conversacion revolvia determinadamente en el clima, DJ y el restaurante que nos alimentaba.

DJ habia en muy corto tiempo, expandido su territorio fuera de mi habitacion. Despues de muchos "no-hay-problemas" de parte de Fujitaka, habia dejado tirados por aqui y por alla, juguetes que lo distrajeran de destruir el orden espectral de la casa. El procreador insistia de que no era un limpiador compulsivo pero nadie que hubiera visto su carro podria creerle. Tanto brillo deberia ser ilegal.

Lejos estaba de mi el querer romper el pacto silencioso que el procreador y yo habiamos adoptado para sobrevivir en mutua compañia. No obstante, el domingo llegaba pronto a su fin y apesar de tener los libros de texto, el uniforme y los utiles necesarios, toda otra referencia a mi nueva secundaria habia sido omitida. Tampoco veia como lograria desplazarme hasta el misterioso lugar, visto que todo alrededor de la casa-hotel eran campos vacios, arboles y pajaros invisibles. No habia logrado encontrar nada sobre una parada de autobus en internet pero quizas no estaba buscando en el lugar correcto. Mas, que el diablo me encontrara desnuda en la ducha antes de _**yo**_ llamar a Susan por ayuda. Mi unica opcion entonces era armarme de valor y preguntarle al mismisimo diablo todos los detalles...

-"Entonces..." Comenze pateticamente mientras tiraba los platos ruidosamente en el lavaplatos. "Como ire al colegio?" Hubiera sido mas adecuado preguntar: "Adonde ire?" pero sonaba muy tonto -aun en mi cabeza- preguntar aquello a estas alturas. El procreador solo sonrio y tuve la horrible sensacion de que el sabia que no tenia ni idea de adonde me habia inscrito. Despues de un corto pero cruel silencio, este se encogio de hombros.

-"Yo te llevare, supongo."

-"Prefiero mil veces caminar." Me negue. "Ya voy a ser el hazme reir de todos, para que hecharle mas leña al fuego?"

-"No vas a ser el hazme reir de nadie y para llegar ahi, no necesitas saber la direccion primero?" Se burlo este y luego con una gran sonrisa desaparecio en su cuarto.

-"Con el nombre que tengo?" Le grite desde el comedor sintiendo las ondas de panico volver pero entonces su risa viajo hasta mi y el panico se convirtio en colera.

Pero poco importo mis bien fundados argumentos -o el que puñeteara la puerta de su dormitorio hasta la una de la madrugada-, al dia siguiente me encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero del carro -o mas como acostada.

-"Que haces ahi atraz?" Se sorprendio el procredor. Lo ignore; habia dormido cuatro escasas horas en las que todos mis sueños pronosticaban mi muerte social. Levantarse a las 7 habia sido una tortura que me mantenia en constante guerra con Susan. Ahora, mientras el reloj del carro intentaba quemar en mi inconciente que eran las 5:30 de la mañana, que no hubiera dado por dormir siquiera una hora y media mas?...

-"Ya veo." Llego hasta mi la voz de Fujitaka atravez de millones de ideas confusas. "Soy el chofer, no?"

-"Algun problema?" Me escuche gruñir echandole una mirada mortal al espejo retrovisor. Lo vi sonreir incomprehensiblemente, me sente con flojera y pegue mi cara a la ventana fria del carro, esperando asi despertar un poco y contraarrestar el efecto tranquilizante del motor mientras viajabamos atravez de la niebla.

.

.

.

**-No Te Escucho, Soy de Palo, Tengo Orejas de Pescado!-**

**.**

**.**

Una vez en la secundaria, me di cuenta de que Fujitaka no solo me habia condenado a la existencia, tambien me habia inscrito en el infierno: una secundaria privada.

-"No te agrada? Es el colegio mas cercano, a menos que prefieras el que esta lleno de grafitis."

-"Quieres decir el normal?" Pregunte y voy a ser honesta: solo fui un poco sarcastica.

Pero al menos, el ser conducida al colegio no era algo anormal en esta secundaria. Todos parecian estar con sus padres o bajando de carros que pertenecian obviamente a sus padres.

Una minima parte de la populacion estaba bajando miserablemente de uno buses amarillos. Sus apariencias no lucian muy populares, ya podia verme con ellos...

No podia ser peor que el estupido carro del procreador que cegaba a todos en ese momento.

Mi puerta se abrio y realize que mientras yo habia estado en el futuro cercano, Fujitaka le habia dado la vuelta al carro. Este se apoyo en la puerta para verme mejor.

-"No vendras en bus." Dijo sonriente pero podia ver algo de exasperacion en su mirada mientras me ayudaba a salir del carro y fue una suerte porque la horrible falda gris del uniforme (Si, ya lo se, debi sospechar que era privado pero francamente no pense que el procreador podria pagarlo) no dejaba de subirse.

-"Porque no?" Me queje, jalando la falda hacia abajo.

-"Porque yo puedo traerte y honestamente, no se ven muy felices, no?"

-"Bueno, yo tampoco lo soy. TA-DAN!"

-"Probablemente veas a Eriol, le pedi que te trajera de regreso a casa." Prosiguio ignorando mi declaracion de miseria. "Ahora que lo pienso, no seria mala idea que tambien te traiga a clases. Estas en su camino despues de todo."

-"Q-q-q-que?!" Grite en shock pero Fujitaka desaparecio en su brillante carro en un dos por tres. En un solo fin de semana habia adquerido suficiente informacion sobre mis reacciones y como sobrevivir.

Ignorando todas las miradas, recogi mi maletin del colegio (como no vi las señales?!) y pase las puertas del infierno. Si Jeff pudiera verme en este momento, reiria de mi. pense recordando a mi unico amigo humano.

Media hora despues de la campana, porfin encontre mi salon.

-"Ah, señorita Kinomoto, un gusto de _porfin_ conocerla." Me saludo un hombre en los 40 vestido en un traje mas digno de la entrega de Oscars que de una clase de secundaria, de aspecto cinico y facilmente irritable. Le eche una rapida mirada a mi horario -Literatura.

Por el libro en su mano, supuse que me dirigia al profesor. Le di una semana para convertirme en su alumna favorita si de algo servia ser la mejor amiga de Jeff...

-"Lo siento, me perdi." Admiti.

-"Bueno, porque no se presenta al resto de la clase? La hemos estado esperando ansiosos."

Me presente rapidamente, odiando cada segundo de la experiencia y el profesor me señalo uno de los ultimos asientos vacios asi que por logica primitiva supuse que era el mio.

Una vez sentada y mas a gusto para explorar mi nuevo ambiente, realize que Tarzan estaba sentado alfrente mio. Luche un minuto con mi cerebro que refusaba decirme su verdadero nombre. Tendria que llamarlo "hey tu" o "Tarzan" por el resto de su vida.

Sentada a la carpeta pegada a la mia, estaba una chica de tez blanca, ojos con reflejos amatistas, labios rosados y cabello negro, largo y semi ondulado. Apesar de usar el mismo uniforme y tener casi su misma estatura y peso, el efecto era totalmente distinto. Mi cabello castaño rata y mis ojos verde sucio jamas habian sentido con tanta resignacion el dolor de la derrota. Jugue con mi mecha rojiza -que nadie creia que era natural aunque lo era- como si fuera un premio de consolacion.

-"Linda mecha." Dijo mi vecina en tono de burla.

-"Es natural." Respondi mecanicamente como si le hablara al director del colegio. Algo en su apariencia me aterraba pero extrañamente, queria agradarle...Esta no se digno a replicar pero su mirada de incredulidad basto.

-"Es en serio." Insisti, detesto que no me crean.

-"Señorita Kinomoto, no supongo que pueda decirnos quien escribio _"La Fierecilla Domada"_?" Lanzo el profesor con cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

-"Shakespeare." Respondi casi aburrida. La clase rio, sin duda bajo la impresion de que bromeaba pero al profesor al parecer se le abrio un mundo nuevo de posibilidades.

-"Excelente, ahora intente domar su lengua en clase." Respondio en un tono de broma mas amistoso.

Todos en la clase parecian confundidos por el cambio de actitud del cinico profesor de literatura. Todos excepto dos personas que me observaban con incredulidad y asombro de mi lado y de alfrente mio. Ignore a Tarzan y vi con curiosidad a la chica Adams. Su nombre resulto ser... era...

-"Soy Tomoyo Daidouji." Se presento la chica pero su nombre pronto se transformo en Tommy en mi cabeza.

La clase paso tranquilamente junto a Tommy quien se tomo el tiempo de explicarme como funcionaba la academia. Todas las clases se daban en el mismo salon excepto cuando requeriamos el uso de algun laboratorio, computadoras o la clase de educacion fisica.

-"Las clases de educacion fisica generalmente son diferentes para todos pero nuestro año no tiene suficientes alumnos para completar todas las diferentes clases, asi que tenemos una clase unida, esta semana tenemos salto alto, Dios sabe lo que nos haran hacer la proxima..."

-"Cuantas clases tiene nuestro año?" Me sorprendi

-"Solo dos contando la nuestra. Es raro que seamos tan pocos, los de sexto tienen cuatro este año." Comento algo preocupada [N/A: Sakura esta en 5to que tiene alumnos de 16 a 17 años - su secundaria llega hasta el sexto grado.]

-"Me sorprende que logren llenar una sola clase todos los años." Admiti. Tommy me sonrio y sus ojos se llenaron de diversion y paciencia.

-"No tienes ni idea de donde estas parada, no?" Pregunto divertida, negue con algo de miedo y esta prosiguio. "Que hayas ingresado es bastante raro con tu capacidad intelectual."

Espere pacientemente mientras esta gozaba de mi confusion.

-"Esta es una de las academias mas prestigiosas del pais. Miles de estudiantes aplican de todas partes del pais, tenemos hasta un progama internacional pero pocos son acceptados. Claro que tambien se puede entrar por especialidades; por ejemplo, yo entre en el profil arte y musica, aun asi tengo que mantener buenos grados en el resto de mis clases."

Vi alrededor, algunos de los estudiantes no parecian ser muy brillantes...

-"Y por supuesto, no hay nada como una buena contribucion a la academia para aumentar tu promedio." Se burlo Tommy leyendo mis pensamientos. "Pero la mayoria entran en algun deporte o algun otro talento."

-"Entonces tocas algun instrumento?"

-"No, canto. Estoy en el coro del colegio," mirando alfrente continuo: "Eriol toca el piano."

-"Quien?"

-"Eriol." Dijo esta hincando al chico alfrente mio con su regla.

-"Hola..." Dijo este volteando nerviosamente en su silla pero el profesor estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo a alguien mas recitar enfrente de la clase. "Nos vemos de nuevo." Saludo.

-"Se conocen?"

-"Su papa es mi vecino, Fujitaka."

-"Oh, sabes? Fujitaka practicamente crio a Eriol." Dijo Tommy pensativamente. "De seguro se han conocido cuando eran niños o no?"

-"No."

-"No, apenas y conoci a Fujitaka el viernes pasado por primera vez." Admiti.

-"Entonces es cierto?" Pregunto la chica sorprendida. "Siempre han habido rumores sobre ti en el pueblo pero todos sonaban bastante falsos."

-"Que clase de rumores?" Pregunte algo ofendida. Eriol algo sonrojado solo nego como diciendo que no valian la pena ser escuchados.

-"Bueno..." Dudo Tommy

-"Creeme, no creo que me vayas a decir algo nuevo." Y pensandolo mejor, quizas era mejor el no escucharlos. Era un nuevo comienzo, tal vez si me hacia la sorda, la historia no se repetiria. "Poco importa." Detuve a Tommy a tiempo. "Mientras nadie comienze a preguntarme cuando daran frutos los cerezos..." Bromee señalando mi pecho.

-"Alguna vez te lo han preguntado?" Rio Tomoyo

-"Los niños de mi primaria tenian un gran sentido del humor. Los de mi secundaria estaban mas interesados en saber si me habia hecho un cambio de sexo o si era una plancha de naturaleza... Bueno, eso hasta que mis senos se dignaron a crecer."

-"Ten verguenza." Se quejo Eriol dandonos la espalda.

-"Porque deberia?" Me burle. "Teniendo en cuenta de que se tomaron su tiempo. Valio la pena la espera, no crees?" Bromee con Tommy.

-"Pues, supongo que Sakura es un nombre inusual aqui." Penso en voz alta Tommy

-"La meta de mi madre era de tener una gran fresa en la familia."

-"Oh!" Se volteo de pronto Eriol haciendonos saltar en nuestras sillas. "Es por eso... cuando te ofreci fresas el otro dia..."

-"Que?" Pregunte confundida y luego recordando que supuestamente estaba ofendida lo hinque con mi regla. "No soy una fresa!"

-"Pero de verdad no me estaba burlando." Rio Eriol justo cuando la campana sonaba.

Una vez que el profesor salio de la clase, los demas alumnos parecieron recobrar la vida. Pequeños grupos se iban formando y la mayoria parecia estar aprovechando sea para ir al baño o para masticar algo.

Desde el otro lado de la clase, un grupo de tres chicos hacia escandalo, haciendo gritar a un grupo de chicas -que para ser sincera, se veian felices por la atencion. Derrepente, uno de los tres grito mi nombre, voltee instinctivamente para verlo alertar a sus 2 amigos que inmediatamente dirigieron sus miradas al punto donde me encontraba con Eriol y Tomoyo. Parecian preparados para algo comico...

-"Hey Sakura!" Grito el mas alto de los tres de nuevo. "Si te preguntas quien se comio todos los cerezos, el culpable esta alfrente tuyo, no Willy?" Los tres rieron estupidamente. Generalmente captaba muy bien los insultos pero este no solo era el mas infantil que habia escuchado sino que tambien carecia de sentido.

-"Me esta insultando? Es asi como se insulta en el pueblo?" Le pregunte a Eriol confundida.

-"No." Respondio este definitivamente color escarlata.

-"No les hagas caso." Lo consolo Tommy y comprendi, la burla era para Eriol.

-"Porque te llaman...?"

-"Hey Sakura!" Llamo de nuevo uno de los tres. "Cuidado con Willy, te vaya a comer!"

-"Disculpa, cuando necesite a los tres chiflados les hablo, si?" Retorque algo harta. Huvo risas y los tres chiflados parecian querer empezar algo pero el profesor de matematicas escogio ese momento para entrar a la clase.

Apesar de lucir mas joven y esteticamente relajado que el profesor de literatura, algo en su personalidad hacia que el profesor de matematicas fuera un anciano despiadado en mi cabeza. Escuche con horror como recitaba terminos incomprehensibles uno tras otro sin pausas, sabiendo muy bien que nos ibamos a detestar mutuamente. Quinze minutos despues, resignandome a lo peor voltee hacia Tomoyo una vez mas.

-"Porque lo llaman Willy?" Susurre curiosa. Eriol volteo.

-"_Salven a Willy_." Retorco este con cansancio. "Sus imaginaciones son sorprendentes."

-"Pero ya ves que Sakura les respondio. Honestamente Eriol, ya es tiempo de que los pongas en su lugar."

-"Gracias por eso." Me sonrio Eriol.

-"De nada, pero que relacion hay entre una ballena asesina y tu? Quiero decir, si me hubieran pregunado, yo diria que Tarzan te va mejor." Me burle.

-"Bueno..." Dudo el chico peliazul.

-"Oh por Dios!" Se impaciento Tomoyo. "Cuando era niño, era un boliqueso."

-"Hey!" Reclamo Eriol rojo como un tomate mientras Tomoyo y yo nos tapabamos la boca aguantando la risa.

-"Solo estaba un poco en sobre peso pero los demas lo encontraban gracioso." Explico Tommy.

-"Pero ya no eres un boliqueso." Le remarque divertida. "Porque...?"

-"Pues, no me van a dejar olvidarlo, o si?" Se quejo este por toda respuesta.

-"Que importa lo que ellos digan? De todos modos, esos tres son los unicos que lo encuentran chistoso ahora." Concluyo Tommy. "Por cierto, donde esta Syaoran?" Dijo viendo la carpeta vacia atraz mio. "Es raro que falte a matematicas."

-"No se, le envie un texto pero..." Aqui, Eriol tuvo que parar para ser regañado un buen cuarto de hora por el profesor.

El dia estaba progresando mejor de lo que habia esperado. Era sorprendente lo facil que era hablar con Tommy y Eri -despues de ser regañado injustamente dos veces mas, se merecia un mejor trato. En mi otra secundaria, toda conversacion habia sido superficial, excepto con Jeffrey. Quizas estar tanto tiempo con Jeff si era contagioso despues de todo...

Era la recreacion, salimos de la abarrotada cafeteria, nuestras manos atiborradas de comida y segui a mis dos nuevos amigos en gran conversacion con Tommy. Cuando Eri nos aviso que habiamos llegado a nuestra destinacion, el edificio donde se daban las clases estaba a una considerable distancia. Estabamos de toda apariencia en los campos de deporte de la academia; De hecho, algunos equipos parecian estar formandose ya y un grupo de chicos jugando futbol cerca a nosotros parecian haber estado ahi por horas. Tomoyo nos guio hacia unas bancas elevadas que obviamente servian para el publico. Unos dos o tres estudiantes ya estaban sentados comiendo, incluyendo una pequeña rubia que mantenia una libreta en sus faldas mientras rascaba su frente con su lapicero sin darse cuenta que se estaba rayando la cara, abri mi boca para advertirle ...

-"Aggg! ahi va Josie." Se quejo Tomoyo, voltee a verla olvidandome por completo de la chica del lapicero y segui su mirada amatista hasta un grupo de chicas vestidas con los vibrantes uniformes de las animadoras. Alguien marco un gol en el equipo de futbol y todas gritaron y a continuacion estaban haciendo un baile, guiadas por la que al parecer era la capitana. Hice una mueca involuntaria; en mi otro colegio, mi madre me habia obligado a ser parte de ese grupo. Recorde con dolor todos los dolores de cabeza que me habia ocasionado esa decision mientras revolvia mi comida sin animos.

-"Harias una buena animadora." Insinuo Tomoyo. "Y les haria bien un cambio de capitana."

-"De que hablas, yo? andar mostrando mis calzones a todo el colegio?" Rei nerviosamente, Tomoyo tenia un don aterrador...

-"Mmm... bueno, supongo que tienes razon. Solo Josie disfrutaria de un pasatiempo tan perverso." Dijo Tomoyo pero parecia decepcionada por alguna razon.

-"Tommy!" La regaño Eriol.

-"Queeee? Y porque me estas llamando asi tu tambien?" Se quejo mi amiga divertida.

-"Lo siento." Se disculpo el chico sonrojado y señalandome continuo, "te ha estado llamando asi todo el dia, se me pego."

-"Extrañamente me agrada." Me sonrio Tommy.

-"Eri, quien es ese?" Pregunte cuando el mismo chico que habia marcado el primer gol, marcaba su tercer gol y las animadoras daban saltos y gritos una vez mas.

-"Me hablas a mi?" Se burlo el chico peliazul, al parecer confundido por el cambio de apodo. Tomoyo que habia seguido mi mirada, tenia una sonrisa picara y triunfante.

-"Ese," dijo la chica pausando para efecto dramatico. "Es Syaoran Lee, la estrella brillante de la academia. Tienes buen ojo."

Eriol tambien parecia divertido.

-"Joven, inteligente, deportivo." Anuncio con finjida admiracion .

-"Todo un principe azul." Termino Tommy suspirando exageradamente.

-"Debo suponer que el tamaño de su cabeza no esta relacionado con su cerebro?" Pregunte divertida, haciendolos reir.

-"No, Syaoran esta bien." Repuso Eriol. "Ya veras, el chico no puede evitarlo si nacio bonito como una flor."

En ese momento, el impacto del balon contra la cara de Eriol me hizo saltar. Tommy y yo volteamos para encontrar a un Syaoran rojo hasta las orejas. El equipo de futbol se habia dispersado, algunos de ellos le hacian compañia a las animadoras.

-"Que demonios estas diciendo de mi de nuevo Hiragizawa?"

-"Ouch! usaste demasiada fuerza. Sabes? No puedes ir pateando a todos solo porque no quieres que sean tan bonitos como tu." Lo regaño Eriol regresandole la pelota -algo que yo no hubiera hecho en su lugar. El susodicho Syaoran se sento a su lado saludando a Tommy y se quedo observandome fijamente en completo silencio.

-"Tu eres la nueva." Fue su saludo y antes de que pudiera contestar, continuo: "_Kinomoto_, cierto?"

-"Perdonalo." Interrumpio Tommy, "Solo es asi cuando conoce a alguien nuevo."

-"Es una mala costumbre." Corroboro Eriol.

-"Me enferman. Ponganle ya una fecha al evento, siempre completando las frases uno del otro." Reclamo Syaoran haciendolos sonrojarse.

Eriol se apresuro a preguntar sobre el comienzo del torneo de futbol y Tomoyo y yo volvimos a nuestra previa conversacion.

Una vez mas en el salon, remarque que el niño estrella tomo el asiento vacio atraz mio. La noticia no parecia agradarle y por el resto del dia puedo jurar que sentia que alguien me estaba asesinando mentalmente.

Despues de horas de tortura, la ultima campana sono y la clase exploto en conversaciones y vibraciones de celulares. Todos parecian haber logrado guardar sus libros en menos de un escaso segundo; todos menos Eriol que observaba a Tomoyo hablar con otro chico y no parecia tener prisa en moverse. No queriendo interrumpirlo en la dificil tarea de meter todos sus sucios libros en su sucia maleta, me sente en mi carpeta, esperando pacientemente. Syaoran Lee -que habia sido destituido rapidamente de su nombre en mi mente y era ahora solo un apellido mas en la lista- paso frente a mi sin notar mi presencia y sentandose en la carpeta de Tomoyo comenzo una conversacion con Eriol.

-"Kinomoto es el apellido de tu vecino, no? El que te crio como a un hijo?

-"S-si, porque? Sakura es su hija, pense que te dije." Contesto Eriol a quien la conversacion lo habia tomado desprevenido. Tommy no parecia en ningun apuro de terminar su charla.

-"No es extraño?" Prosiguio Lee ignorando a Eriol y hechandome una mirada que me helo el alma.

-"Que cosa?" Pregunto Eriol y ahora parecia fastidiado como si supiera lo que se avecinaba.

-"Que Kinomoto haya cuidado de ti y no de la nueva." Y esta vez su mirada era calculadora. Suspire algo cansada.

-"Mis padres estan divorciados y se odian." Respondi. "Mas como, mi madre no tiene ningun respeto por Fujitaka, no se _el_, apenas y lo conozco."

-"Ya termine." Nos interrumpio Eriol sintiendo el peligro supuse, "Sakura, vamos."

Me resigne a seguirlo, estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios.

-"Tambien es muy raro que de pronto la ex de Kinomoto decida tirarle su hija al hombre por el que no tiene ningun respeto, no crees?" Prosiguio Lee como si nada.

-"Obviamente no conoces a mi madre." Respondi harta.

-"Es mejor si nos vamos." Se interpuso Eriol. "_Syaoran_..." miro a su amigo amenazadoramente jalandome fuera del salon despidiendose rapidamente de Tommy. "No le tomes atencion." Me consolo Eriol una vez que estuvimos sentados en la van de su mama. "Syaoran es asi con todos los nuevos pero una vez que lo conoces es un buen amigo."

Lo mire incredulamente pero no hize ningun comentario. En parte porque la situacion me recordaba mi infancia y en parte porque mientras ibamos hablando -o mejor dicho, mientras Eriol hablaba- habiamos llegado a una parte del pueblo que no habia visto en la mañana. En este lugar, las casas esaban mas cerca unas de las otras y muy pronto hasta se podian ver algunas tiendas y edificios de departamentos.

.

.

.

**-Los Tres Cerditos-**

**.**

**.**

En una de las tiendas habia un letrero de "se busca trabajador/a". Pensandolo bien, iba a necesitar un empleo; Mis ahorros y las propinas de Susan no iban a cubrir todo un año de ropa... y pedirle dinero a Fujitaka estaba fuera de cuestion -no que creyera que lo tuviera, Fujitaka, apesar de la casa no parecia tener ni donde caerse muerto. Seguro la casa y carro eran herencia, no por nada el abuelo lo llamaba "bueno para nada". Quizas por eso me habia abandonado...

Le pedi a Eriol de parar. Este, aunque algo sorprendido, me obedecio.

-"Que sucede?"

-"Necesito un empleo. Ah, esta bien si me dejas aqui, puedo caminar." Me despedi.

-"Que? Espera! Esa tienda es... No creo que Fujitaka quiera que trabajes ahi." Dijo Eriol luciendo algo tenso.

-"Porque no? Es una floreria." Respondi extrañada por su actitud.

-"Es una tienda algo inusual."

-"Tu cara es inusual y no me ves evitandote." Me burle saliendo del carro. Eriol me imito aun intentando detenerme.

-"Los dueños son raros. Venden flores y verduras y por si fuera poco la carniceria al lado tambien es de ellos."

-"Entonces las tres tiendas son una sola?" Pregunte deteniendome para admirar el lugar. Eriol asintio aliviado de que lo este escuchando. "Como un mini mercado, no? No seas raro, es de mal gusto discriminar a alguien solo porque vende carne, verduras y arreglos florales." Rei evitandolo y segui mi camino. "Ademas, las tres tiendas estan separadas." Aunque admito que era algo extraño. Pero las tiendas parecian bastante normales e inofensivas.

-"Pero estoy seguro que Fujitaka no querra que trabajes de todas formas." Insistio Eriol mas y mas tenso.

-"Y quien dice que necesito permiso?" Cruze la pista. Eriol con aparencia derrotada regreso al carro. Antes de entrar a la floreria, lo vi golpeandose la cabeza contra el timon, pobre!

En la tienda solo habia un joven alto atendiendo, sus rasgos eran delicados, casi como los de una mujer. Llevaba su cabello gris plateado corto, aunque parecia necesitar de un corte muy pronto.

-"Buenas tardes. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, vengo por el trabajo... er... afuera decia que buscaban gente... er... disculpe? Me esta escuchando?" Pregunte algo harta de la situacion. El joven -o era señor?- habia quedado paralizado como una estatua y me veia con ojos grises y redondos como platos. "Se siente bien?"

-"Touya! Yue!" Grito aun viendome como si fuera un fantasma.

-"N-no, mi nombre es Sakura, S-Sakura Kinomoto, recuerda?" Pregunte buscando una manera de escapar. Quizas Eriol tenia razon, el lugar era algo raro. Se escucho un golpe seco en una de las tiendas de al lado como si alguien hubiera cortado un gran trozo de carne con un machete y minutos de angustia despues -en los que intente retroceder disimuladamente-, otro chico de apariencia, si posible, mas joven aparecio por la trastienda.

-"Que pasa?" Pregunto el recien llegado con irritacion inundando su voz. "Casi me corto una mano. Cual es el honor Yukito? Primero pense que Yue..."

El recien llegado se detuvo en la mitad de su frase observandome con la misma expresion que el otro joven.

Este nuevo personaje era extrañamente diferente al susodicho Yukito.

Su tez era mas bronzeada, sus rasgos eran mas toscos y sin embargo, tenian algo misterioso que el otro no poseia. Sus cabellos eran negros y sus ojos marron oscuro parecian estar calculando la situacion a gran velocidad.

-"Er... Soy Sakura Kinomoto, vengo por el trabajo." Repeti aun si no estaba tan segura ya de querer trabajar ahi.

-"Estamos completos." Respondio groseramente.

-"Pero afuera dice..." Me queje.

-"Dije que estamos completos."

-"Er..." Volvio a hablar Yukito que parecia haberse recuperado. "Lo s-siento. Yo soy Yukito y este es... er... este es Touya. De verdad lo siento, debi de parecer muy grosero hace un rato, no fue mi intencion asustarte." Dijo sonriendo y de pronto todo su rostro se transformo en paz y dulzura y supe cual era lo extraño en la diferencia entre los dos jovenes; Apesar de que los dos habian tenido la misma expresion de sorpresa, sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas. De un extremo estaba el grosero y amargado Touya y del otro extremo estaba el angel de luz y amor Yukito.

-"Yuki..." Comenzo a quejarse Touya.

-"Es solo que... tu... pero no importa." Continuo Yukito ignorando al amargado. "Por supuesto que puedes trabajar aqui."

-"En serio?"

-"Pero! Yukito! Ella... No es en serio, no celebres, tu!" Me regaño Touya aun discutiendo con el angel de luz.

-"Esta bien." Lo corto Yukito. "Yue me dejo a cargo de conseguirle un ayudante y mientras tenga un permiso de su padre..."

-"Ja!" Exclamo triunfante Touya.

-"Tengo que?" Me queje pero Yukito sonriendo dulcemente explico que no podian contratar a alguien menor de edad que aun estaba estudiando, sin el permiso de sus padres o guardian y en seguida me dio un papel para que Fujitaka firmara.

-"Kinomo_tonto_ jamas firmara ese papel." Los tres volteamos a ver al recien llegado. Otro Yukito parecia haber llegado. Sus cabellos, largos hasta la cintura, lucian aun mas plateados. Sus rasgos eran igual de delicados pero ocultaban cierta astucia y algo de cinismo.

-"Yue! No deformes el apellido asi! Sakura tambien lo usa." Se quejo Yukito.

-"Es de cariño." Respondio Yue divertido guiñandome un ojo disimuladamente, trate de mantener la sonrisa fuera de mis labios con dificultad.

-"Yue tiene razon. Para que Fujitaka firme eso tendra que haber tomado por lo menos cien litros de wisky y para ese entonces ya estaria en el infierno." Declaro Touya satisfecho -de toda evidencia el menor de los tres.

-"Er... Y si guardamos el secreto?" Intente pero los tres dueños refusaron tercamente.

-"Pero estoy seguro que Fujitaka no tendra ninguna objecion." Me sonrio Yukito.

-"No le des falsas esperanzas," lo interrumpio Yue. "La niña no tiene ni una oportunidad." Touya al costado de Yue asintio fervientemente.

-"Yue! Touya! No sean crueles. Estoy seguro que Fujitaka..."

-"Fujitaka me detesta mas que a nada en el mundo Yuki." Prosiguio Touya ignorando las quejas de Yukito.

-"Porque?" Pregunte y los tres saltaron como si se hubieran olvidado de mi presencia.

-"Bueno, quizas tenga una esperanza." Dijo Yue despues de un corto silencio. "Parece tener mas talento y Kinomo_tonto_ nunca fue el mas suspicaz de... Si!" Anuncio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. "Despues de todo, solo requerimos una firma."

-"Pero..." Comenzo Touya.

-"Yue! Sakura nunca... seguro que no..." Pero Yukito no parecia tan seguro esta vez. Senti pena por el pero como Yue muy bien dijo, mientras hubiera una firma todo estaria bien. El problema era como hacer que Fujitaka firmara sin enterarse de lo que se trataba...

De regreso en el carro de Eriol, voltee a ver el lugar, las tres tiendas habian cerrado y las cortinas estaban corridas.

-"Que extraño, los tres viven ahi?"

-"No, sus tierras quedan un poco mas lejos. Estas son solo sus tiendas." Explico Eriol aun agitado apesar que las tiendas ya estaban fuera de la vista.

-"Pero viven juntos? Deben ser buenos amigos." Insisti.

-"Er... bueno, Yukito y Yue son gemelos."

-"Ah! Ya me decia que debian estar relacionados."

-"Y Touya es..."

-"Es un amargado." Conclui recordando al de pelo negro.

Eriol parecia apurado por desviar la conversacion y despues de agradecerle enormemente el haberme esperado, se esmero en hacerme un millon de preguntas sobre el colegio y como la estaba pasando, como si el no hubiera estado todo el dia conmigo. Aunque, ocupada como estaba, pensando en maneras de hacer que Fujitaka firme el permiso, no le preste mucha atencion.

.

.

.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 2: Adaptacion

**Capitulo Dos**

**Adaptacion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Amigos, Enemigos y Esclavo-**

**.**

**.**

Hacer que Fujitaka firmara el permiso no fue tan dificil. Honestamnte, era aun mas credulo que mi madre y años de experiencia con mi abuelo habian servido para algo.

Una pequeña mentira basto, le dije que estaba contemplando entrar al equipo de animadoras pero que necesitaba su permiso. Fujitaka estaba tan feliz que hubiera firmado cualquier cosa... Es asi como empeze a trabajar en la floreria con Yue. Yukito estaba a cargo de la tienda de verduras de al lado y Touya de la carniceria que quedaba del otro lado de la tienda de verduras. Muy pronto descubri que sus tierras quedaban cerca de la casa de Fujitaka. Podia verlas a lo lejos desde la van de Eriol. Ademas de una casa, tenian un rancho y la cerca alrededor parecia nunca llegar a un fin. En las mañanas hasta podia ver las siluetas de los trabajadores, excepto en aquellas ocasiones en las que me quedaba dormida.

Poco a poco, me iba acostumbrando a todo. Tommy y yo nos volvimos grandes amigas. Lee y yo nos volvimos grandes enemigos. Eriol y yo nos volvimos esclavo y ama malvada.

-"No entiendo porque dejas que esa niña te trate asi." Le reclamo Lee a Eriol en voz bastante alta.

Era la recreacion y los cuatro nos encontrabamos una vez mas en los terrenos de deporte de la secundaria.

-"Sakura no me trata de ningun modo." Lo calmo Eriol, "Son solo ideas tuyas Syao."

-"Sakura trata bien a Eriol, no es asi?" Me apoyo Tomo y Lee me observo con su peor aura asesina flotando a su alrededor.

No que a mi me agradara ser la ama malvada de Eriol pero a este parecia encantarle ser mi esclavo. Sin que yo se lo pidiera, me ayudaba con los cursos que no entendia -_Y a Tomoyo tambien_-, compraba mi almuerzo en la cafeteria -_Y el de Tomoyo tambien_-, y me ofrecia llevarme a donde quisiera en su carro -_Y a Tomoyo tambien_.

Si lo veia de otro angulo, Eriol me usaba tanto como yo lo usaba a el y quizas mas. Asi que no comprendia porque Lee solo se comportaba asi conmigo.

-"Di Sakura," comenzo Eriol con el tono que empleaba cuando entraba a su modo 'esclavo'. "No tienes sed? Hace mucho calor hoy."

-"Nop. Estoy bien, gracias. Pero..." Lo corte antes de que interrumpiera. "Tomoyo parece deshidratada. Porque no van los dos a algun lugar mas oscuro y fresco?"

Admito que era bastante comico fastidiarlos. Dos segundos despues, los dos rojos como tomates se despedian dejandome sola en ese gran terreno con solo Lee como compañia.

-"Que estas planeando?" Pregunto Lee como siempre que esto ocurria.

-"No estoy planeando nada, porque la paranoia?"

-"Eriol y Tomoyo..." Dijo mirandome de soslayo como hacia siempre que queria molestarme. "Parecen llevarse _muy_ bien."

-"Asi parece. Harian una linda pareja si tan solo Eriol no fuera tan cobarde..." Por alguna razon mi respuesta lo sorprendio.

-"P-P-Pareja?"

-"Si... er... No te habias dado cuenta?"

Este nego y por una vez no reconoci la expresion en su cara... era como... casi como... podria ser inocencia? En el cara dura de Lee?

-"Eriol siempre anda hablando de Tommy y Tommy de Eriol. Pense que tu lo sabias. De hecho, es por algo que _tu _dijiste que me di cuenta."

-"Y-Yo? Algo que _yo_..." Lee se quedo pensando largo rato asi que decidi ayudarlo.

-"Aja, Tu dijiste que siempre andan completando las frases uno del otro, no? y que deberian ponerle fecha a su boda... Fue el primer dia que llegue, no fue eso lo que dijiste?"

-"Pero era una broma!" Reclamo.

-"Pues le diste al clavo!" Rei pero Lee aun parecia traumado. Habia soportado tantas de sus insinuaciones que no pude evitarlo y antes de poder pensarlo mejor, me escuche preguntandole : "No sera que te gusta?"

Lo que no me espere fue su respuesta.

-"Q-quien?"

-"Quien mas bobo? De modo que sea Eriol... Oh...Eriol? No es que me importe mucho tu orientacion sexual pero pense que Tomoyo y ... Eriol?"

-"Te equivocas!" Me grito Lee rojo pero no sabia si de colera o de verguenza.

-"Ya, ya, no te preocupes, no tengo interes en decirselo a nadie pero siento pena por las animadoras. Todas sus luchas son en vano. Se lo tienen merecido por gritonas."

-"Ya te dije que te equivocas." Reclamo de nuevo Lee mucho mas tranquilo ahora.

-"Pero Eriol y tu han sido amigo por largo tiempo?"

-"Desde que tengo conciencia." Se apresuro a contestar el chico de ojos caramelo.

-"Sospechoso..." Respondi viendolo de soslayo como el solia hacer conmigo.

-"Te digo que no es asi! Di, de verdad crees que hay algo entre esos dos? Despues de todo, eres una chica aunque no lo parezcas..."

-"Celoso?" Lo fastidie algo ofendida por su ataque a mi feminidad.

-"No!"

-"Entonces? Para que quieres saber?"

-"Ya entendi...No me piensa decir nada. Adios."

Lo vi pararse para irse, decidi reir bajito y funciono. Justo cuando ya se alejaba,volteo y me quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos. "Me lo vas a decir?"

-"Creo que ya lo sabes. Pero de verdad es una pena por las animadoras." Dije en tono de burla pasando un dedo por su quijada antes de darle la espalda.

-"No sera que te gusta una?" Grito desesperado el chico

-"Ba-bye Syaoran _Hiragizawa_... oops! Lee." Me aleje riendo sin piedad. Porfin! le habia ganado una porfin!

El resto del dia se la paso observando a Eriol y a Tomoyo. Fue lo mas gracioso que habia presenciado desde que Susan me habia abandonado. Los tres estaban rojos como tomates y en medio de la clase, el profesor les pregunto si les habia caido demasiado sol. Como resultado, Tomoyo y yo nos volvimos mejores amigas. Syaoran y yo nos volvimos enemigos mortales. Eriol y yo nos volvimos fiel sirviente y ama generosa. En general, todo iba de maravilla... hasta el fin de clases.

-"Oy Kinomoto!" Llamo Lee y supe inmediatamente, por el aura de crueldad en sus ojos, supe que algo estaba mal, muy mal. "Fujitaka dijo que ibas a postular para las animadoras, no es cierto Eriol?"

-"Er... Bueno, eso es lo que me dijo." Respondio mi fiel sirviente con cara de haber metido la pata.

-"En serio Saku? Genial! porfin habra alguien decente en ese grupo." Me animo Tomoyo

-"Pero..." Luche con mi cerebro tratando de buscar una buena excusa para no involucrarme en la actividad.

-"Entonces es cierto?" Pregunto con burla el demonio sin alma de Lee. Si de el dependia, me iba a arrastrar al infierno en ese mismo momento.

-"Ah! Eriol, no crees que Lee se ve muy bonito hoy?" Dije bastante insinuante. Eriol y Tomoyo parecian confundidos pero al final Eriol sonrio despreocupadamente y me siguio el juego. Mas todo fue en vano.

-"Buen intento Kinomoto." Susurro cruelmente Lee.

-"De que...?" Comenzo a preguntar Tomoyo que habia escuchado pero la interrumpi ofreciendole que Eriol la lleve a su casa. Dos segundos despues, Ella y Eriol se iban muy sonrojados, dejandome a solas con un gran problema.

-"Que quieres Lee?" Pregunte tratando de aparentar calma.

-"Porque no entras a las animadoras?"

-"Que?!" Pregunte confundida por su respuesta.

-"Si logras entrar, no le dire nada a Fujitaka." Ofrecio 'bondadosamente'. Obviamente, Lee no me creia capaz de entrar.

-"Espera, porque tengo que... ?"

-"Estas usando a Eriol para mentirle a Fujitaka. De verdad crees que puedes usar a los demas como te plasca?" Parecia haber ensayado sus lineas :(

-"Asi que esto es sobre tu amor platonico. Pues enterate que yo no obligo a Eriol a hacer nada." Me queje

-"Deja de actuar como si fueras inocente." Se molesto Lee.

-"Pero lo soy! Tu deja de darme ordenes."

-"Si no entras en las animadoras, le dire a Fujitaka en donde trabajas."

-"Dile lo que se te de la gana." Dije con mas confianza de la que sentia.

-"Es tu decision." Insistio Lee

-"De todas formas, si tu le dices a Fujitaka, yo le dire a Eriol." Lo amenaze.

-"Decirle que?!" Se exaspero Lee rojo en las orejas.

-"Creo que ya lo sabes." Replique con maldad. Esto era, despues de todo, una guerra.

-"No hay nada que decirle a Eriol!"

-"Entonces no hay nada que decirle a Fujitaka." Me burle

-"Eso no es lo que..." Se quejo Lee luciendo como si le acabara de abofetear pero me desapareci antes de que pueda encontrar mas argumentos para destruir mi vida.

Lo malo es que Eriol ya se habia ido y tuve que caminar hasta el pueblo que estaba inesperadamente lejos.

.

.

.

**-Muy En El Fondo-**

**.**

**.**

-"Gracias por aparecerte monstruo. Ya vamos a cerrar." Me saludo Touya de su tipico buen humor.

-"Lo siento mucho. Tuve que venir a pie y estaba mas lejos de lo que pense..."

-"A pie?!" Exclamo Yukito mientras me examinaba de pies a cabeza. "Porque no entras? Debes de estar exhausta."

-"No se tu pero se ve muy bien de donde yo estoy parado." Observo Yue divertido. "Pero es admirable, aun la gente de aqui moriria de caminar tanto con este frio."

-"No por nada es un mostruo." Concluyo Touya.

-"No lo soy!" Me queje tratando de pegarle en vano, lo unico que consegui fue terminar de agotar mi energia.

-"Sakura, debes de ser muy buena en deporte." Me sonrio Yukito y Touya fue borrado de mi universo.

-"Er... Bueno, si porque mi mama... es _algo_ especial..."

-"Entonces quizas quieras ayudar en la hacienda. Claro que te pagaremos y no sera nada muy pesado." Ofrecio Yukito, los otros dos lo vieron como si dudaran de su salud mental.

-"Oye Yuki, no creo que sea lo mejor. Si necesitas ayuda, yo puedo..." Interrumpio Touya.

-"Pero Sakura necesita trabajo, no? querias comprarte un carro, no es asi? Aqui todos los niños quieren uno." Dijo Yukito, el arcangel de luz.

-"Seria una buena idea," lo ayudo Yue. "Asi no tendrias que caminar hasta aqui, puede ser peligroso."

-"Yue! No tu tambien." Touya se fue cabizbajo a su carniceria, Yukito lo siguio feliz y tratando de animarlo.

-"Si tienes un permiso de conducir, no?" Se aseguro Yue.

-"Es probatorio." Le respondi.

-"Es verdadero? o mentiste para que te lo firmen?" Bromeo mi jefe de cabellos plateados y rei por toda respuesta.

No obstante, algo no dejaba de incomodarme...

-"Touya me detesta." Remarque para mi misma dandole al clavo a lo que me molestaba.

- "No es cierto." Yue parecia estar hablandose a si mismo tambien. "Para Touya tu... eres alguien muy especial."

-"Como? Solo me grita y trata de despedirme. Estoy segura que desde que comenze a trabajar aqui, ha intentado despedirme mas de mil veces."

-"Eso es porque el piensa que si Fujitaka se entera que estas trabajando con el, estaras en graves problemas."

-"Porque?" Pregunte llena de curiosidad.

-"La verdad es que el que esta mas feliz de que estes aqui, es el mismo Touya. Desde que comenzaste a trabajar aqui, ha estado de muy buen humor." Continuo Yue, completamente ignorandome.

-"Lo disimula bien." Me queje, Yue solo me sonrio con inusual dulzura, era la primera vez que lucia tanto como su gemelo.

-"No vuelvas a llegar tarde... Se pone insoportable y estabamos preocupados."

-"Esta bien! Desde hoy, llegare a la hora aunque tenga que robarle el carro a Eriol."

-"Eso tambien seria problematico." Los dos sonreimos con complicidad. Por alguna razon, aquella conversacion me habia hecho muy feliz.

.

.

.

**-Expectativas-**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche en casa de Fujitaka, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando este pregunto por el campeonato de Futbol que se acercaba. Como es de esperarse, yo no sabia nada de nada. Si era buena en deportes, toda la culpa era de mi mama, que se habia empeñado en hacer de mi una verdadera princesa. Como resultado, gran parte de mi vida habia actuado como una gran fresa. Sobre todo en mi infancia. Todas mis fotos de niña eran de mi en un vestido esponjoso e incomodo. O de mi en el hospital con algun brazo o pierna fracturado. Hasta este dia, mi madre habia intentado que aprenda todos los instrumentos musicales dignos de una fresa. Varios de los cuales fueron una verdadera tortura. Mi favorito siendo el harpa, siendo tambien el unico en el que mostre entusiasmo. Otros intentos de mi madre en convertirme en la niña perfecta fueron las clases de cocina, de etiqueta,de baile (Todo tipo de baile y por supuesto el ballet... el inevitable-torcepies-creacalambres ballet.) Tambien hubieron las clases de gimnasia, de arte, de teatro, de modelaje, de... Si, mi infancia fue un despiadado entrenamiento a la realeza. Pero mi madre hizo todo lo que pudo, si fallo no fue por falta de intentos.

Como sea, con todas las preguntas de deportes y campeonatos que hizo Fujitaka, comence a creer que quizas Lee tenia razon... Tendria que postular para las animadoras.

Aun no comprendia porque todos creian que Fujitaka estaria molesto que trabaje con los gemelos y Touya. Lo poco que habia averiguado era que el problema era entre Fujitaka y Touya; Y que si llegaba a enterarse de la verdad, todos pagarian el precio de mi terquedad.

-"DJ, me pregunto que puede ser tan serio que nadie se atreve a decirmelo."

DJ siguio mordiendo su nueva rama. Le habia abierto la jaula pero aun asi se negaba a salir.

Desde mi llegada, habia logrado ponerle un poco mas de vida a mi cuarto con fotos de mi madre y de mi abuelo -que la distancia me hacia extrañar.

Al resto de la casa, la habia llenado de flores, cortesia de Yue. Pero Fujitaka no habia mentido, la casa de verdad era un desastre puesto que Fujitaka trabajaba hasta tarde. En verdad, vivir con Fujitaka era como vivir sola con una doble personalidad muy desordenada.

Sin darme cuenta, habia comenzado a limpiar y ordenar la casa por mi misma... En mi casa, mi mama tenia que torturarme para que mueva un dedo. En casa de Fujitaka, me sentia mal si no lo hacia o quizas la falta de eventos en mi nueva vida hacia que la limpieza se convirtiera en un pasatiempo. Creo que DJ tambien sentia algo parecido. El hecho era que no salia de su jaula si no lo sacaba yo.

Fujitaka por su cuenta, parecia querer seguir los pasos de mi madre en convertirme en una gran fresa. Para ser honestos, todos a mi alrededor parecian creer que ese era mi destino. Quiero decir, como si mi nombre no fuera suficiente prueba! Todos excepto Lee y Touya, quienes parecian ser los unicos en ver mi atormentada alma malefica.

_Lo que Susan no calculo es de que los cerezos no dan cerezas! _

.

.

.

**-Escarbando-**

**.**

**.**

-"Tomoyo?"

-"Si Sakura." Era la recreacion y en esa rara ocasion, ambos Lee y Eriol no estaban a la vista.

-"mmmm... tu... er... sabes algo sobre un Touya?"

-"Touya? Quieres decir el de la carniceria?"

-"Porque hay otro?" Pregunte con mi voz cargada de sarcasmo..

-"Pues no..." Se quedo pensando mi amiga. "Porque preguntas?"

-"Bueno, es que... Eriol me dijo que Touya y Fujitaka no tenian una buena relacion pero no quizo explicarme nada... Y me preguntaba si tu sabias algo."

-"Sakura..."

-"Si?" Respondi algo asustada por la expresion de piedad en sus ojos amatistas.

-"Me estas diciendo que no estas enterada de quien es Touya?"

-"Touya el de la carniceria, no? Lo aclaramos al principio." Vi su cara transformarse mas y mas en una mascara de compasion conforme iba hablando y desee de verdad poder domar mi lengua de vez en cuando.

-"Sabes como se apellida?" Pregunto Tomoyo en el mismo tono que empleaba cuando cuestionaba mi inteligencia.

-"Ehh... Touya no es su apellido?"

-"No!" La vi suspirar como si yo fuera la persona mas tonta que jamas hubiera conocido. "Kinomoto Touya _es _el hermano menor de tu papa."

-"Q-q-queeeeeeeeee?! Quieres decir que es... que es m-m-mi t-t-t-..."

-"Obviamente tu tio." Completo Tomoyo sonriente. "Bueno, todo lo que yo se son rumores que corren por el pueblo asi que no te recomiendo que los tomes en serio. Lo unico que es cierto es que cuando Touya era aun un niño, tus abuelos fallecieron en un accidente de carro. Tu papa era el mayor asi que se hizo cargo. En ese entonces, segun mi mama, su relacion era muy buena."

-"Que paso entonces? Porque ahora no se pueden ni ver?" Pregunte preocupada.

-"Ahi llegan los rumores." Confeso Tomoyo. "La verdad es que el asunto fue muy bien guardado."

-"Que asunto?" Pregunte con curiosidad y esta sonrio con mas ternura que exasperacion esta vez, y cubrio mis manos con las suyas.

-"Tu, porsupuesto. Cuando... cuando tus padres divorciaron y luego se supo que tu mama te habia tenido, dicen que es cuando Touya y tu papa se pelearon."

-"No es mi papa, es mi padre biologico." Corregi mecanicamente. "No entiendo, se pelearon porque naci?"

-"Nadie sabe exactamente porque se pelearon excepto ellos dos supongo, pero ya sabes la gente del pueblo cree que Touya estaba enamoradode tu mama o algo asi... y cuando se entero de tu existencia, se molesto con tu padre y se fue del pueblo. Touya ha estado estudiando fuera del pais estos ultimos años. Ha vuelto poco antes que tu llegaras pero no creo que tu pap-... tu _padre_ se haya enterado aun. Todos saben que despues de todo lo ocurrido, los dos no podian ni verse en pintura."

No queria interrumpir su historia pero no pude evitar rodarme en el suelo de la risa.

-"Sakura! Que es tan gracioso?" pregunto Tomoyo sorprendida aunque parecia que ella tambien queria reir.

-"Lo siento..." Logre decir entre carcajadas. "Es que... jajaja... Tou-Tou-Touya y mi ma... ajajaja... Susan y Touya buajajajajaja No-no-no, Touya e-e-enamorado? imposible... tendria hermanos-primos jajajaja o primos hermanos ahhh no puedo... me duele el estomago..."

-"Si, supuse que te daria risa." Respondio Tomoyo algo preocupada y luego se permitio reir un rato conmigo pensando en lo rara que seria mi familia si mi mama fuera una 'cougar'. La conversacion termino con el timbre de comienzo de clases pero las risas sobrevivieron por largo tiempo.

Aunque aun no sabia porque Touya y Fujitaka se habian peleado, al menos ya sabia que el origen era yo. Ademas ahora sabia que Touya era mi t-t-tio [escalofrio], el solo saber que estaba relacionada a un demonio era preocupante pero ahora estaba Touya tambien.

Podria haberle preguntado todo esto a Susan cuando me llamo hace dos dias pero en ese entonces todavia estaba molesta con ella. Nuestra conversacion habia sido de las mas beves. Ella me pregunto como estaba y yo le grite que era una traidora antes de colgarle. No me habia vuelto a llamar, tampoco me lo habia esperado. Sabia que mi mama habia esperado que me calme antes de llamar. Tambien sabia que habia llamado porque le preocupaba que yo no hubiera llamado antes para quejarme. Mi mama solo llamaba cuando no oia quejas, para ella mi silencio era la unica prueba de gran enfermedad. Una vez que confirmaba que seguia viva ya no le importaba si seguia sufriendo. De varias maneras, se puede decir que mi mama y yo nos conociamos bastante bien.

-"Oye Kinomoto!" Me llamo Lee sacandome de mi agradable y retorcida mente.

-"Que quieres Lee-mon?" Es cierto que que el chico siempre iba vestido de verde fuera de clases.

-"A quien lellamas asi fresa?" Retorco este.

-"Oyeme! con respeto!"

-"No son tienos?" Comento Tomoyo en voz alta y si mi mirada pudiera matar de verdad...

-"Muy tiernos." le sonrio mi esclavo embobado.

-"Di Kinomoto." Prosiguio Lee ignorando a los otros dos.

-"Kinomoto." Respondi y rei de su cara de confusion.

-"Vas a entrar a las animadoras?" Insistio Lee exasperado.

-"Bueno... Al final creo que es lo mejor. Fujitaka andaba haciendo millones de preguntas." Respondi con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras veia la expresion de maldad en su rostro cambiar a una de incredulidad.

-"Que planeas?" Pregunto Lee-mon.

-"Ya te dije, Fujitaka me estuvo fastidiando con preguntas ayer y mas te vale que no sea por tu culpa." Lo amenaze y acto seguido nos hubieramos asesinado mutuamente con las miradas sino fuera porque Eriol, presintiendo el peligro, desvio la conversacion.

-"Pero crees que puedas entrar?" Pregunto Eriol _con aparente preocupacion por no herir mis sentimientos._ "Quiero decir, ya se que eres buena en deporte pero tienes que admitir que te caes mucho..."

-"Estoy bien, gracias por el voto de confianza." Le conteste de mal humor. Podia sentir mi cara arder. "Ademas, ayer lo estuve pensando y se me ocurrio una rutina."

-"Por mas que digas lo que se te de la gana de decir de las animadoras, ser animadora requiere mucho mas que solo gritar." se burlo Lee. Fue su sonrisa burlona lo que termino de convenserme. Syaoran Lee tendria que estar listo porque no sabia con quien se habia metido.

-"La seleccion es este lunes proximo. Todos los años, las animadoras lo hacen todo un evento; Todo el colegio va a verlo, no te molesta si vamos, no? He estado esperando por una oportunidad de verte bailar." Dijo Tomoyo y podia escuchar la emocion casi histerica en su voz. Hubiera querido decirle que si me molestaba pero su rostro cada vez mas iluminado por la ilusion era algo que aun no aprendia a combatir. Por consecuente, quedo decidido que los tres irian a ver mi ensayo. Pero algo en las palabras de Tomoyo me intrigaba...

-"Tomo..."

Era el fin de clases y estabamos en los vestidores despues de ed. fisica.

-"Que? Apurate o Eriol te hara caminar de nuevo." Rio Tomoyo.

-"Aun no puedo creer que Eriol me haya hecho algo tan cruel." Me queje apurandome

-"En su defensa, yo lo vi pidiendole a Syao que te llevara a casa despues de su entrenamiento." Lo defendio Tomoyo.

-"LEE-MON..." Lo pronuncie como si fuera una maldicion, Tomoyo rio un rato antes de recordarme que le iba a preguntar algo.

-"Ah si, como supiste que bailaba? Lo estuve pensando y no se lo he dicho a nadie. Para comenzar, yo misma quisiera olvidarlo." Admiti. El rostro de Tomoyo se transformo en una mascara de picardia.

-"Se mas de ti de lo que piensas." Respondio disfrutando de mi cara de horror por un minuto antes de continuar. " Mi mama es la presidenta de la junta de padres, Tiene acceso a todas las fichas de estudiantes. Al principio crei que seguro pagaste tu entrada al colegio." Admitio mi amiga como pidiendo disculpas. "Me dio curiosidad asi que... le robe tu ficha a mi mama... la puse de vuelta en su lugar." Me aseguro y podia ver que Tomoyo nunca habia hecho algo asi antes... Estaba destruyendo su inocencia...

-"Entonces...mi mama no pago para que me acceptaran?" Me sorprendi a mi misma.

-"No, ni Fujitaka tampoco." Rio Tomoyo. "Tu mama te inscribio para una beca de estudios. Es sorprendente cuando uno te ve asi tan despistada pero tu record es verdaderamente impresionante."

-"Gracias, se llama no tener infancia." Me queje.

.

.

.

**-Debo Confesar-**

**.**

**.**

-"Pero es una pena que la seleccion se de en la mañana." Se lamento Yukito esa misma tarde. "Si fuera despues de clases, podriamos ir a verte pero no podemos dejar las tiendas vacias toda la mañana."

-"Yukito, regresa a tu tienda. Porque siempre vienes a la mia?" Lo regaño Yue interrumpiendo nuestra pequeña reunion.

-"Estar en la mia me da hambre." Se disculpo Yukito. "Ademas, no es justo que solo tu tengas a Sakura."

-"Pero Yue siempre esta en la trastienda." Le hice remarcar.

-" Por eso es que buscaba un empleado." Explico Touya llegando con un machete en mano y estirandose con pereza.

-"Touya!" Lo saludo Yukito con felicidad.

-"No hay nadie a esta hora." Se justifico Touya al ver que Yue iba a renegar.

-"No vayas por todas partes con cosas filudas." Lo regaño Yue decidido a renegar.

-"No te preocupes, si le cae a Sakura ya no la puede dejar peor de lo que esta." Se burlo Touya empezando una pelea. En ese momento sono una campana en la tienda de Yukito.

-"Yo voy." Me ofreci hechandole mi peor mirada a Touya. En la tienda me esperaba un señor de cabello y bigote canosos, y de apariencia amable. Despues de hacer su pedido y preguntar por Yukito -obviamente preocupado por la salud de mi angel de luz-, se despidio recibiendo sus compras y mandando saludos.

-"Quien era?" Pregunto Yue llegando de mal humor.

-"Er... No se... mando saludos pero no dijo su nombre." Admiti.

-"Como era?"

-"A-alto? tenia pelo gris y un bigote..." Respondi con miedo viendo a Yue darse por vencido.

-"Me has dado la descripcion de al menos 2/3 de la populacion masculina del pueblo."

Me disculpe con pesar y Yue parecio ablandarse.

-Esta bien, esta bien! De todos modos, ya deberias llamar a Hiragizawa para que te recoja..."

-"Pero aun no es hora de cerrar." Me sorprendi.

-"Yukito dice que necesitas tiempo para ensayar. Ya es bastante que hagas tus tareas aqui."

-"Pero me conviene hacer las tareas aqui. Touya es un amargado pero al menos es bueno en matematicas."

-"Quedaste en trabajar en la hacienda el fin de semana, mejor que hagas lo que Yukito dice."

-"Ya entendi." Me queje y fui a llamar a Eriol pero para mi sorpresa, Eriol escogio ese momento para entrar en la tienda.

-"Buenas tardes." Saludo a Yue luciendo nervioso e incomodo. No importaba cuantas veces le decia que los gemelos y Touya no eran tan raros como parecian, Eriol aun no se acostumbraba a ellos.

-"Que haces aqui?" Salude recibiendo una mirada ofendida de mi amigo peliazul.

-"Mi mama quizo venir de compras cerca de aqui." Explico con resignacion.

-"Mejor sal antes de que alguien te vea Sakura." Me aconsejo Yue viendo con preocupacion a Eriol y luego se fue a la trastienda.

-"Terminaste? Pense que aun tardarias."

-"Yukito me dio lo que queda del dia libre."

-"Pense que Yue era tu..."

-"Yukito es practicamente el que esta a cargo de las dos tiendas." Le explique.

-"Escuche eso!" Llego la ofendida voz de Yue apagada por la distancia.

-"Vamos? Creo que Yue prefiriria que tu mama tampoco sepa que trabajo aqui. Ha estado de mal humor."

-"Debe ser que el invierno se acerca." Rio Eriol mientras saliamos a la pequeña calle.

-"Es cierto que tu mama Y Fujitaka deben ser buenos amigos." Pense en voz alta.

-"Que te hace pensar eso?" Pregunto Eriol sorprendido.

-"Bueno, para empezar han sido vecinos durante años y Lee dijo que Fujitaka te habia criado como a un hijo, no? Supuse que nuestros padres debian de ser buenos amigos.

-Er... si, supongo que si es asi. Cierto, aun no has conocido a mi mama." Me sonrio Eriol y me jalo por la calle evitando uno que otro peaton.

-"Como es tu mama?" Eriol se sonrojo pero no contesto. "Que clase de reaccion es esa?" Lo regañe. "Se parece a ti? Espero que no."

-"Oye!" Se indigno Eriol pero aun asi no pudo evitar sonreir. "Pues, es muy buena y... supongo que no es fea."

-"Que buen hijo eres... En que trabaja?"

-"Er... e-es modelo."

-"Entonces no es fea para nada!" Rei de su verguenza.

-"Y tu tampoco me has dicho nada de tu mama!" Intento defenderse el chico y en tono de disculpa continuo, "pero supongo que aun no le perdonas haberte enviado aqui."

-"No soy tan resentida como lo aparento." Me defendi. " Mi mama es... bah! le haria bien ser un poquito menos bella. Y apesar de verse tan perdida e inmadura, es alguien muy estricta y exigente cuando se lo propone. Es muy egoista tambien... y distraida... y supongo que liberal... De hecho, mi mama es muy rara." Rei. "Es por eso que sali asi no todo es mi culpa despues de todo."

-"Tu mama y tu deben llevarse muy bien." Me sonrio Eriol

-"Todo lo contrario, siempre andamos discutiendo. Al abuelo lo volvia loco." Sonrei recordando las mil y un peleas entre mi mama y yo.

De pronto, alfrente de nosotros, alguien se cayo de cara sin razon aparente.

-"Mama!" Grito Eriol corriendo a ayudar a la señora, Se veia demasiado joven para ser su mama y definitivamente era mucho mas que simplemente '_no fea_'. Esta solo rio disculpandose y al verme su cara se ilumino.

-"Ah quien es? Debes ser la niña Daidouji. Eriol siempre me habla de ti." Me sonrio ignorando a su hijo que parecia haberse pasado una botella de tabasco de un solo trago. "Soy Nadeishco Hiragizawa, la mama de Eriol."

-"N-no mama, esta es Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto.

-"Oh..." Obviamente la noticia la tomo por sorpresa. "P-pues, aun asi. Es un gusto conocerte, tu papa me ha hablado mucho de ti."

-"Er... mucho gusto."

-"Eres preciosa, en otro nivel del que me esperaba pero despues de todo no se puede confiar en Eriol para estas cosas." Rio feliz.

-"Ya lo creo." Susurre haciendo que Eriol se sonrojara mas si posible.

-"Sakura, no dudes en venir a visitarnos. Somos vecinas despues de todo, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedir ayuda." Me sonrio la mama de Eriol y pude entender de donde salio alguien tan amable como Eriol."Estaba pensando en invitarlos a ti y a tu papa a almorzar uno de estos dias."

-"er... no es mi papa..." Dije en una diminuta voz. Era extraño llamar papa al fantasma de la casa-hotel. La mama de Eriol solo sonrio comprensivamente.

-"Debe ser dificil comenzar a conocerse a esta edad."

-"No, es simplemente dificil de conocer a alguien que nunca esta." Rei pero los dos me vieron con compasion. Me tape la cara con la palma de mi mano en mi imaginacion, de todos los momentos para hablar sin pensar... La conversacion habia muerto y podia sentir el hormigueo del silencio que tanto me aterraba...

-"Mama...?" Llamo de pronto Eriol salvandome del silencio y observando a su mama curioso y algo suspicaz. "No viniste a comprar velas para la sala?"

-"Si, porque?" Pregunto su mama sonriendo con despreocupacion.

-"Donde estan?"

-"Ah?" Su mama busco por todos lados y luego grito, "Oh no! Las olvide en la tienda." Y desaparecio por la calle.

-"Estas seguro que no hay peligro con tener velas en tu casa?" Pregunte seriamente preocupada.

-"No te preocupes, ya no tenemos fosforos." Sonrio divertido Eriol. "Y para cuando se de cuenta..."

-"Siempre es asi entonces?" Eriol asintio por toda repuesta. "Tu mama es super hermosa." Le sonrei viendolo sonrojarse.

-"Pero es muy distraida... Sabes, si Fujitaka esta trabajando demasiado, puedes... "

-"Asi que, la niña Daidouji ah?" Lo interrumpi codeandolo insinuantemente.

-"Callate!" Me grito rojo como un tomate y completamente olvidando a Fujitaka. Rei de el. "No le digas a Syaoran, ni a Tomoyo." me rogo.

-"Porque no a Lee?" Me sorprendi.

-"Es bastante vergonzoso para ser honesto."

-"Esto si es una sorpresa, eres mas fresa que yo!" Me burle.

-"Ya callate." Me dijo con una nueva capa de rojo recubriendo sus mejillas.

-"Esta bien, no les dire nada. Solo porque me haces un gran favor cubriendo mi trabajo con Fujitaka."

-"Gracias."

-"Sabes Eriol? No creo que seas tan disimulado como quisieras... De hecho, es bastante obvio. Porque Tomo y tu aun no estan saliendo? Es un completo misterio para mi."

Eriol me conto como Tomoyo ya lo habia rechazado una vez usando la ya muy conocida escusa 'no-quiero-dañar-nuestra-amistad'. Me sorprendia que Eriol haya dado el primer paso pero toda mi esperanza en la raza humana desaparecio al escuchar a Eriol resignarse a ser solo 'buenos amigos'. Tomoyo obviamente necesitaba que Lee le tirara un pelotaso en la cabeza para que se le acomodaran los circuitos.

-"Quizas con el tiempo." Termino por consolarme Eriol. "Hablando de tiempo, que tanto demora mi mama?"

-"Vamos a buscarla." Ofreci. Voltee a ver las tres tiendas antes de irnos, Touya me observaba desde la ventana de la floreria. Parecia preocupado asi que le saque la lengua y me fui tras Eriol.

.

.

.

**-Fraternisando Con el Enemigo-**

**.**

**.**

DJ me preocupaba. Puede un loro ser bipolar? Tan solo el dia anterior habia refusado de salir de su jaula hasta el punto que intento morderme por primera vez en años y esa misma tarde estaba moviendo el cerrojo de su jaula con su pata.

-"Aprendes a abrir eso y te metere al horno" Lo amenaze pero lo saque feliz de ver que por lo menos se estaba adaptando. Era tarde pero decidi atacar el refrigerador de Fujitaka por frutas para DJ y para mi. Para mi sorpresa en vez de frutas, encontre a Fujitaka hablando por telefono.

-"Todavia estas despierta?" Saludo colgando el telefono.

-"No, somos sonambulos." Respondi rodando los ojos mientras DJ colgado de mi hombro llamaba mi nombre como era su costumbre.

-"Estaba hablando con Nadeishco. Que dices de ir de campamento con ellos este fin de semana?" Pregunto con animo ignorando mi groseria.

-"Ehhh... _este_ fin de semana?" Respondi distraida tratando de encontrar una escapatoria.

-"Si, porque? Tienes algo mas que hacer?"

-"Pues, iba a... iba a... A ensayar." Casi grite desesperada. "Para lo de las animadoras, ya sabes, la seleccion es este lunes. Toda la secundaria estara ahi, no me quiero caer de cara, tu entiendes, no?"

-"Ya veo..." Respondio desilusionado, no pude evitar sentir pena por el.

-"Pero puedes ir con ellos si quieres, me puedo arreglar sola por un fin de semana." Le ofreci, Dios! Podia arreglarme sola toda una vida sin el.

-"Ese no era el punto." Respondio Fujitaka, mirandome como si fuera un caso perdido. "Supongo que sera para otra ocasion." No veia como me iba a salvar el proximo fin de semana pero al menos estaba a salvo por ahora. "No deberias estar durmiendo? Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano."

-"DJ y yo estamos celebrando." Me queje. "No arruines esto para nosotros."

-"Ya que estamos los tres despiertos, porque no acampamos hoy?" Dijo subitamente mientras Dj y yo nos embutiamos un plato entero de ensalada de frutas.

-"Tengo clases mañana." Le recorde.

-"Digamos que te dio fiebre."

-"En serio?" Lo vi como si estuviera demente. Era esto una prueba? Para saber si era una buena estudiante? Porque iba a fallar.

-"Si, una vez al año no le hace daño a nadie. No tienes examenes mañana, no? Y ademas es viernes, no van a ver nada nuevo."

-"No, no tengo examenes pero Eriol pasara recogiendome y..."

-"Ya me arreglare." Sonrio Fujitaka sacando un monton de paquetes de los reposteros como si prepara un campamento para 20 niños hambrientos en vez de solo dos personas.

-"No se que clase de padre eres pero no soy yo quien te va a detener." Fujitaka solo rio con ganas

-"Suenas como..." Paro en seco.

-"Como quien?" Lo observe con curiosidad. Estaba segura que Fujitaka habia estado a punto de mencionar a Touya.

-"Ire a buscar la carpa, porque no llevas esto afuera?" Dijo lanzando un millon de paquetes en mis brazos y desapareciendo a la velocidad de la luz. DJ volo de mi hombro a mi cabeza, indignado por ese trato y repitio mi nombre aleteando en mi cabeza.

-"Este es el tipo de silencio que mas detesto DJ." Confese

Nuestro campamento improvisado fue mas divertido de lo que me esperaba. No era la primera vez de campamento -de hecho practicamente habia sido criada en campamentos- pero Fujitaka tenia un don con las historias de terror. Hasta a DJ se le herizaban las plumas, yo solo queria hacerme una bolita en una esquina y llorar pero supongo que mi orgullo era mas grande que mi terror... o quizas estaba tan en shock con la primera historia que mi cerebro habia hecho corto circuito...

Al dia siguiente desperte con el sonido de voces al exterior de la carpa, abri mis ojos con dificultad y fui atacada por un rayo de sol, me di por vencida, las voces no tenian sentido... Cai en la oscuridad de mi saco de dormir de nuevo y no volvi a abrir los ojos hasta que el sonido de gotas contra un plastico me desperto en sobresalto. Habia soñado que un reloj gigante me perseguia intentando aplastarme para finalmente comprender que estaba lloviendo en el mundo de los despiertos.

No podia recordar donde me encontraba. A primera vista crei que me habia despertado en un basurero -Quizas Fujitaka me habia votado mientras dormia. La jaula de DJ estaba tapada por su funda negra pero podia escuchar a DJ atraz de ella sonando su pico. Me asome afuera, habian nubes negras, lluvia y por lo visto rayos tambien. Entre rapido justo cuando el rugido hacia temblar mi carpa, incluyendo todo lo que tenia adentro -que sea objeto, animal o humano.

-No queria salir de mi escondite pero era eso o ser literalmente partida por un rayo. Me tape con mi saco de dormir, Cogi la jaula de DJ -con el adentro- y corri lo mas rapido posible a la casa-hotel de Fujitaka. Justo a tiempo par ver lo que hubiera sido de mi si me hubiera quedado alli... Vi la carpa volar unos cien metros, esparciendo todo su contenido por el jardin. Con suerte, en unos cuantos meses, algun arbol de marshmellows creceria en el jardin de Fujitaka pense con sarcasmo mientras observaba la tragedia desde el umbral de la casa. Intente entrar y por primera vez realize... No tenia llaves...

-"DJ, vamos a morir..."

-"Sakura, Sakura." Fue su gran respuesta de apoyo. Mis llaves estaban en mi maletin, mi maletin estaba en mi cuarto y yo estaba empapada con la jaula de DJ en mano, sin celular, enllavada afuera de la casa en medio del segundo diluvio universal en la historia de la humanidad. Dos opciones aparecieron frente a mi:

1-Encontraba una ventana abierta.

2- Corria a la casa de Eriol que nunca habia visto en mi vida, ni tenia idea que tan lejos quedaba solo que quedaba del otro lado de un bosque -otra razon en contra- Tendria que correr atravez de rayos, lluvia y con DJ en brazos cuando la casa estaba probablemente vacia a esta hora del dia, aunque francamete no tenia ni idea de que hora era...

Despues de pensarlo largo rato, decidi trepar por un arbol hasta la ventana de mi cuarto que siempre dejaba abierta. Deje a DJ en el umbral, cubriendolo lo mejor que pude y prometiendole salvarlo a penas entrara a la casa. Cuando iba a medio camino del arbol a mi ventana escuche un rugido que no tenia nada que ver con los rayos. Eran dos carros; El primero reconoci como la van de Eriol. El otro no lo habia visto nunca antes.

Eriol y Lee salieron del primero y del nuevo aparecio Tomoyo. Los tres me localizaron en el arbol a punto del suicidio involuntario.

-"SAKURA!"

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Capitulo 3: Integracion

**Capitulo Tres**

**Integracion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Medidas Desesperadas-**

**.**

**.**

-"SAKURA!" Lego el grito histerico de Tomoyo de debajo de un paraguas. "QUE CREES QUE HACES? BAJA DE AHI!"

-"LA CASA ESTA ENLLAVADA!" grite hacia la tormenta aun parada en la rama de manera agil y sumamente imprudente acercandome mas y mas a mi ventana.

-"TE ESTAS MOJANDO" Remarco Lee divertido por la situacion.

-"NO ME DI CUENTA LEE-MON!" Comenze a gritarlo tirando toda precaucion por la ventana -o en este caso por la rama del arbol. Hubo un gran relampago y perdi el equilibrio pero de algun modo u otro me encontre colgada de la repisa de mi ventana. Abajo Tomoyo y Eriol parecian al borde de la desesperacion. y hasta Lee parecia preocupado. Subi al borde de la ventana, conciente de que mis movimientos debian verse muy pateticos pero almenos estaba fuera de peligro dentro de mi cuarto. Corri a la entrada, mojando todo de paso y rescate a DJ.

-"Mi pobre amorcito! No te paso nada? Debiste estar tan asustado..." Lo admito, cuando se trata de DJ soy bastante patetica. Eriol me veia con una expresion dividida entre el esceptisismo y la compasion.

-"Sakura, habia una llave debajo de la alfombra." me regaño sacandola y sobandola en mi cara. "No se te ocurrio ni siquiera buscar?!"

Seti mi cara arder pero quien demonios deja una llave tirada abajo de una mugrosa alfombra hoy en dia?!

-"Aun asi, que hacen aqui?" Cambie de tema rapido.

-"Como no fuiste al colegio hoy, estabamos preocupados." contesto Tomoyo, vi a Lee con esceptisismo; Si el se habia preocupado, eso explicaba la lluvia torrencial.

-"Eriol me obligo a venir." Respondio Lee a mi pensamiento. "Nos dejaras entrar o que?" Y sin mas me hizo a un costado y entro como si fuera su casa.

Despues de asegurarles que no me habia roto nada y de asegurarme que DJ estaba a salvo y comodo, les servi algo caliente de tomar pero por alguna razon los tres seguian observandome como si fuera una evadida del hospital psiquiatrico.

-"Que les pasa?! Me van a dejar de ver asi? Estoy bien!" Insisti.

-"Estas mojando todo bruta." Me aclaro Lee bebiendo te con su refinado dedo meñique arriba, el muy... grrr! Pero viendome en el espejo de la sala, tuve que darle la razon; Aun seguia en mi pyjama empapada... El sillon de Fujitaka estaba arruinado.

-"Te vas a enfermar de verdad si no te cambias." Me apuro Eriol y Tomoyo se ofrecio a acompañarme a mi cuarto. Deje a DJ espiando a los dos chicos.

-"Syaoran de verdad estaba preocupado. No debes creer nada de lo que dice." Comento Tomoyo distraidamente una vez que nos encerramos en mi cuarto.

-"Me estas convenciendo a mi o a ti misma?" Replique pero mi amiga no respondio. Sali de mi baño completamente seca. Tomoyo estaba sentada en mi cama perdida en su alborotada mente. "Que pasa Tomoyo? Estas actuando raro."

-"Tu y Eriol pasan mucho tiempo juntos, no?" Dio por toda respuesta mi muy confundida amiga. Podia ver claro como el agua que una gran batalla tenia lugar en su cabeza en ese preciso momento. No sabia que decirle, era cierto que Eriol y yo pasabamos mucho tiempo juntos... Mas, mi respuesta no fue necesaria; Al parecer Lee y Tomoyo habian hablado mucho hoydia y Lee habia casualmente expresado su sorpresa de ver a Eriol y a mi tan juntos. Obviamente un dia de vacaciones era todo lo que Lee-mon necesitaba para pasar a la ofensiva.

-"Bueno, a lo mejor Lee esta celoso." Dije en un tono lleno de venganza y por suerte eso la hizo sonreir. Despues prosegui a calmar todos sus posibles celos, describiendo todas las imperfecciones de Eriol y declarando mi resolucion a morir soltera.

Mucho mas tranquila de apariencia, Tomoyo me invito a ir al cine con ella, Eriol y Lee.

-"Syao dijo que no iria si eramos solo los tres asi que tienes que venir. Es un deber!" Intento animarme Tomoyo.

-"Dudo mucho que _acido-citrico_ estuviera pensando en mi cuando dijo eso asi que la respuesta es no." Respondi divertida. Sin duda alguna el plan de Lee habia fallado. Ahora, Tomoyo no pararia hasta asegurarse de que el destino de Lee y el mio estuvieran sellados, y de que el corazon de Eriol no este involucrado en el proceso. Despues de todo, una mujer enamorada es mucho mas peligrosa que un hombre despechado.

-"Por cierto." Me dijo despues de un segundo de silencio. "Vas a bajar asi?" Vi abajo a mi cuerpo, NO, definitivamente no iba a bajar en sosten. "Que envidia." Se burlo Tomoyo. "Quisisera tener tu autoestima para recibir a tus invitados en sosten."

-"No lo dudo, sobre todo si es Eriol tu invitado de honor." La hice callar mientras rebuscaba en el abismo de mi maleta por un polo limpio y respetable.

.

.

.

**-Mas Vale Limon en Mano Que Cien Rodando-**

.

.

Una vez abajo, me acorde de algo catastrofico: Si ellos estaban ahi, queria decir que yo deberia estar trabajando... Touya no me iba a dejar oir el fin de esta...

-"Sakura, no creo que estes obligada a ir, hay una tomenta." Intento tranquilizarme Tomoyo en vano.

-"Supongo que podemos ir a asegurarnos." Comento Eriol. "Igual, esta de camino al cine."

-"Ya les dije que yo no pienso ir solo con ustedes dos." Se quejo Lee. "Ademas quien hace sus compras en medio del diluvio universal?"

Pero nadie le hizo caso a Lee, estabamos inmunisados a sus quejas.

Para la sorpresa de todos menos la mia, las tres tiendas estaban abiertas. Tomoyo y Eriol decidieron ir al cines solos ya que Lee declaro que no entraria con ellos ni aunque le pagaran la entrada y el popcorn. Yo me dirigia ya hacia mi trabajo cuando una atroz vision hizo que mi corazon parara y retomara a mil por hora: Fujitaka salia de la floreria y no parecia de buen humor.

Me di la vuelta lo mas rapido posible, era necesario encontrar algo que justificara mi presencia en el pueblo en medio de la tormenta. Era viernes asi que apesar de los rayosy la lluvia, habia mucha gente, la mayoria eran jovenes de mi edad pero no conocia a ninguno...

Entonces, localize a la unica persona que podia salvarme pero la unica capaz de undirme. Sin pensarlo, corri y me colgue de su brazo. Solo habia una forma de hacer que Fujitaka no se nos acercara y de que esta persona no abriera su bocota y me delatara. Podia ver a Fujitaka acercarse y su expresion no anunciaba nada bueno. Lee que parecia no salir del shock de ser atacado por la gran fresa que era yo, me seguia viendo como si estuviera mas loca de lo que el mismo habia imaginado y pobre de el, aun no sabia que tan mal podia ponerse todo...

Muy roja pero muy -MUY- decidida a salvar mi trabajo, lo agarre por las mejillas y lo jale hacia mi, entonces el se puso tan rojo como yo pero por suerte estaba demasiado en shock para resistir. Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver a Fujitaka parando en seco y dudar entre matar a Lee o desaparecer... Termino por desaparecer.

Algo era seguro, nada aparte de mi trabajo habia sido salvado con mi gran hazaña...Y quizas mis labios...

Por fin, Lee logro salir del shock y separame porque admito que si en algo estaba de acuerdo con las animadoras es de que el chico tenia buenos labios... y cuerpo... Pero de nada servia con la personalidad que traia. Sin esperar un segundo para recuperar su aire, Lee comenzo a gritarme.

-"EN QUE PENSABAS KINOMOTO?!" Por alguna razon Lee no parecia necesitar una respuesta asi que me dedique a analizar la punta de mis zapatos. "Porque hiciste eso?" Pregunto con mas calma y algo de sospecha. No era tan bruto, despues de todo...

-"Bueno es que..." No podia decirle la verdad. De seguro iria a buscar a Fujitaka y me delataria. "Bueno es que no es como si estuvieras tan feo y pues, como tu novio te voto, me dio pena y no te ilusiones, osea, lo hice solo para consolarte." TIERRA TRAGAME! Obvio ni Lee podria creerse algo asi. Unos cuantos gritos mas y una promesa de guardar el secreto hasta la tumba -dada de muy mala gana y con poca fe- hizo que le admitiera la verdad. Lee no estaba nada contento. Supongo que besar a alguien para ahuyentar a tu recien adquerido padre solo para salvar tu empleo caia en la categoria de usar a los demas a conveniencia propia; El delito mas grave de la humanidada segun Lee.

-"Lo siento." Me disculpe lo mas sinceramente posible aunque no estaba _tan _arrepentida.

Despues del pequeño incidente, Fujitaka no volvio a aparecer y me dirigi a salvo a la floreria dejando a Lee con mas odio que nunca en su corazon citrico.

Poco sabiamos que la tragedia aun no habia terminado...

.

.

.

**-Un Gusto a Consecuencia-**

**.**

**.**

-"Sakura, no pensamos que vendrias, nos enteramos que faltaste al colegio." Me saludo Yukito con algo de preocupacion en su tres parecian nerviosos, aunque Touya parecia mas molesto que otra cosa.

-"Vi a Fujitaka salir por eso no entre antes." Me disculpe.

-"Lo viste?" Pregunto de nuevo Yukito sorprendido pero aun nervioso viendo a Touya de reojo. Entonces Touya exploto...

-"QUIEN DEMONIOS ERA?!" Reclamo." Y no te hagas la que no sabes porque te vimos desde la puerta! El pueblo entero lo vio!"

-" Pense que quedamos en hacer como que no vimos nada." Hablo Yue por primera vez ignorando a Touya y compatisando con Yukito que lo intentaba calmar.

-"No se de que hablas." Respondi descaradamente dejando a Touya con la boca abierta por tres minutos completos en donde Yukito aprovecho para llevarselo a la trastienda.

-"Que hacia Fujitaka aqui?" Le pregunte a Yue sentandome tras la caja registradora. Yue vino a apoyarse sobre el contador.

-"Ese era el joven Lee, si no me equivoco." Dijo tratando de verme a los ojos. Senti mi cara arder. "Pense... pense que nuestra pequeña Sakura _aborrecia_ a _Lee-mon_."

-"Averigue que Touya es mi tio." Yue se paro analizandome.

-"Y que es lo que sugieres?" Pregunto cuando su analisis termino.

-"Si tu me cuentas todo, te dire lo que quieras saber respecto a Lee." Lo vi inocentemente pero Yue solo sonrio burlonamente.

-"Las niñas pequeñas no deberian hacer propocisiones tan mesquinaz. Ademas, se muy bien porque atacaste de manera tan despiadada al joven Lee."

-"Mentiroso!" Lo acuse sintiendo que mi cara era un foco rojo.

-"No querias darle explicaciones a Fujitaka." Resumio Yue. "Aunque admito que el beso se hizo un poco largo para su proposito. Debo concluir que Sakurita tiene tendencias bipolares."

-"YUE!" Lo regañe sonrojandome hasta el limite del desmayo -y posiblemente la muerte. Pero Yue solo rio mas fuerte de mi. "Porque nadie me quiere decir que paso entre mi papa y Touya? Digo, mi mama dijo que ella se fue antes de anunciarle que yo existia asi que eso no puede haberlos puesto en desacuerdo, no?"

-"Ahora lo llamas papa? Vaya, vaya, asi que para ganarse a un adolecente, las vacaciones son lo mejor." Dijo divertido Yue sin contestar mis preguntas.

-"Eres insoportable y yo que creia que eras mucho mas genial que Touya." Lo vi de reojo y Yue se contento de alzar una ceja con esceptisismo. "Yueee, cuetame, si? Vamos Yue, el jefe mas genial de todo el universo... anda, si?"

Yue me vio tiernamente pero con ninguna intencion de decirme nada.

-"Porque no?" Me queje.

-"Porque no somos quienes te lo tienen que decir...Y me divierte mas verte hacer rabietas como una bebe."

-"Cruel! eres un monstruo Yue!" Me indigne para su gran diversion. "Pero... di Yue, si es cierto que mi pa- ... que Fujitaka no sabia de mi cuando mi mama y el divorciaron? Mi mama me lo dijo antes de obligarme a subir al autobus, pero en ese entonces, ella hubiera dicho cualquier cosa para deshacerse de mi..."

Yue me vio de manera tierna y pegajosa como normalmente solo Yukito hacia.

-"Si, es cierto. Debe ser que Touya hubiera querido que Fujitaka se encargara de manera mas directa de ti." Contesto Yue evitando de verme a los ojos. Sin pensarlo le di la vuelta al contador y lo abraze.

-"Gracias! ... ah, lo siento. Mmmm, pero si fue por eso, ni al caso. Mi madre es tan terca que dono todo el dinero de Fujitaka a los paises pobres, segun ella, a Fujitaka le preocupaban mas ellos que mi existencia. Susan es algo radical... Bueno, no es como si hubiera podido aportar mucho a nuestro estilo de vida con lo pobre que se ve, quiero decir, no tiene ni un misio adorno en su casa y Susan tiene un buen salario. Ah?" Recorde que Yue estaba conmigo. Mi jefe parecia preocupado por mi salud mental, mucha gente lo estaba. "Entonces, porque siguen peleados?"

-"No te voy a decir todo. Al parecer, averiguar cosas te mantiene entretenida. Quien soy yo para terminar con tus pasatiempos?" Se burlo Yue desapareciendo por donde los otros dos se habian ido.

Termine de trabajar relativamente temprano pero la pelicula de Tomoyo y Eriol terminaba alarmantemente tarde. Podria haber esperado en la tienda si no fuera porque Touya estaba mas insoportable que de costumbre. Decidi esperar al lado del carro de Tomoyo, visto que Lee habia monopolisado el de Eriol. De cierto modo, se sentia como un divorcio...no que hubiera habido un matrimonio antes.

-"Oy Lee-mon." No hubo respuesta. "Liiii-mooon. No seas asi, ya me disculpe. Lee en serio, no quize robar tu primer beso. Fue un impulso, no estaba pensando adecuadamente."

-"Como te... Tu no...!" Lee parecia bastante insultado.

-"Ah hablaste. Anda, deja de ser tan amargado. Un limon amargo es simplemente ridiculo.

-"Fresa!" Me lanzo con toda la maldad que pudo. Si algo se podia decir de Lee es que siempre sabia los puntos debiles de la gente.

-"No lo soy!"

-"Lo eres, mil veces lo eres!"

-"Dime, te lastima ser amable con los demas? Sufres de sindrome de antipatia, o que?"

-"Muy astuto Kinomoto, a quien se lo robaste?"

-"Ah, dejo de llover." Remarque cerrando mi paraguas mientras miraba al cielo. "Tengo hambre... Cuando ustedes llegaron, acababa de despertar."

-"No es nada de lo que tengas que estar orgullosa."

-"Suenas como mi abuelo." Suspire con cansancio.

-"O-oye, no se te ocurra morir aqui." De pronto Lee parecia verdaderamente preocupado. "Si de verdad tienes hambre, anda a comer... Dudo mucho que esos dos lleguen pronto."

-"Odio comer sola... DJ come conmigo en casa porque Fujitaka llega demasiado tarde..." Suspire de nuevo.

-"Quien es DJ?" Pregunto un confundido Lee

-"Fujitaka debe estar preparando un sermon... esto es todo tu culpa."

-"MI CULPA?!" Por alguna razon, Lee parecia ofendido aunque los dos sabiamos que yo decia la verdad.

-"No habia necesidad de aprofundisar tanto el beso." Le reclame. Lee parecia consternado al punto del mudismo. No pude evitar reir. "Mira, un puesto de comida... no hay muchos de esos en mi ciudad pero a mi mama le encantan. Segun ella, son mejores que cualquier otro restaurante pero la verdad es que mi mama es muy tacaña." Me burle de mi propia madre y fui a comprar algo pero una vez ahi me di cuenta que habia olvidado mi cartera en la casa... Suspire una vez mas.

-"Deme dos, porfavor." Ordeno Lee al vendedor, lo vi sorprendida pero este solo me ignoro.

-"Gracias." Le sonrei.

-"No me agradezcas, si te mueres aqui, el que tendra que encargarse del cuerpo soy yo."

-"Lee-mon." Masculle olvidando toda la gratitud que podria haber sentido.

-"Disculpa?" Pregunto amenazadoramente.

-"Que al mio le ponga limon porfavor." Despues de todo, no se puede insultar a tu salvador de miedo que sea resentido y prefiera dejarte morir.

Decidimos involuntariamente sentarnos a comer en una banca de la plaza donde habia menos gente. Aunque estaba mas oscuro, era mas comodo que estar parados. Desde la plaza, se veia una pequeña parte de la calle comercial del pueblo donde se encontraban la mayoria de tiendas. Le hice saber a Lee que jamas me imagine encontrarme sentada en un hueco perdido comiendo una hamburguesa con mi nemesis y ser feliz apesar del silencio. El silencio del parque era algo extraño, era mas como una leve sensacion de tranquilidad que se confundia con el ruido ahogado de la juventud del otro lado del pueblo. Era como estar sentados en la frontera entre dos mundos opuestos y no tener que tomar una decision sobre que camino tomar... no habia prisa. Para cuando termine de decifrar mis pensamientos, Lee me observaba pero no pude decifrar su mirada y en un microsegundo, su expresion habia cambiado de nuevo.

-"Me gusta esta plaza. Vengo aqui desde que era niño." Dijo Lee despues de una pausa viendo el cielo donde miles de estrellas brillaban debilmente.

-"No eras un niño muy social, no?" Me burle.

-"El ruido me desespera." Intento defenderse.

-"Yo solia trepar el arbol de mi jardin trasero. Mi abuelo lo planto cuando naci." Explique. "Uno creeria que despues de la decima caida habria aprendido la leccion pero no."

Despues de rememorar nuestra dulce infancia caimos en la cuenta de que ya era gran tiempo de que la pelicula de Tomoyo y Eriol termine. Declarando fin a la tregua, nos dirigimos a los carros pero cuando estabamos a escasos pasos de ellos, nuestros amigos llegaron con nubes negras colgando sobre sus cabezas. Ninguno daba señales de reconocer al otro y antes de que Lee y/o yo pudieramos impedirselos, cada uno subio a su carro, cerro la puerta con fuerza y desapareciero en la oscuridad de la noche...

-"Que hacemos?!" Exclame para el beneficio de nadie en particular.

-"Llama a tu papa."Me ordeno Lee.

-"No es mi papa y a estas alturas ya voto mis cosas de su casa asi que no pienso llamarlo ni aunque tenga que acampar en el parque."

-"Voy a llamar para que me recogan asi que, a menos que quieras acampar sola, mas te vale que lo llames." Se burlo Lee sacando su celular.

-"Ojala se le desinfle una llanta a tu carro!" Le grite alejandome de el, tendria que caminar a casa de Fujitaka.

Estaba aun decidiendo de que lado tenia que ir -no muy segura si seguir por la calle principal o doblar a la izquierda- cuando Lee llego a mi costado.

-"Adonde piensas que vas? Piensas caminar?!" Me hizo saltar su voz mientras el Lee de carne y hueso me detenia por el brazo.

-"No te contestaron?" Me burle soltandome de el y siguiendo mi camino hacia la izquierda. "Elige tu propio camino, este es el mio."

-"Tu casa queda por ahi." Dijo señalando otra calle totalmente distinta y se sobo los ojos con exasperacion.

-"Que te importa?! Quien dijo que iba a casa de Fujitaka?!" Reclame sintiendo como me quemaban las orejas.

-"Nadie me contesta, supongo que puedo ir contigo hasta cierto punto."

-"No. Gracias." Respondi de mal humor.

-"Si asi lo quieres. Elige tu camino, este es el mio." Dijo tomando el camino que yo debi escoger primero. "No vengas llorando despues si alguien te roba o peor aun... Si te atropeya un carro, si te parte un rayo, si te traga la tierra, no mi problema... Si te pierdes y apareces muerta un mes despues, tampoco es mi problema!" Continuo alzando el tono conforme se iba alejando. Me queje interiormente, no queria seguirlo pero depronto todo el pueblo parecia estar conspirando en mi contra. Con todo el pesar del mundo, corri tras de Lee y lo pase de largo mojandolo con un charco que la lluvia habia formado.

-"KINOMOTO!" Grito Lee mientras yo redoblaba mi velocidad.

Cuando paramos de correr, ya estabamos a las afueras del pueblo y ninguno de los dos podia recordar porque habiamos estado corriendo tan desesperadamente. Cansados y con falta de aire, caminamos lentamente por el resto del camino. Demasiado exhaustos para pelear, nuestro mayor tema de conversacion fue la pelea entre Eriol y Tomoyo, aunque cada vez que habia un charco terminabamos peleando por saber de quien era el turno de mojar a quien.

Nos tomo por lo menos tres horas llegar ala casa-hotel y generalmente lo que sigue a este tipo de diversion es la misma cantidad de miseria.

-"Tu casa esta mas lejos aun?" Pregunte. "Quizas Fujitaka acepte llevarte... Eso es, si sigue despierto."

-"No, mi casa es la de alla al fondo." Dijo Lee señalando el terreno de en frente donde solo habia una cabaña abandonada.

-"Ah, que casa tan... _acojedora_." Dije tratando de ser compasiva y fallando miserablemente.

-"No, tonta, alla lejos. Puedo cortar camino por aqui y entrar por la puerta de atraz. Y creo que soy la ultima persona que tu papa quiere ver hoy."

Senti mi cara arder por dos razones. Primero, apesar de odiarme tanto, me habia llevado hasta la puerta de la casa a salvo cuando -hasta una perdida como yo- podia darse cuenta que Lee podria haber llegado a su casa hace mas de una hora y estar descansando. Y segundo, acababa de recordar a Fujitaka...

-"Gracias."

-"No te hagas ideas, lo hubiera hecho hasta por el mendigo del pueblo." Respondio el chico de su tipico humor aunque podia ver que estaba sonrojado.

-"Limon." Le lanze y corri hacia la casa perseguida por todos sus reclamos de ingratitud. Voltee una vez para verlo antes de entrar y le sonrei, este se volteo mas avergonzado que nunca y se fue atravesando la carretera.

Ahora era la hora de afrontar al gran ogro. Habian razones para pensar que Fujitaka estaria en su peor estado. Por una, eran las dos de la madrugada y por dos, hace escasas horas habia visto a su unica hija atacar sexualmente a Lee Syaoran, que no solo era conocido en el pueblo por su talento con las chicas sino que tambien era un deportista. Todo el mundo sabe que esas dos son suficientes razones para mantenerlo alejado de sus hijas en la edad hormonal.

Entre lo mas silenciosamente posible pero nada hubiera cambiado si hubiera entrado borracha, arrastrandome y gritando como una degenerada porque Fujitaka me esperaba sentado en la penumbra como si fuera un jefe de la mafia.

-"Buenos er... _dias_." Salude, intentando no sonar tan culpable como me sentia.

-"Que hora de llegar es esta? En donde has estado?" Parecia querer controlar sus verdaderos sentimientos. No obstante, sobresalia en esta actividad tanto como el mismisimo Touya. Poco despues de ese cuestionario que no parecia necesitar respuesta, siguieron un monton de acusaciones, la mayoria de las cuales sugerian que Lee era un 'roba inocencia' que no valia la pena. Era algo saber que Fujitaka culpaba enteramente a Lee de haberme lavado el cerebro. Aunque tambien insultante de que me creyera tan perdidamente inocente. Una parte de mi, sin embargo, sentia la necesidad de salvar a Lee de la difamacion de la cual era victima sin saberlo.

-"Si de verdad te interesa saberlo, estabamos con Tomoyo y Eriol pero ellos tuvieron que irse a sus casas...Por eso Lee me acompaño hasta aqui a pie." Grite apresurada cuando porfin Fujitaka se quedo sin aire y antes de que se recuperara, me escondi en mi cuarto con DJ.

Dormi las escasas horas que me quedaban y en lo que parecio un segundo, ya era la hora de despertarme. Habia contado con que Eriol me llevaria a casa de mis tres jefes pero este no estaba respondiendo el celular. Aveces Eriol era aun mas fresa que yo, me seguia sorprendiendo que no fuera gay. Me prepare mentalmente para la caminata del dia. Fujitaka se ofrecio a llevarme con algo parecido a arrepentimiento y sospecha en la voz. Lo rechaze con mas fuerza de lo que habia planeado. Fujitaka aun creia que me iba a una practica para las animadoras, aun si no hubiera estado ofendida -lo que si estaba- no podria aceptar.

.

.

.

**-Hazme Reir, Hazme Trabajar!-**

**.**

**.**

Como esperado, la hacienda de los gemelos quedaba mas lejos de lo que parecia en carro. Su casa era practicamente una mansion, yo no entendia porque -si podian comprarse una casa asi- seguian trabajando. Segun Yukito, era un pasatiempo... Sus establos estaban un poco alejados de la casa; Ahi se encontraba todo tipo de animales, era como una mini barca de Noe. Tambien tenian conejos, los cuales Touya me dio como responsabilidad, dandome a entender que si uno solo se me moria para el fin del dia, me despediria. Los conejos eran los favoritos de Yukito, sospeche que Touya tenia motivos retorcidos en su lucha por salvar conejitos. Vi a los conejos a los ojos y ellos me vieron de vuelta, sus cuerpos se movian pero no tenian alma... Les lanze una lechuga rogando por un poco de accion pero aparte de esquivar la lechuga, los conejos siguieron olfateando por almas que extraer de humanos desprevenidos. Como la unica posibilidad de que uno de los conejos muriera era si se lograba oler a si mismo, decidi ir con Yue.

Yue trabajaba mas cerca a casa -o en su hivernadero- cuidando sus flores. Por supuesto cuando Yue se escondia en la trastienda, era para crear algun arreglo floral que se le habia ocurrido pero como yo nunca lo veia en estas ocasiones, verlo trabajar del todo era algo sorprendente. Trataba a las flores mejor de lo que trataba a sus clientes [escalofrio]. Mi jefe no parecia requerir mucho de mi ayuda pero me entretuvo podando un arbusto y contandome la histoia de cada una de sus plantas y como las cuidaba durante el año.

Por ultimo,cuando el arbusto corria riesgo de desaparecer, Yukito me hizo recoger fresas con el...

Al parecer, mi unico proposito de trabajar en la hacienda era el hacerles compañia. Habian otros trabajadores ahi, con mas experiencia que yo y ellos tambien parecian verme como un cerezito que solo estaba ahi para darles animo y divertirse. Todos sin excepcion, se divertian de tenerme de aqui para alla, completando las tareas mas simples y absurdas como pasear en caballo para que los caballos hicieran ejercicio.

-"Ya me harte!" Dije mirando a Touya asesinamente cuando el tercer caballo logro lo que el segundo no habia logrado: tirarme. Touya corrio a ayudarme.

-"Estas bien?"

-"Esto es ridiculo!" Me queje viendo con resentimiento como los caballos corrian por su cuenta.

-"Si no puedes ni ayudar a los caballos a hacer ejercicio, todavia quieres algo mas dificil?"

-"No es justo! Los caballos no me necesitan!"

A Touya se le ocurrio algo mejor... Pasamos a mi clase de ordeñaje, fue mas dificil de lo que esperaba pero aun cuando aprendi como...las maquinas lo hacian mas rapido que yo...

-"Cual es el punto?!" Le grite a Touya, bañada en leche e indignacion pero Touya solo rio de mi.

-"Touya,no seas cruel con Sakura." Lo regaño Yukito que habia sido atraido por la risa incesable de Touya. " Tengo una idea... Porque no paseas a las ovejas? Pero tienes que cambiarte primero..."

Es asi como de alguna forma, los tres amigos maleficos lograron meterme en un traje de pastorcita...

Poco despues, con la ayuda de su perro pastor, sali a pastar las ovejas a las cuales parecia agradarles correr de un extremo al otro del campo.

-"Puedes ir tan lejos como lo desees, veras una cerca alta donde se acaban nuestras tierras y no hay posibilidades de que ninguna se pierda." Dijo Touya señalando a las desorientadas e inocentes ovejas. "Porque Heidi las mantendra lo suficietemente unidas. Tu deber es ayudar a Heidi."

-"Heidi?" Repeti como un zombie. Vi al perro a mi costado y esta me vio a mi como dandome animo. Definitivamente esos tres tenian un sentido del humor retorcido...

-"Supongo que desde hoy te llamaremos Heidi segunda." Se burlo Yue

-"Yukitooo, estan siendo crueles de nuevo!" Me queje emprendiendo mi viaje con las ovejas y Heidi dejando a los tres cerditos atraz, riendo y despidiendose de mi.

Despues de lo que parecieron mil años, llegamos a la gran cerca de la que Touya me habia hablado. Ahi decidi sentarme, cansada por mi larga caminata. Heidi corria alrededor de las ovejas, algunas de las que habian decidido acostarse alrededor mio.

Fue entonces que una voz conocida me hizo saltar.

-"Sakura? Si eres tu! Que haces aqui?"

.

.

.

CONTINNUARA...

.

.


	5. Capitulo 4: Reglamentacion

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Reg**_**lamentacion**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Si el Silencio Es de Oro, Mi Grito Es de Horror-**

**.**

**.**

-"Sakura? Si eres tu!" Saludo Tomoyo desde su caballo negro que observaba a Heidi y a mis ovejas con orgullo y superioridad. "Que haces aqui?"

-"Es un secreto." Respondi tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-"Estas no son las tierras de los gemelos?"

-"Bueno... si" Admiti, Tomoyo aun no sabia de mi trabajo.

-"Acaso hay algo que no me has contado?" Pregunto mi amiga leyendo mi rostro traicionero.

-"N-no en verdad..." Intente actuar normal fallando atrozmente. Tomoyo bajo de su caballo y se acerco a la cerca.

-"Eres una mala mentirosa." Me acuso con diversion. "Bueno, si no confias lo suficiente en mi..."

-"No es eso!" Me queje sin poder evitarlo. Termine por rendirme, Tomoyo tenia ese tipo de poder sobre mi: jamas podria ocultarle algo. Le conte todo lo ocurrido, como habia comenzado a trabajar con los gemelos y Touya, como Fujitaka no estaba enterado de nada, como Eriol me habia ayudado y Lee amenazado, como queria que Fujitaka y Touya logren reconciliarse... pero una vez llegado el momento de hablar del beso, mi voz se fue... Estaba armandome de valor para continuar pero Tomoyo por primera vez no se dio cuenta de el cambio en mi actitud.

-"Por eso Eriol y tu andan siempre juntos..." Dijo mi amiga distraidamente.

-"Di Tommy, porque se pelearon ayer?" Pregunte disimuladamente, Tomoyo se sonrojo e intento negar que se hubieran peleado. "Claro, es por eso que nos abandonaron a Lee y a mi en el pueblo, no? No es que me queje pero tuvimos que caminar hasta la casa y Fujitaka estaba furioso conmigo... Al menos merezco una explicacion."

-"N-no fue nada importante" Respondio la chica de ojos amatistas pero algo en su voz que sonaba mucho como desden la traiciono.

-"Claro." Repeti estrategicamente

-"Eriol se molesto... No es como si yo controlara lo que el hace ni con quien hace lo que sea que haga! Y el siempre anda tras de mi, tampoco es como si hubiera algo entre nosotros pero Eriol siempre ha sido asi. La razon por la que decidio tomar clases de piano es porque yo estaba en el coro... una tiene derecho a hartarse, hay un limite para todo!"

-"Eso crees? Eriol parece verdaderamente amar el piano y bueno nadie quita que quizas si le gustes pero si hubiera tomado las clases solo por ti, Eriol no hubiera aprendido nada por estar observandote y por lo que he visto, es bastante dedicado. El martes pasado me hizo esperarlo hasta el fin de su practica, casi al final estaba a punto de cerrarle el piano en las manos, no se como no se harta de repetir la misma cancion una y otra vez sin parar." Defendi a mi amigo sin pensar en lo doloroso que esto podia sonar para Tomoyo pero quizas un poco de dolor era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta que si, uno podia hartarse y ese alguien podia ser Eriol...

-"Sabias que Eriol me pidio salir con el...?" Murmuro Tomoyo pensativamente.

-"Si me dijo, pero fue en tercer año, no? Tu crees que aun siga enamorado de ti? Quizas solo te quiere proteger, son amigos apesar de todo, no?"

-"P-pues si." Admitio Tomoyo ahora con un dejo de preocupacion en la voz.

-"Pero que paso ayer?" Insisti pero Tomoyo no quizo contarme nada mas y poco despues de hacer comentarios insinuantes sobre Lee, subio a su caballo y se fue despidiendose entre risas y reclamos. Las ovejas, Heidi y yo tomamos el camino contrario para regresar a casa.

-"Segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa?" Insistio por la decimo-octava vez Yukito.

-"Haz estado caminando todo el dia." Lo apoyo su hermano.

-"Estoy bien, no se preocupen. Caminar es bueno para la salud." Los tranquilize

-"Si quiere caminar, que camine." Fue todo lo que Touya dijo antes de irse del comedor. Yukito no parecia convencido pero Yue me dejo partir insistiendo de que los llamara en caso de cualquier emergencia.

Me fui de la hacienda llena de nuevos misterios...

Porque Tomoyo y Eriol se habian peleado? Porque -si era tan obvio que Tomoyo estaba enamorada de Eriol- esta insistia en negarlo? Y porque Touya y Yukito no anunciaban abiertamente su homosexualidad? Aunque la relacion de los dos ultimos era tan obvia que quizas todos ya lo sabian y por lo tanto no necesitaba ser anunciado oficialmente.

Fue por andar reflexionando en estos grandes misterios de mi vida que no escuche el carro que se acercaba atraz mio.

El carro paso a gran velocidad a mi costado y todo el lodo creado por la lluvia del dia anterior me salto encima. Los insultos salieron de mi corazon hacia mi boca sin antes consultarlo con mi cerebro. El auto paro en seco, era un carro negro y elegante como el de los grandes lideres de la mafia que uno ve en las peliculas. Lo vi retroceder velozmente hasta llegar a mi lado. Pense en huir, gritar de nuevo, rogar por misericordia... La luna polarizada bajo lentamente, senti un ataque de panico en camino mientras mi inoportuna imaginacion escribia la una del periodico por lo que serian los proximos 12 meses: 'Gran Fresa desaparecida.' 'Cuerpo encontrado en una fosa abandonada.' 'Se confirma la identidad del cadaver.' Se desconoce el motivo, muerte dolorosa, culpables nunca encontrados, familia liberada de su presencia, olvidada, gran fresa vuelve del mas alla, familia perseguida por su fantasma...

Mi mente no queria parar, bañada en lodo, la respiracion aletante, esperaba el disparo que debia llegar en cualquier momento ya... Pero no hubo ninguno, tras la ventana me observaba el señor que una vez habia ido a la tienda de Yukito, al cual nunca le pregunte su nombre. Recomenze a respirar pero me sentia debil, el señor parecia preocupado.

-"Se encuentra bien? Pero si es la joven Kinomoto, justo la estaba buscando. Iba tan preocupado que no la vi." Sin comprender nada de lo que salia de sus labios me vi siendo secuestrada, demasiado debil para luchar contra el mal...

Por alguna razon que yo desconocia, estaba tomando un baño en una mansion desconocida. Despues de mi baño, las empleadas de la casa me dieron prestado un vestido blanco, lleno de encaje y demasiado escotado para mi gusto, antes de abandonarme en un cuarto vacio que parecia haber sido diseñado para una princesa. Hui lo mas lejos posible de ese cuarto llevando conmigo una bata de lazo semi transparente para minima proteccion...

No pasaron ni dos segundos y ya estaba totalmente e irremediablemente perdida... Entonces, escuche pasos acercarse y antes de ser traicionada por mi imaginacion, me precipite a la puerta mas cercana. Espere a que los pasos se alejaran para tirarme al piso de ceramica perdiendo toda fuerza en las piernas.

-"Sakura?" Pregunto un muy sorprendido y confundido chico que estaba parado en la entrada de otra puerta, vestido solo de una inoportuna toalla en su cintura y agua resbalandole del cabello a su perfecto cuerpo.

En tiempo normal, mi quijada se hubiera dislocado y probablemente hubiera gritado y abandonado el cuarto decidida a jamas ver al chico a los ojos de nuevo. Sin embargo, en ese momento no habia imagen tan maravillosa, ni tan bienvenida como la de aquel Lee en paños menores. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salte a sus brazos y me puse a llorar incontrolablemente.

Si este estaba aterrado de ser asaltado por segunda vez en tan corto tiempo por una gran fresa como yo, lo disimulo muy bien. Sin saber como, llegamos a la que al parecer era su cama donde segui llorando histericamente por dos horas mas, hasta casi perder la voz. Si se podia decir algo de Lee en estas situaciones era que sabia guardar la calma... y ser muy comprensivo.

-"Como llegaste aqui?" Pregunto suavemente Lee al ver que yo habia llegado al punto culminante de mi llanto. Tartamudeando y con voz ronca intente explicarle mi aventura.

-"Aquel _'secuestrador'_ debe ser Wei, mi mayordomo. Es un amigo de la familia y te aseguro que es inofensivo." Dijo Lee con diversion en su voz pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada en el movimiento de su mano sobre mi espalda como para hacerle reclamos.

Debia de haber perdido todo sentido de decencia y precaucion porque seguia sentada en las faldas del Lee semi desnudo que me habia rescatado, donde me quede descaradamente dormida, inconciente o mas probablemente en coma.

Cuando desperte, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, mi cara se habia pegado sobre algo caliente que se movia de arriba a abajo a un ritmo tranquilizante. Me despegue con dificultad; evidentemente habia estado babeando. Me estire , completamente curada de todos mis males y entonces vi algo que me hizo caer de espaldas fuera de la cama: Lee, su toalla aun en su lugar de puro milagro. Pero no solo Lee, si no Lee dormido con un charquito de mi baba en su pecho y la marca de mi mejilla al costado. Mi cara comenzo a arder y retuve el impulso de gritar prefiriendo limpiarle la baba. Despues de eliminar toda evidencia, busque alrededor por algun modo de escapar...

-"Que haces?" Pregunto una voz somnolienta. Di un salto de tres metros antes de darme la vuelta lentamente, ahi estaba Lee arrecostado en su cama. Dios! de donde saque tanta fuerza de voluntad para no saltarle encima..."Porque estas vestida asi?" Pregunto Lee luciendo mas despierto... mucho mas despierto. "O-oye, no te pongas a llorar de nuevo, si recuerdas lo que paso, no?"

-"Que paso?" Pregunte mas asustada que nunca antes en mi vida.

-"Quiero decir, lo de Wei y tu histerica en mi cuarto." Aclaro el chico apresuradamente adivinando mis pensamientos. Decidi no responder y asegurarme que mi atuendo no habia cambiado mientras dormia.

-"Er... Mi ropa estaba embarrada y... el vestido... no me dieron a escoger..."

-"Debi de suponerlo." Dijo Lee parandose. "Esto debe ser todo un plan de..." Su voz se convirtio en un gruñido.

Alguien toco a la puerta y segundos despues, el secuestrador asomo la cabeza. Instintivamente, me oculte atraz de Lee gritando.

-"Ah, que bien! Han despertado." Saludo el recien llegado.

-"Wei, como llego Kinomoto aqui?"

-"Lamento mucho la molestia que les he causado a ambos." Se disculpo el susodicho Wei. "Veran, Pase a visitar al joven Yukito y el joven Touya me pidio de favor de encontrarla a usted." Explico sonriendo en mi direcion. "Dijo que usted se habia ido caminando y que se veia muy cansada, me pidio que la llevara a casa de su padre pero al encontrarla, usted parecia a punto de desmayarse y por eso la traje aqui porque estaba mucho mas cerca y porque en su casa no habia nadie en ese momento."

-"Ya veo." Contesto Lee.

-"Yo no! Porque no me dijo eso antes? Y porque me han vestido asi?"

-"La señorita de la casa deseaba mostrar su hospitalidad a su huesped de honor." Me sonrio el mayordomo secuestrador de Lee. Lee solo suspiro con exasperacion.

-"Bueno, si me permiten vestirme de una buena vez." Exclamo. "Te llevare a tu casa, supongo que nadie le dijo nada a Fujitaka."

-"Me comunique con el señor Kinomoto hace unas horas y le explique la situacion." Se apresuro a contestar Wei.

-"Toda la situacion?" Pregunte temiendo lo peor.

-"Que usted volvia de una practica del colegio, como dijo el joven Touya." Respondio Wei con una sonrisa que delataba su buen conocimiento de la verdadera situacion. Esto solo hizo que Lee se exasperara aun mas.

-"Olvidenlo! Me cambiare en el armario." Dijo pero no le di tiempo de escapar.

-"No me dejes." Rogue con todas mis fuerzas y lo poco de voz que me quedaba.

-" Ya te dije que no hay peligro."

-"La joven Kinomoto deberia comer algo antes de irse." Comento Wei.

-"Te vendria bien." Lo apoyo Lee.

-"No tengo hambre." Menti pero de nada sirvio, fui arrastrada en contra de mi voluntad hasta el gran comedor, lejos de Lee, lejos de toda seguridad.

.

.

.

**-Dulce y Acido-**

**.**

**.**

-"No has comido nada." Viajo hasta mi la voz de Lee desde el otro lado del gran comedor. "De verdad nunca comes si no hay quien te vigile?" Pregunto este llegando hasta mi lugar. Una vez ahi, cogio el tenedor de mi mano y se comio la presa con la que habia estado jugando. "Mmmm... No, no esta envenenado." Bromeo devolviendome el tenedor. "No querras que te de en la boca como una bebe, o si?"

-"No, gracias." Me queje, muy conciente de que estaba sonrojada.

-"Pues, no me puedo deshacer de ti hasta que hayas terminado ese plato y lo mas pronto posible, mejor."

-"Ya lo se." Respondi sintiendome mas herida de lo que deberia. Lee probablemente se dio cuenta pero el plato fue terminado sin mas interrupciones.

-"Ya podemos irnos?" Me apresuro Lee.

-"No te molestes, puedo caminar." Conteste friamente.

-"Y por supuesto, te voy a dejar." Reclamo el chico con esceptisismo.

-"No sabia que necesitaba tu permiso."

-"No tengo tiempo para esto. Si de verdad quieres ir a pie, quien soy yo para impedirtelo?" Y dicho esto me mostro la puerta de salida y se sento en el umbral observandome. Su rostro reflejaba burla, me di la vuelta con toda la dignidad que me quedaba y segui mi camino sin ver hacia atraz.

La verdad, no tenia ni idea de donde me encontraba pero era mil veces mejor perderme -aun vestida como lo estaba- y morir en algun precipicio donde nadie nunca encontraria mi cuerpo, que pedirle ayuda a Lee.

No iba mas de un cuarto de hora de marcha, cuando un carro desconocido me paso y se estaciono frente a mi, impidiendome el paso. La luna de pasajeros bajo... Era Lee... de nuevo.

-"Estas caminando del lado equivocado. Si sigues asi, recorreras el mundo entero antes de llegar a tu casa." Se burlo Lee pero yo simplemente me di la vuelta y me fui ignorandolo, lo que era sumamente dificil porque comenzo a seguirme desde su carro.

-"No quieres subir? No tardara que 15 minutos llegar a tu casa en carro."

-"No pienso subir a ningun carro donde estes tu." Dije lanzandole mi peor mirada de odio.

-"Ah pues, hace solo unas horas no temolestaba tanto estar encima mio babeando." Respondio el chico con la voz llena de ironia. Senti mi cara arder y me odie por eso. "Sube de una vez Kinomoto. Ya me has hecho perder bastante tiempo hoy y Eriol debe estar esperandome."

-"Lo hare por Eriol, no por ti." Cedi de mala gana.

Una vez que la casa de Fujitaka estaba a la vista, obligue a Lee de parar el carro.

-"Aun falta para llegar."

-"No quiero que Fujitaka me vea cerca de ti. Por tu culpa, me tuvo escuchando un sermon de como tipos como tu embarazan a tipas como las animadoras." Explique bajando del carro.

-"Gracias." Respondio Lee con sarcasmo, "pero creo que es obvio que fui yo quien te condujo ya que fue Wei quien llamo a Fujitaka."

-"Le dire que me trajo el secuestrador." Me burle sacandole la lengua.

-"Llama a la gente por su nombre." Me regaño y se fue antes de que pudiera defenderme.

Unos minutos mas de caminata y habia llegado a la casa-hotel del procreador. Este me esperaba sentado en las escalones de la entrada.

-"Vi al _joven Lee_ pasar." Fueron sus palabras de bienvenida. "Porque no te trajo hasta la puerta? Ya oscurecio." Lo ignore e intente entrar a la casa. "Espera, tenemos que hablar."

-"De que?"

-"Sabes muy bien de que." Hubo un corto silencio incomodo y Fujitaka se paro sacudiendo su pantalon. "Por lo de ayer... Quiero que entiendas," Quize interrumpirlo pero este alzo las manos en simbolo de que lo deje terminar. "Solo quiero que entiendas que estas bajo mi responsabilidad, que te guste o no. Y llegar a esa hora, sola con excepcion de un desconocido, esta mal. Cualquier cosa podria haberte sucedido."

-"Lee no es un desconocido, tu lo conoces muy bien al parecer y yo ya no soy una niña." Le reclame.

-"_Yo_ lo conozco pero tu vas menos de un mes aqui. No se como te ha criado Susan todo este tiempo pero..."

-"No, tienes razon, no lo sabes! Tu nunca has criado a nadie! No intentes actuar como si fueras mi padre porque no lo eres. No es tan facil como crees, no es algo que puedas empezar a mitad de camino y ya es bastante tarde para ti. Ya no soy una niña y no-no... Ya aprendi a no necesitarte."

Fujitaka parecia una estatua de horror, lo habia herido pero era algo que el se habia causado a si mismo. Yo queria huir sentia que iba a llorar y mi abuelo me habia enseñado a nunca llorar frente al enemigo...

-"Lo siento." Logro decir porfin Fujitaka. "Pero solo quiero tu bien. Vives conmigo ahora y aunque no puedo tener la misma autoridad que Susan tiene contigo, aun asi soy tu padre. Admito que ayer exagere, Lee no es alguien malo y de cierta forma le agradezco que te haya traido a casa a salvo pero aun asi es un desconocido para ti. Confias muy rapido en las personas y eso..."

-"No soy ninguna tonta, ni tan inocente como crees. Me puedo cuidar a mi misma. No tienes que preocuparte por mi."

-"Pero lo hago, porque se que toda esa fachada de adulto que tienes es solo eso, una fachada para protegerte. No tienes que fingir todo el tiempo, aun eres una niña."

-"No lo soy." Negue tercamente, sabiedo muy bien que eso solo confirmaba lo que el decia. Fujitaka solo sonrio lo que logro irritarme mas.

-"Esta bien, puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. Confiare en ti pero tu tienes que prometer que tambien confiaras en mi cuando estes en aprietos, sabes que te puedo ayudar. Aun asi! Las reglas de la casa se aplican, llegas antes de las 7, no sales de esta casa si tu vestimenta no ha sido aprobada y ningun chico pasa por esta puerta." Concluyo Fujitaka.

-"Que? Pero... pero... porque soy yo la unica que tiene reglas que seguir?" Me queje.

-"Porque tu eres la menor."

-"No es justo! Ya que yo soy la unica que literalmente vive en esta casa, yo deberia poner las reglas."

-"Yo pago por la electricidad, el agua y la comida: Yo pongo las reglas. Ademas yo tambien vivo aqui." Respondio Fujitaka un tanto ofendido.

-"Pffft, si '_dormir _aqui' cuenta como '_vivir_ aqui', quieres decir." Me burle. Esto parecio sorprenderlo.

-"Te parece que no paso mucho tiempo en casa?" Pregunto verdaderamente preocupado.

-"Porque me preguntas a mi? Tu sabes mejor que nadie lo que haces de tu vida. Ahora,con tu permiso, me voy a descansar." Me fui bostezando.

Si hubiera sabido el efecto que mis palabras tendrian en Fujitaka, quizas me las hubiera tragado. Al dia siguiente -domingo- Fujitaka me desperto a las 6 de la mañana...

-"Que haces aqui? Largate..." Lloriquee somnolienta enterrando mi cara bajo las colchas.

-"Ayer me hiciste pensar, no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Seria bueno conocerse mejor." Contesto Fujitaka y aunque no podia ver su cara, podia sentir la sonrisa radiante e inocente invadiendo todo su rostro. "Anda, arriba!" Siguio insistiendo.

-"Menti, pasas mucho tiempo aqui! Eres pobre, anda a trabajar." Logre balbuciar con cansancio.

-"Muy tarde, no trabajare los fines de semana desde hoy y acortare mis horas de trabajo durante la semana."

-"Porque me odias tanto?!"

-"Anda, si vas a estar en las animadoras, necesitas estar en forma. No te lo queria decir pero has ganado unos cuantos kilos desde que llegaste, te hace falta un poco de ejercicio en las mañanas." Eso me desperto

-"No es cierto!" Salte frente al espejo a inspeccionar mi pansa inexistente. Ciertas partes de mi si habian crecido, culpe al desarrollo. Ademas, nadie se queja cuando las municiones aumentan. Fujitaka no tenia alma...Usar un truco tan vil...

-"El desayuno esta servido." Entono de buen humor y salio de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-"Te odio!" Le grite y su risa llego a mis orejas. Cuando baje, Fujitaka servia la mesa con un ridiculo mandil rodeandole la talla. "De verdad puedes faltar al trabajo asi? No se si lo sabes pero eres pobre, te puedes ir a la quiebra."

-"Por mi no te preocupes." Me sonrio. "Me arreglare."

-"Odio el huevo frito." Me queje al ver mi plato.

-"No digas 'odio' tan temprano en la mañana." Me corrigio Fujitaka sonando como mi abuelo. "Si no te gusta asi, entonces como?"

-"No me gusta de ninguna forma." Menti.

-"Entonces que quieres comer? Creo que aun tenemos cereal, puedes comerlo con lo que queda de leche de soya."

-"Soy alergica a la soya." Le informe de mal humor.

-"Ah! Como Touya!" Exclamo feliz del descubrimiento un segundo antes de darse cuenta de sus palabras.

-"Que?"

-"Nada. Ire a ver que hay en la despensa. Come lo que encuntres mientas regreso." Y se fue sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

Fujitaka no volvio que media hora despues y aun parecia alterado.

-"Quien es Touya?" Pregunte usando mi voz mas angelical.

-"Porque no has comido nada? Se va a enfriar." Me regaño.

-"Nunca como sola." Conteste rindiendome.

-"Come." Me ordeno dirigiendose a la despensa de nuevo. Me pare para ir a buscar a DJ pero Fujitaka me vio. "Adonde vas?"

-"Por DJ."

-"Come antes."

-"Ya te dije que no como sola." Reclame. Hasta Lee habia comprendido, porque el no podia hacerlo?

-"Entonces, como hacias cuando no estaba? Has estado comiendo?!" Pregunto horrorizado.

-"Espere por ti pero me dio hambre asi que DJ me ha estado acompañando. Y dijiste que me habia engordado." Respondi ofendida por los recuerdos. Fujitaka se quedo mudo por cinco minutos completos.

-"Lo siento." Dijo al fin sentandose en la mesa. "Aun es muy temprano para despertar a DJ, no?"

-"A DJ no le molesta, se duerme cuando le da sueño y se despierta cuando se le quita. Una vez se quedo dormido a la mitad de roer su nueva rama." Le conte mientras comenzaba a comer involuntariamente evitando la yema del huevo.

-"Ya veo que no te gusta la yema." Remarco Fujitaka.

-"Es muy simple." Explique.

-"Por eso se le hecha sal."

-"Mi mama dice que mucha sal hace mal."

-"Un poco entonces." Contesto mi padre. Hize una mueca e ignore el consejo.

-"Porque no comes cuando estas sola?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

-"Eres psicologo?" Fujitaka guardo silencio, esperando por mi respuesta. Suspire con resignacion. "No me da hambre."

-"Pero ahora dijiste que te dio hambre por esperarme."

-"Espere dos dias, perdoname por ser humana." Le reclame.

-"Dos dias?!" Exclamo escandalisado.

-"Tome mucha agua y comi en el colegio." Me defendi.

-"Porque?" De verdad no parecia entenderlo.

-"Cuando era niña y no queria comer, el abuelo me amenazaba con no hablarme nunca mas si no comia. Asi que lo obligaba a sentarse enfrente mio y a hablarme mientras comia. Susan penso que era una buena tecnica y me acostumbro a ella. DJ solo dice mi nombre ocasionalmente pero es suficiente." Conclui contemplando mi plato casi vacio, la yema comenzaba a esparcirse . Empuje el plato lejos de mi. Hubo un largo silencio, me pregunte si Fujitaka no se habria dormido pero justo entonces se aclaro la garganta.

-"No comes?" Pregunte.

-"Estoy acostumbrado a comer despues de los demas." Respondio pensativamente.

-"Que demas? Vives solo." Le recorde.

-"Deberiamos hacer algo de ejercicio." Dijo alzando la voz mientras llevaba mi plato al lavador.

-"Aun no has comido."

-"No tengo mucha hambre. Vamos, una vuelta al jardin nos hara bien."

Asi transcurrio el dia, Fujitaka descubrio que no entrenar tenia sus efectos secundarios, yo descubri mucho mas sobre Fujitaka de lo que hubiera imaginado -Como que era buen cocinero- pero no volvio a mencionar a Touya y cambiaba de tema cada vez que le preguntaba. Pasamos el dia juntos como si el resto del mundo se hubiera olvidado de nuestra existencia. Fue un domingo de paz, la paz antes de la tormenta...

.

.

.

**-Repercusion-**

**.**

**.**

El lunes desperte con paz en el alma por primera vez en esa casa. DJ me saludo tras la tela que cubria su jaula con el habitual "Sakura, Sakura." Poco despues Fujitaka toco a mi puerta.

-"El desayuno esta listo!"

-"Que no tienes trabajo?" Reclame, lo escuche reir mientras sus pasos se alejaban por la escalera. Eriol nunca se aparecio asi que Fujitaka me llevo a la academia.

Lo supe instantaneamente, antes aun de bajar del carro... Algo en las miradas que todos lanzaban al carro de Fujitaka, las manos que iban a las orejas vecinas... Los murmuros en el estacionamiento... Algo estaba mal.

-"Porque...?" Comenze pero Fujitaka me corto en media frase.

-"No estas en la ciudad Sakura." Me sonrio. "Bienvenida al pueblo." Me parecio detectar diversion en su voz. Vi su carro alejarse...Que habia querido decir? Segui mi camino hacia la puerta del edificio principal evitando de ver a los costados, intentando en vano de captar un murmuro, alguna palabra que pudiera ayudarme a comprender. El ambiente general era depresivo y hostil pero tambien habia curiosidad flotando en el aire. Acaso asesine a alguien? Y entonces lo escuche... Casi imperceptible: un pedazo de frase... _"besand...Lee..."_

-"SAKURA!" Salte dos metros y al darme la vuelta descubri que era Tomoyo que corria hacia mi. "Porque no me dijiste nada?"

-"Que?" Pregunte desorientada.

-"Que tu y Lee..." Le tape la boca enrojeciendo.

-"SHHHHHH!"

-"No tiene sentido que lo ocultes, lo besaste en medio del pueblo. El pueblo entero lo sabe." Me informo Tomoyo con un poco de resignacion en su mirada.

-"P-p-pero..."

-"KINOMOTO!"

Se hizo el silencio y un segundo despues los murmuros recomenzaron en el corredor con mas fuerza que antes mientras un Syaoran Lee con los ojos ardientes con odio y la mandibula cerrada con colera avanzaba hacia mi y Tomoyo.

-"Salvame..." Le rogue a mi amiga pero esta parecia tan asustada como yo me sentia.

-"Adonde crees que vas?" Dijo Lee impidiendome huir. " Vas a aclarar esto y lo haras ya!"

-"No hay nada que yo pueda hacer." Me queje.

-"Ah! Ya llegaste." Era Eriol. Por alguna razon, le hablaba a Lee sin dirigir ni una mirada hacia mi o Tomoyo. Pero eso no era lo mas sorprendente, lo que si lo era, era la manera en que observaba a su mejor amigo.

-"Que hay contigo?" Pregunto Lee, tambien sorprendido por la actitud de Eriol.

-"Oh, no lo se, porque no vas al salon y me lo dices tu?"

-"Yo no iria si fuera tu..." Me murmuro Tomoyo.

-"PORQUE?" Preguntamos Lee y yo al unisono. Tomoyo solo nego con la cabeza y mas subtilmente,vio a Eriol de reojo con tristeza. Lee y yo corrimos al salon. Algo que habia enfurecido a Eriol y que entristecia a Tomoyo... De seguro, ni Lee, ni yo habiamos hecho algo mas que besarnos.

Al llegar al salon, solo nos esperaba una pizarra llena de corazones con nuestros nombres y en el fondo del salon, pegada al muro, una gran pancarta que era en su casi totalidad una foto del beso. Era alarmante que alguien nos hubiera tomado fotos -quizas mas de una persona- pero que alguien hubiera pagado para imprimirla en tamaño poster?! Eso se llamaba dedicacion. Pero nada de eso explicaba la actitud de mis dos amigos.

-"La besaste?" Acuso Eriol en un susurro colerico.

-" Yo no fui, fue ella!" Se molesto Lee-mon.

-"Entonces porque no me lo dijiste?" Siguio reclamandole Eriol.

Si Eriol estaba celoso, eso explicaba lo de Tomoyo aunque la situacion aun no tenia sentido para mi.

-"Er... Hola?" Llame su atencion. " Yo aun no me he quejado." Los dos me vieron, recien acordandose que yo estaba incluida en el problema, de hecho, yo _era_ la raiz del problema.

-"Esto es tu culpa." Me acuso Lee. "Anda dile la verdad a todos." Lo ignore y corri al fondo del salon.

-"Quiero una copia de esto!" Grite arrancando la pancarta del muro.

-"De ninguna manera!" Renego Lee. "Vamos a quemar ese producto del demonio."

-"Pero si salimos tan bien! No seas aguafiestas. Por ultimo, que importa? Que crean lo que quieran. Segun los rumores, tu cambias de chica cada dos segundos pero yo se mejor que nadie que en realidad eres ga..."

-"AHHH! Tu... tu..." Lee parecia haber perdido el don de formular frases coherentes. El resto de la clase seguia observando a nuestro grupo mientras susurraban sin detenerse para respirar. "Kinomoto..." Dijo Lee en tono de amenaza.

-"Entonces, no estan saliendo?" Me pregunto en voz baja mi amiga.

-"Prefiero morir." Conteste abrazando mi foto para protegerla de Lee.

-"Mira, te digo que ella me ataco. Yo no tuve nada que ver."

-"Segun los reportes, tu no estabas tan indispuesto a alargarlo." Protesto Eriol. Las mejillas de Lee se encendieron involuntariamente.

-"Que puedo decir? Soy buen jugador." Se defendio.

-"No tan bueno." Dije vengativamente.

-"Pues no recuerdo que te hayas quejado mucho cuando te quedaste dormida babeando sobre mi pecho." Se indigno Lee un poco mas alto de lo debido

-"QUE?!" Se exclamaron Eriol y Tomoyo mientras el murmullo aumentaba de volumen

-"Bravo Lee-mon! Eres un genio! Ahora todo el mundo se entero!"

-"Que han estado haciendo ustedes dos?" Pregunto Tomoyo escandalisada.

-"Nada! No hemos hecho nada!" Nos defendimos pero de nada sirvio. Eriol nos ignoro por los tres primeros cursos del dia. Tomoyo nos paraba hechando miradas llenas de curiosidad y por donde fuera que nos ocultaramos estaba segura de escuchar susurros...

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. Capitulo 5: Seleccion

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Seleccion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Quien Rie Ultimo...-**

**.**

**.**

-"Vamos Eriol." Era el recreo Y Eriol seguia ignorandome aunque ya le hablaba a Lee. "No seas asi, porque te molesta tanto? No sera que estas celoso porque bese a Lee?"

-"Yo no...!" Reclamo Eriol pero lo interrumpi.

-"Estoy segura que Lee estara mas que encantado de besarte a ti tambien." Le sonrei tentativamente. Eriol intento suprimir una sonrisa, complice como siempre de una travesura para hacer renegar a Lee.

-"Oyeme! Ya no has causado suficientes problemas por...?" Reclamo el aludido chico de cabello castaño.

-"Saku, ya pronto comienzan los ensayos." Me recordo Tomoyo interrumpiendo a Lee. "Estas segura que estas lista? Hay gente que se ha preparado desde el año pasado." Dijo mi amiga luciendo mas nerviosa que yo.

-"No te preocupes, todo listo." Le asegure. "Anda Eriol, no vendras a ver mi ensayo tampoco? Una promesa es una promesa." Le insisti. El chico peliazul suspiro dandose por vencido.

-"Ja! Yo no me perderia esto por nada en el mundo." Se burlo Lee.

-"Mas te vale Lee-mon porque te pienso cerrar la bocota de una vez por todas." Y con eso, me di la vuelta en direccion al gimnasio. Los susurros me seguian pero mas bajos que antes, con menos hostilidad pero casi tanta depresion y curiosidad...

Aunque hable con confianza enfrente de Lee, me temia a un sabotaje de mi ensayo. Besar al capitan de futbol y la estrella brillante de la academia tan solo dias antes de la seleccion, no es lo que yo llamaria 'estrategico'.

Me habia esperado a un ataque mas directo de sus fans. Por los pasillos, miraba de lado a lado buscando a alguien de apariencia sospechosa. Antes de abrir mi casillero me aseguraba de estar respetablemente lejos de el -en la medida de lo posible-. Mas, no hubo ningun ataque... Quizas planeaban gritar insultos durantes mi baile...

El resto de participantes estaban practicando a ultimo minuto mientras se alistaban en los vestuarios. Yo, que ya me habia cambiado en mi ropa de ed. fisica, me dedique a espiar desde la puerta del vestuario que daba al gimnasio. Las gradas estaban llenas a rebentar de estudiantes y profesores pero yo no lograba encontrar a las tres unicas personas que queria ver y eso me ponia nerviosa.

-"Estas bien?" Me hablo una chica de mi edad que me resultaba bastante conocida. Tenia su largo cabello dividido en dos gruesas trenzas negras.

-"Er... si, un tanto nerviosa." Conteste.

-"Lo haras bien." Me animo. "Eres Kinomoto, cierto? Me llamo Meiling, te he visto practicar, de seguro te acceptan."

-"T-tu crees?" Pregunte torpemente sintiendo que mi cara se encendia irremediablemente. Meiling solo rio dandome palmadas que casi me rompen la espalda.

-"Lamento no haberte visto ensayar antes." Me disculpe.

-"No hay problema, yo solo te vi de casualidad y no me esperaba que alguien como tu me note."

-"Alguien... como yo?" Repeti empezando a sentirme ofendida.

-"Si, ya sabes, alguien popular."

-"Popular... ?" Que rara dimension era esta? Yo y popular en una sola frase? O ella estaba halucinando o yo lo estaba.

-"Estas en el grupo de Syaoran, no? Y hasta sales con el."

-"Entre Lee y yo no hay nada." Rei compendiendo de donde nacia mi _popularidad._ "Excepto, odio mutuo e incondicional. Solo estamos en el mismo grupo porque tenemos los mismos amigos."

-"Entonces... el beso?" Por alguna razon, la chica parecia desilusionada.

-"Er... fue extrictamente necesario, nada de romance." Declare al mismo tiempo que una de las animadoras entraba al vestuario para llamar a todas las participantes. Nos llevo hasta una esquina del gran gimnasio y nos aconsejo que calentaramos antes de dejarnos a nuestra suerte. Aproveche para buscar a mis amigos entre el publico. Encontre a Lee que estaba arrecostado contra un muro atraz de los ultimos asientos. Eriol y Tomoyo estaban sentados frente a el comiendo palomitas.

-"Que clase de colegio es este?" Me sorprendi. Meiling que se habia sentado a mi costado me sonrio.

-"La seleccion de animadoras es uno de los eventos mas populares de la academia."

-"Acaso he caido en una pelicula de fresas? Mi mama estaria orgullosa de mi." Hice un saludo hacia mis tres _amigos_. Eso solo ocasiono que los murmuros aumentaran... Suspire cansada y comenze a calentar, de vez en cuando intercambiando palabras con Meiling. Si Meiling entraba conmigo al equipo, quizas no seria tan malo.

La capitana de las animadoras iba llamando a las participantes una a una. Habia un solo puesto en el equipo y dos en la banca. No habia elegido la cancion mas adecuada para un ensayo pero estaba dedicaba, pense con una sonrisa malefica infectando mis labios...

-"Sakura Kinomoto!" Llamo con impaciencia la capitana... Recorde el beso con Lee, la tortura aun no terminaba...

-"Esa eres tu." Me recordo Meiling empujandome para que me parara mientras la capitana gritaba mi nombre por segunda vez. "Animo, lo haras bien!"

Le entregue mi CD al chico que se encargaba de la radio y fui a mi lugar como si fuera un robot programado. Entonces vi a Lee y su sonrisa burlona encendio el fuego de animadora en mi. De pronto, note a alguien mas a su costado: Fujitaka! Que demonios hacia aqui? Acaso el cerdo de Lee...?

No tuve tiempo de pensar, la cancion habia empezado. Era como si mi cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, conocia tan bien los pasos... Lo que me preocupaba era la letra de la cancion. Estaba rogandole al cielo porque Fujitaka no comprendiera ni una palabra en ingles...

De pronto, los '_get it up, get it up, get it up_' de _Rihanna _no parecian una buena idea. Por la cara de shock de la directora ahi presente, ella si hablaba ingles. Retuve el impulso de reir, en mi antigua secundaria, esta era la cancion mas inocente que habiamos bailado las animadoras y yo... claro que nunca en publico... 'Rude Boy' de Rihanna llegaba a su fin, al igual que mi futuro de alumna ejemplar. Termine en una pose perfecta levantando mi quijada hacia Lee. Tuve un maravilloso segundo para verlo boquiabierto, sus ojos encontraron los mios y senti la burla infiltrarse en mi sonrisa. En un segundo mas sus mejillas se coloraron y porfin recobro el movimiento de sus labios. Eriol alfrente de el estaba en shock y Tomoyo era la unica de los tres que parecia estar llena de orgullo y felicidad. Fujitaka... digamos que estaba evitando su mirada... Aproveche mientras las animadoras se reunian para reunirme con Meiling.

-"Debiste ver la cara de la directora." Me dio la bienvenida Meiling mientras reia.

-"Si la vi, por desgracia. Creo que sere expulsada."

Pero aun asi no podia borrar la sonrisa de triunfo. Que importaba si no era aceptada y la directora me expulsaba, la expresion de sorpresa en la cara de Lee valia la pena. Quedaba a ver si Fujitaka me corria de la casa...

Los ensayos siguieron, a la capitana tampoco parecia agradarle Meiling aunque fue uno de los mejores ensayos que yo habia visto en toda mi vida. Al fin todas las participantes habian hecho sus rutinas y no quedaba nada mas que esperar que las animadoras se decidan.

La capitana se paro para anunciar los resultados, Meiling y yo fuimos elegidas como suplentes y por encima del ruido de los estudiantes, la capitana anuncio a la nueva del equipo. El nombre se perdio en todo el escandalo pero aun asi una chica se unio al equipo sonriente. Parecia que habia una revuelta en las gradas, todos gritaban al mismo tiempo y los profesores intentaban calmar a los estudiantes.

-"No estan felices." Me comento Meiling decifrando mi mirada de confusion.

-"No entiendo..."

-"Tonta, querian que tu seas seleccionada. Amy no es mala pero hay que admitirlo, su ensayo no fue tan bueno como el tuyo y ella no proporciona tantos rumores al colegio como tu." Me explico Meiling.

-"Con la cancion que escogi, obviamente no podian seleccionarme, pero si me hubieran dejado opinar, yo te hubiera entrado al equipo hace años." Le sonrei.

-"Sabias que no te iban a elegir?" Se sorprendio.

-"No tengo tiempo para ser parte del equipo pero me conviene estar en la banca." Le explique y Meiling me observo con preocupacion y misericordia.

-"Eres tan tierna pero lo peor aun no ha pasado. Nos vemos luego." Y se fue corriendo hacia un chico alto, los vi abrazarse y celebrar.

-"SAKU! Estuviste genial!" Me abrazo Tomoyo. "Debieron de darte el puesto pero Josie es asi, si eres mejor que ella, no te dejara estar en el equipo."

-"Eriol?" Lo llame, el chico evitaba mi mirada.

-"Genial..." Mascullo Eriol de mal humor.

-"Disculpa? Habla mas alto, no te entendi." Insisti.

-"Estuviste genial!" Contesto Eriol que obviamente pensaba lo contrario de lo que decia.

-"Pues gracias y no me cai ni una sola vez." Entone con felicidad.

-"Dudo que ese sea el problema." Hablo Lee por la primera vez viendo a Eriol de reojo.

-"Estas completamente enferma!" Me regaño mi amigo peliazul. "Fujitaka te matara. A donde te iras cuando te vote de la casa? ah? Seguro con tu t...ahh!"Le tuve que pisar el pie porque Fujitaka que hablaba con la directora habia volteado a nuestra direccion.

-"Y a ti porque te molesta tanto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?" Le reclame empezando una pelea en susurros.

-"Porque?! Me preguntas porque?!"

-"Baja la voz." le insisti.

-"Tu... Tu eres... la hija de Fujitaka." Renego Eriol. "Y el es como un padre para mi y tu... obviamente tu... yo... No puedes hacerle esto a el."

-"Eres demasiado inocente Eriol... " Lo console.

-"Eso que quiere decir?!"

-"Que no necesito que me cuides, que Fujitaka te haya criado no tiene nada que ver conmigo."

-"Nada que ver contigo?! Tu eres..." Ibamos a recomenzar a pelear pero las manos de Fujitaka en nuestras cabezas nos detuvieron.

-"Eriol, Sakura." Nos saludo. "Ah, Tu debes ser Tomoyo Daidouji, mucho gusto. Sakura habla mucho de ti." Solo le hable una vez de ella, mentiroso...

-"El gusto es mio." Saludo Tomoyo que estaba colgada de mi brazo. Obviamente Fujitaka estaba ignorando a Lee pero el chico en vez de ofendido, parecia estar agradecido.

-"Fujitaka, que haces aqui? No te habias ido a trabajar?" Le reclame.

-"Queria verte bailar." Me sonrio. "Felicidades."

-"Solo estoy en la banca... No estas enojado?" Pregunte sospechando de su sonrisa demasiado calurosa.

-"Oh no, obviamente estoy furioso y tu estas castigada pero lo hiciste muy bien." Se despidio de todos, incluyendo a Lee y luego volteo a verme una vez mas. "Hablaremos de tu castigo mañana, aprovecha tu ultimo dia de libertad jovencita." Y se fue. No pude evitar sonreir.

-"No tiene compasion." Rei, Eriol estaba paralizado una vez mas.

De pronto, vi a Touya oculto por una de las salidas del gimnasio, con el estaban los gemelos que discutian entre ellos con animacion. Apenas me vio, Touya se dio la vuelta y desaparecio entre los estudiantes que volvian ya a sus salones. Corri hacia los otros dos.

-"Que hacen aqui? Pense que no podrian venir." Pregunte feliz de verlos.

-" Sakuritaaa... Estas creciendo demasiado rapido." Se quejo Yukito y acto seguido comenzo a llorar en mis brazos. Yue me ayudo con el.

-"Nuestra Sakurita tiene formas oscuras de demostrar su odio a ciertos caballeros." Se burlo Yue haciendo una seña con su cabeza hacia Lee.

-"YUE!" Lo grite sintiendo el calor ya bastante familiar invadiendo mis mejillas.

-"Y nosotros que queriamos ver a nuestra Sakurita animar a todos inocentemente." Continuo Yue, fingiendo desilusion.

-"Eres un demonio." Lo acuse. "A donde se fue Touya?"

-"A llorar a solas, le has roto el corazon." Contesto Yue con diversion mientras consolaba a su hermano.

-"Se repondra." Le asegure.

-"Si, bueno, el corazon roto no le impidio ofenderse de que no te hayan aceptado en el equipo." Me sonrio Yukito recuperandose.

-"Aun asi, estoy en las suplentes, solo queda romperle una pierna a una de esas." Bromee pero los dos me vieron con miedo. Comenzaban a creerme capaz de todo... "Era una broma!" Exclame un tanto ofendida.

-"Deberias ir a celebrar con tus amigos." Me aconsejo Yukito sonriendo una vez mas.

-"Y tu nemesis." Se burlo Yue. Lo grite una vez mas inutilmente y luego segui el consejo de Yukito.

-"Esos son los gemelos?" Pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Si, no los conocias?"

-"Solo de lejos."

-"Que hacian aqui?" Pregunto Eriol nervioso.

-"Ver la seleccion. Que mas?"

-"Tienes suerte de que Fujitaka no los haya visto." Me recordo Lee.

-"Lo que es suerte, es de que prometiste no decirle nada a Fujitaka si entraba a las animadoras." Le recorde yo sin poder ocultar el sentimiento de triunfo en mi voz.

-"No entraste, estas en la banca." Se burlo el estafador de Lee

-"La banca es parte del equipo!" Reclame. "Si no cumples tu parte del trato, le dire a todos que eres ga..."

-"AHHHHH BAJA LA VOZ! YA NO ME HAS DESTRUIDO LO SUFICIENTE POR UN DIA!" Grito Lee.

-"Que sensible. Entonces, que decidiste?" Insisti

-"La odio." Le dijo Lee a Eriol señalandome. "No importa cuanto tiempo pase, mientras mas la conozco mas me desespera. No se porque tengo que relacionarme con una enana de circo."

-"SYAORAN LEE ES GA...!"

-"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ESTA BIEN! NO LE DIRE NADA! SOLO CALLATE!" Grito Lee tapandome la boca y la nariz por mas tiempo de lo necesario.

-"Sya-Syaoran ya la puedes soltar." Dijo Eriol tratando de controlar su risa.

-"Syao la vas a matar!" Dijo Tomoyo parando de reir. Por ultimo, Lee me solto contra su voluntad.

-" Tienes suerte de que habian testigos Kinomoto." Me amenazo Lee.

-"No me amenaces Lee, tuviste suerte de que estaba desprevenida. La proxima vez te pateare tan duro que tus genes seran modificados!" Le conteste sintiendome aun un poco mareada.

-"Que?" Pregunto el chico confundido.

-"Ya me escuchaste! Tus hijos naceran con dolor cronico!"

-"Olvidalo." Se rindio Lee. "Tengo practica, no se porque pierdo mi tiempo contigo." Dijo Lee luciendo aun un poco rojo por todo el griterio.

-"Se ve confundido." Me susurro Tomoyo entre risitas una vez que Lee se fue.

La vi confundida, _que queria decir con confundido? _Mi amiga suspiro viendome con su habitual mirada de compasion. Definitivamente o yo no entendia el amor de Lee o ella estaba equivocada...

-"Intento _asesinarme_." Le recorde.

-"Detalles..." Replico Eriol con diversion.

Pero todo se aclaro cuando llegamos al patio donde la mayoria de los estudiantes aprovechaban lo que les quedaba de tiempo libre; La capitana y Lee estaban muy entretenidos besuqueandose enfrente de todos. Tomoyo me vio preocupada, lo que me hizo reir.

-"Quieres que le parta la cara?" Me ofrecio Eriol amablemente mientras mataba a Lee con la mirada.

-"No gracias. Tiene derecho a besarse con quien se le de la gana." Respondi intentando mantener mi sonrisa sincera... No era tan facil como antes.

De pronto, los dos tortoritos voltearon hacia nosotros y la capitana, Josie, se nos acerco. Lee parecia tener ganas de huir pero reunio toda su valentia y siguio a su nueva enamorada.

-"Sakura! Hay una fiesta en mi casa, hoy en la noche." Dijo Josie dandome una invitacion. "Todos estaran ahi."

-"Er... e-es dia de semana y estoy castigada asi qu..."

-"No puedes faltar. Eres parte del equipo." Respondio con una sonrisa pero sus ojos gritaban amenazas. "Y... supongo que tus amigos pueden venir."

-"Yo no puedo." Nego Eriol cuando voltee a verlo. Voltee hacia Tomoyo rogandole con la mirada. Esta parecia apunto de vomitarle a Josie en la cara pero al ver mi mirada se encogio de hombros.

-"Ahi estaremos." Le di mi sonrisa mas hipocrita. Josie y Lee se fueron.

-"Sakura estas castigada y ya te dije que yo no puedo..."

-"Please Eriol, pleeease." Le rogue. "Si voy contigo, Fujitaka me dejara ir aun si fuera a una playa de nudistas. Porfis, porfis, porfis, porf..." Eriol grito con frustracion pero podia ver que le habia ganado.

-"Tengo que viajar mañana!" Se quejo mi amigo peliazul.

-"A donde?" Preguntamos al unisono Tomoyo y yo haciendolo sonrojar.

-"Concierto." Mascullo Eriol.

-"Concierto? Con tu mama? Que grupo es?" Pregunte interesada.

-"No , Mi mama no puede ir, esta ocupada y el concierto es mio."

-"Das conciertos? Que grupo?" Insisti sorprendida.

-"Saku, es un concierto de musica clasica." Me aclaro Tomoyo. "No sabia que tenias uno programado." Le comento a Eriol pero no hubo respuesta.

-"Wow, no sabia que eras tan famoso Eriol. Puedo ir?" Le rogue una vez mas.

-"No."

-"Cruel!"

-"Sakura, sabes algo sobre musica clasica?" Se burlo Eriol.

-"Aunque no lo creas, mi madre queria que aprenda a tocar el piano, inutilmente por supuesto pero... se tocar el harpa." Le informe con dignidad. "El harpa se veia mucho mas poetico asi que despues de varios dedos rotos, hoy desafio a cualquier persona de vencerme tocando el harpa."

-"Eso no te hace una experta en musica clasica." Me regaño Eriol.

-"Ok, pase toda mi infancia siendo torturada por mi madre para transformarme en la fresa perfecta solo porque los niños del colegio me odiaban. Eso tiene que contar por algo."

-"Porque te odiaban?" Se sorprendio Tomoyo. Me encogi de hombros.

-"Colegio privado, unica niña sin padre, victima perfecta supongo. No me veas asi." Regañe a Eriol que me veia con pena."Mi madre decia que solo me dejaria casarme con alguien que sea mas 'inteligente y culto' que yo. Fijate que no va a ser tan dificil,toda la clase me vence en matematicas." Me burle de mi madre.

-"No es cierto." Me animo Tomoyo.

-"Ok, si puedes venir." Acepto Eriol.

-"En serio? Es por pena, no? No importa, igual pensaba ir!" Le saque la lengua. "Tommy, tu tambien vendras, no? A la fiesta tambien sino Eriol me sermoneara todo el dia. Es tu deber de mejor amiga."Le rogue guiñandole un ojo y logrando que se sonroje.

-"No se si pueda..."

-"Porque?"

-"Tengo clases." Sugirio. "Y mañana es el ensayo del coro."

-"Mmmm... cierto que Fujitaka dijo que estaba castigada... No es justo! Eriol, a ti te escucha. Convencelo de que me deje ir contigo." Le rogue otra vez mas.

-"Ya tengo que convencerlo de que te deje ir a la fiesta." Se quejo mi amigo. "Pides demasiado, no puedo hacer milagros."

-"Mmmmm... No le digas lo de la fiesta, solo lo del concierto."

-"Entonces que haras?" Pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad.

-"Ya veras. " Le sonrei angelicalmente.

-"Ahora estoy preocupada..." Suspiro mi amiga con resignacion. Rei con verdadera satisfaccion, comenzaba a sentirme en casa.

-"Como sea, esta noche, los dos tienen que estar en la fiesta." Les insisti.

-"Como piensas llegar alla?" Pregunto Eriol.

-"Tu me llevas. Iras a hablarle a Fujitaka del concierto hoy, no?"

-"Si, cuando te lleve de vuelta a casa."

-"Perfecto."

.

.

.

**-Un Misterioso Poder-**

**.**

**.**

La tarde paso tranquilamente, hasta tuvimos tiempo de comprar ropa nueva para la fiesta despues del trabajo. La dejamos en el carro de Eriol antes de ir a casa de Fujitaka donde cenamos juntos ya que la mama de Eriol estaba en un viaje de trabajo. Como acordado, Eriol le pidio a Fujitaka que aplazara el castigo mientras yo hacia todo lo posible por lucir inocente y arrepentida. Despues de media hora de ruegos y promesas, Fujitaka acepto. El poder de Eriol era interminable, yo siendo hija unica, esta era la primera vez que experimentaba el poder del hermanito menor del que todos hablaban...

-"Bueno, hoy me quedare con Syaoran." Contesto Eriol a Fujitaka regresandome a la realidad.

-"El tambien va?" Pregunto Fujitaka como si porfin comprendiera porque _**yo**_ queria ir a un concierto de musica clasi**c**a.

-"No, tiene practica de futbol. El torneo ya va a empezar y el es el capitan." Lo calmo Eriol.

-"Cierto..." Suspiro Fujitaka. Estando -yo- parada detras de el, le puse cachos en la cabeza con mis dedos para la diversion de Eriol.

-"Te puedo ver por el espejo Sakura." Me regaño volteando lentamente, baje mis manos a la velocidad de la luz intentado al igual que Eriol de no reir. "Espero que pasar un tiempo contigo le enseñe a pensar antes de actuar... Se quedaran con tu abuelo, no?" Fujitaka continuo volteando hacia Eriol una vez mas.

-"Er... Si, pero quizas llegemos antes que el..."

-"Al menos estaran con un adulto una vez alla. Viajar solos es peligroso, tengan cuidado..."

Los dos siguieron hablando de seguridad y bla bla bla... Susan me habia tirado en un autobus de mala calidad y aqui estaba en el pais de los chismes, vivita y coleando. Bosteze como si mi vida dependiera de ese bostezo.

-"Yo me voy a dormir. Chau Eriol." Me despedi y me fui a mi cuarto actuando como siempre. Escuche a Eriol irse y Fujitaka vino a verme poco despues a desearme buenas noches, me despedi con la pasta de dientes y el cepillo en la boca. Despues de recomenzar la platica de 'no hablarle a extraños ni separarme de Eriol' en la que fingi estar interesada,Fujitaka se fue a dormir. Espere unos segundos mas antes de enllavar la puerta de mi cuarto y apagar la luz.

.

.

.

-"Ya podemos irnos." Salude a Eriol subiendo al carro mientras el chico paraba de golpearse la cabeza contra el timon.

-"Te dejo venir? Como le hiciste?" Se sorprendio mi amigo.

-"Eriol... duh! Me escape."

-"QUE?! Sakura, regresa e implora por misericordia." Me sermoneo.

-"Relajate, iremos a la fiesta un rato y volveremos a tiempo. Fujitaka ni se enterara, mi mama nunca lo hizo y ella tenia un vigila-bebe en mi cuarto."

-"Eres Lucifer en persona, Syaoran me lo decia pero yo no le creia." Bromeo Eriol comenzando a reir mientras avanzabamos hacia la casa de Tomoyo.

-"No me malinterpretes, es solo por hoy." Me defendi. "No me hagas sentir culpable y arruines el crimen perfecto.

La casa de Tomoyo estaba bañada en oscuridad.

-"Mi mama ya se fue a dormir. Cuando cae dormida no hay fuerza humana que pueda levantarla." Nos saludo Tomoyo haciendonos pasar.

-"Y tu papa?" Pregunte con curiosidad.

-"No regresa de aqui hasta Navidad." Contesto Tomoyo. "Su trabajo lo mantiene viajando y a menos que tengamos muy mala suerte, no vendra hoy. Ademas, la ultima vez que quizo sorprendernos, mi mama penso que un ladron se habia entrado en la casa y... digamos que no ha vuelto a venir por aqui sin avisar." Rio Tomoyo recordando.

Nos cambiamos rapido, se nos habia hecho tarde convenciendo a Fujitaka...

-"Vas a ir asi?" Me lanzo Eriol viendo mis compras por primera vez.

-"Algun problema?"

-"Vamos ya." nos apuro Tomoyo terminando de arreglar mi cabello. "Estas perfecta." Me sonrio mi amiga viendo como intentaba mantener mi vestido en su lugar, cuando lo compre no tenia tanta vida como en ese momento...

-"Tu tambien cambiate." Se quejo Eriol viendo la falda de Tomoyo como si esta lo estuviera insultando y sin decir nada mas se fue a su carro. Las dos reimos, si Eriol desaprobaba queria decir que habiamos hecho algo bien.

.

.

.

**-...Rie Mejor? En Serio?-**

**.**

**.**

Algo era seguro, La casa de Josie iba a ser destruida. Cuando llegamos, ya habia gente bailando y tomado de vasos de plastico rojo llenos de un liquido desconocido y posiblemente conteniendo alcohol. Algunos habian abandonado todas las apariencias y tomaban de botellas de cerveza.

-"Que bueno que decidieran venir." Nos saludo Josie. Lee estaba un poco alejado discutiendo con alguien, me parecio que era Meiling pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos que no pude ver quien era realmente. Finalmente, el chico se acerco a nosotros.

-"Porque demoraron tanto?" Saludo viendome de la cabeza a los pies y regresando a la cabeza. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron... el cuarto parecia estar encogiendose... habia un silencio tan raro en el cuarto y la mirada de Lee estaba ahora sobre mis labios, como si fuera un reflejo comenze a ver sus labios tambien...

-"Si porque llegaron tan tarde." Retumbo la voz de Josie en mi cabeza y como si alguien hubiera prendido el radio sin avisar, la musica volvio en maximo volumen asordandome. Mi corazon dio un salto como si se hubiera detenido todo ese tiempo.

-"Pensamos que aun era temprano." Respondi tratando de ignorar el sonido de la sangre que retumbaba en mi cabeza.

-"Pensaron mal." Respondio Lee con su tipico mal humor luciendo como si nada hubiera pasado... Y quizas para el no se habia significado nada.

-"Bueno, vayan, diviertanse!" Nos invito Josie abrazandose del brazo de Lee.

Eriol, Tomoyo y yo entramos sintiendonos algo intimidados, la casa de Josie era enorme; _Como en las peliculas_, pense y por supuesto ahi estaba la piscina temperada...

-"Ah, Sakura." Llamo Josie en tono meloso y lleno de hipocresia. "Tu y Meiling tienen misiones que cumplir."

-"Ah?"

Debi de habermelo esperado...

-Es el ritual de bienvenida." Explico la capitana. Lee a su costado lucia asqueado pero no parecia dispuesto a oponerse.

-"Que ritual?" Le susurre a Tomoyo y Eriol pero los dos parecian perplejos, obviamente era la primera vez que Josie los invitaba a su casa. Quizas el ritual tambien era una mentira. Se equivocaba si creia que iba a ganar con una bromita pesada. En mi antiguo colegio, era yo la que daba la bienvenida a las nuevas animadoras. Asi es, siendo la ex-capitana de un despiadado equipo de animadoras por tres años consecutivos, no habia persona que pudiera conjurar una iniciacion mas cruel de las que nacian en mi cabeza... Mi mente era una maquina de tortura... Josie era solo una principiante.

-"Claro esta, es para decidir quien de las dos sera la primera en la lista de suplentes." Dijo Josie inocentemente. "Cuando las llame por el microfono, tienen que ir al centro, donde esta la rueda. Con eso decidiremos lo que haran toda la noche. Eso es todo."

-"Cool." Respondi y segui a mis dos amigos dejando que Josie desapareciera entre la multitud.

En menos de un minuto, Tomoyo nos abandono para ir a bailar.

-"Vamos por algo de tomar?" Pregunte intentando alejar a Eriol de Tomoyo y su pareja de baile.

-"Espero que no estes olvidando que mañana tenemos que viajar."

-"Eriol, relajate y diviertete por una vez en tu vida!" Le pase un vaso con el liquido desconocido. "No me digas que esta es tu primera fiesta."

-"No..."

-"Eres tan tierno." Me burle de el." No tienes que tomar si no quieres. Puedes bailar. Se joven por una vez, por mi, si?"

-"Esta bien!" Dijo ofendido el chico peliazul y se fue a buscar alguien con quien bailar. No le costo mucho encontrar una victima. Para ser un santo, no parecia molestarle nada como bailaba la rubia escualida por la que traiciono a mi Tommy... Hipocrita...

Me fui a buscar algo menos dulce de tomar. El problema era encontrar la cocina...

-"Hey Kinomoto!" Fue el saludo que recibi de los alcoholicos cuando porfin encontre la cocina despues de 5 vasos de liquido misterioso y empalagoso.

-"Los conozco? Vayanse a bailar malditos alcoholicos." Los regañe pero solo se lo tomaron a broma y me dieron un vaso de cerveza para que dejara de quejarme.

-"Soy Daryl." Se presento el unico de los cuatro chicos que aun tenia su cara de bebe.

-"Jared." Se presento el chico a su costado quien extrañamente me recordaba a mi mejor amigo aunque no tenian nada en comun. Le sonrei con mas amor de lo normal logrando que se sonroje. "E-este es el pequeño Willy y su novia Marco." Presento a sus amigos señalando primero al mas alto y corpulento de los cuatro y luego al mas delgado.

-"Que te pasa?!" Le reclamo Marco pegandole una palmada atraz de la cabeza. " Respeta a tus mayores."

-"Pensamos que estarias bailando." Dijo Daryl.

-"Sakura es de nuestro equipo!" Celebro el pequeño Willy alzandome por la cintura como si yo fuera una muñeca de papel mache.

-"Ah! Syaoran!" Saludo de pronto Marco, el pequeño Willy se dio la vuelta zarandeandome en el aire. Lee parecia en shock de verme ahi.

-"CAPITAN!" Saludaron los demas haciendo una parodia del ejercito.

-"Que haces aqui?!" Me pregunto Lee.

-"No te molesta, no? Como te decidiste por Josie, secuestramos a Sakura." Explico Jared.

-"Secuestrar?" Alze una ceja con esceptisismo y poniendo mis manos sobre mis caderas vi por mi hombro al pequeño Willy que me mantenia en el aire incansable. "Aqui es donde ocultan lo mejor. Me dejas caer y hare que tus hijos nazcan con dolor cronico." Amenaze, los cuatro chicos me vieron confudidos, Lee se tapo la cara con resignacion... _Porque nadie entendia mi chiste?_... Al menos habia vuelto a tierra firme.

-"Donde estan Eriol y Tomoyo?" Pregunto Lee, me encogi de hombros.

-"Bailando?" Sugeri. "Los dos me abandonaron."

-"AY Pobrecita!" Me consolaron los cuatro jugadores de Lee apretandome en un abrazo colectivo. Lee parecia estar a punto de matarlos.

-"Suel-tEN-ME! Borrachos!" Los empuje pero estos solo rieron. Me reencontre con mi vaso de cerveza.

-"Que crees que haces Kinomoto?" Me regaño Lee tratando de destruir mi reencuentro.

-"AH-AH Es mi..." Intente reclamar pero entonces llego la primera llamada.

-"Ahi voy, deseenme suerte." Dije vaciando mi vaso.

-"SUEEERTE!" Entonaron los cuatro borrachos. Lee les hecho una mirada de desaprobacion y me siguio afuera de la cocina. Fui a reunirme con Meiling notando de que Josie no parecia muy feliz de verme salir de la cocina junto a Lee.

-"Has estado tomando?" Pregunto Meiling sorprendida.

-"Fui atacada por cuatro borrachos." Me defendi.

-"Ya que las dos estan aqui." Interrumpio Josie y le dio vuelta a la rueda de donde llegaba el sonido de pelotitas girando. Una de las pelotitas cayo y Josie la abrio sacando un papel de adentro.

-"Primera mision -es una facil." Nos vio con superiodidad. "Salten a la piscina. En bikini." Hubo un grito de alegria, Vi a Eriol Y Tomoyo que se habian creado un camino hasta el centro, los dos intercambiaron una mirada de preocupacion.

-"Y si no..." Intente preguntar pero la voz de Josie en el microfono respondio mi pregunta...

-"Si no tienen uno, en lo mas corto que tengan."

Ahora si, Eriol estaba paralizado y Tomoyo parecia querer lanzarle un piedrazo a Josie.

-"Si se niegan a hacerlo, sera sin nada." Sentencio la capitana de las animadoras viendome con una mascara de venganza sobre su rostro.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...


	7. Capitulo 6: Confusion

[N/A: Muchos se preguntaran que hago de mi vida que logro escribir tan rapido, la mera verdad es que es una historia que escribi hace mucho tiempo atraz para una amiga, la he leido tantas veces que me la se casi de memoria :P - Durante los años la he retocado y retocado y si la siguiera leyendo, la seguiria cambiando una y otra vez pero la historia seria la misma, si lo se, es complicado... Todo esto para decirles gracias a los que disfrutan si quiera un poquito leyendola y no estan avergonzados de admitirlo jajaja no la lean en silencio y no la lean en susurros porfis, dejenme saber sus sentimientos, love :)

p.s.: Algo gracioso sucedio, mi compu estaba programada para el año 2034 todo el fin de semana y no lograba comprender porque nada funcionaba, cuando estoy preocupada escribo asi que logre escribir dos capitulos enteros antes de darme cuenta de mi error, disfruten de mi desgracia!]

.

.

.

**Capitulo Seis**

**Confusion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Yo-No-Te-Estimo-**

**.**

**.**

Hubo un clamor de aliento para que nos desnudaramos... Iba a demostrarles lo que pensaba de ellos pero Meiling cogio mi mano. El temblor de su mano me calmo un poco. Le sonrei y soltandola baje hasta la piscina, Meiling me siguio mas tranquila de apariencia.

-"Sakura, esto es demasiado." Dijo Tomoyo acercandose a mi.

-"No te preocupes, por suerte traje mi mejor ropa interior." Bromee.

-"La verdad es que yo ya me esperaba algo asi de parte de Josie." Dijo Meiling con un suspiro, mostrandome la cuerda del cuello de su bikini y acto seguido comenzo a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar solo en su bikini. La imite tratando de ignorar los gritos y silbidos que estallaron cuando me quite el vestido... Es un misterio del cerebro humano, un bikini cubre lo mismo que la ropa interior pero el sentimiento es diferente...

-"Es lo mismo que un bikini Sakura, es mejor que nada..." Intente convencerme pero la verdad es que me sentia igual que si me hubiera desnudado... Honestamente, estaba feliz de haberme puesto mi mejor conjunto; Todo negro con algo de encage, corte acceptable aunque un poco escotado. Nada que se resbalara o se volviera transparente con el agua.

-"Vamos juntas?" Me animo Meiling. Accepte cogiendo su mano de nuevo, esta vez las dos temblabamos pero de frio. Saltamos juntas pero apenas me vi completamente sumergida en la piscina senti un vacio y nuestras manos se soltaron. La piscina era mucho mas profunda de lo que me habia esperado. Logre volver a la superficie sintiendo que mis pulmones estaban en fuego pero no tuve tiempo ni de toser, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de no ser aplastada por toda la gente que estaba saltando dentro de la piscina. A duras penas logre salir del agua solo para encontrarme con que mi ropa habia desaparecido.

-"Oh, genial! Como si ya no me hubieran visto." Me burle haciendo reir a Meiling que como yo buscaba su ropa. " Y era ropa nueva."

-"Lindo sosten Kinomoto." Saludo un chico.

-"Es el mismo que usa tu mama." Conteste de mal humor, el chico se sonrojo y su enamorada que justo llegaba lo cacheteo. _Bien por el!_

-"Ya nos vemos." Se despidio Meiling y corrio donde su amigo que le presto su chaqueta.

-"Estas bien?" Pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Ya nos podemos ir?" Se quejo Eriol.

-"No, estoy semi-desnuda y Josie no me dejara ir asi no mas."

-"A quien le importa Josie?!" Reclamaron insultados mis dos amigos.

-"No existe la mas minima posibilidad de que me rinda por algo tan infantil. No se preocupen, es mi culpa, tendria que haber previsto que habria una bienvenida."

-"Porque no le hacen una a Amy?" Se indigno Tomoyo abrazandome.

-"Porque es a mi a quien odia?" Sugeri. "Sabes porque Josie odia a Meiling?" Pregunte. Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron una mirada pero justo llego Lee para arruinarlo todo.

-"Ten un poco de verguenza." Me reclamo con asco.

-"Dile eso a tu novia." Le conteste de mal genio y me fui hacia la cocina sin ver atraz.

Al verme entrar, los cuatro borrachos escupieron lo que acababan de tomar. Tres de entre ellos estaban rojos y no por el alcohol, Jared aunque lucia incomodo me paso una botella de cerveza.

-"Para que se te pase el frio." Me sonrio Jared.

-"Que esta pasando alla afuera?" Pregunto Marco. Suspire por toda respuesta y me sente entre el pequeño Willy -que me presto la camisa que llevaba encima de su polo- y Jared.

-"No piensas quedarte aqui toda la noche, o si?" Pregunto Daryl con sincera curiosidad pero sonando increiblemente grosero.

-"Ustedes lo hacen, porque yo no puedo?" Me queje.

-"Josie va estar en serios problemas mañana." Dijo Marco con resignacion.

-"No deberias inculcarle un poco de modales en vez de estar aqui quejandote?" Le remarco Daryl una vez mas sonando como un patan. Era como un don... "Es tu prima despues de todo."

-"Es tu prima?!"

-"Por desgracia." Me aclaro Marco. "De verdad, no entiendo que le ve el capitan pero no soy yo quien lo va a detener si..." De pronto parecio recordar que yo estaba ahi y callo -por consideracion a mis sentimientos, supuse. "Josie es alguien especial, un caso perdido." Concluyo el primo de Josie.

-"Pero no es _tan_ mala." La defendio Willy. "Le gusta divertirse un poco... demasiado... nada mas."

-"Divertirse humillando a los demas." Me queje. Aunque yo... habia hecho peores cosas... Karma habia elegido el peor momento para apuñalarme por la espalda.

-"Si,bueno... Tu besaste a su enamorado." Insistio Willy.

-"Tecnicamente, todavia no estaban juntos cuando lo beso." Me defendio Jared.

-"Ya le explique a todos que solo fue por una buena causa. Nada personal."

-"Sakura?" Era Eriol. "Que haces aqui?" Pregunto entrando a la cocina con la chica rubia con la que habia estado bailando. La chica me saludo... estaba segura de que la habia visto antes...

-"Donde esta Tommy?"

-"No se, buscandote -creo."

-"Mientras tu te divertias?" Le reclame. "Que clase de amigo eres?" Lo deje en la cocina pero Eriol me siguio.

-"No es mi responsabilidad cuidarla a ella tambien."

-"Entonces vuelve con el tio cosa y diviertete." Le conteste molesta.

-"Su nombre es Amy y..." Deje escapar un bufido de indignacion. "Y pense que fuiste tu quien me dijo que sea joven por una vez."

-"Dije joven, no idiota!"

-"Pues adivina que? Los dos vienen de la mano!" Me lanzo y volvio a la cocina.

-"Eres un cretino Eriol! Tomoyo merece a alguien mil veces mejor que alguien como tu que se va con la primera que se le cruza!" Eso lo hizo regresar.

-"Tu no me conoces!" Dijo acercandose tanto que tuve que alzar la cara para verlo a los ojos

-"Tienes razon! Pense que eras mejor..." Me di la vuelta, segura de que le di en la cara con mis cabellos. A fuerza de codazos me hice un camino entre la gente que bailaba. Tomoyo no estaba por ningun lugar. Finalmente, la encontre afuera, un poco alejada de la piscina, con una botella en mano.

-"Tommy!" La abraze."Estas viva!"

-"Porque no lo estaria." Respondio sonriendo pero podia ver que habia estado llorando. "Eriol se esta divirtiendo."

-"Olvidate de Eriol, es un idiota... asociandose con el enemigo..."

-"Ja! Si te acordaste de ella, pense que no sabrias quien era..."

-"De hecho, no lo sabia. Eriol me lo dijo." Admiti casi haciendola reir. "Pero eso solo demuestra que tan mala es como animadora."

-"O que tan mala eres tu reconociendo gente." Respondio mi amiga negando con la cabeza como si yo ya no tuviera arreglo.

-"Anda," dije ayudandola a pararse. "Vamos a hacer que Eriol se arrepienta de traicionarnos." Cogi su blusa y comenze a desabotonar los 2 primeros botones como Jeff solia hacer conmigo, la vi abotonarse el segundo de nuevo sabiendo muy bien lo que eso se sentia.

-"Sakura! Que haces?!" Me regaño Tomoyo.

-"Lo que tu mama no vea, no la matara. Me permites?" Dije arrodillandome y sin esperar una respuesta corte su falda para hacerla mas corta.

-"Estas loca... Y me debes una falda." Me reclamo pero comenzo a reir. "Gracias." Dijo llorando, riendo y abrazandome. "Y ahora que hacemos?" Pregunto un poco mas tranquila.

-"Que mas? Buscar victimas..."

.

.

.

**-'Que No Panda El Cunico'-**

**.**

**.**

Los cuatro borrachos de la cocina se habian unido a la pista de baile y las botellas aparecian de la nada una traz otra sin cesar. El pequeño Willy me jalo lejos de dos desconocidos y me junto mas a el, era como si el fuera Heidi y yo una oveja perdida. Su brazo seguia alrededor de mis hombros mientras tomabamos moviendonos de lado a lado viendo a los demas bailar, los dos desconocidos terminaron por alejarse de nosotros y Willy me solto del abrazo.

-"Gracias!" Grite por encima de la musica.

-"QUE?"

-"DIJE GRACIA... OLVIDALO!"

-"SALUD!" Respondio el pequeño Willy chocando nuestras botellas.

-"Que haCEN aqUI!" Grito Jared acercandose a nosotros y jalando a Tomoyo de la mano. "VaMOS a BAIlar!"

-"QUEEEE?!" Contestamos Willy y yo acercandonos a el para escucharlo mejor.

-"BAILEN!" Grito Jared justo cuando la musica paro de golpe, todos en la pista de baile rieron pero las carcajadas fueron ahogadas en un segundo cuando la cancion recomenzo con mas fuerza. Jared me jalo y Tomoyo jalo a Willy. Encontramos a Daryl en medio del baile.

-"BAILEN!" Grito Daryl apenas nos reconocio, Jared rio uniendose a los saltos. Sin darme cuenta, mi vista viajo hasta una esquina y me tomo un minuto darme cuenta que aquien le estaba sonriendo era a Lee. Me voltee rapidamente pero Tomoyo se dio cuenta.

-"PORQUE NO LO SACAS A BAILAR?!" Grito en mi oreja.

-"DEJA QUE JOSIE SE ENCARGUE DE EL." Respondi en tono de burla.

-"TE ESTA VIENDO." Me insinuo mi amiga.

-"QUE SIGA VIENDOOO!" En medio de mi grito fui alzada y depositada arriba de una mesa. En un segundo Tomoyo aparecio a mi costado de la misma manera.

-"QUE HACEMOS?"

-"JALA A ALGUIEN ARRIBA, BAJAREMOS CUANDO LA MESA ESTE LLENA?!" Sugeri

-"O CUANDO SE ROMPA?!" Contesto Tomoyo, intercambiamos una mirada y riendo, comenzamos a subir gente a bailar con nosotras. Involuntariamente, vi hacia Lee de nuevo. Josie le hablaba pero curiosamente, este lucia distraido. De pronto sonrio viendome a los ojos, senti el ardor en mis mejillas y mi cuello; No habia estado distraido, se habia dado cuenta de que lo estaba viendo. Se estaba burlando de mi. Despues de lo que parecieron siglos, la mesa comenzo a temblar, Willy ayudo a Tomoyo a bajarse y yo estaba tan distraida asegurandome que mi amiga tocara tierra firme en toda seguridad, que las manos de alguien mas sobre mis caderas me hicieron saltar del susto. Apenas mis pies tocaron el piso, voltee solo para darme cuenta que habia sido Marco quien me habia ayudado a bajar. No lo aparentaba pero tenia musculos, mi mano se quedo explorando los baches de su brazo.

-"Y te ves tan ligero..." Le sonrei.

-"Gracias!" Respondio con sacasmo el chico mientras una sonrisa traviesa flotaba en sus labios.

Seguimos bailado, de vez en cuando siendo interrumpidos por la voz de Josie. La mesa habia sido una mision, Meiling habia estado bailando en otra mesa... Habia todo tipo de misiones infantiles y otras no aptas para niños... De momento, la mision que habia destruido mi diversion era el ser disfrazada con un corset con cola y orejas de conejo, las animadoras me habian dado una bolsa llena de corbatas color rosado chillon -Meiling habia cogido las verdes- y quien lograba poner mas corbatas ganaba puntos... Gracias a mi abuelo por enseñarme a hacer el nudo de la corbata!

-"Lee."

-"Kinomoto." Saludo igualmente el chico de ojos ambarinos mientras le pasaba la corbata rosada por el cuello.

-"Quedate quieto Lee-mon. Intentas algo y te ahorco."

-"Me parece o olvidas quien es la victima aqui? Por alguna razon, Siempre que te me acercas termino siendo atacado sexualmente." Aprete la corbata.

-"No... me provoques... Lee. " Lo amenaze, jalandolo por la corbata, la ajuste un poco mas y me fui a colgar mas corbatas. Lo escuche reir y voltee a tiempo para verlo aflojar la corbata que lo ahorcaba mientras con la otra mano recibia una botella de parte de Josie. Josie me veia con odio. Ya sabia quien iba a perder hoy... Eriol parecia querer quejarse de mi vestimenta pero Amy no lo dejaba ni divertirse, se lo merecia.

La fiesta parecia no terminar y los bailes se estaban saliendo de control, al igual que el alcohol. Una mision fue tomar una bebida asquerosa creada por las animadoras. Para ese entonces habia tomado tanto que todo sabia a lo mismo. Me pasaron mi pocima mientras bailaba y me la pase antes de enterarme de la mision.

-"AGGG! Demasiado dulce!" Me queje sintiendo el sabor del final. "Tenia fresas?!"

-"... y...soya...cr-"

Senti un vuelco y mi corazon se detuvo.

-"No." Corri a la cocina e intente vomitar pero era muy tarde; Si tenia soya, vomitar no serviria de nada. La puerta se abrio, Marco, Lee, Josie, Tomoyo y Eriol habian corrido traz de mi.

-"SAKURA!" Gritaron todos.

-"Te sientes mal?" Pregunto Marco, tosi en respuesta pero el vomito no venia. Lo unico que estaba en camino era un ataque de panico, no podia respirar...

-"Kinomoto." La cara de Lee aparecio como flotando. "Respira. Calmate, solo respira."

-"Soy...so-..so- ya..." Logre pronunciar. Podia ver la confusion en la cara de todos los presentes. "Soy alergica a la soya." Logre repetir en un hilo de voz mientras intentaba disipar todos mis pensamientos negativos; La una de los periodicos volvia a mi mente: 'Fiesta de adolecentes termina en tragedia', 'Soya mata a la gran fresa'.

La cocina habia quedado en un silencio de ultratumba. La cara de Lee perdio todo su color.

-"N-no, espera, solo uno tenia soya." Grito Josie." De repente se lo dimos a Meiling. Susie tenia las recetas, el tuyo fue el vaso verde." Y se fue a buscar a la susodicha Susie con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Respira..." Repitio Lee no inutilmente porque por alguna razon, su consejo en lugar de fastidiarme, me mantenia alerta.

-"A...taq- panic-" Intente explicar al mismo tiempo que me concentraba en un punto en el piso, podia sentir el hormigueo como un escaloffrio que subia por mi espalda...

-"Que...?" Preguntaron Tomoyo y Marco.

-"Sufre de ataques de panico." Respondio Eriol evitandome la explicacion. "Seguro se puso nerviosa tratando de no morir envenenada." Intente verlo con colera pero mi respiracion habia comenzado a fallar de nuevo, me sentia mareada. Josie llego corriendo.

-"No era el tuyo." Grito aliviada trayendo la lista con ella. "Y si tenia fresas." Rio debilmente. Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio y comenzaron a reir. Todos excepto Lee que aun parecia preocupado.

El vomito vino... sobre Lee.

-"AHHHH! KINOMOTO!"

-"Por supuesto que no era soya sino ya estaria muerta! BRUTOS!" Logre regañarlos cuando el vomito paro. "Cuando digo alergia, ustedes marcan el numero de emergencia sin tratar de averiguar si es verdad!" Me sente sintiendome debil. "Y los ataques de panico suceden cuando las personas que tendrian que salvarme, se ponen a discutir si morire o no." Tomoyo me abrazo llorando. Marco se llevo a Lee a cambiarse. Josie me separo de Tomoyo que quedo en el cuidado de Eriol. La capitana de las animadoras me abandono en su baño, devolviendome mi ropa y un cepillo de dientes. Me quite el disfraz de conejita y lo tire donde Josie me habia indicado, me cepille y me duche rapitamente -Como nueva!- aunque un poco debil. Cuando regrese a la fiesta, nadie parecia haberse enterado, Eriol me recibio con un fuerte abrazo luciendo mas palido que de costumbre.

-"Marco esta limpiando la cocina." Me informo Tommy con los ojos un poco hinchados.

-"Ire a ver." Les sonrei dejandolos a solas de nuevo. "Lo siento." Dije entrando y viendo el desastre que el chico cubria de arena.

-"No te preocupes, hemos tenido peor." Respondio Marco con diversion. "Te sientes mejor?"

-"Como nueva." Sonrei. "Al menos... mejor." Nos sentamos a comer algo tratando de olvidar el olor.

-"Mmmm... creo que mejor salimos de aqui."

-"Buena idea." Los dos reimos cerrando la cocina. Afuera nos esperaba Lee, el tambien estaba como nuevo.

-"Lee."

-"Kinomoto." Intente resistir la risa viendo las gotas de agua que caian de su cabello mojado. "Te parece gracioso?" Pregunto Lee con indignacion. Comenze a reir incontrolablemente apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho y tratando de calmar el dolor que la risa causaba a mi estomago.. Este me pego mas cerca a el haciendo que mi ataque de risa cesara abruptamente y de pronto estabamos bailando con todos. Daryl y Jared saludaron con 'Hey' y 'Capitan' pasandonos las interminables botellas de cerveza.

-"Pasta y cerveza... mmm... refrescante y asqueroso." Comente.

-"Segura que deberias seguir tomando?" Se burlo Lee.

-"Dejemos algo en claro: Vomite porque estaba nerviosa, no por la cerveza."

-"Aja, claro." Dijo pegandome mas a el una vez mas.

-"Es la verdad!"

-"ATENCION A TODOS!" Llego la voz de Josie al mismo tiempo que la musica bajaba de volumen. Lee me solto como si recien se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hacia. "Nuestras dos suplentes han trabajado duro esta noche para animarlos. Hemos llegado a la ultima mision y despues... la verdadera fiesta comienza..." Anuncio Josie miranome fijamente a los ojos, su mirada no anunciaba nada bueno...

.

.

.

**-No Pares Y No Te Pares-**

**.**

**.**

Hubieron gritos de aprobacion.

-"La ultima mision es: Quien cae primero pierde." Josie mostro una pequeña mesa que las animadoras habian plazado en el centro del salon con dos sillas una frente a la otra. Una de las animadoras llego con dos botellas de vodka y dos vasos de shooters. Josie se acerco a la mesa.

-"Como Meiling tiene ya unos tragos de mas y tu 'regresaste' todo." Dijo Josie."Tienes que tomar cinco shooters de avance."

-"De acuerdo." Acepte retadoramente aunque aun sentia el efecto de todo lo que habia tomado antes.

-"Recuerden, quien se rinde primero pierde. Sakura comienza." Pusieron cinco vasitos fente a mi y los llenaron. .5.

-"Podemos comenzar." Dijo Josie a las animadoras que nos servian.

-"Josie, esto es estupido." Le reclamo Lee.

-"No seas aguafiestas Syao."

-"Si, Syao." La apoye burlonamente. Lee me hecho su peor mirada pero cerro la boca.

Los golpes en la mesa parecian nunca acabar, mi garganta ardia.

-"Cuantos van ya?" Pregunto Meiling mareada.

-"No los cuentes." Le rogue pasando el siguiente, cerre los ojos por el alcohol. "Tenemos para largo rato." Las dos reimos.

-"Sakura, ya es suficiente." Aparecio la cara de Eriol entre la multitud de jovenes que gritaban alrededor nuestro. Vacie mi vaso, ya no sentia mi garganta pero comenzaba a sentirle un gusto dulce...Meiling todavia no pasaba el ultimo que nos habian servido, parecia dudar. Finalmete lo cogio y lo paso golpeando el vaso a la mesa cuando termino. Siguiente, Meiling se quedo mirando el vaso de nuevo. Pase el mio sin pensarlo y Meiling me imito. Nos iban a servir un nuevo vasito cuando vi a Meiling apoyarse en el borde de la mesa.

-"No te pares tan...rapido..." Intente detenerla pero ya era muy tarde, se habia parado. Se puso palida y se apoyo en la mesa para no caerse. Lee trato de atraparla pero el chico que siempre andaba con ella fue mas rapido.

-"Me rindo." Murmuro Meiling. "Obviamente yo me estoy muriendo y ella los pasa como si fuera jugo de frutas." Dijo arrastrando las palabras. Rei involuntariamente.

-"De que hablas? Nunca nadie me ha tenido tanto tiempo en una mesa. Estoy viendo gente doble." Señale al costado un chico y su otro ser imaginario.

-"No, somos gemelos." Respondieron los dos al unisono. Meiling y yo nos partimos en dos riendo como locas. Tomoyo me atrapo antes de que cayera al piso y el amigo de Meiling la cargo como si fuera un saco de papas.

-"Hora de ir a casa." La amenazo y haciendo una seña de despedida en nuestra direccion, se fue con Meiling quejandose y pataleando en su hombro. La musica recomenzo de nuevo.

-"Puedes caminar." Pregunto Lee liberando a Tomoyo de mi peso.

-"Puedo bailar." Sugeri. "Si nos mantenemos en un punto fijo." Le aclare.

-"Estas loca!" Me abrazo Tomoyo obviamente tan o mas borracha que yo.

-"Es verdad, aunque ella este peor." Me sermoneo Eriol tratando de alejar a Tomoyo de todo peligro -como chicos, alcohol o ella misma-

-"Y Amy?" Pregunte divertida, Mi amigo peliazul hizo una mueca y un segundo despues estaba corriendo traz los pasos de Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo! Reacciona. No volvere a dejarla sola contigo." Me acuso Eriol pero Lee me estaba pegando a el de nuevo.

-"Que hay contigo? Josie te dejo?" Me burle.

-"Estas peor que loca." Me acuso susurrando en mi oido o quizas estaba gritando, con el ruido que habia no podia estar segura. "Me estas enloqueciendo a mi." Fueron sus labios lo que senti en mi cuello? Escuche bien? Cuanto habia tomado yo? Cuanto habia tomado el?

-"Pues tu ya estabas loco antes de que te conociera, no vayas por la vida culpandome de todo Limon." Lo regañe separandome.

-"Fresa." Cntesto Lee riendo mientras me jalaba a bailar de nuevo pero algo curioso sucedio a nuestro costado. . .

Eriol aparentemente seguia tratando de mantener viva a Tommy cuando esta lo cogio de las mejillas y lo beso. Lee quedo boquiabierto, traumatizado como un niño que ve a sus padres besarse por primera vez.

-"Bueno, al menos aun te queda Josie." Lo console.

.

.

.

**-Se Joven e Idiota-**

***Eriol* **

-"Tomoyo." Intente soltarme lo mas suavemente posible.

-"Solo tenias que admitir que si estabas celoso. Es todo lo que queria escuchar." Murmuro Tomoyo sobre mis labios, podia sentir su aliento mezclandose con el mio. Por primera vez en mi vida, habia encontrado algo que pudiera distraerme de la voz de Tomoyo...

-"Eriol no quiero que cambiemos..."

-"E-estas completamente ebria, podemos hablar otro dia." Dije alejandome del alcanze de sus labios en contra de mi voluntad. "Vamos, te llevare a tu casa."

-"No." se quejo Tomoyo semi-inconciente. "No quiero que cambiemos." Continuo la chica con la voz pastosa pero esta vez sus palabras cortaban. Necesitaba alejarme, senti sus dedos enredarse con los mios. "Pero te amo..." Y dicho esto junto sus labios a los mios una vez mas.

_-"Se joven Eriol."Repeti en mi cabeza como si Sakura se hubiera vuelto la voz del diablillo. "Se joven e idiota por una vez en tu vida." Y cedi al beso._

.

.

.

**-Lagunas-**

**.**

**.**

Josie aparecio en el momento menos indicado. Tan cerca... Lee estaba tan cerca, su mano en mi nuca me solto tan rapido que me araño sin querer y al minuto siguiente, Marco me jalaba a el. Que habia pasado? Eriol no estaba por ningun lado, Tomoyo tampoco. Mas botellas se abrian. Cuando habia recomenzado a tomar? Pero era obvio que seguia tomando por la botella que apretaba en mi mano. Que hora era ya? Labios. Marco.

-"Adonde vamos?" No me escuchaba, una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Otro beso con mas intensidad que el anterior. Los _'get it up' _de _Rihanna_ terminaban de nuevo

-"ADONDE VAMOS?!" Repeti mas fuerte por encima de la musica intentando soltarme de su agarre. De seguro si me escucho la segunda vez. Me estaba ignorando? "SUELTAME!" Habia demasiada gente pero nadie nos prestaba atencion, demasiado preocupados por sus propias cabezas llenas de alcohol. "QUE HACES? SUELTAME!"

Algo lo hizo soltarme y lo dejo suspendido en el muro apenas tocando el piso con la punta de los pies. Era otro chico.

-"Te dijo que la soltaras!" La voz tenia mas que colera. "Creo que has tomado demasiado Marco." Dijo de nuevo la voz dejando a Marco caer al piso como un pedazo de basura. Al minuto siguiente alguien me jalaba del brazo fuera de la casa, lejos del ruido.

-"Sueltame!" Reclame temblando por el viento frio que corria afuera.

-"Quedate quieta Kinomoto. Te acabo de salvar lo que te queda de inocencia." Dijo el chico mientras me cargaba de la misma manera que el amigo de Meiling habia hecho con ella.

-"Lee?!" Suspire aliviada por alguna razon aunque Lee tambien era un desconocido.

-"Eriol y Tomoyo desaparecieron..."

-"Eriol fue a dejar a Tomoyo a casa hace media hora. Tu no estabas por ningun lugar. Le prometi que yo te llevaria a casa." Me bajo cuando llegamos frente a su carro. "Donde estabas?" Reclamo obviamente enojado.

-"Bailando." Respondi, era de lo unico que estaba segura. Habia estado bailando todo el rato, senti que iba a llorar... No en frente de Lee, me rogue interiormente... La colera parecio disiparse del rostro del chico y me abrazo con fuerza.

-"Me vas a matar." Susurro en mi oido, podia sentir su aliento caliente rozando mi cuello y su respiracion seguia agitada, suspire apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho...

Y de repente estaba sentada dentro del carro. Afuera, Josie gritaba a Lee.

-"Mira, prometi llevarla a su casa. Nadie mas la puede llevar."

-"Marco puede..."

-"NO! Marco ya hizo demasiado hoy." La interrumpio Lee molesto esta vez. De que demonios hablaban?

-"Y tu te vas a ir con ella, no? A besuquearte con ella de nuevo a cualquier oportunidad que encuentres." Le grito la chica.

-"Esta inconciente de tanto tomar! GRACIAS A TI!" La acuso Lee. "Eso es lo que querias, no? Que se emborrache y haga algo estupido. Ya lo hizo! Si no te agrado, culpate a ti misma." Acto seguido entro al carro y arranco.

-"Mientras retengo mi conciencia... Que fue lo que hice?"

-"Muchas cosas." Contesto Lee concentrandose totalmente en el camino.

-"La que molesto a Josie?" Pregunte. "Estoy segura que no lo recordare mañana. Solo dime." Lo vi sonreir, sus mejillas suavemente sonrojadas.

-"No es lo que tu hiciste sino lo que yo hice lo que molesto a Josie." Contesto burlonamente.

-"Oh." Dije y me contuve de preguntar que era lo que Lee habia hecho, Lee parecia satisfecho de mi confusion.

-"Kinomoto."

-"No estoy dormida."

-"Ya llegamos." Dijo y senti el motor del carro apagarse.

-"QUE? Pero si acabamos de..." Abri los ojos, a lo lejos se veia un punto de luz, la casa de Fujitaka.

-"Te quedaste dormida." Rio Lee bajando del carro. "Tienes que mantenerte despierta. Tenemos que subirte por un arbol hasta tu ventana." Dijo apareciendo por mi ventana.

-"Quedemonos en tu carro." Rogue con flojera. Lee me cargo fuera del carro y me dejo acostada en el mugroso suelo mientras cerraba el carro.

-"Espero que te hayas divertido Kinomoto." Llego a mi su voz cargada de diversion. "Es posible que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas encerrados en nuestros cuartos, castigados."

-"Mmmm... Siempre habra una ventana abierta." Conteste y sonrei al escucharlo reir en susurros. Realize que no era mi cabeza la que daba vueltas, Lee me habia cargado hasta el pie del arbol. Eso explicaba el movimiento y su voz tan cercana como en un sueño.

-"Aqui estamos." Susurro en mi oido. "Necesito que subas este arbol y te mantengas en el como en la tormenta, recuerdas? Sin hacer ruido, despacio."

-"Anda tu primero sino la rama se rompera." Susurro Lee de nuevo. Abri los ojos. No se como le hizo para subirme al arbol pero lo habia logrado.

-"No puedo... Estoy mareada." Susurre, mi voz fallando. Lee me vio a los ojos, los dos estabamos pegados contra el tronco del arbol y sus ojos me dijeron que comprendia que estaba siendo sincera.

-"Dejame pensar." Pidio con un suspiro.

-"Vamos corriendo. Es todo o nada."

-"No deberia estar escuchando consejos de una alcoholica." Se quejo. "Si caemos nos romperemos el cuello. Lo que es peor, Fujitaka se despertara."

-"Lo peor? En serio?" Los dos contuvimos las ganas de reir.

-"A las tres."

-"Una." Comenze...

-"Tres." Todo sucedio demasiado rapido, aun para gritar. Lee me cargo por la cintura como si fuera una muñeca de papel tamaño humano y salio corriendo hacia la ventana abierta, me tiro por ella y entro Dios sabe como. Se paro y cerro la ventana con cuidado. La luz en el pasillo se encendio. Se escucharon pasos, Fujitaka se acercaba. Intercambiamos una mirada de panico.

-"Sakura?!" Llamo Fujitaka. "Sakura, estas bien?"

-"Debajo de la cama." Susurre. Lee se deslizo debajo de la cama en silencio. Las llaves sonaban del otro lado de la puerta. Subi a mi cama y me tape de pies a cabeza con mis sabanas. La puerta se abrio.

-"Sakura?" Llamo Fujitaka una vez mas. Espere, concentrandome en hacer mi voz lo mas normal posible.

-"Quee?" Se iba a dar cuenta, mi voz sonaba pastosa pero quizas creeria que era por el sueño.

-"Que paso? Estas bien? Algo se cayo?" Sonaba preocupado.

-"Mmm... me cai de la cama." Invente desesperada. Nadie se creeria algo asi! Terminaria por oler el alcohol.

-"No te hiciste daño?" Esta vez sonaba verdaderamente preocupado. Quizas pensando que me habia roto el craneo en la caida. Iba a acercarse a la cama."

-"Estoy bien, d-jame dormir." Me queje tapandome con otra colcha mas.

-"E-esta bien. Descansa." Dijo y cerro la puerta. La luz del pasillo se apago. Se habia ido, era un milagro. Sali de mi cama en puntillas y cerre la puerta con llave de nuevo. Lee salio de debajo de la cama.

-"Obviamente, eres la peor mentirosa del mundo y obviamente, el es la persona mas inocente del universo." Los dos reimos en susurros sintiendonos invencibles. Luchando por quien jalaba al otro mas cerca, separando nuestros labios solo por mas aire y no por largo tiempo, llegamos a la cama entre muchos mas 'shhhs' y risas reprimidas.

-"Mmm... Me tengo que ir." Susurro Lee en mi cuello. "El carro..."

Nos olvidamos del carro por un rato mas.

-"Tengo que viajar con Eriol mañana" Por una rara razon, eso nos hizo reir de nuevo. Todo se oscurecio.

-"Dulce sueños, Sakura." Un beso corto, su silueta frente a la ventana cubierta de una luz azul y su sonrisa llena de diversion fueron lo ultimo que vi antes de cerrar los ojos...

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...


	8. Capitulo 7: Perspectiva

**Capitulo Siete**

**Perspectiva**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Karma, Donde Estas?-**

**.**

**.**

-"Mmmm... " Me rode en mi cama con flojera. Senti un vacio en el estomago -como cuando saltas un escalon bajando las escaleras- y un golpe en la cabeza.

-"SAKURA!" Llamo Fujitaka desde el primer piso. "Estas bien? Eriol llamo, ya esta en camino! Despierta YA! Es la tercera vez que te llamo!" Abri los ojos. Tenia la sensacion de haber estado en una montaña rusa todo el dia anterior, obviamente mi cabeza se habia quedado atraz... Me despegue del piso intentando desenredarme de mis sabanas con dolor. Mi cuerpo entero dolia y tenia sangre seca pegada en el brazo en el que habia caido la noche anterior. Recorde como eso nos habia divertido tanto ayer a Lee y a mi... Hoy, no era tan gracioso... Sospechaba que Lee habia estado tan borracho como yo aunque lo disimulaba mejor. Me estire parandome y me encerre en mi baño... Una buena ducha, un cepillo de dientes y mucho maquillaje -eso era todo lo que necesitaba y agua, dos galones de agua... La sed era insoportable.

Sali de mi ducha caliente, renacida. Baje vestida, cepillada, maquillada y sedienta justo cuando Eriol entraba a la casa con Fujitaka. Aproveche para pasarme tres litros de agua de un solo trago.

-"Que te paso en el brazo?" Pregunto Fujitaka al verme entrar al comedor donde se encontraban.

-"No se." Respondi casi honestamente. "Me golpee con algo ayer, cuando me cai _de la cama_." Evite su mirada. Eriol me vio con esceptisismo y curiosidad.

-"Debio de ser un gran golpe." Penso en voz alta Fujitaka. "Pense que algo pesado se habia caido, como un armario o algo asi." Casi escupo el agua que estaba tomando.

-"Q-quizas estabas soñando, no fue tan duro..."

-"Tienen tiempo para desayunar?" Le pregunto Fujitaka a Eriol. El chico asintio.

-"Seguro que podras con DJ, Fujitaka? Me lo puedo llevar si lo prefieres." Dije acordandome antes de que Fujiitaka desapareciera por la cocina.

-"Estaremos bien." Me aseguro continuando su camino. "Solo te iras tres dias." Grito desde la cocina.

-"Que manera de castigarte es esa?" Se quejo Eriol. "Que paso ayer?" Continuo bajando aun mas el volumen de su voz.

-"Te lo dire en el camino si tu me dices lo que paso contigo." Le tire miradas significativas. Eriol se sonrojo pero acepto silenciosamente.

-"Y ya decidi tu castigo." Me sonrio Fujitaka regresando con comida en sus manos. "Lo quieres saber ahora o cuando regresen?"

-"Cuando regresemos." Suspire esperandome lo peor de solo ver la sonrisa de alegria en su rostro.

Poco despues, con mis maletas de ultimo minuto listas, Eriol y yo nos preparamos a partir.

-"Tengan cuidado y buena suerte en el concierto Eriol!" nos despidio Fujitaka.

-"Que crees que me obligue a hacer?" Pregunte preocupada una vez que la casa estaba en el espejo retrovisor.

-"Lo que sea que te mande a hacer, te mereces algo peor." Me acuso Eriol pero cierto tono en su voz me indico que no era un sermon sino una broma asi que me permiti reir.

-"Seguro que puedes conducir?"

-"Yo no fui quien se acabo la reserva de alcohol del pueblo." Contesto Eriol con diversion.

-"Que hora es?" Me queje.

-"Las ocho."

-"Y ya me estas sermoneando? Con razon estoy muriendo..." Dije arrecostando mi asiento y tapandome con una colcha que habia traido conmigo. Eriol prendio la radio a bajo volumen: musica clasica, el clima -nublado con posibilidad de lluvia, musica moderna pero la estacion fallaba... volvimos a la musica clasica.

-"Ayer me abandonaste." Lo dije sin reproches, era algo que acababa de acordarme, como un fragmento de memoria perdido entre la infinidad de recuerdos...

-"Trate de encontrarte pero habia demasiada gente y bueno... Tomoyo no se estaba sintiendo genial." Explico con una mueca.

-"Se veian muy bien la ultima vez que los vi." Le insinue.

-"Si, hasta que se enfermo encima mio."

-"Lo siento." Dije tratando de detener las carcajadas. "En serio, no es por reir de tu dolor pero supongo que es karma."

-"Si Karma existe como es que aun no has sido castigada." Se burlo Eriol. "Oh, cierto, Karma solo existe para la gente ordinaria."

-"Tu no eres ordinario. Das conciertos de musica clasica por todos los cielos! Como es eso ordinario?!" Mi amigo lucia avergonzado pero me sonrio.

-"Gracias."

-"Entonces... Que paso? Cuando lo hacen oficial?"

-"Dudo que ella se acuerde de algo." Lo vi suspirar desanimadamente . "No debi besarla."

-"Hey! Ella comenzo." Lo defendi de si mismo. "Y al menos ya sabes lo que siente por ti. Los borrachos no mienten."

-"Pense que esos eran los niños..." Se burlo Eriol.

-"Niños, borrachos, todo es lo mismo." Conteste ocultandome en mi cobertor.

-"Pero aun asi, besarla cuando estaba en ese estado fue... estupido"

-"Muy joven." Sonrei. "Estoy orgullosa de ti."

-"Y tu?" Pregunto con mas seriedad en su voz. "Que paso de verdad ayer en tu cuarto? Y no me digas que te caiste de tu cama. Solo Fujitaka creeria algo asi."

-"Fui lanzada por mi ventana." Eriol desvio fugazmente su mirada del camino y reconocio la verdad en mis ojos. Reimos un buen rato mientras le contaba con lujo de detalle todo sobre nuestra version de Tarzan y Jane.

-"Nada mas paso?" Pregunto Eriol con suspicacia.

-"No creo que quieras entrar en detalles."

-"Sakura, tiene una enamorada."

-"Ya lo se." Conteste de mal humor. Porque? Porque eso me molestaba tanto? No era Lee mi nemesis, nacido de las mismisimas flamas del infierno para atormentarme?

-"Syaoran es mi amigo y te puedo asegurar que todos los rumores sobre sus 400 enamoradas son falsos pero... Pense que se odiaban." Termino con confusion.

-"Nos odiamos." Confirme. "Es un odio natural y... besa bien." Me defendi.

-"Suenas como el." Me acuso Eriol.

-"Callate." Hubo un largo silencio en el que me distraje escuchando la musica. "Nada pasara con el, somos demasiado diferentes. El obviamente me odia, es casi inexplicable porque no recuerdo haberle hecho nada mas que besarlo publicamente y hasta me disculpe... ... Es gay?" Pregunte considerandolo con sinceridad.

-"No." Me aseguro Eriol luciendo incomodo.

-"Tu sabes algo." Lo acuse y sus nervios me dieron la razon. "Porque nadie me quiere decir nada en este pueblo? Que tan malas pueden ser las cosas?"

-"Yo... no puedo... Yo no soy quien te lo tiene que decir."

-"Entonces quien?" Eriol se quedo en silencio. "Fujitaka?" Insisti, no podia preguntarle nada a Fujitaka, tendria que admitir un monton de secretos... "Porque L-...?" Me quede en silencio considerando una razon por la que Syaoran podria odiarme y que tenia relacion con mi padre... Una sola razon aparecio en mi mente creando panico... Podria Lee ser mi medio-hermano?! AGGGG! No, no, mil veces no! Teniamos la misma edad, era imposible... Cierto! Algo asi, Susan me lo habria dicho o el abuelo... Ufff! No estaba por cometer incesto... Y seria una verdadera tragedia, con ese cuerpo... y sus ojos ambarinos... y la sonrisa que tan raras veces era dirigida hacia mi... su aliento mentolado... su peso sobre mi cuerpo...

-"SAKURA!" Grito Eriol harto de ser ignorado. "Estabas diciendo?"

-"N-nada." Respondi intentando calmar el rubor en mis mejillas con mis manos frias y agradeciendole a Dios por mi cobertor.

-"No te parece raro?"

-"Que cosa?" Pregunte aun intentando olvidar imagenes de la noche anterior.

-"Que Fujitaka te deje viajar conmigo sin preocupaciones de que... ya sabes, algo pase..."

-"Bueno, el sigue creyendo que hay algo entre Lee y yo y... Quizas guarde la esperanza de que me interese en ti." Dije ente risas. Eriol sonrio pero podia ver que estaba incomodo. "Y despues de todo el te crio, no?"

-"Si."

-"Si tu eres como su hijo, entonces eres como mi medio-hermano." Le sonrei. "Pareces mi hermano." Rei. "Un poco santo y geek para mi gusto pero..."

-"Oye!" Se ofendio Eriol.

-"Uno no elige a la familia." Termine riendo.

-"Tu tambien eres _como _mi media-hermana."

-"Sabes que? No es que tenga algo contra la musica clasica pero digamos que un cambio no nos haria mal." Dije jugando con su radio.

-"Como tu quieras."

-"Creo que Josie me queria humillar." Continue con la conversacion.

-"Tu crees?" Contesto Eriol con una innecesaria cantidad de sarcasmo en su voz. "Pues al menos tuviste el placer de hacerla arrepentirse." Comento, lo vi confundida. "Soya?" Insinuo Eriol interpretando bien mi silencio, los dos comenzamos a reir rememorando los momentos de panico."A Marco parecias agradarle..."

-"Demasiado, por desgracia."

-"Paso algo?" Pregunto preocupado.

-"No... Gracias a Lee. Supongo que Lee no es tan cretino como aparenta. Tengo suerte que sea tu mejor amigo..." Dije intentando de sonar casual.

-"Me acordare de agradecerle."

-"E-entonces, te quedaste en casa de Tomoyo?" Lo fastidie cambiando de tema y porque era gracioso verlo cambiar de colores como las luces de navidad.

-"No, la deje en su casa y fui a la casa de Lee." Me vio fugazmente con reprobacion. "Llego inusualmente tarde."

-"Salimos por lo menos una hora depues de que ustedes se fueran." Me defendi, ofendida por su insinuacion.

-"Y no supongo de que se haya quedado largo rato en tu cuarto..." Insistio con sarcasmo.

-"Ajemmm! Pense que no entrariamos en detalles..."

-"Paso algo?!" Pregunto mas directamente.

-"Ok, si, pero no lo que te estas imaginando." Eriol parecia no saber si enojarse o aliviarse. "Oh, Vamos! Alivianate Eriol! Habiamos tomado, obviamente algo tenia que pasar y no me hagas muecas porque estoy segura que tu no _'simplemente' _dejaste a Tomoyo en su casa." Lo acuse.

-"Yo no..." Comenzo Eriol, rojo de verguenza.

-"No la llevaste a su casa y la arropaste en su cama a tu manera?" Lo fastidie.

-"No." Respondio molesto o avergonzado pero evitando mis ojos.

-"Aja..." Use todo la incredulidad de mi corazon en esa simple expresion. "De nada sirve mentirme, Tomoyo me contara todo con detalle de todos modos."

-"No, no lo hara!" Se delato Eriol.

-"Oooh asi que si hubo accion."

-"Si hubo o no, Tomoyo no se acordara de nada de todas formas."

-"Estoy segura de que se acuerda del final, yo lo hago..." Le sonrei, este solo gruño.

Seguimos viajando sin parar hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando tanta agua y la falta de gasolina nos impulso a parar en un grifo.

-"Buscare un baño." Informe bajando del carro mientras Eriol llenaba el tanque.

Cuando regrese unos minutos despues, el carro no estaba. Por un segundo pense que Eriol me habia abandonado,_ no seria la primera vez!_ pero entonces su risa me hizo voltear, lo vi al costado de su carro cuadrado enfrente del restaurante del grifo.

-"Te asustaste?" Se burlo cuando estuve mas cerca. "Supuse que tendrias hambre, no volveremos a parar -probablemente hasta llegar al hotel."

-"Tienes un concierto hoy?" Pregunte pasando por la puerta que Eriol mantenia abierta.

-"No, solo una presentacion mañana. En realidad, es un evento especial." Me explico mientras no sentabamos en una de las rusticas mesitas de madera. "Mi antiguo profesor de piano es un gran pianista y mañana sera su ultima presentacion, se va a retirar. Asi que me pidio que haga parte del concierto."

-"Suena como un buen profesor." Pense en voz alta.

-"Lo es, aunque un poco estricto." Suspiro Eriol con cansancio. "De hecho, es mi abuelo. Es el papa de mi mama."

-"Tu abuelo?" Me sorprendi. "No me acordaba que tenias abuelos."

-"Que crees que soy? Alien?" Se burlo Eriol.

.

.

.

**-Ruido-**

**.**

**.**

No volvimos a parar, excepto por la vez en que Eriol tuvo que ceder a la naturaleza en medio de la nada. Cuando ya atardecia volvimos a la tranquilidad y elegancia de la musica clasica, dejando las canciones pop/rock atraz.

Se comenzaron a ver bastantes estrellas y la conversacion volvio al ver una ciudad al fondo de la carretera, era una gran aglomeracion de luces blancas y amarillas. Entramos a un gran puente.

-"Ya casi llegamos." Dijo Eriol disminuyendo la velocidad. Paro en una de las muchas casillas en medio del puente y pago el peaje a un señor malhumorado antes de seguir nuestro camino.

-"No se veia muy feliz."

-"En su defensa parecemos dos adolecentes que se escaparon de casa." Bosteze con cansancio.

-"Quizas debimos tomar un avion."

-"Muy caro." Me queje. "Y me gusta viajar en carro. Mi mama nunca quizo comprar uno. En verdad viviamos tan cerca de todo que no lo necesitabamos."

-"Nunca he vivido en una ciudad. Quiero decir, no por largo tiempo." Dijo Eriol mientras pasabamos la entrada oficial de la ciudad. "Nuestro hotel debe estar por el centro..." Paramos en un estacionamiento vacio para que Eriol se peleara con su GPS. Vi alrededor mio con aburrimiento. Inesperadamente, el ruido de la ciudad me asustaba... Claxons, musica que salia de los clubs y bares, gente por todos lados, luces borrosas que se extendian con la velocidad, rojo y azul, blanco cegador, colores interminables. Cerre los ojos y me sente derecha en mi asiento.

-"Lo tengo!... er... Sakura? Estas bien?"

-"Ruido." Conteste sonriendo.

-"Pense que te gustaba el ruido."

-"Yo tambien lo pense..."

-"Bueno pero ya podemos ir al hotel." Y asi nos abrimos paso por la ciudad. Comenze a amar el ruido de nuevo. No era mi ciudad pero el ruido era parecido y eso me recordaba al abuelo quejandose por la ventana abierta, a Susan gritando mi nombre por el altavoz del centro comercial y a cierto arbol en el jardin de atraz que tantas veces me habia tirado al suelo. Hasta Dan volvio a mis recuerdos como ruido en el fondo de mi mente, haciendo conversaciones a las que nunca preste atencion. Porque prestarle atencion? Era igual que los demas, se iria cuando uno de los dos se cansara del otro...

-"Sakura? Despierta, ya llegamos." Me desperto la voz de Eriol y el ruido de la puerta del carro siendo cerrada con fuerza. Abri los ojos, Eriol sacaba las cosas de la maletera, la musica habia parado. Baje del carro para ayudarlo pero me distraje al ver el tamaño del hotel.

-"Seguro que puedes pagar esto?" Le pregunte.

-"Yo no pero mi abuelo si." Llego la voz de Eriol desde la maletera.

.

.

.

**-Masoquista-**

**.**

**.**

Habia llegado a mi casa vivo, era casi un milagro. No podia ni recordar como habia hecho para bajar de ese estupido arbol. De lo que habia del otro lado de la ventana si que me acordaba! Como olvidarlo? Me golpee la cabeza contra el timon como mi mejor amigo solia hacer y baje del carro mareado, sin preocuparme ni tan siquiera de cerrarlo. Quien vendria a llevarse mi carro a entradas horas de la madrugada? Entre a mi casa por la puerta principal, que mas daba si Wei me veia y se lo contaba a mi madre? No era como si yo pudiera hacer algo para cambiar las cosas. Bosteze cansado.

-"Syaoran?" Susurro alguien dandome el susto de mi vida.

-"Eriol?! Quieres no esconderte en casas ajenas? Pense que eras We-mm." Eriol habia saltado sobre mi para taparme la boca, siseando insistentemente.

-"Estas borracho?" Pregunto Eriol en un susurro lleno de incredulidad. "Pense que no tomabas." Me regaño mientras me mitad-cargaba y mitad-arrastraba hasta mi cuarto.

-"Es su culpa!" Me queje.

-"Shhhh... Si es de Josie de quien hablas, es tu culpa por salir con ella y si hablas de Sakura... tienes razon, es su culpa." Se burlo Eriol. "Pero tambien es la tuya! Camina que pesas."

-"Es tan facil para ti decirlo." Renegue con la voz pastosa.

-"Dejaste a Sakura en su casa?" Pregunto de pronto Eriol con preocupacion en su voz.

-"La deje en su cama como ordenaste." Conteste intentando hacerle una reverencia.

-"No me hagas pegarte cuando estas ebrio." Me amenazo Eriol tirandome sobre mi cama con mas fuerza de lo necesario. "Que fue lo que paso en ese cuarto Syaoran? Y mas te vale decime la verdad."

-"Seguro que quieres saber?" Pregunte somnoliento.

-"Si!" Contesto Eriol cogiendome del cuello de la camisa.

-"Eeeh... nos besamos..."

-"Aja, y...?"

-"Y..." Rei y perdi el habla sintiendo una sonrisa estupida apoderandose de mis labios.

-"Syaoran! Despierta!" Lo escuche susurrar con colera intentando en vano de sacarme de mi endormecimiento.

Me desperte con el sol en la cara, me sentia pesimo como si recien estuviera recobrandome de un fuerte resfriado...

-"Sakura?" Llame pero no hubo respuesta. Abri los ojos de nuevo buscandola, Estaba en mi cuarto? "Donde es esto? Donde te has metido?" Pregunte rebuscando entre mis sabanas. Alguien toco a mi puerta.

-"Joven Lee? El joven Eriol ya se fue, dijo que usted seguia dormido?" Wei paro en seco al verme por primera vez desde que entro al cuarto. "Se encuentra bien?"

-"Genial." Conteste y me enrede en mis sabanas de nuevo.

-"Deberia levantarse ya o llegara tarde a la academia... Y su carro... l-lo dejo abieto ayer, sus llaves estaban adentro tambien, sucedio algo?" Pregunto Wei con preocupacion.

-"Nmmm!" Fue todo lo que logre pronunciar, Wei se dio por vencido y se fue a despertar a Meiling supuse, _buena suerte con eso!_ Le desee en mi mente antes de volver a mis propios problemas... Porque la habia llamado? Habia estado soñando? Habia sido mas como una pesadilla en donde mi cuerpo me desobedecia. Me pare con esfuerzo y me observe en el espejo, tenia sangre seca pegada en el cuello y algunas gotas sobre mi camisa pero no era mia; La habia lastimado tirandola por la ventana. En ese momento solo habia pensado que si ibamos a caer de todas formas, era mejor si al menos uno de los dos sobrevivia. Me aliste para ir a clases aunque mi unico deseo era quedarme en cama y continuar con mi pesadilla.

-"Jamas lo hubiera creido de ti Syaoran Lee pero eres un masoquista." Acuse a mi reflejo en el espejo.

Gran parte del colegio parecia haber tenido una mañana similar a la mia. Josie me ataco aun antes de entrar al edificio con preguntas sobre porque llegaba tarde y que habia hecho ayer cuando me fui. Las evadi todas. Mientras hubiera gente observandonos, Josie actuaria como si fueramos la pareja perfecta y me dejaria en paz. Me asegure de pasar por los corredores mas abarrotados.

-"Kinomoto esta ausente hoy." Me informo Josie usando al parecer su carta escondida para llamar mi atencion.

-"Como sabes?" Pregunte despertando de mis pensamientos. Habia sido demasiado obvio pero que mas daba? Josie ya se habia dado cuenta antes de todos modos; De que estaba obsesionado, completamente idiotisado por Kinomoto.

-"Daidouji me lo dijo." Contesto Josie observandome con rencor. "Le pregunte por Kinomoto porque ella fue la que gano ayer y hoy hay practica pero aparentemente... Kinomoto se fue con Hiragisawa por tres dias." Me vio como si esperara verme sufrir pero yo sabia mejor que nadie que nada pasaria ahi ni aunque naufragaran por dos años en una isla desierta.

-"Ah si? Me pregunto porque Eriol no me dijo nada sobre llevarse a Kinomoto con el." Respondi tranquilamente, recorde algo gracioso... No, habiamos reido pero no tenia gracia, no en realidad... Sakura hablo de un viaje con _'Ediol'_ y eso nos habia hecho reir porque sonaba como el tipo de nombre que alguien le pondria a un medicamento. Despues habiamos pasado media hora intentando pronunciar la '_r_' en '_Eriol_', ninguno de los dos podia hacerlo... "Kinomoto dijo algo sobre eso." Pense en voz alta sin poder borrar la sonrisa embobada de mi rostro, por suerte habia llegado a mi salon.

-"No me llevaras a mi salon?" Pregunto Josie con un toque de resentimiento en su voz.

-"Es que ya llego tarde." Me disculpe estupidamente y entre. Josie se dio la vuelta y se fue hechando humo por la nariz. Me apresure a ir a mi sitio.

-"Gracias por unirse a nosotros Lee." Me saludo el profesor de matematicas.

-"De nada profe." Salude divertido, muy raras veces el profesor usaba ese tono conmigo, reservandolo especialmente para Sakura.

-"Supongo que usted tampoco me puede decir que paso con Hiragisawa y Kinomoto." Hubieron exclamaciones insinuantes de parte del resto de la clase pero el profesor los callo con un movimiento impaciente de la mano.

-"No, lo siento." Menti, era mejor si el resto de la clase no daba por seguro que esos dos estaban juntos.

-"Si, bueno... Uno creeria que Kinomoto no querria atrazarse mas en matematicas." Suspiro el profesor. "No se porque pero cuando parece que lo fuera a entender todo al fin, comienza a aprender en retroceso." Penso en voz alta haciendo reir a la clase. "La mayoria de ustedes estan peor que ella, no se que les causa gracia." Los regaño el joven profesor. Senti la sonrisa en mis labios, no podia odiar al profesor de matematicas aun si Sakura lo hacia con todo su ser. Siempre andaba peleando con el pobre profesor... Porque seguia pensando en _Kinomoto_?

-"Daidouji, este no es su cuarto!" La regaño el profesor.

-"No estoy dormida." Se quejo Tomoyo y la note por la primera vez. Mi amiga de infancia estaba inusualmente despeinada y arrecostada en su carpeta.

-"Bueno pero que hay con todos ustedes hoy?! Todos llegan tarde, todos no han hecho ningun deber y esta es la tercera y ultima vez que te despierto WILLIAM!" Renego el profesor de matematicas despertando al pequeño Willy que estaba sentado en una de las carpetas del fondo. "DAIDOUJI!"

-"Pero no estoy durmiendo!" Reclamo la chica.

-"Sientese derecha!" La regaño. Tomoyo cedio de mala gana. "Entonces sigamos y que no vea a ninguno tomando una siesta porque lo mando a la directora."

-"Agggg! Anciano chiflado!" Se quejo Tomoyo. Era la recreacion.

-"Ya veo que amaneciste de buen humor." Me burle.

-"Estare sola por tres dias y no supongo que tu vayas a ser de gran compañia con el campeonato que se acerca y todo." Me reclamo desanimada Tomoyo.

-"No, lo siento y menos cuando tengo que esconderme de Josie todo el tiempo."

-"Porque no cortas y ya? No es como si hubieran estado juntos toda su vida."

-"No es tan facil como crees." Me queje. Las chicas eran tan despiadadas a veces y luego se quejaban de que nosotros los hombres eramos tan insensibles...

-"No debiste de meterte con ella para empezar." La observe confundido, algo en su voz sonaba como celos pero eso era imposible...

-"No se que le viste! Sakura esta años luz mejor que ella!" Renego Tomoyo y por fin comprendi.

-"Solo que entre Kinomoto y yo no hay nada excepto..."

-"_Puro e incondicional odio_, si, si." Me corto esta rodando sus ojos.

-"Como supiste?" Me sorprendi.

-"Son tan parecidos." Contesto desilusionada.

-"Es facil para ti hablar. Eriol es presa facil." Me burle haciendola sonrojarse. Me habia sorprendido al principio pero una vez enterado, era como si hubiera sabido desde siempre que esos dos terminarian juntos.

-"Eriol y yo...!"

-"Awwww! Ahora hay una 'y' entre los dos, no es eso tierno? Siento la union, de verdad que si!" La fastidie.

-"Eres un tonto. Entre Eriol y yo no hay nada."

-"Entonces asi es como atacas a las personas que no son nada para ti cuando estas ebria?" La vi con esceptisismo. Tomoyo rechisto pero continue mi frase, ignorandola. "Solo pense que despues de que te llevara a tu casa a salvo apesar de que _si_, le vomitaste encima, estarias mas agradecida."

-"Yo no dije que no fuera nada." Protesto mi amiga parandose de la banca donde estabamos sentados. "Solo dije que no habia nada."

-"Adonde vas?" La llame mientras esta se alejaba enojada. "Vamos! Fue una broma!"

-"La broma aqui eres tu!" Me grito desde el otro lado del patio. Algunos de nuestro año ahi presentes rieron, otros comenzaron a murmurar creando mas rumores de seguro. Yo de verdad era una broma para ellos...

Me fui a buscar a mi equipo, algo que habia estado retrasando ya que eso incluia ver a Marco y no estaba seguro que no lo agarraria a golpes si le veia la cara. Cuando llegue al terreno de futbol, todo el equipo ya estaba ahi conversando con pesar.

-"Pense que los encontraria calentando." Los salude recibiendo los tipicos 'hey' y 'capitan' mientras todos se paraban on pereza y comenzaban el calentamiento. "Lo pensaran dos veces antes de volver a tomar antes de la practica." Los regañe mientras yo mismo me obligaba a maltratar a mi pobre cuerpo exhausto. Marco paso por mi costado, tuve el impulso de al menos estirar el pie y verlo caer de cara pero me contuve con esfuerzo. Yo era el capitan despues de todo... El chico evitaba mis ojos como yo deberia tambien, estaba saliendo con su prima...

-"_En serio no lo pense de ti Syaoran Lee_." Pense para mi mismo. "_Eres el bastardo mas masoquista del planeta._"

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. Capitulo 8: Percepcion

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Percepcion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Recuerdos-**

**.**

**.**

-"Sakur-"

-"Que crees que Lee puede verle a Josie?" Pregunte de repente. Era algo que no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza.

-"Sigues pensando en Syaoran? Pense que dijiste que te olvidarias de el." Comento Eriol perplejo. Estabamos en medio de nuestra cena de la media noche.

-"No estoy pensando en el, estoy pensando en Josie." Me defendi.

-"Pues, Josie no tiene nada de malo. No es la persona mas dotada del mundo pero no es totalmente hueca."

-"Quieres decir que tiene buen fisico y se acuesta con todos?" Le reclame con fastidio."Es eso todo lo que se necesita para atrapar a un chico?" Pregunte con asco.

-"Yo nunca dije eso. Si tienes un problema con Syaoran, porque no se lo preguntas a el? Como se supone que yo sepa lo que le pasa a el por la cabeza?" Reclamo Eriol de malhumor.

-"Si, supongo que aun despues de _años_ de amistad no se puede comprender a un _mejor _amigo... Pero Lee nunca responde ninguna de mis preguntas." Me desanime.

-"Llamalo por su nombre." Contesto Eriol encogiendose de hombros. "Siempre es mas amable cuando lo llaman por su nombre."

-"Nunca!" Me negue. "Va en contra del codigo de enemistad." Eriol iba a reir pero al ver la seriedad en mi rostro continuo comiendo sin comentarios.

Al dia siguiente nos despertamos inusualmente temprano. Alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-"Abre." Me queje, la mitad de mi mente aun en nubes de algodon.

-"Abre tu." Contesto Eriol igual de cansado.

-"Obedece a tus mayores." Me cubri con las colchas. Los golpes en la puerta cesaron pero poco despues habia alguien en nuestro cuarto.

-"Eriol? Aqui estabas." Saludo la voz de un señor, me destape para ver que pasaba. El señor dio un paso atraz obviamente sorprendido de verme ahi. Me acorde que estaba en la cama de Eriol.

-"Abuelo?" Se desperto Eriol, su abuelo me señalo y miro a su nieto con miedo y curiosidad. "Ah si, esta es la hija de Fujitaka, Sakura." Eriol me presento y despues girandose hacia mi, me tiro una mirada de reprobacion. "Te dije de irte a tu cama."

-"Pero tenia miedo!" Me queje recordando una pesadilla de la noche anterior con un escalofrio. "Y es tu culpa por hacerme comer antes de dormir."

-"Segura que no fue por bañarte a la media noche?" Me sermoneo Eriol y muy arrepentida juguetee con mis manos.

-"Y yo estaba aqui pensando que por fin estabas actuando como alguien de tu edad." Comento su abuelo algo aliviado sentandose en mi cama vacia. Eriol se sonrojo dirigiendo su desaprobacion hacia su abuelo.

-"Como si eso fuera posible." Me burle. "Pero ha progresado, antes de ayer beso a su crush de infanmnmnmm!" Luche un rato por liberarme de mi amigo peliazul y mejillas escarlatas.

-"Al menos yo no voy por ahi besando a alguien que apenas conozco y que es para colmo tu ser declarado nemesis [ingles]." Me regaño Eriol, lo observe poco impresionada.

-"Yo nunca pretendi ser tan mentalmente anciana y vegetativa como tu. Tengo 16 años, que esperabas de mi?" Le reclame pero Eriol continuo sermoneandome sobre flores y abejas. Lo ignore descaradamente.

-"Son un lindo par." Comento el abuelo de Eriol poniendo fin a nuestra pelea y sonriendonos.

-"Que haces aqui abuelo? No deberias estar preparando todo para la noche?" Pregunto Eriol.

-"Pense que podriamos pasar el dia juntos. Cuando me dijeron que venias acompañado supuse que seria Nadeishco."

-"No, mama tenia trabajo. Sakura insistio en acompañarme."

-"No insisti, me ofreci porque me diste pena." Lo fastidie.

Era como si Eriol fuera el unico viejo del grupo. Su abuelo nos llevo al spa del hotel y pasamos toda la mañana siendo concentidos mientras Eriol se preocupaba sin parar por pequeñeses como el almuerzo o preparaciones para la noche. Mas refrescados despues del spa, el abuelo nos llevo a un salon de belleza donde los dos nos cortamos y arreglamos el cabello y obligamos a Eriol a hacer lo mismo.

-"Ya han planeado sus trajes para la noche?" Nos pregunto de pronto su abuelo. Eriol y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

-"No podemos ir asi como estamos?" Pregunto Eriol.

-"Vestido asi? Te borrare de mi testamento." Le dijo friamente su abuelo. Eriol y yo retrocedimos con miedo.

-"Te dije que el abuelo era peligroso." Me susurro Eriol.

-"Eriol protegeme." Lloriquee ocultandome atraz de mi amigo.

El abuelo de Eriol nos arrastro de tienda en tienda comprando nuestros trajes a sus anchas sin dejarnos ni siquiera opinar. Una vez satisfecho, nos compro un helado y nos abandono en el centro comercial asegurandonos que nuestros trajes estarian en nuestro cuarto esperandonos...

-"Q-que crees que haya comprado como traje?"

-"N-no tengo ni idea, con mi abuelo te puedes esperar cualquier cosa..." Respondio Eriol tan asustado como yo. Aun comiendo nuestros helados, nos dirigimos a las tiendas tratando de no pensar en el horror que nos esperaba en el hotel.

-"Estoy segura que eso le gustara a Tommy." Asuste a Eriol que se habia quedado observando una pulsera con un pendiente en forma de nota musical.

-"N-no lo iba a comprar." Contesto este demasiado rapido y sonrojandose.

-"Aja... ... Tu crees que le guste a Lee?" Pregunte mostrandole una pulsera de cuero.

-"Erm... Si pero... Se lo piensas regalar?" Me pregunto Eriol con sorpresa y admiracion en la voz.

-"Si, porque no? Somos enemigos puede estar embrujada, el que sabe?" Bromee pero Eriol me observo con preocupacion. "Es una broma, Eriol." Aclare ofendida. "Le debo una por lo de, ya sabes, la fiesta y todo..."

-"Y tu crees que la acepte?"

-"Si no la quiere, me la quedare yo." Me encogi de hombros. Quien podia atreverse a despreciar un regalo? Mas aun si ni te lo esperabas. "Me pregunto que le gustara a Fujitaka."

-"Estas llevando recuerdos?" Pregunto Eriol viendo mis compras con sorpresa.

-"Si, algun problema?"

-"No, simplemente no parecias el tipo de persona que haria algo asi." Contesto Eriol timidamente.

-"Ya tengo el de Tomoyo." Dije mostrandole mis compras." A los gemelos y aTouya les llevare chocolates. Mira, tienen formas: las rosas son para Yue, los conejos son para Yuki y los dragones son para el amargado de Touya. A tu mama le estoy llevando este collar, tu crees que le guste?"

-"S-si, gracias." Respondio mi amigo feliz.

-"Solo falta Fujitaka, quizas mas chocolates... "

-"Porque Syaoran es el unico hombre que tiene algo mas que chocolates?" Pregunto Eriol con burla.

-"No me juzgues, no se que regalarle a alguien que no es de mi edad y no es como si fuera rica." Le reclame.

-Eres una avara." Me acuso el chico de ojos azules.

-"Llamame lo que quieras, se lo piensas comprar o no?" Eriol se quedo viendo la pulsera dividido entre el miedo y el deseo. "Comprala." Lo obligue haciendole la decision mas facil.

-"Y si no le gusta?"

-"Te lo tomas muy en serio, es solo un regalo Eriol, no una proposicion de matrimonio. Le das regalos hasta cuando vamos caminando por el pueblo, Porque no le regalarias algo cuando vuelves de viaje?"

-"Esta bien, esta bien!" Exclamo Eriol. "Tan solo, no creo que sea el momento indicado en vista de lo sucedido."

-"Es el mejor momento. La besaste, desapareciste por tres dias y oh maravilla! Volviste con un regalo para ella. Como en un cuento de hadas." Recite con un poco de envidia y amargura.

-"Como tu digas." Se resigno Eriol cogiendo el regalo.

.

.

.

**-Me quiere, No me quiere? No me quiere, Me odia?"**

**.**

**.**

Encendi la radio y sono de nuevo esa cancion, ni siquiera era una nueva! -el universo estaba conspirando en mi contra. Lo menos que deseaba era recordarla bailando -o haciendo una nueva version de su ensayo aun mas provocadora que la anterior- encima de una mesa para beneficio de todos los alcoolicos de la academia. Trate de encontrar otra estacion de radio pero todas fallaban. Apague la radio pero la encendi casi enseguida, de nada servia apagarla ahora que ya era demasiado tarde. Llegue a la secundaria justo a tiempo, casi nadie habia llegado.

-"Syaoran? Que haces aqui a esta hora?" Voltee a ver quien me llamaba con el corazon en la mano, era Tomoyo. "Gracias a Dios..."

-"Tan feliz estas de verme?" Se burlo mi amiga.

-"Crei que quizas eras Josie." Le confese. "Tu tambien estas de mejor humor, que haces aqui?"

-"Tenia una practica de coro y Saku me dijo que estaban de regreso mañana en la noche."

-"Hablaste con ella?" Mi voz sonaba casi desesperada, me sentia estupido.

-"No, nos estamos texteando." Me respondio mostrandome su celular.

-"Y esta despierta a esta hora?" Me burle.

-"El abuelo de Eriol los desperto temprano." Explico y luego su expresion cambio a una mas seria. "Aun sigues escondiendote de Josie?"

Me senti como un niño que fue atrapado con las manos en la masa. La mirada de Tomoyo era aterradora.

-"No es tan facil cortar con ella, ya lo intente pero... es peligrosa, tengo miedo por mi vida." Confese.

-"Cobarde." Me acuso Tomoyo pero su mirada se ablando un poco.

-"Si se, planeaba llegar antes que ella y ocultarme en el salon." Admiti haciendola reir mientras nos dirigiamos a nuestro salon de clase. "Y el coro va bien?"

-"Como si en serio te importara." Me delato mi amiga. "No nos va muy bien ya que nuestro mejor pianista esta de vacaciones." Admitio la chica con un leve rubor en las mejillas. "Para ser sincera, no logro seguir las notas." Continuo contandome antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

-"Eriol estaria feliz de saberlo." La fastidie.

-"Eriol n es como tu que se alegra de la desgracia de los demas.' Me regaño.

-'Me siento halagado pero lamento destruir tu imagen de Eriol, es un chico apesar de todo y mientras lo sea, sera feliz de que tu sufras cuando el no esta." Le sonrei.

-"Entonces supongo que estaras triste de saber que Sakura se esta divirtiendo en este momento." Me sonrio cruelmente Tomoyo.

-"Como es que Eriol te cree tan angelical?" Le dije verdaderamente asustado de ella.

-"Porque Eriol es el verdadero angel." Contesto mi amiga. Me pregunte si sabia que cada vez que decia su nombre sonreia estupidamente. "Di, Syaoran..."

-"Que?" Me veia yo igual de patetico cuando hablaba de Sakura? Naa... Yo nunca hablaba de Sakura, pensaba en ella... pero no habia manera de que Tomoyo leyera mis pensamientos... Tomoyo no tiene esa clase de poderes...

-"Te gusta Sakura?" Pregunto sin preambulos causandome un ataque de toz; Habia intentado hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo. "Ya veo!" Se alegro Tomoyo.

-"O-oye, no saques tus propias conclusiones basandote en el hecho de que me estoy muriendo." La regañe entre tosidos.

-"Pero en la fiesta parecias muy decidido a alejarla de todos menos de ti." Insistio Tomoyo leyendo mi rostro con sus ojos amatistas.

-"No pense que te acordarias de gran cosa." Respondi esperando quela burla mascara mis sentimientos, ya habia sido traicionado por el alcohol.

-"Me acuerdo de todo... o casi." Admitio mi amiga."No me acordaba de... ya sabes... " Hizo una seña de vomito. "Sobre Eriol." Se quedo pensativa. Supuse que intentaba recordar la escena. Yo esperaba que se borre de mi cerebro algun dia muy cercano, una vez con Sakura habia bastado...

-"Bueno, quedaste inconciente poco despues asi que es normal que no te acuerdes." La console. "Creeme, tienes suerte de no recordarlo. Eriol lo querria asi."

-"Tan mal fue?" Pregunto preocupada.

-"Eso no importa, porque me preguntaste lo de Sak-Kinomoto." Enrojeci viendo la sonrisa triunfante de Tomoyo. Demonios! Tenia que dejar de llamarla por su nombre en mi cabeza.

-"Porque no lo entiendo. Te ves enamorado y no lo niegues! Pero la sigues tratando mal. Es un poco patetico, quizas te has quedado en la edad de fastidiar a la niña que te gusta." Respondio despiadadamente Tomoyo.

-"Puedo saber porque el tema te interesa tanto?" Pregunte con sospecha sintiendo mi cara arder mas que nunca.

-"Estoy decifrando tus sentimientos. A ver si Sakura te entiende mejor que yo."

-"Que?! NO! Te lo prohibo!"

-"Muy tarde." Me contesto con burla en su mirada. "Ya le envie un texto, estoy esperando su respuesta."

-"Daidouji..."

-"Ja, estas molesto." Se burlo abiertamente la chica, su celular vibro. La observe leyendo el mensaje de Sakura, Tomoyo raras veces fruncia el ceño y esta era una de esas ocasiones.

-"Que dijo?" Pregunte algo preocupado por su expresion.

-"Tu ganas." Me dijo mostrandome el mensaje.

Leia: _"No, me odia."_

.

.

.

**-Nocturne-**

**.**

**.**

-"Nervioso?" Le pregunte saliendo de la sala de baño ya cambiada.

-"Algo asi." Respondio peleandose con su corbata.

-"Dame." Le ordene y me vio por la primera vez.

-"Que vestido es ese?! Piensas salir asi?"

-"Tu abuelo lo escogio." Le reclame. "Yo tambien siento que se me ve raro." Suspire mientras le arreglaba la corbata, Eriol habia confirmado todos mis temores.

-"No se ve raro." Se disculpo Eriol dandose cuenta de mi estado de animo.

-"_Wau! Es el primer cumplido que recibo de ti_."

-"No era un cumplido." Se quejo el chico avergonzado.

-"Ya lo se, estaba siendo sarcastica. En serio Eriol, no hay nada malo en halagar a la gente de vez en cuando, tan bien existen las medidas piadosas, sabes? No siempre tienes que decir cosas como '_No se ve tan feo_' en vez de '_Se ve bien_'." Lo corregi.

-"No es tan facil!" Se quejo Eriol con pesar.

-"Apurate, llegaremos tarde." Lo empuje fuera del cuarto. Alguien toco a la puerta y Eriol abrio.

-"Señor Hiragizawa?" Bufe con burla y el recien llegado se sonrojo al verme. Era el botones que nos habia atendido cuando llegamos al hotel. "Su abuelo lo espera abajo y mando llamar por usted y su... acompañante." Lo vi con esceptisismo y segui con mis ultimos toques de maquillaje.

-"Es mi prima." Mintio Eriol, a el tambien lo vi con poco amor y me devolvio una mirada de disculpa." Ya vamos Sakura?"

-"Lista." Conteste y lo segui. Nos reunimos con su abuelo en la recepcion.

-"Ah! Ya estan presentables." Nos saludo.

-"Le llamas presentable a esto?! Viejo verde!" Le reclamo Eriol señalando mi vestido. "El empleado no dejaba de pegarsele!"

-"No es cierto!" Me queje tratando de recordar si era cierto o no.

-"Mentira, el empleado ya estaba interesado. Apenas le pedi a la recepcionista de llamar a su cuarto, se ofrecio a subir personalmente." Nos callo el abuelo. Senti mi cara arder. "Esta muy viejo, no te lo recomiendo." Me susurro el abuelo de Eriol mientras nos dirigiamos al enorme auditorio del hotel. El abuelo y Eriol me abandonadoron para ir a la ultima practica atraz del telon. Me distraje explorando la enorme sala vacia y de vez en cuando texteando con Tomoyo. Extrañaba a DJ, a mi propio abuelo y a mi madre... Estaba de viaje pero cuando volviera me iria a la casa de Fujitaka, no a mi casa. Mi celular vibro, era Tomoyo:

_"Te extraño :'( Vuelve pronto a casa."_

Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Busque mi asiento. La gente comenzaba a llegar. El abuelo de Eriol habia tenido razon en vestirnos elegantemente. Todas las demas personas estaban vestidos de gala. Se sentia raro estar sentada sola en ese enorme auditorio cuando todos venian acompañados pero apenas las luces se apagaron todos quedaron en silencio. Me movi incomoda en mi asiento pero solo fue por unos segundos, unas cuantas luces volviron a encenderse mas bajas que las anteriores creando un ambiente nostalgico.

Eriol tocaba demasiado bien, con sentimiento... Era casi inhumano, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba tocar una pieza sin interrupciones. El abuelo tambien era bueno pero de el ya me lo habia esperado. Casi me arrepentia de no haber puesto mas esfuerzo en mis cursos de piano y no comprendia como a Tomoyo le habia tomado tanto tiempo atraparlo. Sonrei para mi misma al pensar en eso. Mas bien, me sorprendia que a Eriol le hubiera tomado tanto atrapar a Tomoyo, me parecia algo facil. Comparados a ellos, intentar atrapar a Lee tomaria una eternidad. Retuve el impulso de cachetearme, estaba en publico. A quien le importaba atrapar a Lee? Intente concentrarme una vez mas en la musica.

.

.

.

**-El Vacio-**

**.**

**.**

-"Me pregunto si todo fue bien ayer en el concierto." Penso en voz alta Tomoyo." Sakura no me ha escrito nada."

-"Porque no le escribes tu?" Conteste de malhumor. Porque Kinomoto habia escrito algo asi? De verdad creia que la odiaba? Acaso no la habia besado? O quizas no habia significado nada para ella... O lo mas seguro, no se acordaba de nada... No, eso era imposible, de algo tenia que acordarse.

-"Porque tan molesto? Hoy llega tu amor platonico." Dijo Tomoyo con sarcasmo.

-"El tuyo diras." Le conteste haciendola sonrojarse pero sonreir al mismo tiempo. Aggg! Si asi se comportaba cuando no estaban juntos, no queria ni imaginar lo que seria cuando comienzen a procrearse.

-"Si hubiera sabido que me aburriria tanto, hubiera aceptado de ir con ellos." Se quejo la que se decia mi amiga.

-"De nada, no te preocupes por mis sentimientos." Bromee y me oculte atraz de ella rapido al ver a Josie pasar.

-"Cuanto tiempo mas piensas pasar asi?" Me pregunto Tomoyo dividida entre la exasperacion de ser usada como un escudo y la diversion de verme sufrir.

-"Hasta la graduacion si posible." Respondi saliendo de mi escondite cuando el peligro desaparecio. "Ya no se como hacerle entender sin que me arrepienta a ultimo minuto... Su mirada es aterradora."

-"Dicelo sin verla a los ojos." Sugirio Tomoyo.

-"Ya lo intente." Me queje.

-"Y? Que paso?" Insistio.

-"Me dijo: '_Repitelo viendome a los ojos_' y luego no pude... Temo que tendre que casarme con ella."

-"Como cortaste con Tiffany?" Pregunto con curiosidad Tomoyo.

-"Ni siquiera sali con ella." Me burle. " Sali con su hermana y no fui yo quien corto... de hecho, no creo que hayamos cortado... tan solo... dejamos de vernos... Jamas he cortado con alguien..." Me estaba asustando a mi mismo, tenia que haber siquiera una vez en mi vida donde corte con alguien, estaba seguro que nadie habia cortado conmigo... Como habia terminado mis relaciones anteriores? Tomoyo me vio con comprension en su mirada.

-"Ah cierto, nadie ha sobrevivido el invierno del capitan todavia." Exclamo con una ligera risa.

-"Eso que quiere decir?" Le reclame un tanto ofendido.

-"Syao querido... Eres tu quien a cortado todas tus relaciones." Me aseguro y reconociendo mi expresion de confusion continuo con la explicacion. "Es el torneo; a cada año cuando comienza el torneo, te olvidas de todo y de todos, las ignoras tan cruelmente que piensan que estas cortando con ellas. Tus fans lo llaman el invierno del capitan, es cuando tu corazon hiberna. Yo creo que Sak-"

-"Volviendo a lo que importa." La interrumpi. "Que voy a hacer si jamas he cortado con alguien? Al menos concientemente."

-"Oh vamos! Que es lo peor que te puede hacer? Cachetearte?" Intento animarme Tomoyo pero yo creia a Josie capaz de y dotada en brujeria. "Y si le dices la verdad?" Sugirio de pronto mi amiga.

-"Que verdad?" Pregunte esperandome la respuesta.

-"De que te gusta alguien mas, etc, etc." Contesto con un tono de voz como si le hablara a un niño de cinco años.

-"Eso seria mentir." La regañe, esta me hizo una mueca pero no insistio.

-"Ah, es Sakura!" Exclamo Tomoyo viendo su celular. La vi reir y sonrojarse... Me impaciente pero no podia seguir siendo tan obvio. "Oh, dice algo sobre ti."

-"Que?" Recibi el celular. El mensaje decia: _'Nuevo respeto a Eriol :'O Porque te tomo tanto besarlo? Josie llamo, dile a Lee que sea hombre y deje de evitar a su enamorada.'_

-"Como hizo Josie para conseguir su telefono?" Pregunte confundido y sintiendo un extraño vacio en el estomago. Que le habia dicho Josie?

-"Cuando Sakura se inscribio en las animadoras puso su celular como numero de contacto y Josie es la capitana, no?" Respondio Tomoyo con calma. "Tiene razon, sabes? Si no quieres estar con Josie deberias decirselo y ya. Es eso o pasa el resto de tu vida con ella."

El timbre sono y hui de la conversacion. Cuando me volvi asi de cobarde? Odiaba admitirlo pero Kinomoto tenia razon. Tenia que enfrentar a Josie, sobretodo si esta iba tan lejos como de llamar a Sak- Kinomoto para llegar a mi.

.

.

.

**-De Hotel en Hotel-**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura, despierta!" Llamo Eriol. "Aun tenemos que desayunar."

-"Mmmmm... " Me sente en la cama luchando contra el sueño. Mi celular vibro en la mesa de noche, lo cogi bostezando, no reconocia el numero que llamaba. "Alo?"

-"Kinomoto? Es Josie."

-"Ja? Como tienes mi numero?" Pregunte mas despierta que nunca antes en mi vida.

-"Tu lo escribiste en la hoja del ensayo."

-"Pense que era confidencial." Me queje.

-"Yo soy la capitana, bruta!"

-"Tan sofisticada como siempre." Conteste de mala gana. "Y en que te puedo ayudar?"

-"Felicidades, tu ganaste la competencia. Si faltas a una practica mas perderas tu puesto y cuando le hables a mi enamorado -claro esta, si le hablas- dile que no tiene porque evitarme. Se que piensa que sigo molesta con el pero le creo cuando dijo que lo que paso fue solo porque habia tomado. Eso es todo, vuelve pronto querida." Escuche la linea cortada por un minuto sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de suceder.

-"Sakura?" Llamo Eriol de nuevo pero me escondi de el en el baño.

Desayunamos con el abuelo de Eriol quien pago el hotel y despues de subir nuestras maletas, nos despedimos con promesas de vernos en las fiestas [Navidad y Año Nuevo]. Y asi emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

-"Te sientes bien?" Pregunto Eriol de pronto.

-"Porque preguntas?"

-"Estas muy callada." Contesto este.

-"No me habia dado cuenta de que las fiestas se acercaban." Dije intentando cambiar de tema.

-"Cierto, cada año que pasa me pareciera que pasa mas rapido que el anterior." Comento Eriol.

-"Mmm... Yo siento que pasa mas lento." Respondi distraida.

-"Quien te llamo en la mañana?" Pregunto Eriol con preocupacion en su voz.

-"Ah? Oh, Josie. Algo sobre las animadoras, al parecer gane."

-"Dijo algo mas?" Podia ver que estaba evitando mencionar a Lee.

-"No." Menti y encendi la radio para evitar la conversacion.

-"Quisiera no tener clases mañana." Dijo Eriol alzando ligeramente la voz, supuse que trataba de cambiar de tema para mi beneficio. "Pero estoy feliz de volver a casa." Dijo mas honestamente. "Tu no?"

-"No estoy volviendo a casa..." Susurre para que no me escuche, solo necesitaba decirlo; Sacarlo de adentro.

-"Sakura?"

-"Ah? Si, yo tambien." Le sonrei pero Eriol no parecio muy convencido. El viaje fue como planeado y llegamos a casa de Fujitaka a salvo a la media noche. Me sentia vacia y cansada...

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Estoy comenzando el siguiente cap pero ultimamente estoy mas ocupada asi que no prometo velocidad pero hay mas accion en el proximo wuajajajaja. No, en serio, hay mas... Hasta creo que demasiado... Anyways, desde ahora comenzaran a escuchar mas y mas la vocecilla de Syaoran, se que puede ser confuso pero sorry, asi lo escribi. Llamenme tirana si les es de consuelo wuajajajajaja!


	10. Capitulo 9: Decepcion

[N/A: Piensen en esta nota como un disclaimer wuajajaja! Si a alguien le ayuda saber que tipo de musica estaba escuchando cuando escribi partes de este capitulo -la segunda vez- creo que la cancion que mas escuche fue "Stay" de Rihanna. Si, ya lo se, tengo una leve obsesion ultimamente... No me juzguen! Sino "Fix A Heart" de Demi Lovato. Como sea, disfruten...

P.S.: moon86: Yes, Josie's stalker personality is pretty scary and kind of impressive lol but don't you feel a little bit sorry for her? No? Nah, I guess not. Btw is there a way I could reply to reviews other than PM or writting here? No? Well, anyways, I'll be working on the next episode, just let me catch a wink of sleep. Haven't slept or lived right for days -Oh the love of money, what a curse!]

.

.

.

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Decepcion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Nostalgia-**

**.**

**.**

-"Paso algo?" Escuche a Fujitaka murmurarle a Eriol.

-"No lo se, ha estado asi todo el viaje de regreso." Contesto Eriol. Entre a la casa a ver a DJ, este me saludo con su habitual _'Sakura, Sakura.' _Lo lleve a mi cuarto.

Fujitaka toco a mi puerta, voltee desde mi cama donde jugaba con DJ.

-"Que hay?" Pregunte y voltee hacia DJ de nuevo.

-"Estas bien?" Pregunto Fujitaka preocupado.

-"Si."

-"Tienes clases mañana, deberias dormir." Me aconsejo con resignacion.

-"Quiero irme a casa." No habia querido decirlo pero salio de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Hubo un silencio incomodo y Fujitaka se sento en el borde de mi cama.

-"Sakura, esta es tu casa ahora." Me recordo.

-"Pero quiero ver a Susan y al abuelo." Me queje sintiendome infantil.

-"Paso algo?" Pregunto con suspicacia.

-"Nada." Menti.

-"Es algo que le puedes contar a tu mama y no a mi?" Pregunto curioso.

-"Dije que no paso nada." Insisti con fastidio.

-"Porque puedes llamarla cuando quieras, si quieres." Insistio este a su turno. "Se que dijiste que nunca la llamarias pero yo lo hare si tu no lo haces." Lo ignore. "De hecho, Susan llama demasiado." Comento Fujitaka con diversion.

-"No me dijiste!" Lo acuse.

-"La primera vez que te avise me dijiste que nunca mas te lo diga." Se sorprendio este. "Hasta le colgaste." Senti mi cara arder. Sabia que podia ser irracional cuando estaba molesta. "Me diras lo que paso?"

-"Me castigaras si te lo digo?" Pregunte.

-"Sakura, ya estas castigada."

-"Quiero irme a casa." Me queje mas fuerte, comenzando a llorar; El abuelo me hubiera mentido para enterarse de todo, Fujitaka era demasiado inocente. Mi padre intento consolarme pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inutiles, era muy dificil regresarme al mundo real una vez que comenzaba una rabieta. Finalmente hizo lo indicado y me dejo llorar en soledad.

Me desperte al dia siguiente sintiendo que mi cabeza pesaba, los ojos rojos e hinchados. Vi el despertador a mi costado, eran las 5:30 de la mañana. DJ dormia con su cabeza oculta debajo de su ala, estaba adentro de su jaula apesar de que la puerta estaba abierta. Cerre la jaula y me fui a mi baño a inspeccionar el daño. Tome mi ducha, me cepille, trate de arreglar mi cara con maquillaje y casi funciono. Me aliste para ir a clase, tirando libros y cuadernos al azar dentro de mi maletin. Tendria que ponerme al dia... Me di cuenta que me sentia de mejor humor, quizas era hora de llamar a mi mama, ya habia pasado un mes masomenos. Fujitaka entro a la cocina sorprendido de verme somnolear ahi con una rodaja de pan en mi boca. El tampoco parecia haber dormido bien. El ambiente era incomodo.

-"Como amaneciste?" Pregunto al fin.

-"Bien." Conteste con la voz un poco ronca.

-"Segura que no quieres llamar a tu mama?" Se aseguro Fujitaka preocupado. Negue con la cabeza aunque planeaba llamarla mas tarde. "No quieres tomar el dia libre?"

-"Que clase de disciplina mantienes en esta casa?" Lo regañe. "Pense que estaba castigada."

-"Lo estas." corroboro este.

-"No lo parece." Me queje haciendolo reir.

-"Bueno, me esperaba a que te rebeles contra cualquier castigo que intentara imponerte pero de hecho aun sigues pacientemente esperando tu sentencia asi que no se muy bien que castigo seria apropiado. Siento que no te importara ni aunque te mande a quitarle la hierba mala al jardin."

-"Eso suena facil." Respondi interesada.

-"El jardin es enorme." Me recordo Fujitaka. "Y no se supone que negocie el castigo contigo o que lo elija a tu conveniencia." Me reclamo un tanto cansado.

-"Tampoco se suponia que lo aplazaras para cuando me convenga mejor cumplirlo." Lo regañe.

-"Eriol insistio." Intento defenderse mi padre.

-"Porque mi castigo puede convenir a Eriol y no a mi? Soy yo quien lo va a cumplir." Reclame.

-"Te estas quejando? Faltaste tres dias de clases gracias a Eriol." Me recordo.

-"Pense que ya sabias mi castigo." Dije cambiando el tema.

-"No, queria que pensaras en el castigo durante el viaje por eso dije eso." Admitio Fujitaka.

-"Cruel pero fallo." Le saque la lengua.

-"Lo pensare un poco mas." Suspiro este. "Por mientras, mantente fuera de problemas y regresa directamente del colegio a la casa." Me apunto con un dedo acusador. "Debe de haber algo, algo que no quisieras hacer por nada en el mundo." Penso este en voz alta.

-"Es insultante todo el esfuerzo que pones en hacerme sufrir." Comente con sarcasmo y diversion. Se escucho el claxon de Eriol afuera. Sali a verlo con mis cosas del colegio y note que mis maletas aun estaban en la entrada. Saque los regalos rapido dejando el de Fujitaka en la mesita de la entrada con una nota con su nombre y me lleve el resto conmigo.

.

.

.

**-Bienvenida-**

**.**

**.**

-"Porque siempre demoras tanto?" Me saludo Eriol arrancando apenas subi sin siquiera esperar que me pusiera el cinturon.

-"Porque siempre estas tan apurado? El colegio no se va a mover de su lugar." Le recorde.

-"Pareces recuperada." Comento mi amigo con sarcasmo. Le hice una mueca por toda respuesta. Eriol no dejaba de hecharme miradas tratando de disimular su curiosidad.

-"Queee?" Pregunte despues de cinco minutos de viaje incomodo.

-"Tus ojos estan rojos. Ahora en que adiccion te has metido." Bromeo. Lo vi feo pero este solo continuo a reir de mi.

-"Detente." Le ordene cuando llegamos al pueblo.

-"Que?... Era solo broma, no tienes que molestarte tanto."

-"No seas tonto, quiero dejarles sus regalos a los gemelos y a Touya." Le explique. "Fujitaka dijo que tenia que volver a casa apenas terminen las clases. Tengo que avisarles."

Eriol paro y bajo conmigo. Aun era temprano y llegar un poco tarde no nos mataria despues de tres dias de ausencia. Los gemelos nos saludaron reunidos en la floreria, Yue estaba bostezando sin parar. Touya llego poco despues que nosotros con una chica colgada del brazo y miles de maletas en mano.

-"Ah- Nakuru llego!" Sonrio Yukito.

-"Que hacen aqui? No tienen clases?" Pregunto Yue terminando de bostezar.

-"Vinimos a dejar regalos del viaje." Replique sacando tres cajas de chocolates y repartiendolas segun la forma. Touya vio la caja que empuje entre su brazo y luego me vio como tratando de encontrar una peca en mi cara.

-"Que le hiciste a tu pelo? Y porque tienes los ojos hinchados? Has estado llorando?" Acuso sin preambulos tomandome de improvisto.

-"Q-que tiene mi pelo?" Me queje evitando la otras dos preguntas. "Y con quien vienes?" Vi curiosa a la chica que tambien me veia con curiosidad.

-"Tu sobrina?" Pregunto al fin su acompañante. Touya asintio algo avergonzado. "Ya sueltame y presentate."Dijo soltando su brazo del agarre de la chica pero esta solo le sonrio.

-"Soy Nakuru Akizuki." Saludo.

-"Ah, soy Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto y este es Eriol Hiragizawa." Me presente y señale a Eriol que hablaba con Yukito sin darse por enterado. Nakuru se colgo una vez mas del brazo de Touya sonriendole, este solo nego con la cabeza pero no la separo de el de nuevo. La chica volteo sonriendome.

-"No te preocupes por Touya. Ahora que estoy aqui, se portara mejor." Bromeo.

-"Es cierto, esta bien entrenado por ti Nakuru. Lloro las dos primeras semanas sin ti y el psicologo nos salio bastante caro pero una vez que te ve, todo queda en el pasado." Apoyo Yue. Touya los callo a los dos que reian con maldad.

-"Siento no tener ningun regalo de bienvenida. Si me hubieran dicho que tendrian visita hubiera traido mas." Me disculpe.

-"No te preocupes, no tiene importancia." Me tranquilizo Nakuru. "Me comere los de Touya de todas formas." Dijo abriendo la caja de Touya. " Ah! Mira, se parecen a ti." Bromeo Nakuru poniendole uno cara a cara a se comio el chocolate junto con la punta de los dedos de la chica haciendola sonrojarse.

-"Au! Touya me mordiste!" Le reclamo aun roja. Touya la ignoro masticando el chocolate. Los vi con curiosidad, vi a Yukito pero este parecia divertido por la escena.

-"Son novios?" Le pregunte a Yue. Este iba a contestar pero Nakuru le tapo la boca.

-"Tu tambien lo crees?" Pregunto Nakuru con felicidad.

-"No le mientas." Se enojo Touya.

-"Ya van años que estamos juntos." Continuo la chica completamente ignorandolo.

-"Mentira! Somos amigos de infancia, solo amigos de infancia. Nada mas!" La regaño Touya y siguieron peleando. Eriol aprovecho para llamar mi atencion, era la hora de irnos. Me disculpe por no poder trabajar y nos fuimos hacia la academia.

-"Sabias que la policia fue a casa de Josie poco despues de que Syaoran y tu se fueran?" Comento Eriol cuando bajabamos del carro una vez en la academia.

-"Como lo sabes?" Pregunte.

-"Fujitaka me lo dijo ayer y Yukito me lo recordo hoy." Me conto Eriol. "Asi que tenemos suerte de haber partido '_temprano'_."

-"Porque fueron?" Pregunte confundida. Eriol me vio raro.

-"La bulla?" Sugirio

-"Pero si vive a mil kilometros de distancia de sus vecinos." Rei.

-"Creeme, hay vecinos que escuchan todo." Se burlo Eriol. "Supongo que un vecino dedicado haria todo por arruinar tu vida aun si se trata de desarrollar un super poder."

-"Entonces tengo suerte que tu seas mi vecino." Bromee. "Y que vivas detras del bosque."

-"Al parecer, Josie esta castigada." Sonrio mi fiel amigo.

-"Me esperaba a mas." Renegue en broma.

-"Pides demasiad-"

-"SAKURA!" Fui abrazada antes de reconocer a quien me saludaba. Era por supuesto mi Tommy, tan feliz de verme como yo de verla a ella. Para sorpresa de Eriol, el tambien fue recibido con un abrazo -algo mas fugaz y avergonzado pero aun asi un abrazo. "Estoy tan feliz que por fin hayan llegado." Comento la chica con sinceridad en su tono de voz.

-"Y para que me perdones traje regalos." La console dandole un peluche mas la falda que le debia. Tomoyo parecia feliz, patee a Eriol para que aproveche el momento. Mi amigo capto el mensaje pero eso no facilito la entrega de regalos. Aun asi, podia ver que Tomoyo estaba tan feliz que lo unico que notaba era el propio calor de su rostro.

-"Es hermoso." Le agradecio poniendose la pulsera.

-"No es ta..." Comenzo Eriol pero lo patee mas fuerte. Tomoyo habia alzado la mirada de su regalo con curiosidad por saber el fin de su frase. "Se te ve bien." Termino por decir Eriol con dolor. Tomoyo bajo la vista a su pulsera una vez mas ruborizada pero bastante feliz. Eriol aprovecho para verme asesinamente. Le sonrei con orgullo.

-"Y eso es decir mucho porque se paso media hora buscando la pulsera perfecta." Bromee satisfecha de sus reacciones avergonzadas. Feliz de mi crueldad comence a explorar a los grupos de estudiantes que entraban al salon.

-"Donde esta Lee?" Pregunte, ya iba a sonar la campana y no lo veia en ningun grupo. "Sigue huyendo de su enamorada?" Me burle sintiendo cierta punzada en mi pecho. Me cachetee. Eriol y Tomoyo me vieron raro pero no hicieron comentarios.

-"No, corto con ella ayer." Sonrio Tomoyo mirandome a los ojos con alegria. "Pero sigue huyendo de Josie." Concluyo.

-"Porque?" Eriol me hizo el favor de preguntar.

-"Pues Josie sigue insistiendo de que estan juntos." Explico Tomoyo. "Y Syao ya no sabe como decirle que no pero hay progreso, al menos ya no salen oficialmente."

-"Y porque rompieron?" Pregunte tratando de distraerme con un hueco en mi carpeta.

-"No lo se."Admitio Tomoyo. "Pero Syaoran no parecia muy afectuoso el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos. De hecho, creo que solo salio con ella para ahhh!" Alguien le habia jalado el cabello.

-"Buenos dias Daidouji." La saludo Lee molesto.

-"Salvaje!" Lo acuso Tomoyo y fue a buscar consuelo y proteccion atraz de Eriol que saludo a Lee como todo amigo de infancia. Tomoyo aprovecho para susurrar en mi oido.

-"Yo creo que te queria poner celosa." Senti mi cara arder y podia sentir la mirada de Lee sobre mi pero sabia que lo que Tomoyo decia era imposible.

-"Necesito tus notas." Le pedi a Tommy cambiando de tema.

-"Pues lo siento. Yo ya las reserve." Dijo Eriol sacandome la lengua y apartando a Tomoyo de mi lado.

-"Que? Pero... Porque no se las robas a Limon? Es tu mejor amigo, Tomoyo es mia." Me queje, los dos vimos a Tomoyo.

-"Eh... es que... " Tomoyo parecia dividida entre amor y amistad. "Lo siento Saku, Eriol me lo pidio antes del viaje y dije que se las daria." Se disculpo Tomoyo. Eriol alzo los brazos en victoria.

-"No te digo que no se las des pero damelas a mi primero." Le insisti.

-"No vale hacer trampa. Yo gane, punto." Me reclamo Eriol. "Syaoran puede darte las de el."

-"Quien quiere sus notas?" Me queje.

-"Nunca dije que te las daria." Reclamo Lee. Nuestros dos amigos nos vieron con resignacion, como si fueramos un caso perdido, lo que probablemente eramos...

-"Pero Sakura te trajo un regalo, no?" Comento Eriol escogiendo ese momento para recordarlo. Senti mi cara arder como una lampara de Halloween, maldito Eriol! "Porque no intercambian?" Insistio el traidor. Logre recuperar el control de mi cuerpo yobserve a Lee, este tambien parecia ligeramente sonrojado.

-"Es un soborno, no un regalo." Le informe tendiendo hacia el la pulsera de cuero. Lee la recibio de mala gana.

-"Ya se." Me reclamo pasandome algunos de sus cuadernos. "Te dare el resto despues de clases."

Entonces el profesor entro al salon. Lo vi con horror, habia olvidado que era viernes.

.

.

.

**-Pathetique-**

**.**

**.**

-"No matematicas!" Grite sin poder contenerme.

-"Ja! Gusto de tenerla de regreso señorita Kinomoto." Me saludo el profesor. "Espero que se haya puesto al dia." Asi que iba a ser uno de esos dias...

La clase fue una tortura. Jamas entenderia las matematicas, mil años pasarian y mi cerebro nunca haria la conexion. Lo mas agraviante de la situacion era que Lee parecia un super dotado a mi costado. Hablaba el mismo dialecto nerdo que el profesor sin esfuerzo aparente mientras yo peleaba contra el sueño y el sarcasmo del mismo profesor.

-"Kinomoto? Que ha estado haciendo estos ultimos diez años mientras sus profesores enseñaban?" Pregunto el profesor de matematicas con cansancio despues de que fallara en resolver el problema en la pizarra.

-"Vivir... y hablar como un humano?" Sugeri humillada pero decidida a no admitir mi derrota.

-"Sientese." Ordeno el profesor molesto. Fui a mi sitio mientras alguien mas resolvia lo que yo no pude. Era Lee que cambio algo en mi intento de resolver el ejercicio y lo convirtio en la respuesta correcta. Me acoste a dormir.

-"En vez de dormir deberia poner atencion." Me regaño el profesor.

-"Mi cerebro absorve mejor la informacion cuando duermo." Me queje, sabia que abusaba de mi suerte pero que este despierta o dormida no cambiaria algo que en diez años todos mis profesores de matematicas no habian logrado cambiar.

-"Vaya a mi oficina despues de la clase, Kinomoto." Fue la respuesta del pero fui dejada en paz por el resto de la clase. Hubieron ruidos de los alumnos pero el profesor los callo. Sentia las miradas de preocupacion de Tomoyo y Eriol sobre mi y a Lee pasar a mi costado para ir a su sitio atraz mio. Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

-"Saku, despiera." Me desperto la voz de Tomoyo. "Tienes que ir a ver al profesor." Insistio moviendo mi hombro.

-"Despierta de una vez Kinomoto." Dijo Lee pateando mi silla, dolio... Senti sangre en mi boca y me sente derecha.

-"Au! estupido Lee!" Dije mientras intentaba parar la sangre.

-"Estas bien?" Pregunto Eriol.

-"Si." Conteste de malhumor y me fui intentando evitar que la sangre manchara mi blusa. Escuche a Tomoyo regañar a Lee. Mi labio no dejaba de sangrar, me pregunte si el corte no era mas grande de lo que pensaba pero segui en direccion al local del profesores.

-"Kinomoto." Saludo el profesor de matematicas. "Que le paso en el labio?"

-"Me mordi." Menti sentandome en una silla libre. Recibi un pedazo de papel que el profesor me ofrecio, este obviamente creia que mentia pero no insistio.

-"Una vez mas aqui?" Suspiro

-"Usted deberia saberlo." Me queje.

-"Estoy apunto de rendirme y no es como si fuera la peor de mis estudiantes." Me regaño, lo mire sorprendida de aprender que no era la peor. " Le voy a dar una ultima oportunidad pero si no funciona ya no se que lo hara." Admitio y luego cambiando de tono a uno mas grave pero extrañamente mas amistoso, continuo. "No podre guardarla en la clase. Se que lo intentas pero no es suficiente, tienes que concentrarte mas."

Y eso casi me hizo llorar porque no me podia molestar contra el. Lo habia intentado, si la gente fallaba conmigo no era por falta de intentar.

Alguien toco a la puerta y el profesor lo hizo pasar. Lee asomo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-"Me llamo?" Pregunto el chico. Mire en mis manos el papel lleno de sangre. Era lo unico que me faltaba! Que me vea al borde de las lagrimas con el labio partido, bañada en sangre y un ridiculo papel en las manos, me podia ver mas patetica? La respuesta es si, si podia. El profesor lo invito a sentarse.

-"Lo llame por un favor." Continuo el profesor. Los dos lo vimos confundidos.

-"Eres el mejor alumno de la clase. Por eso quisiera que tutorearas a la señorita Kinomoto." Los dos seguimos observandolo con confusion.

-"Que?" Preguntamos al fin como si hubiera hablado otro idioma.

-"Lo que dije, quiero que seas su tutor durante el resto del año." Repitio el joven anciano despiadado sentado enfrente de nosotros.

-"Profe, el campeonato... " Comezo Lee pero el profesor lo interrumpio.

-"Esta inscrito en el programa de tutor, no?" Pregunto el profesor.

-"Si, pero ya le estoy enseñando a alguien mas." Se quejo Lee.

-"Ya no." Dijo el profesor arreglando sus papeles mientras nos ignoraba descaradamente. La campana sono y como el profesor seguia ignorandonos, nos fuimos en silencio intentando asimilar lo que acababa de suceder en esa oficina. Llegamos al salon y Lee le dio alguna excusa al profesor de literatura. El profesor alzo la mirada del libro de texto y la bajo a su libro de nuevo.

-"Kinomoto, vayase a la enfermeria." Me ordeno. Me quede paralizada en el marco de la puerta. Lee volteo rapido hacia mi y me vio raro. "Lee regrese a su sitio." Continuo el profesor parandose para empezar su clase. "Kinomoto que espera? El fin del mundo?" Me regaño empujandome fuera del salon y cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Me fui desconcertada en busca de la enfermeria. A la enfermera casi le da un ataque al verme con la blusa manchada de sangre, un papel empapado de sangre tambien y el labio por lo que podia sentir algo hinchado. Me obligo a sentarme y comenzo a agitarse alrededor de mi cara con algodon y liquidos que ardian.

-"Que te paso?" Fue su primera pregunta.

-"Me mordi." Menti de nuevo.

-"Como?" Pregunto incredula.

-"Con los dientes." Respondi tontamente y retuve una sonrisa.

-"Segura que no te abrieron una puerta en la cara?" Bromeo esta.

-"Mi nariz esta intacta." Conteste en broma tambien revisando mi nariz.

-"Y el brazo?" Pregunto examinando el brazo que Lee -tambien- casi me habia roto, estaba casi curado.

-"Me cai de la cama." Menti sonriendo involuntariamente, la enfermera me observo con preocupacion. " Tus ojos estan hinchados... Si tienes algun problema, alguien que te este intimidando..."

-"Nop. Todo a pedir de boca. Capta? Por lo del labio y... era un brom- Tiene un espejo?" Pregunte avergonzada al ver su expresion de compasion.

-"Claro, querida. Pero si tienes algun problema, no dudes en venir a verme, ok?" Me pidio entregandome un espejo. El corte era definitivamente mas grande de lo que yo habia pensado pero no para todo el escandalo que hacia la enfermera. Supuse que con sangre se habia visto peor o quizas yo estaba tan inmunisada a las heridas, a los accidentes y a la sangre que esto parecia nada.

-"No tienes otra ropa para cambiarte?"

-"No, olvide mi uniforme de ed. fisica en casa."

-"Alguien que te pueda prestar el suyo?"

-"Creo..."

-"De todos modos solo acuestate, ire a ver si encuentro algo para ti." Ordeno saliendo de la enfermeria. Corri la cortina de la cama y me acoste sintiendo todo el cansancio volver a mi. Al menos no estaba en clase, suspire. La enfermera nunca volvio. Comenze a escuchar voces del otro lado de la cortina. Abri los ojos, ahi estaban los gemelos y Touya hablando con Nakuru. La chica lo estaba regañando por algo pero no lograba entender de que hablaban. De pronto, la sombra de Touya volteo hacia la puerta gritandole a alguien. Trate de ver quien era atravez de la cortina. Era la sombra de Fujitaka , este tambien estaba hablando y parecia molesto. Trate de pararme para detenerlos pero entonces me di cuenta que la jaula de DJ estaba sobre mi estomago y entonces DJ me saludo como siempre.

-"Sakura, Sakura!" Pero su voz sonaba como Tomoyo y parecia preocupado.

-"DJ? Que le paso a tu voz?" Pregunte en un mundo entre el sueño y la realidad.

-"Quien es DJ?" Pregunto Lee, vi a Tomoyo encogerse de hombros.

-"Sakura, despierta ya!" Me llamo Eriol.

-"Quizas sea mejor que la dejen descansar." Llego la voz de la nfermera. "Tiene una ligera fiebre." Asomo su cabeza entre las cortinas y me vio. "Ah,ya desperto." Puso un conjunto de ropa en la mesita de noche. "Cuando te sientas mejor ve a cambiarte, puedes ir al resto de clases si tu fiebre baja." Dicho esto me sonrio y nos dejo solos para ir a comer.

-"Que hora es?" Pregunte sentandome. Eriol y Tomoyo saltaron a ayudarme como si estuviera despertando de un coma.

-"Es la recreacion." Contesto Tomoyo. "Como te sientes?"

-"Mas que bien." Conteste, cogi la ropa que me dio la enfermera y me pare.

-"Quizas sea mejor que no te pares aun." Sugirio Eriol, Tomoyo asintio.

-"Me siento bien." Les asegure. "Ire a cambiarme, nos vemos luego." Dicho esto, hui como la enfermera habia hecho antes que yo.

.

.

.

**-El Gato y El Raton-**

**.**

**.**

La vi huir con un bulto de ropa bajo su brazo. Tomoyo volteo a verme aun molesta.

-"Cuando te piensas disculpar?" Me regaño. Sabia que tenia razon, que debia disculparme pero las palabras no salian.

Me sorprendio escuchar a Eriol suspirar y calmar a Tomoyo.

-"Fue un accidente, Syaoran no lo hizo a proposito." Dijo pero estaba seguro que Eriol tambien creia que debia disculparme. Senti aun mas aprecio por la fuerza de la amistad de Eriol.

-"Salgamos de aqui." Estaba diciendo Eriol y los segui sin ver por donde iban, un gran error! De pronto, choque con una chica, era Josie que aparentemente me habia estado esperando con los brazos cruzados.

-"Syaoran? Te sientes bien?" Pregunto Eriol.

-"Ah? Si." Conteste despertando y vi a Jose parandose de malhumor.

-"No me vas a decir que no me viste." Reclamo Josie ofendida. Eriol y Tomoyo creyeron conveniente dejarnos a solas.

-"Me buscabas?" Pregunte con cansancio

-"Eres mi enamorado apesar de todo."

-"Josie, ya te dije que..."

-"Dime porque. Si no me das una verdadera razon, no te dejare en paz." Reclamo la chica. "Es por Kinomoto, cierto?" Continuo en un tono acusador.

-"Ya te dije que no." Insisti.

-"Entonces que? Hay aun otra chica mas?" Se enojo esta. "Quien es? Daidouji?"

-"Qu- Jaaa?! No hay nadie mas! Ya te dije, es mi decision, no tengo nada mas que decirte." Me di la vuelta listo para huir pero sabia que Josie me seguiria. Camine mas rapido aun escuchando sus pasos tras de mi. Doble por un corredor dejandola atraz . Casi habia llegado a los gimnasios del colegio. Cerca de los vestuarios choque con alguien mas. Otra chica pero esta callo al piso mas facilmente que Josie. Posiblemente iba huyendo como yo.

-"Sakura!" Escuche a alguien conocido gritar pero venia de otro corredor, suspire aliviado.

-"Te piensas mover a ayudarme algun dia?" Vino otra voz conocida, vi en el suelo a la chica con la que choque. Era Sakura y parecia adolorida y un poco debil. Senti mi alma abadonarme de nuevo, mi corazon latiendo tan fuerte que casi dolia. Sakura se impaciento y se paro por si misma, comenzo a recoger la ropa ensangrentada que habia soltado y se iba a ir sin dirigirme otra mirada pero entonces escuche a Josie llamar mi nombre por otro corredor y la detuve por el brazo.

-"Sueltame Lee!" Se quejo Sakura.

-"Espera, dejame disculparme." Dije pensando rapido. Viendo alrededor encontre un local de limpieza donde el conserje guardaba sus utiles. La obligue a entrar ignorando sus quejas y entrecerre la puerta.

.

.

.

**-Paraiso e Infierno-**

**.**

**.**

Logre liberarme. Habia escapado de uno para caer en otro peor. Peor porque con este podia traicionarme.

-"Que quieres?" Pregunte molesta conmigo misma y con el. Este ignoro mi pregunta y me acorralo entre sus brazos.

Mi corazon fue el primero en traicionarme, asordandome con cada latido. Intente, sin esforzarme de verdad, de alejarlo. Este cerro el espacio entre los dos decidido pero su decision se transformo en necesidad mientras luchaba por no separar nuestros labios y respirar normalmente al mismo tiempo. Comenze a jalarlo mas a mi aunque no podiamos estar mas pegados de lo que estabamos. Jugando con sus cabellos y tratando de ignorar su mano que cada vez se aventuraba mas y mas arriba de mi espalda por abajo del polo que traia puesto. Logre separarnos empujandolo por las caderas.

-"Espera Lee, que haces?" Intente controlarlo pero este me ignoro besandome fugazmente, provocandome. Me olvide de lo que estaba preguntando notando que llevaba puesta la pulsera que le regale. Sus manos se mantuvieron un rato mas en la base de mi cuello antes de aventurarse de nuevo en mi cadera y mas arriba. Hice lo mismo, liberando su camisa del pantalon, meti mis manos por debajo subiendo un poco su camisa. Su respiracion se detuvo un segundo y retomo mas fuerte y mas caliente que antes. Libero mis labios bajando por mi cuello.

-"Que me has hecho?" Respiro cerca a mi oreja y continuo volviendo a mis labios. Jalando mi labio inferior con los suyos. Me queje con dolor y este recomenzo mas suavemente la segunda vez. Besando mas delicadamente que antes. Estremeciendose mas cerca cuando subia mi mano por su espalda y olvidando sus propias manos. La puerta se abrio y con ella volvio el ruido de la academia. Los dos volteamos, era Josie. Comprendi algo en ese segundo... Lo vi, este tenia una sonrisa triunfante en los labios. Volteo a verme pero baje la vista.

.

.

.

**-Conflicto-**

**.**

**.**

Habia funcionado, Josie nos habia visto. Baje la vista hacia Sakura feliz del resultado pero esta evito mi mirada soltandome completamente, dolida. Quize explicarme pero en eso alguien mas aparecio en la puerta.

-"Que pasa aqui?" Pregunto Marco. Habia tenido razon hace un rato: La voz que escuche llamando su nombre habia sido la de Marco, Sakura tambien habia estado huyendo de alguien.

-"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber." Reclamo Josie. "Syaoran?" Me encogi de hombros.

-"Querias una razon, no?" Reclame triunfante. Josie me vio con rencor y se fue votando humo por las orejas pero su rencor no podia tocarme. Marco se quedo un rato mas observando a Sakura, esta lo ignoro.

-"Si de algo cuenta, yo te hubiera hecho mas que un plato de segunda." Le dijo el chico antes de ir tras su prima. Cogi a Sakura por los hombros feliz una vez mas preparando mis agradecimientos pero la chica se solto de mi.

-"No me toques." Me ordeno y comenzo a alejarse.

-"O-oye, espera." La detuve pero esta se solto de nuevo.

-"Que quieres?"

-"Gracias, me salvaste la vida." Dije estupidamente. La chica me vio con mas odio en los ojos de lo que yo creia posible.

-"No me agradezcas idiota!"

-"Oh vamos! No creiste que iba en serio, o si?" Pregunte y apenas lo hice me di cuenta que habia cometido un error. "Tu tambien me besaste para usarme." Intente defenderme.

-"Yo no lo hice para romperle el corazon a alguien mas!" Me grito. "Si no la querias para que jugar con ella?! ERES EXACTAMENTE LA CLASE DE PERSONA QUE MAS ODIO EN EL MUNDO!" Dicho esto se fue corriendo haciendome sentir como el idiota que era.

El timbre sono pero Sakura no volvio a clases. Ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol la habian visto. Sus cosas habian desaparecido, se habria ido a su casa? Pero como? Las clases avanzaban tan lentamente... Seguramente no caminando, estaba muy lejos de su casa. Quizas llamo a Fujitaka para que la recogiera. Si, eso era lo mas seguro. La ultima campana sono y la clase se desordeno. Tomoyo y Eriol comenzaron a hablar de ella mientras avanzabamos por los corredores llenos de estudiantes. Habia mas alumnos en la salida que normalmente. Estaban amontonados en la baranda del pequeño puente que daba antes del estacionamiento. Todos observaban abajo murmurando con excitacion. Tuve un mal presentimiento.

-"Que observan?" Pregunto Tomoyo con curiosidad. "Crees que algo haya pasado?" Pregunto esta vez preocupada.

-"De seguro alguien tiro un libro o algo asi." La tranquilizo Eriol pero algo no estaba bien, me hice un camino entre los estudiantes para ver mejor. Escuche a Eriol llamar mi nombre y llego a mi costado con Tomoyo. Los tres vimos abajo; Alguien habia lanzado un maletin al riachuelo. El viento habia empujado la mayoria de su contenido a la orilla pero algunos libros y muchas hojas flotaban en el agua alejandose con la corriente. Reconoci uno de los cuadernos en la orilla.

-"Ese no es... " Comenzo a decir Tomoyo alarmada.

-"Ese es tu cuaderno Syaoran." Llamo Eriol.

-"Pero se lo di a..." Los tres callamos, el riachuelo era lo suficientemente profundo como para que alguien se ahogue en el.

-"No crees que...?" Pregunto Tomoyo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"No." La calmo Eriol y la alejo de ahi pidiendome ayuda con la mirada. Sali del bulto de gente y baje hasta la orilla causando murmuros entre los demas estudiantes. Recogi todo lo que pude de libros y varios profesores llegaron y votaron al resto de alumnos chismosos.

-"De quien es ese maletin? Es suyo Lee?" Pregunto la directora de la academia.

-"No, es de Sakura."

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...

.

.

.

Notas:

-Esta es una disculpa por la manera tan irrealista en la que sangra Sakura en este episodio, he tratado de cambiar la situacion muchas veces pero siempre vuelvo a la historia original... supongo que me gusta hacer sufir a mis heroinas jajajaja el cuerpo humano es un misterio y situaciones especiales hicieron posible que Sakura se lastimara tan horrendamente sin quedar deforme o necesitar cirugia facial :) Sorry!

-Gracias Rocio e-chan :) Lei tu review ayer antes de terminar el cap, me dio animos para comenzar el siguiente... Por supuesto, Jeffrey es inevitable pero todavia falta mucho para que aparezca... Penosamente, el equipo de Saku no aparece en la historia, intente escribir un cap con ellas pero la verdad es que en su antigua escuela, Sakura no queria a nadie excepto a Jeff. Pero tambien queria mostrar como Saku habia sido una capitana desalmada sin compasion por nadie, del tipo de capitana que si le dices que estas en tu semana, te hace correr dos veces mas que las demas o del tipo que si te escucha regando chismes sobre ella y algun chico, te hace caminar por la escuela con una cinta en la boca y un polo naranja que dice :"Mi boca es un santuario, no un prostibulo." O mi favorita: del tipo de capitana que si no eres capaz de dejarte caer en tu espalda o de ser lanzada en el aire; improvisa un salto de bungee, te rapta despues de clases y te tira de el enfrente de todo el colegio...


	11. Capitulo 10: Caos

**Capitulo Diez**

**Caos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Crisis-**

**.**

**.**

-"Donde esta Kinomoto?" Pregunto la directora buscandola con la vista.

-"No sabemos." Contesto Eriol por mi.

-"No estaba en clases?" Pregunto la directora frunciendo el ceño.

-"Estaba en la enfermeria y como su maletin desaparecio, creimos que quizas su papa vino a buscarla." Explico Tomoyo.

-"Y nadie la vio antes o despues?" Pregunto la directora esta vez alarmada, se volteo hacia la enfermera que se nos habia acercado. "Contactaste al padre de Kinomoto?"

-"No, pense que volvio a clases porque no volvio a la enfermeria." Respondio esta.

-"Contactalo porfavor. Ustedes tres." Dijo volteando hacia nosotros una vez mas. "Vayan a sus casas."

-"Pero..." Comenzo a quejarse Eriol

-"Hiragizawa, porfavor." Lo reprendio la directora. "Kinomoto probablemente este con su padre y esto no sea mas que una broma pesada de alguien hacia ella." Suspiro preocupada. "Saben de alguien que este peleado con Kinomoto?"

-"No." Respondieron Eriol y Tomoyo pero yo sabia de alguien que debia estar odiandola en ese preciso momento y era todo mi culpa.

Los tres nos quedamos en el estacionamiento apoyados sobre la van de la mama de Eriol esperando por noticias como muchos otros curiosos habian hecho. Fujitaka llego poco despues y paso sin tan siquiera vernos, parecia bastante preocupado mientras hablaba con la directora. Nadie habia visto a Sakura por ninguna parte despues del recreo, despues de la pelea -pero eso nadie lo sabia. Donde se habia metido Sakura? Las cosas no hacian que empeorar mientras mas oscurecia. Todavia era Otoño pero ya comenzaba a hacer frio en las noches y aun no habia rastros de la chica. En el pueblo, se armo un equipo de busqueda.

Los gemelos y Touya con los que trabajaba Sakura, aparecieron junto a una chica que se me hacia conocida. Todos parecian preocupados, hablando con Eriol. Fujitaka se unio a su grupo pero no parecia nada traer buenas noticias. Todo el esfuerzo que Sakura habia puesto en ocultar su trabajo habia sido en vano.

-"Yo nunc-..." Estaba reclamando Fujitaka pero uno de los gemelos saco un papel que lucia como un contrato.

-"Le pedimos un permiso tuyo. Esa es tu firma, no?" Pregunto Yue.

Fujitaka se tapo los ojos con una mano murmurando el nombre de la chica que todos buscaban.

-"Nunca fuiste muy inteligente." Se burlo Touya y fue regañado por su amiga.

-"Mi hija esta perdida!" Le grito Fujitaka.

-"Y eso que dice de ti como padre?" Le reclamo Touya.

-"Paren!" Los separo Yukito justo a tiempo. "Lo importante es encontrar a Sakura y necesitamos cuantas personas se ofrescan si queremos encontrarla lo mas pronto posible."

-"Yuki tieme razon." Lo apoyo su hermano. "Este no es el tiempo de sus peleas infantiles." Los separo definitivamente, algo que Yukito no habia sido capaz de hacer.

Miles de ideas de lo que podia haberle pasado cruzaban por mi mente, cada una mas aterradora que la anterior y todas igualmente posibles. Se sentia ella asi cuando sufria un ataque de panico?... Y que tal si le habia dado un ataque, Sakura se asustaba facilmente... No, tenia que despejar mi mente, seguro habia tomado el camino equivocado y estaba sentada en alguna roca esperando que la encontremos... El sol caia y ninguno de los grupos de buscadores habia encontrado algo mas que algunos libros flotando en el rio. La busqueda en el agua, tomaba tiempo pero hasta ahora sin resultado. _Que tan lejos podia llevarse la corriente a un cuerpo? _Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de todos en el pueblo.

Los mas positivos, buscaban el largo de la carretera y sus alrededores con la esperanza de que Sakura se haya simplemente perdido de camino a casa o tenido un pequeño accidente pero no importaba cuantas veces repasaban la zona, no habia nada, ninguna pista de adonde se habia ido la chica.

Eriol y yo estabamos en ese grupo porque la otra posibilidad era de buscar un cadaver y esa idea era insoportable. Tomoyo iba avanzando a nuestra velocidad desde el carro, alumbrando el camino lo mas posible con las luces del carro pero se hacia demasiado oscuro ya.

-"Habian dos linternas en la maletera. Ire por ellas." Dijo Eriol haciendole señas a Tomoyo para que pare. Se veia agotado, me acorde que acababa de llegar de viaje.

-"Deja, voy yo. Tu descansa." Le dije y sin darle tiempo de responder, fui por las linternas. Tomoyo abrio la maletera a mi pedido. Retrocedi sintiendo de pronto un mareo. Ahi estaba, mi corazon dejo de latir por un segundo y luego retomo a doble velocidad dolorosamente. No se movia, la voltee con miedo y suspire aliviado al oir su queja. Tomoyo volteo a verme desde el asiento de conductor. Volvi a respirar normalmente y senti la risa salir involuntariamente. Dormida, con fiebre pero viva. _Que demonios hacia en la parte de atraz del carro?!_ [N/A: Ok, para quien no lo sepa, en la mayoria de vans, la maletera esta unida a los asientos de atraz, asi que uno puede facilmente esconderse en la maletera sin morir de asfixia :) fin.] Tomoyo salio del carro y corrio hacia mi. A lo lejos, podia ver a Eriol y los demas buscadores observandonos. No, me observaban a mi. La risa no paraba.

-"Syaoran? Estas bien?" Pregunto Tomoyo preocupada. Realize que no habia salido del carro por Sakura sino por mi. Cai de rodillas, la risa transformandose en toz. Antes de perder completamente la razon, señale al carro. Tomoyo tambien retrocedio por la sorpresa.

-"ERIOL!" La escuche gritar. "ES SAKURA!"

La toz se entreveraba a la risa incontrolable. La cabeza me daba vueltas y podia sentir lagrimas escaparse con esfuerzo sin saber si era la risa o la toz lo que las causaba.

-"Esta bien, no te preocupes. Anda con Sakura." Dijo uno de los gemelos a Fujitaka mientras me ayudaba a acostarme en el asfalto tirando mi pelo hacia atraz, fuera de mi cara. "Respira." Me dijo sin poder dejar de sonreir. Me pregunte si reia de mi o si el tambien estaba aliviado de haber encontrado a Sakura. "Ya paso." Me consolo como a un niño y todo se oscurecio.

.

.

.

**-Al descubierto-**

**.**

**.**

-"Sakura?" Me llamo alguien desde lejos como si me llamara del otro lado de un muro. Alguien mas reia, una risa que conocia muy bien pero sonaba histerica, desesperada. Me ponia los pelos de punta, era como un llanto. Queria llamarlo y calmarlo pero mi voz no salia. Algo me movio bruscamente, abri los ojos atrapada en la neblina de fiebre y sueño. Estaba siendo aplastada en un abrazo, reconoci el shampoo de Fujitaka.

-"Fujitaka?" Pregunte confundida. "Me estas partiendo en dos." Me queje y senti sus labios en mi frente. Vi a Touya en la semi oscuridad atraz de el. Esto no podia estar bien, rogue porque fuera un sueño. Mas lejos Yukito estaba arrodillado cerca a un cuerpo en la pista. Vi hacia Tomoyo y Eriol al otro lado de Fujitaka, la risa habia parado... Habria estado soñando? Me sorprendi de ver a mis dos amigos abrazados tan abiertamente. Eriol estaba palido y parecia exhausto, Tomoyo solo tenia alivio dibujado en su rostro. Todos parecian aliviados, un patrullero hablaba con Yue y parecia que mas de la mitad del pueblo estaban ahi presentes. Habia cierto ambiente de diversion en la manera que algunos me observaban, como si les acabara de contar un chiste.

-"Que paso?" Pregunte aun confundida y no totalmente despierta.

-"Estas castigada." Termino por soltarme Fujitaka. "Y no volveras a trabajar."

-"Que? pero... no me puedes castigar cuando ya estoy castigada."

-"Mirame." Me amenazo este y se fue a hablar con el patrullero. Estaba furioso...

-"Nunca entendere como le haces." Me regaño Touya e hizo lo que menos me esperaba de el: me beso la frente y me abrazo. "Estas despedida." Dijo en tono de broma.

-"Yo pense que Touya exageraba." Me sonrio Nakuru. "No sabes en que dia nos has tenido..."

-"No entiendo." Admiti y nadie parecia querer explicarmelo.

-"Haz estado perdida." Hablo Eriol por la primera vez desde que desperte. "Hemos estado buscandote todo el dia."

-"Todo el pueblo te estaba buscando." Lo apoyo Tomoyo. "Nosotros, tus tios,..." Mi cerebro se congelo.

-"Tios?" Recapitule. "Solo tengo uno..." Señale a Touya.

-"Te dije que no lo sabia." Dijo Yue burlonamente a su gemelo que volvia dejando a la ambulancia encargarse del cuerpo. Eriol fue hacia el lugar que Yukito habia dejado atraz pero Tomoyo se quedo a mi costado tapandome con una cobija.

-"Saku, todos ellos son tus tios." Me informo Tomoyo sorprendida. "Pense que lo sabias..."

-"Entonces tu no... tu no..." Intente preguntar señalando a Touya y a Yukito en turnos.

-"Que has estado pensando?!" Me regaño Touya enrojeciendo mientras Nakuru y Yue se partian de la risa. Senti mi rostro arder algo mareada. La expresion de todos cambio y recorde lo que me habia despertado en un principio.

-"Donde esta Lee?" Le pregunte a Tomoyo. Mi amiga abrio la boca para responder sin saber que decir. Lee no estaba por ningun lado y mi cabeza dolia cada vez mas. Cerre los ojos apoyandome en el brazo de Tomoyo. La leve luz se apago atravez de mis parpados. El ruido desaparecio.

Me desperte en un cuarto de hospital. Olia a desinfectante y todo era demasiado blanco. Parpadee tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz.

-"Como te sientes?" Pregunto la voz de Fujitaka sonando cansada pero reconfortante.

-"Lo del trabajo fue mi idea." Confese. "Solo queria un trabajo."

-"No voy a cambiar de opinion."

-"Pero..."

-"Si no puedes subir tu nota de matematicas, no vas a trabajar." Me reclamo apartando mi cabello de mi cara. "Pensaste que no te dejaria trabajar si Touya estaba ahi?" Guarde silencio y este sonrio. "Son mis hermanos Sakura, y de hecho, practicamente crie a Touya."

-"Entonces porque siguen peleados?" Pregunte aprovechando el momento. Fujitaka no parecia poder contestar solo me observo con tristeza.

-"Descansa." Dijo al fin. "El doctor dijo que no te despertarias hasta mañana." Admitio este. Senti su mano en mi frente y cai dormida una vez mas.

La siguiente vez que desperte fue con las voces de Eriol y Tomoyo.

-"Aun quiero saber en que pensaba durmiendo en la maletera de la van." Dijo Eriol exasperado. Escuche la risa de mi amiga.

-"No la grites, el doctor dijo que necesitaba reposo."

Senti su mano peinar mi cabello en trenzas.

-"Fuiste a ver a Syaoran?" Pregunto la chica con mas seriedad. Eriol suspiro con cansancio.

-"Si, pero sigue dormido." Su voz sonaba preocupada. Que habia pasado con Lee? "Me dijeron que le habian dado algo para dormir y que tomaria por lo menos unas 6 horas antes de que reaccione."

-"no dijeron porque...?" Pregunto Tomoyo dejando la pregunta abierta.

-"No, pero el doctor dijo que posiblemente sea cansancio. Ya conoces a Syaoran, este es el tiempo donde comienza su entrenamiento espartano." Contesto Eriol.

-"No estara feliz cuando despierte." Dijo mi amiga entre risitas. "Se atrevera a negarlo ahora? Despues de desmoronarse cuando la encontro."

-"Conociendolo, lo intentara." Dijo Eriol y el tambien sonaba divertido.

Decidi abrir los ojos pero ninguno de los dos parecia estar perstandome atencion.

-"Al menos sabemos que estaba feliz de verla." Continuo Eriol estirandose.

-"Quien estaba feliz?" Pregunte inocentemente. Los dos saltaron del susto y voltearon a verme.

-"Sakura!"

-"Como te sientes?"

-"Enredada." Dije obsevando el tubo pegado a mi brazo.

-"Estas feliz supongo." Me acuso Eriol. "Le has dado al pueblo, las noticias mas fascinantes desde que el tio Tom se partio la pierna bicicleteando." Me continuo reclamando con un tanto de diversion en su voz.

-"Quien es el tio Tom?" Me burle. "Lamento haberle robado su puesto, no lo hice a proposito."

-"Saku, que hacias en la maletera?" Me pregunto Tommy con curiosidad sentandose en mi cama.

-"Al principio pense en irme en el carro de Eriol." Confese. "Pero solo tenia el boton para abrir las puertas y alguien lanzo mi maletin al rio con mi celular y todo... Asi que decidi esperarlos en el carro pero ya sabes, esta ese guardia que siempre se pasea entre los carros por eso me oculte en la maletera hasta que ustedes llegaran pero... me quede dormida..." Explique avergonzada, todo por querer faltar a clases... Tomoyo no pudo evitar reir.

-"Pensamos que habias saltado al rio." Me recrimino mi amiga. "Todas tus cosas estaban ahi, Syao recogio algunas pero tu no estabas por ningun lado."

-"Pero quien habra tirado tus cosas?" Pregunto Eriol.

-"Probablemente Josie." Respondi sin una duda recordando lo pasado. Intente seguir molesta con Lee pero solo senti mas preocupacion... Si habia comprendido bien, Lee se encontraba en algun cuarto de ese mismo hospital. Entonces, el cuerpo que habia visto en la pista habia sido el.

Ni Tomoyo, ni Eriol hicieron preguntas sobre Josie, adivinando que yo no queria contestar ninguna.

-"Tu fiebre ya bajo. El doctor estaba sorprendido, creo que creia que moririas." Comento Eriol tocandome la frente como se hace con los niños. "Fujitaka tuvo que ir a trabajar y nos dejaron entrar a verte para remplazarlo." Me conto.

-"Tus tios vinieron a visitarte, dijeron que volverian mas tarde." Continuo Tomoyo. Me tomo un segundo recordar de que tios me hablaba.

-"Y Lee?" Pregunte al fin. Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaron una mirada.

-"Er... Syaoran esta... pues estaba preocupado pero no pudo venir." Mintio torpemente Tomoyo. "Quizas venga luego..."

-"Que le paso?" Pregunte mas directamente.

-"Nada, solo tuvo un pequeño accidente. Aun esta inconciente." Respondio Eriol resignandose a decirme la verdad.

-"Pero esta bien?" Pregunte lo unico que en verdad me importaba.

-"Si, solo dormido." Me sonrio Eriol. Senti mis hombros relajarse.

.

.

.

**-Nudo-**

.

.

Tuve la sensacion de estar despierto pero mis parpados estaban demasiado pesados. Algo olia bien en el cuarto. Perfume? Flores? De donde conocia ese aroma? Que habia estado haciendo? Donde estaba? Me acordaba vagamente de alguien acostandome en la pista... Accidente de carro? No, habia estado buscando algo. No, no, a alguien... Quien?

-"Se ve palido." Escuche su voz y senti a alguien acariciando mis cabellos. Alguien mas estaba en la cama, acomodando mis sabanas.

-"Se ve cansado." Llego la voz deTomoyo. Era ella quien acomodaba mi cama. Quien jugaba con mi pelo?

-"Sakura deja de hacerle nudos en la cabeza." La riño Eriol.

_'Sakura...'_

-"Pero si el no se esta quejando." Llego el reclamo de la chica. Casi podia ver la sonrisa en sus labios, yo tambien queria sonreir pero mi cuerpo seguia paralizado. Queria coger su mano y sorprenderla.

_'Sakura...'_

-"Si fastidias a los demas pacientes, te mandaran a tu propio cuarto." Bromeo Tomoyo."Y es tu culpa que Lee este aqui." La chica guardo silencio pero continuo enredandome el pelo.

-"Ya deberia estar despertando." Comento la voz preocupada de mi mejor amigo.

-"Me gusta mas dormido." Contesto la voz de Sakura llena de buen humor. "Aunque si estubiera menos palido, se veria mas bonito." Senti su mano lisar mis cabellos y recomenzar a enredarlos de nuevo. Me vi mentalmente como un cachorro que mueve la cola cuando lo acarician y se arrastra para que le sigan dando cariño, feliz de tener toda la atencion de su ama...

_-"Sakura..."_ Su nombre salio de mis labios. Su mano se detuvo tomada por sorpresa.

-"Syaoran?" Llamo Eriol.

-"Esta despierto?" Pregunto Tomoyo. Senti a Sakura pararse y alejarse de mi. Abri los ojos con esfuerzoy entonces la vi flotando sobre mi con sus ojos esmeralda llenos de curiosidad. Recupere el movimiento de mi cuerpo en menos de un segundo y me sente alejando mi rostro del suyo.

-"Desperto!" Anuncio la chica con sorpresa.

-"Te sientes bien Syaoran?" Me pregunto Eriol.

-"S-Si."

-"Ire por el doctor.' Dijo Tomoyo parandose del pie de mi cama y salio del cuarto.

-"Como llegue aqui?" Pregunte confundido.

-"Es mejor si descansas." Me aconsejo Eriol.

-"Señorita Kinomoto, vuelva a su silla de ruedas."La reprendio el doctor entrando al cuarto con Tomoyo atraz de el.

-"Pero puedo caminar." Reclamo Sakura.

-"Si no se sienta, le dire a su doctor que la interne." La amenazo, Sakura se sento de mala gana y mis tres amigos salieron del cuarto por orden del doctor. Tomoyo empujando la silla de ruedas donde Sakura iba bufando con indignacion.

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...


	12. Capitulo 11: Ilusion

**Capitulo Once**

**Ilusion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Castigo-**

**.**

**.**

Las ultimas semanas de Octubre pasaron y Noviembre las habia seguido con pereza y una inesperada e inusual nevada. La paz habia vuelto poco a poco al pueblo pero me habia ganado la burla de la populacion, la indignacion de las abuelitas rajonas del pueblo, la admiracion de los niños busca problemas y los saludos de todos los viejitos de buen corazon al igual que los de los patrulleros y los de los bomberos. No habia lugar donde me oculte, sea bien en la academia que en el pueblo entero, donde alguien no me saludara de buen humor o murmurara a su vecino con despecho o -en el colmo de la humillacion- le pidiera a quien se encuentre conmigo que no me quite los ojos de encima. Mi cara ardia tantas veces al dia que vivia en una fiebre eterna pero muy pronto aprendi a verle la gracia y a reir con ellos. Sinceramente, Lee sufria mas que yo.

Convencer al pueblo de que nuestro odio era mutuo y perpetuo, era aun mas dificil despues de lo ocurrido. Mucha de la buena gente me regalaba medicina diciendome cosas como: _"Para la proxima vez que le de un susto a nuestro joven señor Lee, señorita Kinomoto."_

Parecia que Lee vivia en un constante estado de insolacion. Por suerte, no era tan malo como podria haber sido, la gente habia estado demasiado lejos para saber que le habia pasado en realidad y solo suponian que se habia sentido debil por la sorpresa de encontrarme. Los que sabian la verdad, lo guardaban secreto para no avergonzarlo y yo fingia no estar enterada para no herir su orgullo.

No le veia nada de malo, yo que sufria de ataques de panico... Quien era yo para juzgarlo? Fujitaka parecia quererlo mas tambien.

Desde ese entonces, habia sorprendido a Tomoyo una docena de veces insistiendole algo en susurros a veces divertidos y a veces severos. Eriol la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera en esos momentos, interrumpiendola solo cuando me veia llegar.

-"Ten, mas medicina joven señor Lee." Lo fastidie dandole unas hierbas curativas que una ancianita me habia regalado de camino a su casa en mi bicicleta.

-"Viniste asi?" Dijo viendo la vieja y oxidada bicicleta que habia encontrado en casa de Fujitaka.

-"Eriol no estaba. Al parecer salio con la _señorita Daidouji_." Insinue feliz por Tomoyo. "Quien como ellos que no pasan su vida estudiando matematicas." Me queje.

-"Es tu culpa, si pusieras mas atencion en clase yo tambien tendria el dia libre." Me reclamo. Wei aparecio en ese momento y alarmado de verme en una bicicleta y completamente despeinada, casi me carga al interior de la casa.

-"Su padre sabe que salio?" Pregunto el mayordomo preocupado.

-"Le deje una nota, tenia trabajo creo." Respondi con una sonrisa me vio con desaprobacion, era del grupo de personas que despues del incidente consideraban que yo debia ser vigilada 24/7.

-"Cuando temine, no dude en avisarme y la llevare a su casa." Insistio Wei.

-"Pero si voy en carro a todos lados terminare por engordar." Reclame.

-"No te preocupes Wei, yo la llevare." Ofrecio Lee sonando exasperado.

-"No necesito ser transportada." Me queje con el. Wei nos dejo discutir a solas, muy acostrumbrado ya a nuestras peleas.

-"Kinomoto, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que me queda y saca tus libros de texto." Me regaño sonando como el profesor de matematicas. Obedeci de mala gana. "Que es lo que no entiendes?"

-"Nada." Respondi molesta pero sinceramente.

-"Debe de haber algo! Van semanas que te explico lo mismo sin parar!" Renego Lee.

-"Pero cuando hago los ejercicios sola, nada funciona." Reclame. "Y todas las formulas son iguales..."

Lee suspiro acumulando toda la paciencia y buen humor que le quedaba despues de semanas de fracaso.

-"Hare esto una ultima vez Kinomoto y mas te vale poner atencion."

-"Siempre pongo atencion." Me defendi.

-"No estas poniendo atencion." Me dijo en tono de advertencia.

-"Lo haria si dejaras de insultarme cada cinco segundos." Me queje.

-"Es por eso que digo que no pones atencion!" Reclamo Lee harto.

-"Eres tu quien me distrae!" Lo acuse y los dos quedamos en un silencio azorado.

-"Solo... hazme caso." Concluyo Lee.

-"Como sea." Acepte dispuesta a tener la ultima palabra. Lee continuo torturandome con explicaciones matematicas. Luego corrigio mi tarea, algo que para mi seguia siendo humillante.

-"P-Porque hiciste esto aqui? Estaba bien antes." Dijo Lee con desesperacion.

-"Pero no estaba segura..."

Lo vi frotarse la frente con frustracion.

-"Leiste bien el problema?" Me pregunto con suspicacia.

-"Si... L-Lo hice pero... DJ me llamo..." Admiti con derrota. "Era una emergencia, crei que se estaba muriendo asi que me olvide de lo demas y luego..."

-"No quiero saberlo." Me corto Lee de mal humor. "Te he dicho de concentrarte cuando hagas las cosas."

-"Es facil para la gente que no tiene preocupaciones en la vida como tu." Refunfuñe.

-"Quieres pasar el curso, si o no?" Pregunto el chico con enojo.

-"Siiiii." Respondi de mala gana.

-"Entonces olvidate del resto. Especialmente de DJ, me tienes harto! Siempre que das excusas es _DJ hizo esto y DJ dijo aquello_." Se quejo Lee imitando una voz chillona que no era la mia.

-"No es mi culpa! Siempre hago mis tareas con el." Me defendi. "Como si no, le hare para pasar tiempo con el? Te recuerdo que tu novia tiro mis libros por el barranco y para colmo me tiene como esclava en las animadoras, por tu culpa!"

-"No es mi novia y no me importa como le hagas pero no lo hagas cuando estudies matematicas." Sermoneo Lee.

-"Pero esos son los momentos mas duros de mi vida y DJ siempre me ha acompañado en esos momentos. Lo que pasa es que tu quieres que DJ me odie!" Lo acuse. Si se, podia ser muy irracional cuando se trataba de DJ. Lee me vio con horror, supongo que ver a una chica acusarlo de atentado contra su loro, debia clasificar a esa chica de completamente demente.

Felizmente, Wei fue atraido por el ruido y nos separo con te y galletas. Continuamos la clase sin dirigirnos la palabra mas que para lo extrictamente necesario. Termine por encontrarle un sentido a la leccion y Lee, feliz de ver que aun habian esperanzas, me hizo repetir ejercicios por horas y horas.

-"Podemos parar?" Pregunte aburrida, resolviendo ejercicios mecanicamente.

-"Termina." Fue su respuesta.

-"Es sabado." Me queje. "Es mi primer sabado libre desde que Fujitaka me castigo." Segui quejandome.

-"Hay una prueba el martes y los examenes se acercan." Me informo este.

-"No cambiara nada el que me quede aqui sufriendo. Soy un caso perdido, naci con una desconexion en el cerebro. No eres el primer tutor al que mi ignorancia ha vuelto loco." Segui enumerando descripciones de mi enfermedad.

-"No es cierto." Me callo Lee. "Solo necesitas concentrarte."

-"Nunca me concentro en nada y aun asi paso el resto de mis cursos." Reclame.

-"Confia en mi." Dijo Lee casi como una suplica. Suspire rindiendome. El celular de Lee sono.

-"Alo?"

-"Syaoran?" Escuche la voz de Eriol salir del celular.

-"Hey Eriol, pense que estabas con Tomoyo." Respondio Lee, hubo un largo silencio del otro lado de la linea. Me imagine a Eriol cambiando de color.

-"Sakura esta contigo?" Pregunto Eriol adivinando su fuente de informacion.

-"Asi es, por desgracia." Contesto Lee.

-"Si sabes que puedo escuchar todo, no?" Le pregunte ofendida. Este solo hizo una mueca, señalo mi cuaderno y siguio hablando por telefono.

-"Que pasa Eriol? Estoy tratando de expandir el cerebro de Kinomoto para la prueba del martes."

-"Ah, Bueno,Tomoyo y yo creimos que quizas ya habrian terminado a esta hora." Se sorprendio Eriol. "Ademas es sabado, no seas cruel con ella."

-"No soy cruel. Trato de salvar su año." Se quejo Lee.

-"No es cierto,eres cruel!" Le reclame. Este me tapo la boca con su mano libre. Me distraje peleando con su mano y no escuche el final de la conversacion. Harta de luchar en vano decidi lamer la palma de su mano, Lee quito su mano, rojo hasta las orejas.

-"Cual es tu problema?" Me reclamo.

-"Era eso o te mordia, agradece" Respondi encogiendome de hombros. "Que dijo Eriol?"

-"Guarda tus cosas." Me ordeno.

-"Porque, oye respondeme!" Le insisti pero Lee me ignoro, termine obedeciendo por pura curiosidad.

-"Adonde vamos?" Me queje subiendo al carro y temblando con el aire de la noche.

-"Con Tomoyo y Eriol." Respondio Lee y continuo ignorandome por el resto del viaje al pueblo.

-"Syaoran! Sakura!" Nos llamo la voz de Tomoyo desde la terrasa de un restaurante. Eran tan solo las cinco pero ya habia atardecido y aun habia un poco de nieve en las calles y mas comenzaba a caer pero no hacia tanto frio como me habia esperado. Eriol salio del restaurante con dos tazas de algo caliente y Lee y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

-"Gracias por liberarme." Le dije a Eriol. "Fue una tortura." Me sente al lado de Tomoyo, haciendo una mueca al contacto del metal frio atravez de mi pantalon.

Admire a Tomoyo por estar usando una mini falda con medias de nylon y zapatos de taco de 7 cm de alto. Asi de dificil era conquistar a Eriol... Le tuve compasion y la vengue robando la taza del chico. Este me vio feo pero el y Lee entraron a comprar dos tazas mas de chocolate caliente.

-"Deberias atraparlo ya y dejar de sufrir." Console a mi amiga haciendola reir. "Pero te ves bien." Le sonrei.

-"Que hace esa antiguedad en el carro de Syaoran? La van a donar al museo?" Pregunto Tomoyo señalando mi bicicleta atada al techo del carro. "Sakura..." Me regaño.

-"Pero si no hace tanto frio. Tu estas en mini falda." Le recorde. "Lo que me recuerda! Tengo que comprarle otro juguete a DJ porque rompio su favorito y casi muere atorado." Me pare sacudiendo la nieve de mis jeans. "Ahorita vuelvo!"

-"Mi falda te recuerda a tu loro? Sakura, espera! Podemos ir luego..." Llamo Tomoyo.

-"Vuelvo enseguida!" Grite desde lejos y corri hacia la pequeña animaleria.

.

.

.

**-Arena Movediza-**

**.**

**.**

-"Adonde se va ahora?" Exclamo Eriol viendo por la gran vitrina del restaurante. Voltee a ver, Sakura no estaba. Solo Tomoyo que negaba con la cabeza con diversion hacia el punto por donde Sakura habia desaparecido. Salimos a enterarnos con nuestras tazas en mano.

-"Adonde se fue Kinomoto?" Le pregunte a Tomoyo. Esta me observo en silencio y por un microsegundo una sonrisa diabolica aparecio en sus labios.

-"A comprar un regalo." Respondio.

-"Un regalo?" Pregunto Eriol y Tomoyo asintio con pesar.

Eriol no era parte del plan, pense. Los planes de Tomoyo para que salga con Sakura habian todos incluido la ayuda de Eriol hasta este momento...

-"Que estas tramando ahora Tomoyo?" Pregunte casi divertido.

-"No es un plan esta vez. Es la verdad." Admitio esta. Habia un dejo de decepcion en su voz que no sabia si creer o no. "Pense que habria algo entre tu y Sakura pero como eres tan terco... Y Sakura no es de gran ayuda tampoco. Todo lo que hace ahora es hablar y hablar de este supuesto DJ..."

Eriol la vio confundido pero no dijo nada. Tomoyo le sonrio.

-"Es un amigo de su antigua secundaria." Le explico Tomoyo, Eriol le sonrio. Algo estaba mal pero mi cerebro no estaba funcionando correctamente.

-"Y le piensa regalar algo?" Pregunto Eriol con curiosidad.

-"Al parecer es su cumpleaños. Sakura lo quiere invitar aqui." Dijo Tomoyo y me vio con resentimiento. " Asi que si tu no te apuras, se robara a mi Sakura!" Me regaño.

-"Pobre el." Conteste de mal humor y los vi intercambiar una sonrisa. Queria pensar que el plan de Tomoyo habia fallado pero inexplicablemente, mi buen humor se habia esfumado al igual que Sakura. Escucharla hablar del tipejo ese ya habia arruinado gran parte de mi buen humor de por vida pero ahora, los dos que se decian mis amigos, tambien le habian dado su bendicion...

-"No piensas hacer nada?" Insistio Tomoyo impacientandose.

-"Porque te preocupas de mi vida amorosa? No tienes demasiadas preocupaciones ya, intentando bajarte a Eriol?" Pregunte vengativamente. Los vi sonrojarse y satisfecho, me fui en busca de Kinomoto. La vi hablar con alguien por su celular. Estaba sonriendo, completamente inconciente de la nieve que se prendia de sus cabellos o de la gente que la esquivaba, algunos intentando llamar su atencion. Caminaba hacia mi pero era posible de que pase sin notarme. Como alguien podia ser tan distraida e indefensa? Y sin embargo lo era... de apariencia... Me habria equivocado? La habria juzgado demasiado rapido? Si Tomoyo decia la verdad... La vi sonrojarse...

.

.

.

**-Shut Down, Restart-**

**.**

**.**

-"Alo?" Cante respondiendo mi celular.

-"Sakura? Sakura, donde estas?" Era Fujitaka y parecia al borde de una crisis de nervios.

-"Con Eriol, Tomoyo y Lee." Respondi feliz. "Ya no estoy castigada asi que puedo salir, no?" Escuche a Fujitaka suspirar aliviado.

-"Dime que no te fuiste en la bicicleta." Me sermoneo sonando cansado.

-"Te deje una nota, o no?" Le reclame por la falta de confianza.

-"Sakura, esta nevando!"

-"Pero Lee dijo que me llevaria a casa." Me defendi y el recuerdo me hizo sonreir.

-"Porque suenas tan feliz? Pense que dijiste que no salian juntos." Pregunto mi padre con desconfianza.

-"No estoy feliz por el sino porque no tendre que bicicletear." Menti. "Le compre un juguete a DJ."

-"No cambies el tema. A que hora piensas volver?"

-"No se." Respondi tratando de fastidiarlo y lograndolo.

-"Eriol estara con ustedes todo el tiempo?" Insistio Fujitaka.

-"Le estas pagando para que me vigile?" Le pregunte acusadoramente.

-"Sakura, responde mi pregunta." Me corrigio Fujitaka.

-"Puede que si y puede que no." Cante en respuesta.

-"Quieres ser castigada de nuevo?" Bromeo este. "No te equivoques, se muy bien que estuviero en esa fiesta tu, Eriol, Tomoyo y Syaoran, solo necesito pruebas..."

-"Pues te equivocas." Menti riendo. Fujitaka habia comenzado a sospechar de nosotros desde que se entero de que la policia habia ido a casa de Josie.

-"Y tambien se que tienes una prueba el martes, tu profesor llamo. Y sabre si han estado estudiando o no." Amenazo Fujitaka. Senti mi cara arder contra el aire frio.

-"O-Oye! Si he estudiado. Si no paso es porque es un defecto de nacimiento." Me queje.

-"Si no pasas, puedes olvidarte del mundo exterior y de Syaoran." Lo escuche burlarse mientras yo intentaba calmar mis mejillas ardientes pero entonces choque con alguien, mi celular callo en una pequeña montaña de nieve. Lo recogi rapidamente.

-"Sakura? Sakura?" Llegaba la voz de Fujitaka.

-"Ah, si..." Respondi pero la persona con la que habia chocado cerro mi celular, colgando la llamada. Mire hacia arriba, lista para reclamar pero las palabras se estancaron en mi garganta. Lee me jalo hacia el, sellando mis labios con los suyos.

-"Lee?" Llame luego de un rato pero este continuo besandome. "Lee, que crees que haces?" Lo llame de nuevo, casi odiandome por detenerlo en su importante mision: dejarme sin aire.

-"Olvidate de el." Me pidio Lee susurrando contra mis labios y comenzo a aprofundisar el beso. Mi cabeza se lleno de aire, mi cuerpo quemaba entre sus brazos. Mordisquee su labio inferior implorandole que lo haga de nuevo, olvidando que estabamos en un lugar publico. Lee se quejo impacientandose pero capto el mensaje; Senti su lengua explorar de nuevo y mas alerta esta vez, respondi al beso. Estaba demasiado comoda bajo sus caricias pero me obligue a separarnos, recordando la conversacion.

-"De quien hablabas?" Pregunte obligandolo a responder.

-"DJ." Respondio el chico intentando besarme de nuevo, lo solte y este me pego de nuevo a el. "Olvidate de el, solo piensa en mi y en nadie mas..." Susurro recomenzando a besarme. Mi cerebro dejo de funcionar completamente. Mi alma en modo 'reset'. Mi mente tratando de establecer una conexion. Mi cuerpo actuando por si mismo. Mi corazon observando la escena con un plato de popcorn y un vaso de refresco es sus brazos. Era esto posible? Lee celoso?... Correccion: Lee celoso de DJ, mi loro? Mi sistema nervioso recomenzo el proceso de reactivacion en un microsegundo.

-"Lee?" Llame casi con miedo. "Si sabes que DJ es un loro, no?" Nos separamos ligeramente. Lo vi sonrojarse y no pude evitar reir recomenzando a besarlo de nuevo evitandole las explicaciones.

-"No tienes que admitirlo pero los dos sabemos que estabas celoso." Lo fastidie sentada en sus faldas en una banca del parque donde comiamos hamburguesas como almuerzo y cena.

-"Segura que no quieres algo mas?" Pregunto este evitando el tema.

-"Por supuesto que quiero algo mas." Reclame con una sonrisa traviesa y meti mi mano por debajo de su polo atravez de su chaqueta que traia abierta. Lee aguanto la respiracion.

-"Oye!" Me llamo la atencion pero lo bese para distraerlo.

-"Siempre quize tocar tu pansa." Admiti.

-"Pansa la tuya! Hay 0% de grasa en mi cuerpo y ya has babeado sobre el." Me recordo este. Lo bese jugando con su lengua de nuevo, mi mano aun acariciando su abdomen. Esta vez fue el quien me separo, estaba completamente rojo. Calme su cara con mis manos heladas pero este oculto su rostro en mi cuello.

-"Lo siento." Me disculpe no muy segura de porque...

-"Me estoy acostumbrando a que me saques de quisio." Confeso este besando mi cuello. "Pero es mejor si lo dejamos hasta aqui por hoy." Admitio y esta vez entendi porque... Me pare para dejarlo respirar mientras recogia nuestra cena arruinada del piso y buscaba un basurero.

-"Kinomoto, no te vayas tan lejos!" Me llamo Lee.

-"Me piensas seguir llamando asi? Le reclame.

-"Tu me llamas Lee." Se defendio el. "Como quieres que te llame entonces? Fresa?" Pregunto este parandose y atrapandome entre sus brazos por la espalda.

-"Recuperado?" Me burle tratando de verlo atraz mio.

-"Soy mas fuerte de lo que crees." Advirtio este besando la base de mi cuello, al parecer, su lugar favorito.

-"Si me llamas asi, te llamare Limon." Amenaze haciendolo sonreir.

-"Sakura, entonces." Dijo Syaoran.

-"Syaoran, entonces." Acepte. Este me dio la vuelta y me beso pegandome a el de nuevo. Sus manos sosteniendo mi rostro y acariciando mis mejillas ardientes con sus pulgares.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Llego la voz de Eriol a lo lejos. Dejamos de besarnos aun pegados el uno al otro y esperamos hasta que Eriol llego a nuestro lado.

-"Y Tomoyo?" Pregunte.

-"Nos esta esperando. Donde han estado?" Nos sermoneo Eriol y en eso se dio cuenta de nuestra posicion. Nosotros tambien nos acordamos y nos soltamos al instante. Eriol solo suspiro como rindiendose a la realidad y los tres fuimos a buscar a Tomoyo. Esta parecia feliz de ver a Syaoran. Vi al chico sonrojarse, evitando de ver a Tomoyo a los ojos.

-"Estubieron ausentes largo rato." Comento Tomoyo insinuantemente. Syaoran la vio asesinamente y la admire por reir sin preocupacion alguna.

-"Fujitaka llamo." Me conto Eriol.

-"Mi celular se callo en la nieve." Le explique acordandome de mi celular. "Pense que estaba bien pero ya no enciende."

-"Segura que no le falta bateria?" Bromeo Tomoyo.

-"Que vamos a hacer?" Pregunto Syaoran a Eriol.

-"Habra una fogata." Contesto Eriol.

-"Con toda esta nieve?" Pregunte sorprendida.

-"Siempre hayal menos una por año. Generalmente, la primera es antes de la nieve pero ya ves..." Me explico Tomoyo. "Es una tradicion del pueblo. Habra comida y musica y todos estaran ahi."

-"Genial, recolectare medicina para todo un ejercito." Bromee.

-"Con lo enferma que estas, no sera suficiente." Se burlo Syaoran.

-"Oyeme, que clase de amor es este?" Le reclame pero este solo me beso sonriente. Tomoyo parecia a punto de morir de felicidad, yo la esperaba en el paraiso...

.

.

.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Capitulo 12: Crescendo

**Capitulo Doce**

**Crescendo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Con Tenerezza-**

**.**

**.**

-"No se veian tiernos?" Pregunto Tomoyo, orgullosa de su triunfo. Le sonrei portoda respuesta. "No estas feliz?" Volvio a preguntar preocupada.

-"Estoy feliz por ellos." Respondi automaticamente. "Solo espeo que Syaoran sepa lo que hace."

-"Pero se nota que se quieren." Reclamo Tomoyo. "riol, te vas a pasar. Es aqui." Me indico. Llegando a la salida del pueblo, en un rincon oculto, habia una plaza circular de piedra que en ese momento tenia pedazos de madera seca y papel en el centro. Algunas cadenas rodeaban el centro para impedirle a la gente acercarse demasiado al fuego. Un camion de bomberos y una patrulla estaban cuadrados a una corta distancia. Los carros comenzaban ya a acumularse en un pequeño estacionamiento improvisado portantos años de tradicion. Habian apaleado la poca nieve que se habia acumulado, instalado lamparas y limitado el sector; Habia mas seguridad que el año anterior.

-"Supongo que piensan que Sakura se prendera en llamas y se perdera por el bosque a lo lejos." Bromeo Tomoyo. "Son crueles, deberian olvidar lo ocurrido ya."

-"No creo que ser crueles sean sus intenciones. De verdad estan preocupados." Conteste con diversion. "Es la primera persona que ha puesto el pueblo patas arriba sin proponerslo, Es un peligro para si misma. Derek si quiera lo planeaba." Rei.

-"Tu tambien eres cruel!" Me acuso y la vi aguantar el dolor mientras bajaba del carro... Pero si le hubiera dicho algo, esta continuaria fingiendo que los zapatos no la estaban matando y que no se estaba muriendo de frio. Y apesar de todo, aun muerta de frio y de dolor, se veia irresistible. Tenia una buena excusa para ofrecerle mi brazo. Tomoyo sonrio y se abrazo a mi.

-"Ahi vienen." Dijo saludando hacia el carro de Syaoran. Sakura bajo del carro con la bufanda y los guantes de Syaoran, temblando como una hoja.

-"Ya podemos ir a casa?" La escuche quejarse abrazandose a Syaoran en busca de calor. Este la entro en su abrigo abrazandola.

-"No, acabamos de llegar. Es tu culpa por no abrigarte adecuadamente." La regaño Syaoran, jaladola hacia donde Tomoyo y yo los esperabamos. Sakura solto a Syaoran y corrio a los brazos de Tomoyo.

-"Como supuse, Tomoyo es mas caliente que Syaoran." Exclamo Sakura echandome miradas insinuantes. Tomoyo le siguio el juego, seguro pensando que su amiga solo trataba de fastidiar a Syaoran.

-"Tomoyo no te regresara a tu casa." La fastidio su enamorado y Sakura volvio a sus brazos besandolo.

-"Tengan compasion de los demas. Hay niños presentes." Los regañe.

-"Observa y aprende con ellos." Se burlo Sakura. La vi feo pero esta solo sonrio y beso a Syaoran de nuevo.

-"Dejemoslos disfrutar en soledad." Le suplique a Tomoyo jalandola lejos de esa escena. La chica acepto riendo y despidiendose de ellos con la mano.

-"Eriol, te sientes bien?" Me pregunto Tomoyo mientras nos perdiamos entre la gente tratando de acercarnos a donde algunos bomberos comenzaban a encender ya la gran fogata.

-"Estoy bien, tu?"

-"... No siento mis pies." Admitio Tomoyo porfin. "De hecho, mis piernas tampoco." Se quejo haciendo pucheros, rei involuntariamente. "No es gracioso!" protesto la chica sonrojandose y sufriendo.

-"Debiste decir eso antes." La regañe abrazandola." Pero como sucede que mientras buscaba a Sakura y a Syaoran encontre una tienda de ropa abierta..."

-"Estupido Eriol, si sabias que estaba sufriendo, porque no me lo impediste?!"

-"Como si me hubieras escuchado." La acuse guiandola de regreso al carro.

-"Nome puedo cambiar aqui." Renego Tomoyo.

-"Nadie te vera, son lunas polarizadas." Le asegure.

-"Pero..."

-"Hare guardia, apurate." Le insisti y esta cedio cerrando el carro tras de si.

-"Como supiste mi talla?" Llego su voz del interior y senti un calor bastante conocido en mis mejillas.

-"La adivine." Admiti. La chica salio del carro con el pantalon blue jeans y botas altas encima.

-"Son hermosas. Donde las compraste?" Pregunto al parecer feliz y obviamente aliviada de todo dolor.

-"Ya te dije, una tienda. No me acuerdo el nombre." Menti, si Tomoyo averiguaba el precio, de seguro las devolveria en el instante...

-"Me tendras que llevar algun dia." Rio esta. "No se me ve muy ordinaria?" Bromeo.

-"No." Respondi pero recordando los regaños de Sakura, me vi obligado a aumentar lo que en verdad pensaba. "Eres hermos-a." Me detuve un segundo a recapitular. Tomoyo estaba ruborizada ypodia sentir vapor emanando de mi cara. "Quize decir que... No, quiero decir, si lo eres pero lo que queria decir era... " Entonces sucedio un milagro por segunda vez, Tomoyo me callo con sus propios labios. Perdi toda la nocion del tiempo, espacio o existencia excepto el presente, la distancia entre los dos y ella, solo ella.

-"Tomoyo, quieres salir conmigo?" Pregunte sintiendome estupido como si estuviera saliendo de un sueño profundo.

-"Pense que nunca preguntarias!" Se exclamo saltando a mis brazos.

-"Pues, pregunte una vez y dijiste que no." Intente defenderme.

-"Tenia trece años. Que sabia yo?" Respondio descaradamente Tomoyo y me beso haciendome olvidar toda indignacion.

.

.

.

**-Dolcissimo-**

**.**

**.**

-Ahhh! Sakura!" Se quejo Syaoran tratando de quitarse el pedazo de nieve que habia metido en su polo. Rei divertida de verlo dar vueltas como un gato. El pedazo de nieve callo al suelo y Syaoran volteo a verme furioso.

-"Veo que ya no tienes tanto frio." Remarco Cerrando su abrigo.

-"Tengo frio! Aun tengo frio!" Reclame abriendo el cierre de su abrigo y entrando en sus brazos. Algo me jalo hacia atraz y me alzo a 30 centimetros del suelo.

-"Touya! Dejala en paz!" Lo regaño Nakuru ayudandome a liberarme de las garras de mi tio.

-"Esto es un lugar publico. Ten un poco de respeto, monstruo." Me reclamo Touya.

-"Si es asi, vamonos en privado Syaoran." Dije sacandole la lengua a Touya. Syaoran me vio con escepticismo aunque algo sonrojado.

-"Tu no te vas a ningun lado!" Dijo Touya jalandome por la oreja.

-"AU! AU! Me dejaras sin oreja." Me queje, patalee e intente arañarlo en vano.

-"Touya, no seas aguafiestas." Dijo Nakuru alejandolo de mi.

-"Ah! Es Sakurita!" Llego a nosotros la voz de Yukito que llegaba acompañado de su gemelo.

-"Sakurita y su ex-nemesis." Se burlo Yue.

-"Yue!" Lo regañe como de costumbre pero este solo rio de mi y me atrapo en un abrazo.

-"Como has estado? Pregunto Yukito abrazandome a su turno.

-"Muy bien, hoy se termino mi castigo." Sonrei feliz.

-"Y ya estas planeando el siguiente, ya veo." Comento Yue. "Que sera esta vez? Baile inapropiado? No espera, ese ya fue. Destruir la paz del pueblo? No, no, espera, ese tambien ya paso..."

-"Yo no planeo mis castigos! Si puedo me salgo impune." Bromee sacandole la lengua una vez mas.

-"Como escaparte de casa y hacer fiesta y tomar ilegalmente? Esa podria ser la buena, en esa aun no te han atrapado." Dijo Yue observandome atentamente y analisando mi reaccion.

-"No se de que hablas." Menti torpe pero descaradamente abrazandome una vez mas a Syaoran.

-"Aaaja..." Contesto Yue con incredulidad bañando su voz. "Pero se que caeras tarde o temprano."

-"No te equivoques Sakura, encontraremos pruebas." Me amenazo Touya.

-"Suenas como Fujitaka!" Lo fastidie y el mas joven de mis tios me vio feo.

-"Dejenla en paz." Los regaño Yukito.

-"Yuki, tu eres el unico que me quiere." Le agradeci abrazandolo.

-"Yo tambien te quiero." Reclamo Nakuru botando a Yuito y abrazandome. "Lo que paso es que estos tres no se acuerdan las que se pegaban a tu edad." Y volteandose con las manos en la cintura, continuo. "Quieren que les refresque la memoria?" Pregunto y los tres hermanos estallaron en reclamos. Segui hablando y riendo con Nakuru y Yukito por un rato mas hasta que vi, por el rabillo de mi ojo, a Yue y a Touya analisando a Syaoran. Yue parecia bastante reservado pero Touya tenia toda la intencion de odiarlo. Yukito les impidio seguir intimidando a Syaoran y comenzo a conversar con el.

-"Han estado muy preocupados, sabes?" Comento Nakuru. "Y bastante aburridos, estaban discutiendo sobre cortar y vender pinos para Navidad _como todos los años_... Touya esta por y los gemelos estan en contra, asi que los saque de la casa antes de que declararan la tradicional guerra de fin de año. Normalmente, me hubieran ignorado completamente. No les gusta salir, excepto a Yukito, pero como la ultima vez me dijiste que hoy terminaba tu castigo, supuse que te encontrariamos aqui." Dijo Nakuru en tono de disculpa. "Fue la unica manera de convencerlos de salir."

-"AH, siento no haberlos visitado. Como te conte,Fujitaka dijo que no podria trabajarhasta que mejore en matematicas." Explique. "Y me tuvo encerrada en casa limpiando el atico o afuera, apaleando nieve."

-"De verdad que se toma los castigos en serio." Dijo Nakuru pensativamente. "Recuerdo una vez que Fujitaka castigo a Touya. Lo hizo pintar y reparar la cerca enteraque rodea el jardin. Si bien recuerdo, le tomo un mes entero para que la cerca quedara como Fujitaka la queria."

-"Y se ve tan inocente." Me queje.

Poco despues, Nakuru jalo a Touya a un puesto de comida, Yukito y Yue se alejaron con la excusa de acercarse al fuego y Syaoran y yo quedamos a solas una vez mas.

-"Te estan engriendo." Comento Syaoran con diversion.

-"Querras decir que les encanta torturarme." Suspire. "Peroaun no me quieren decir porque Touya y Fujitaka siguen peleados. Yue insinuo que era porque Fujitaka no se encargo de mi pero no veo porque eso cambiaria algo si Susan no lo hubiera dejado de todas formas."

Note que Syaoran me observaba como analisandome.

-"Syaoran? Estas bien?" Lo llame. La seriedad abandono su rostro y volvio a sonreir.

-"Y si vamos a comer algo?" Propuso el chico y nos dirigimos hacia los toldos que se habian armado para los puestos de comida. Recibimos comida gratis de parte de las ancianitas del pueblo junto con muchos dulces.

-"Esto es mejor que Halloween, Fujitaka no me dejo recoger dulces." Rei sentandome en una de las mesitas que habian cerca. Syaoran sesento a mi lado comiendo.

-"Que tu mama no te enseño a no aceptar comida de desconocidos?" Bromeo.

-"Ellosme conocen." Conteste con diversion.

-"No puedes confiar en todos." Me regaño elchico.

-"Eso ya lo se, hay unaque intento darme leche de Soya." Me burle. "De verdad me quieren muerta. Quizas asi te cases con sus nietas."

-"Contigo no se puede." Se rindio Syaoran robando chocolates de mi bolsa. Ahi sentados fue donde nos encontraron Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Los dos habian sido atraidos por la noticia de la fogata y _'casualmente' _se habian encontrado cerca al fuego.

-"Pense que Eriol estaba contigo." Me saludo mi padre algo sorprendido de vernos inocentemente peleando por golosinas.

-"No, Eriol esta por algun lado con Tomoyo. Vinimos juntos pero nos separamos." Conteste sin darle importancia. "Estan en una cita?" Pregunte con curiosidad. Fujitaka parecia alborde de una crisis cardiaca pero Nadeshiko solo sonrio ruborizada.

-"No, en verdad si nos encontramos por accidente." Respondio la mama de Eriol. "Ustedes estan en una cita?" Pregunto a su turno. Vi a Syaoran a mi costado, este esta sonrojado pero guardaba la calma.

-"Supongo..." Conclui.

-"Supones?" Pregunto Syaoran incredulamente.

-"Aun no me has pedido de salir contigo asi que no puedoestar segura." Lo fastidie. " O quizas quieres pedirle permiso a mi papa porque si es asi, esta es tu oportunidad." Me burle haciendo que los dos se sonrojen.

-"Quizas sea mejor dejarlosa solas." Rio Nadeshiko. "Nos podemos reunir mas tarde, deberiamos ir a avisarle a Eriol, dondequiera que este." Y dicho esto, jalo a Fujitaka lejos de mas traumas parentales.

-"No fue gracioso." Se enojo Syaoran conmigo.

-"Para ti." Me burle sintiendome un tanto ofendida. Despues de todo, yo habia sido bastante directa y el aun seguia indeciso. Quedamos en silencio.

-"Estas molesta conmigo?" Pregunto al fin. Lo ignore buscando chocolates restantes. "Porque tengo que pedirtelo? No es bastante obvio ya?" Se quejo y lo segui ignorando. "Sakura,contesta cuando la gente te habla." Se exaspero Syaoran. Queria quejarme pero no sabia como asi que segui rebuscando mi bolsa por mas dulces. De pronto, su mano atrapo la mia, entrelazando agilmente nuestros dedos. Sonrei sin querer, feliz por elgesto, Syaoranme veia de costado, expectante. Si pensaba que asi se iba a librar de una confesion, estaba muy equivocado. Cambie mi expresion a una mas seria y dolid y deje caer su mano. Este suspiro exasperado una vez mas por la situacion.

-"Porque siempre encuentras excusas para pelear conmigo?" Reclamo Syaoran.

-"Porque te averguenza tanto admitir que me quieres?" Proteste dolida. Este abrio la boca para quejarse pero la cerro enseguida sin decir nada. Mi buen humor se esfumo, obviamente no podia negarlo porque era verdad.

-"Te he besado en publico, si eso es estar avergonzado..." Insinuo Syaoran.

-"Tambien besaste a Josie. No, tienes razon, eres un sinverguenza." replique acordandome de hechos pasados y eso solo me daba mas ganas de pelear con el.

Syaoran se paro sacudiendo su pantalon y me obligo a pararme tambien. Evite sus ojos, podia traicionarme.

-"Tu besaste a Marco. "Me reclamo.

-"Yo estaba ebria y correccion: Marco me beso a mi." Me defendi.

-"Sakura, miramea los ojos." Pidio el chico pero lo segui evitando. Este me pego mas a el, jalandome por la cintura. "Sakura." Insistio, esta vez susurrando. Lo mire fugazmente y me odie por casi caer en su trampa. Lo escuche sonreir. "Mirame mas de un segundo. "Reclamo, obligandome a verlo. Gruñi molesta pero eso solo lo hizo reir.

-"Que quieres?" Pregunte de mala gana.

-"Querias que te lo diga, no?" Respondio este.

-"Novale la pena."Me queje.

-"Quien te entiende a ti." Dijo Syaoran divertido y me abrazo. "Sakura, quieres salir conmigo? _'oficialmente'_." Me pregunto en un susurro aun con un tono de diversion.

-"Que poca sinceridad." Le reclame. "Por eso te dije que no me digas na-" Senti la presion de sus labios contra mi frente y me jalo mas a el, dejandome sin aire.

-"Te amo."

.

.

.

**-Apassionato-**

**.**

**.**

-"Dilo de nuevo." Le insisti por la veinteava vez.

-"No lo pienso volver a decir." Nego Syaoran aun sonrojado.

-"Una ultima vez." Le pedi haciendole ojitos.

-"No."

-"Anda, pleeease." Me abrace a el coqueteandole pero este estaba decidido.

Estabamos ocultos detras de uno de los toldos mas alejados. La fiesta seguia del otro lado mientras eramos ignorados, nadie nos habia interrumpido desde hace ya tres horas y no veia porque alguien lo haria de repente, asi que comence mi tarea de persuasion. Un beso inocente convirtiendose cada vez mas en travesura. Syaoran sonrio aun decidido a no ceder.

-"Syaoran." Susurre picaramente en su oido.

-"Buen intento." Se burlo jalandome a el. "Pero no lo pienso repetir."

-"Aun no termino contigo." Lo amenaze y continue besandolo, Syaoran acepto gustoso. Deje caer mi abrigo.

-"Sakura, te vas a congelar." Reclamo Syaoran entre besos.

-"Es tu tarea calentarme." Respondi coquetamente. Syaoran parecia dudar entre lo que estaba bien y lo que mas deseaba hacer en ese momento. Le facilite la decision entrando al calor de su abrigo.

-"Si te enfermas de nuevo, sera tu culpa." Me amenazo pero siguio besandome. Sus manos pronto encontraron una mejor ocupacion bajo mi polo; Estaban alejandose mas que la ultima vez que estubieron adentro, subiendo hasta el elastico de mi sosten. Me aleje un poco y Syaoran comprendiendo el mensaje, bajo sus manos y subio de nuevo lentamente sin llegar tan lejos.

-"Lo piensas decir ahora?" Pregunte sn aire, susurrando contra sus labios. Los dos reimos tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Me dio un escalofrio, este me abrazo pero yo que habia estado jugando con los cuadraditos en su abdomen, no tuve tiempo de soltar sus polo. Nuestra piel rozo y Syaoran se puso tenso. Sonrei, esa era mi señal, meti una de mis piernas entre las suyas pegandonos aun mas, Syaoran contuvo su respiracin como si estuviera bajo el agua.

-"Sakura." Me advirtio pero lo bese sin darle tiempo de pensar. El chico dejo escapar un quejido de placer y se me quito todo el frio, se me olvido hasta lo que trataba de conseguir. Mi cuerpo ardia, lasmanos de Syaoran volvieron al ataque pero esta vez ninguno de los dos nos acordamos de retroceder.

Crack!

Escuchamos algo o alguien moverse y paramos de pronto alertas como saliendo de un profundo hechizo pero fue un pajaro que huia de nuestra escena. Nos acomodamos, aun nerviosos pero listos para bromear. Syaoran me abrazo cuidandome del frio y murmuro en mi oido.

-"Te amo."

Sonrei y recomenze a besarlo sintiendo un remolino en el estomago. Syaoran tambien sonrio aceptando el beso, esta vez susurrando de vez en cuando contra mi piel, mi frase favorita.

Escuchamos otro ruido pero pensando que era tan solo otra ave, seguimos nuestro deber de enamorados de conmemorar el dia pero entonces una risa llego hasta nosotros. Volteamos a ver rapido y sorprendidos pero aun en los brazos uno del otro. La otra pareja tambien volteo, iban abrazados pero mas inocentemente.

-"Oops." Susurre en el oido de Syaoran pero '_oops_' era poco.

-"Sakura? Syaoran?" Eran Eriol y Tomoyo luciendo como tomates. "Qu-Que hacen aqui?"

-"Nada." Respondi demasiado rapido. Tomoyo tosio insinuantemente, vi abajo; Las manos de Syaoran seguian subiendo y bajando por si mismas. Los dos nos soltamos. Aclare mi garganta y me abrace de nuevo a Syaoran, sintiendo de nuevo el frio y dandole la oportunidad de salvarnos de esta.

-"Y ustedes...?" Pregunto Syaoran con falsa curiosidad. Los otros dos se sonrojaron mas si posible sin saber que decir o que hacer. Syaoran aprovecho para recoger mi abrigo y meterme en el. "No queriamos interrumpirlos." Continuo divertido por la reaccion nuestros dos amigos y me jalo en direccion a la luz y proteccion de la fogata. Nuestros amigos intercambiaron una mirada y nos siguieron.

-"Un momento. Nosotros no haciamos nada." Reclamo Eriol.

-"Si, es cierto." Apoyo Tomoyo.

-"Si, y ustedes solo iban a admirar las estrellas."Me burle con sarcasmo, Syaoran abrazandome en simbolo de apoyo.

-"No cambies el tema. Esto no es sobre nosotros. Que pasaria si Fujitak-a..."

-"Si Fujitaka que?" Pregunto el mismisimo Fujitaka haciendonos saltar a los cuatro.

-"Nada!" Contestamos Eriol y yo al unisono. Fujitakanos observo tratando de encontrar la verdad en cada gota de sudor que aparecia en nuestras frentes.

-"Por fin los encontramos a los dos juntos." Se alegro Nadeshiko, recien llegando e ignorante de la situacion.

-"Eriol, que ibas a decirantes de que llegara?" Pregunto Fujitaka suspicasmente.

-"Nada, en serio." Insistio Eriol. Mi padre suspiro rindiendose.

-"Nunca me has mentido antes, no vale la pena comenzar ahora." Le dijo con decepcion en la voz. "Sakura?" Continuo, volteando hacia mi.

-"No tienes porque preguntarme nada a mi." Refunfuñe. "De todas formas, siempre tomas todo lo que digo como una mentira."

-"Si me dices la verdad, te creere esta vez." Insistio Fujitaka.

-"No, de hecho, siempre te miento, sigue sin creerme." Conteste, dando la orden de retirada . DX

-"Sakura..." Me dijo en tono de reproche pero se rindio al fin.

-"Donde han estado escondidos?" Pregunto la mama de Eriol cambiando el tema y por su sonrisa supimos que habia acertado mas que Fujitaka y siendo mas distraida tambien. Pero Nadeshiko no nos delato , al contrario, nos invito a Tomoyo y a mi a visitarla cuando quisieramos.

Todos nos dirigimos a la fogata donde mucha gente se habia sentado en colchas y abrigos, contando historias o comiendo tranquilamente. La noche paso tranquilamente, Fujitaka y Nadeshiko fueron unos de los primeros en irse, cansados pero no losuficiente para olvidar de darnos una hora exacta en la que regresar a casa.

-"Si quieres te puedo dejar en tu casa." Ofrecio Eriol distraido.

-"Pero mi bicicleta esta en el carro de Syaoran." Conteste y esto le recordo nuestra discusion anterior pero se contento con verme desaprobatoriamente.

-"Nada paso." Le reclame.

-"Es la verdad." Me apoyo Syaoran.

-"Tan solo nos..." Vi a Syaoran en busca de ayuda para describir lo sucedido.

-"Distraimos?" Sugirio mi enamorado.

-"Algo asi..." Conclui.

-"Ya quisiera yo que Eriol se distraiga asi." Comento Tomoyo con sarcasmo haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos.

-"Ella comenzo!" Se defendio Syaoran.

-"Traidor!" Lo accuse abrazando a Tomoyo.

-"Al menos las manos de Sakura no fueron a terrenos prohibidos." Se burlo mi amiga molestando a Syaorany protegiendome de su perversidad.

-"No quiero mas detalles." Protesto Eriol. "Me siento como un hermano mayor fallado."

-"Eriol, eres menor que yo." Lo regañe. "Aprende de tus mayores." Dicho esto, volvi a Syaoran que me recibio en sus faldas con un beso y entrandome a su colcha en unabrazo.

-"Dejalos tranquilos." Le aconsejo Tomoyo arrecostando la cabeza del chico en sus faldas y tranquilizandolo.

-"Ves que Tomoyo tratamejor a Eriol?" Me reclamo Syaoran.

-"Te estas quejando, Sinverguenza? Alze una ceja expresivamente, este suspiro rindiendose, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-"No tienes que molestarte, era una broma." Susurro contra mi piel con los ojos cerrados.

-"Yo tambien te amo." Le susurre al oido. Senti su sonrisa sobre mi piel.

.

.

.

**-Stretto, Feroce!-**

**.**

**.**

Era un milagro que hubiera pasado la prueba de matematicas. Syaoran y yo habiamos celebrado mas de una vez, lejos de la vista reprobatoria de Eriol. Poco importaba que la academia entera zumbara cada vez que pasabamos mano en mano por los pasillos, los dos estabamos demasiado ocupados escapando de la realidad pero la alegria no podia durar para siempre, los examenes de mitad de año se acercaban y con ellos, el examen que decidiria mi futuro academico: El temido examen de matematica que valia por 30% de mi año... Syaoran me hizo estudiar hasta llorar lagrimas de sangre, ni siquiera un beso podia convencerlo de darme un descanso y en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, el terrible dia llego...

-"Confia en mi."

-"Quiero pero es el examen de mitad de año y si fallo?" Me queje.

-"No vas a fallar." Repitio Syaoran incansable. "Es solo un examen, no el examen final. Solo concentrate como hiciste en la prueba."

-"Facil para ti decirlo, nerdo!" Lo acuse.

-"Solo respira y concentrate!" Me ordeno sonrojado por el apodo. "Sabes toda la materia, solo lee bien, piensa y responde. Si no entiendes una, continua con las demas."

-"Y sino entiendo ninguna?" Me queje.

-"Leela de nuevo. Es imposible que no entiendas ninguna!" Reclamo, su orgullo de tutor igualmente en riesgo. Suspire agotada.

-"Hare un milagro." Le prometi. "Solo porque tu honor esta en peligro."

-"Mi honor no es el unico en peligro." Me recordo. "Y puedo defenderme con mi propio examen."

-"Aggh! Odio que seas un genio." Me quejehaciendolo reir mientras entrabamos al salon donde Tomoyo nos esperaba luciendo palida pero tranquila.

-"No entiendo porque ponen examenes a mitad de año." Nos saludo tirando su libro de matematicas al piso con fustracion.

-"Es para ver tu progres-" Comenzo a responder Syaoran pero Tomoyo y yo lo interrumpimos con quejas de aburrimiento, Syaoran jamas comprenderia el dolor de la gente ordinaria que su promedio total depende de cada pequeña evaluacion.

-"Eriol?" Pregunto Tomoyo.

-"Se olvido algo en el carro. Dijo que nos daria el alcance." Respondi sentandome en mi lugar. Los demas hacian bulla, repasando a ultimo minuto.

-"Sakura, te sientes bien? Estas palida." Pregunto Tomoyo con preocupacion.

-"Estoy bien. Tengo que defender el honor de Syaoran." Bromee haciendo que Syaoran rodara los ojos.

Eriol eligio ese momento para entrar al salon con un libro en mano y de mal humor.

-"Que paso?" Pregunto Syaoran pero Eriol se dirigio hacia mi.

-"Tienes ensayo hoy." Me informo.

-"Josie te dijo algo? Pero Meiling ya me habia dicho lo del ensayo." Respondi.

-"Si, pues, Josie sigue odiandote." Me hizo saber mi amigo.

-"Comosi no lo supiera. Soy practicamente la esclava de las animadoras: 'Sakura, haz esto', 'Sakura barre el piso', 'Sakura limpia mi valioso sudor'. Aggh..." Me queje.

-"Entonces porque no las dejas?" Pregunto Syaoran.

-"Que? Rendirme? Olvidalo! De ninguna forma dejare que Josie piense que me gano." Le reclame.

-"Tu tienes a Syaoran, tu ganaste." Argumento Tomoyo.

-"Llamas a eso un premio?" Bromee.

-"Oyeme!" Reclamo mi enamorado ofendido y fui a disculparme sentandome en sus faldas y besandolo.

-"Tienen que parar de hacer eso." Nos regaño Eriol.

-"Mas te molesta, mas ganas me dan de hacerlo." Le saque la lengua y bese a Syaoran una vez mas. De pronto Tomoyo se paro imitandome y se sento sobre Eriol beandolo.

-"Quizas asi aprendan." Se burlo mi amiga ganandose miradas de desagrado de parte mia y de Syaoran.

-"No veas eso Limon, es muy impuro." Dije tapandole los ojos.

-"Oh no, nos hemos vuelto la pareja santucha." Se burlo Syaoran y nos besamos entre risas.

-"Muy graciosos." Reclamaron nuestros amigos, rojos como tomates.

-"Ustedes no entienden de romance." Nos acuso Tomoyo abrazandose a Eriol.

-"No Syaoran, nuestra amistad es mas importante." Syaoran y yo continuamos actuando entre risas.

-"No les hagas caso, no tienen alma." Dijo Eriol protegiendo a su enamorada de nosotros.

-"Son unos salvajes." Declaro Tomoyo.

-"Era broma." Me disculpe. De pronto, Tomoyo se paro y fue a su propio asiento. Syaoran me detuvo un rato mas besandome.

Entonces escuchamos al profesor toser con emfasis. Volteamos para descubrir quela clase entera nos observaba,nuestros dos amigos aguantando la risa. El profesor me saludo recordandome la importancia de este examen.

-"Respira, lee, concentrate y responde." Me susurro Syaoran cuando me pare para volver a mi sitio.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa y mi mente estaba en blanco, ninguno de los ejercicios tenia sentido y podia escuchar a Syaoran respondondiendo ya lo que yo esperaba fuera la primera pregunta. Aguante la respiracion y cuando me comenzo a faltar aire, expire. Mas tranquila, relei la primera pregunta.

_"Concentrate."_ Llego la voz de Syaoran desde una esquina de mi cerebro.

"Me distraes!" Le grite mentalmente mientras resolvia el examen...

-"Queda media hora, deberian estar revisando." Informo el profesor luego de lo que parecieron siglos, comprendia el examen y eso me asustaba por eso habia leido y releido todas mis respuestas. De vez en cuando la voz de Syaoran resonaba en mi cabeza tirandome un reglaso si veia un error.

-"Diez minutos." Aviso el profesor. Cabecee, jamas en mi vida mehabia concentrado en un examen, me sentia aturdida.

_"Concentrate."_ Repitio la vocecilla de Syaoran.

"Ya se, dejame en paz." Pense corrigiendo una respuesta, me darian puntos por intentar?

-"Suelten sus lapices y pasen las hojas hacia adelante." Ordeno el profesor.

-"Estas bien?" Pregunto Tomoyo mientras las hojas desaparecian en los brazos del profesor.

-"Odio la concentracion." Me queje arrecostandome sobre mi carpeta. El profesor comenzo a amenazarnos con danos los resultados despues de las tres semanas de vacaciones que se avecinaban.

-"Quiere arruinar nuestra Navidad." Reclamo Tomoyo cuando el profesor se fue.

-"Que talte fue?" Pregunto Syaoran.

-"Tengo miedo."

-'Estoy seguro que no fue tan mal." Intento animarme. Si tan solo supiera... Comenzaba a dudar de todo.

-"Escribiste tus respuestas?' Pregunto.

-"Para que?" Reclame

-"Obviamente para comparar." Explico Eriol comparando sus respuestas con las de Syaoran. y Tomoyo.

-"Porque me torturaria asi?" Les reclame sintiendome tan debil como cuando tenia un ataque de panico.

-"Ya paso." Me consolo Syaoran tratandome como un cachorrito. Lo grite y este me callo con un beso... Ya sabia que hacer cuando me sintiera debil.

En el recreo tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con Josie que me detestaba si posible mas que cuando nos conocimos, todo por la culpa de Syaoran... Syaoran... Si no lo quisiera tanto, lo hubiera lanzado al rio donde todos mis cuadernos habian encontrado un final atroz.

-"Hay una fiesta para Navidad." Me informo.

-"No puedo." Me negue.

-"Es obligatoria... Meiling y tu tienen que servir a los invitados." Ordeno y resisti el impulso de asesinarla, habian demasiados testigos.

-"Con suerte Fujitaka te de permiso porque es para Navidad." Intento animarme Tomoyo.

-"Lo dudo..."

-"Mira, la fiesta es el proximo fin de semana, tienes tiempo para convencerlo." Me animo Eriol.

-"Navidad es en dos semanas, quien hace una fiesta de Navidad, una semana antes de Navidad?"

-"Josie." Respondio Eriol con diversion y los tres continuamos buscando razones por las cuales Fujitaka deberia dejarme ir a la fiesta. Tarde un poco en comvencer a mis amigos de acompañarme pero basto que Tomoyo mencionara la presencia de Syaoran en la fiesta para que Eriol decida que iriamos todos. Obviamente, desde el dia de la fogata, desconfiaba de Syaoran y de mi.

Despues de ver a Tomoyo y a Eriol coquetear descaradamente por un largo rato, el asco me gano y me aleje de ellos siendo perseguida por sus burlas. Pense en ir a ver a Syaoran pero no queria parecer tan desesperada como el resto de animadoras. De todos modos, Syaoran ignoraba a todo y a todos cuando entrenaba. De nada servia que lo vea en la cancha, lo mismo daba que le de animos a la pelota.

Pedirle permiso a Fujitaka no fue nada facil. Por surte, el poder de Eriol era interminable, supuse que ser responsable tenia sus ventajas. Desde que habia pasado mi prueba de matematicas, Fujitaka me habia dejado recomenzar a trabajar y Nakuru que habia comenzado a trabajar como suplente en la academia, me llevaba de aqui para alla en su carro. Las dos teniamos por mision de hacer rabiar a Touya. Sinceramente, todos esperabamos que Touya dejara de ser tan terco y se diera cuenta que la unica mujer que se casaria con su mal genio era Nakuru. Era domingo, la primera semana de examenes ya habia terminado y Nakuru me llevo hasta la casa despues del trabajo tirandome encima un monton de ropa para la fiesta."

-"No sabia cual te gustaria mas, asi que compre todos y hay un vestido o dos que te robare de vez en cuando. Teehee! Tambien hay unos que es mejor que Fujitaka nunca vea." Rio Nakuru despidiendose.

-"Pero..."

-"Son tus regalos de Navidad." Me explico. "No acepto devoluciones, chau!" Grito alejandose ya en su carro.

-"GRACIAS!" Grite y escuche su claxon con diversion.

Fujitaka salio de la casa atraido por el ruido, voltee a verlo y note un segundo auto enfrente de la casa.

-"Te gusta?" Me pregunto Fujitaka con curiosidad.

-"De quien es? Tenemos visita?"

-"Pensaba regalartelo en Navida dpero supongo que no podre ocultarlo en mi armario." Admitio dandome las llaves del carro."

-"Te lo robaste?" Pregunte sorprendida haciendolo reir.

-"No." Me aseguro pero no tomo mucho convencimiento para que acepte el regalo... _A caballo regalado..._

-"Ultima oportunidad para arrepentirte." Le adverti.

-"Es tuyo." Me sonrio y me quede lo que parecio un año obsevando mi carro negro brillante y criminal. Eriol tenia que enterarse de esto.

.

.

.

**-Volti Subito-**

**.**

**.**

Llame a Eriol aun en shock. Mi amigo contesto el telefono, estaba enterrado en su casa estudiando, le adverti de no moverse de un centimetro y le colgue ignorando todas sus preguntas. Subi a mi carro y casi lloro de la felicidad al escuchar el suave zumbido del motor al encenderse. Fui hasta su casa en mi nuevo carro, una vez ahi, toque el claxon y Eriol salio de su casa, sorprendido de verme en un carro.

-"Lo robaste?" Pregunto con miedo y rei.

-"Fujitaka me lo dio. Si tu lo ves, entonces no es una halucinacion mia." Suspire aliviada.

-"De verdad te engrie." Se burlo Eriol.

-"Listo para presenciar mi tecnica superior de manejo?" Lo desafie. "Tengo ahorros que no necesitan ser ahorrados."

Eriol subio no sin antes despreciar mi talento al volante. Llegamos al pueblo sanos y salvos y atacamos las tiendas sin saber muy bien lo que buscabamos.

-"Me pregunto si Tomoyo podra venir." Pense en voz alta.

-"Tiene ensayo de coro... Tiene una presentacion en Navidad." Contesto Eriol.

-"Y tu?"

-"No, no este año." Admitio algo desanimado.

-"Ya me decia que era raro que te encontre en casa..." Lo fastidie mientras descansabamos en un cafe. Nos divertimos explorando las pocas tiendas que tenia el pueblo. Era relajante estar con Eriol, como si tuvieramos una rara conexion, no habia doble sentido el ir agarrados del brazo de tienda en tienda o estar en el cine los dos juntos. Era como si fueramos niños, los dos vimos asombrados que el sol aun no se habia ocultado apesar de que habiamos estado en completa oscuridad dentro del cine. Como al dia siguiente teniamos un examen, decidimos volver a casa temprano. Eran tan solo las cinco aunque parecian las 9 de la noche, subimos a mi carro riendo y hablando animadamente de la pelicula.

Habiamos olvidado algo importante... Al dia siguiente, sin embargo, lo recordamos cruelmente. Los dos bajamos de nuestros carros y los susurros empezaron. Intercambiamos una mirada de confusion hasta que caimos con el primer afiche. Era una foto de los dos tomados del brazo que leia mensajes como: '_Jugando con los dos', 'Con el novio de su amiga'._

-"Que es esto?" Se exclamo Eriol en shock.

-"Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber."

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**


	14. Capitulo 13: Gravedad

**Capitulo Trece**

**Gravedad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Todo Lo Que Sube...-**

**.**

**.**

-"Es mentira!" Le asegure a mi amiga que habia aparecido atras nuestro.

-"Pues se ve como Eriol y tu, o no?" Reclamo la chica. Eriol dejo escapar una carcajada y las dos lo vimos como si hubiera perdido la razon.

-"Es ridiculo! Sakura es..." Comenzo Eriol pero callo de pronto.

-"Sakura es que? Eriol?" Le reclamo Tomoyo.

-"Tomoyo, no puedes tomar esto en serio." Le reclame pero Tomoyo no respondio. Tan solo se dio la vuelta y se alejo en silencio. Eriol y yo quedamos en shock.

-"Bravo Eriol! De verdad, como no pude verle la gracia?" Lo regañe.

-"Lo siento pero es absurdo. No pude evitar reir." Se defendio mi amigo con pesar. "Pero ella sabe que no hay nada entre nosotros dos!" Dijo este señalandonos con cara de asco. Le devolvi la mueca asintiendo en favor. "Me he pasado la vida persiguiendola."

-"Si pues, obviamente no es suficiente." Llego otra voz y Eriol creyo conveniente ir tras Tomoyo, dejandome a solas con Syaoran.

-"No es cierto, te lo puedo jurar por-"

-"Se que no lo es." Dijo y suspire aliviada. "Eriol jamas haria algo asi." Continuo Syaoran.

-"Eriol?" Pregunte ofendida. "Entonces, crees que yo si lo haria?"

-"No es lo que querias que todos piensen?" Pregunto con esceptisismo.

-"Porque querria que todos piensen que salgo con Eriol? Estoy saliendo contigo!"

-"O simplemente querias herirlo."

-"Porque lo haria?!" Le reclame sintiendome mas y mas confundida.

-"Como puedes seguir actuando como si fueras tan inocente, kinomoto?" Pregunto Syaoran en tono de burla.

-"Porque lo soy! Y se supone que tu... tu deberias creerme." Proteste.

-"Pense que me habia confundido contigo. Pero ya veo que eres peor de lo que pense en un principio." Dijo y el tambien se fue.

Los tres me estaban evitando. Intente hacer que Tomoyo me hable pero esta se fue con su grupo de coro. La chica tambien estaba evitando a Eriol aunque los habia visto discutir. Intente que Syaoran me explicara algo de lo que habia dicho esa mañana pero el tambien me ignoro y siguio su camino hacia el entrenamiento de futbol. Y por ultimo, Eriol comenzo a evitarme tambien.

La segunda semana de examenes paso peniblemente mientras era perseguida por susurros y sin embargo, mas insoportable que el constante murmullo, era el silencio de mis amigos.

El dia de la fiesta llego. Eriol no me hablaba aun y al parecer era porque Tomoyo habia comenzado a hablarle de nuevo aunque aun parecia un tanto molesta y triste. A Syaoran de vez en cuando lo pescaba observandome, a veces con seguridad e indignacion en la mirada y a veces con duda pero seguia sin dirigirme la palabra.

Era una noche de invierno comun y corriente, una semana antes de Navidad. Los carros iban llegando mientras Meiling y yo nos encargabamos de darle la bienvenida a todos.

-"Sonrie, pareces muerta." Intento animarme Meiling. "Son solo rumores, ya se iran."

Le sonrei esperando sinceramente que tuviera razon. Vi a Syaoran llegar a lo lejos y hui usando el baño como pretexto. No sabia como habia sucedido pero ahora yo tambien lo estaba evitando. Quizas era porque no podia soportar el odio en su mirada, no de nuevo.

La fiesta parecia igual que la anterior a excepcion que esta vez Meiling y yo eramos libres cuando nadie venia a pedir mas cerveza. Me pregunte si los padres de Josie eran ciegos o simplemente tontos...

-"No tomas hoy?" Bromeo Meiling aun intentando animarme.

-"Conduzco." Di por excusa observando a los demas bailar y divertirse. En algun lugar estaban Tomoyo y Eriol... evitandome.

-"Oh-oh." Exclamo Meiling, voltee a ver lo que la chica habia visto. Esta intento detenerme pero ya era muy tarde, senti como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fria encima. Eran Syaoran y Josie... tipico. Voltee a ver a otro lado. "Solo esta molesto, no significa nada. Te quiere a ti, no a Josie!" Intento convencerme Meiling con deseperacion. Respire profundamente, recolectando todo el valor que me quedaba y me dirigi hacia el escuchando a Meiling llamar mi nombre con mas desesperacion que antes. Los separe.

.

.

.

**-Distancia-**

**.**

**.**

-"Que te pasa?" Reclamo Josie con burla en su rostro.

-"Me puedes explicar de una buena vez que fue lo que te hice para que te comportes asi?" Grite a Syaoran ignorando totalmente a Josie.

-"Lo sabes muy bien Kinomoto." Respondio Syaoran.

-"No, no lo se y no me llames asi, _Lee_"

-"No es asi como te llamas? _Kinomoto?_ Ves que hasta Eriol ya se dio cuenta la clase de persona que eres. No tienes que seguir fingiendo que no sabes nada." Me acuso burlandose de mi.

-"Pero de que hablas?!" Le reclame con fustracion.

-"Solo querias todo el dinero de Fujitaka, no? Pues al parecer, ya tienes lo que querias."

-"Dinero?" Repeti confundida.

-"No te hagas!" Me reclamo. La musica habia bajado de volumen o asi parecia en mi cabeza. "Tu sabes que ese dinero es de Eriol. Solo viniste aqui a quitarselo para vengarte."

-"Vine aqui porque mi madre se iba a casar..."

-"Que conveniente!"

-"Porque el dinero de Fujitaka...?" Comenze a preguntar, vi a Eriol y Tomoyo avanzar hacia circulo que se habia formado alrededor nuestro.

-"Bien sabes que es su _hijo_!"

-"No lo sabe!" Grito Eriol interponiendose entre los dos pero las palabras ya estaban afuera. Hubo un silencio de ultratumba.

-"_Hijo?_" Repeti pero Syaoran parecia tan confundido como yo, como si las palabras hubieran salido de sus labios por cuenta propia. Vi a Eriol, este volteo a verme y de pronto mi pregunta tuvo respuesta.

-"Te lo queria decir pero..."

Todo se volvio un remolino, comence a retroceder.

-"Sakura... No queria que me odies." Susurro el chico. Sali corriendo, huyendo. Todos se apartaban de mi camino, susurrando...

.

.

.

**-Accidente- -Velocidad-**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegue a casa de Fujitaka, este salia a verme, atraido por el sonido del carro. Se detuvo en la entrada esperando que bajara del auto.

-"Es cierto?" Le pregunte.

-"De que-...? Porque llegaste tan temprano?" Pregunto Fujitaka sorprendido.

-"Eriol! Es cierto?" Insisti en un reclamo. La expresion de su rostro cambio.

-"Sakura, calmate. Debi... Yo se que debi decirtelo antes..."

Mire a otro lugar tratando de contener todo lo que queria gritarle pero fue en vano.

-"Tenemos la misma edad!" Proteste. "Que? Te acostaste con las dos el mismo dia y asi decidiste a quien abandonar?!" Le grite con colera.

-"No fue como piensas. Cuando nos casamos Susan y yo eramos demasiado jovenes. Apenas conoci a Nadeshiko supe que... me habia equivocado y me divorcie. No sabia que- Susan no me dijo nada, fue tu abuelo quien- Y para ese entonces Nadeshiko tambien... Nos ibamos a casar y todo se anulo. Por tu bien. Nadeshiko no queria que sientas una diferencia con Eriol. No queriamos que tengan que soportar los rumores..."

-"No mientas, no querias que _el_ tuviera que pasar por todo. Yo nunca te importe."

-"No es cierto, por supuesto que..."

-"Por eso pediste una prueba de paternidad? O fue porque hubieras hecho de todo para deshacerte de mi? No soy idiota, si se que no me querias." Lo acuse. "No sabia porque..."

-"Fue un accidente." Admitio este. "Ellos eran mi familia y cuando apareciste... No te conocia como te conozco hoy."

Rei involuntariamente, esto era increible.

-"Tu no me conoces. _Yo_ no soy tu hija, tu no eres mi padre. Esta no es mi familia..." Entre al carro de nuevo. Lo escuche llamarme pero solo podia pensar en una cosa... volver a casa, con Susan, con mi abuelo.

Sali a toda velocidad del pueblo entrando en la carretera de regreso a mi ciudad natal tratando de contactar a mi mama. No estaba contestando el celular, el telefono de la casa tampoco. La radio estaba apagada y no escuchaba nada, solo el silencio. Comence a sentir el hormigueo... Intente no ver hacia mis piernas, pense en tirar el celular por la ventana pero no supe si lo logre lanzar o si cayo en los asientos de atras. No podia respirar, el hormigueo persistia y sin poder detenerme vi mis piernas y contuve un grito.

-"No son reales, estan en tu cabeza." Intente convencerme a mi misma pero se sentian reales; Miles de hormigas subiendo por mis piernas. Senti una salir por mi ojo y rodar por mi mejilla. Parpadee pero eso solo hizo que salieran mas. Me estaban cubriendo impidiendome respirar. Porque? Despues de años que no habia empeorado a ese punto, el panico me estaba invadiendo. Tenia que detener el auto antes de que me maten.

No supe como logre cuadrarme pero estaba fuera del carro. De hecho no veia el carro, solo veia arboles. Habia estado inconciente? Pero me habia movido, no reconocia el lugar. Habia alguien hablando, me molestaba porque estaba contando mi infancia con lujo de detalles. Todos las burlas de los otros niños, algunas que hasta yo habia olvidado con el tiempo. Queria hacerle callar pero mi voz no salia. Realize que era mi propia voz. Tenia el celular en mi mano, el que crei que habia arrojado por la ventana. Que habia hecho? A quien le hablaba?

-"No te duermas, sigue hablando." Dijo una voz del otro lado pero me dormi o eso crei. Cuando desperte estaba siendo transportada en una camilla afuera de un bosquesillo, asi que porfin habia perdido la razon.

-"Todo esta bien, descansa." Me dijo un doctor y realize que habia seguido hablando mientras dormia. Llegaba a mi adolescencia y eso era algo que preferia olvidar yo misma y que era aun mas dificil porque era demasiado reciente. Me distrage reconociendo el carro de Fujitaka; No me habia estacionado como crei porque de toda evidencia, el auto estaba estrellado contra un arbol que le habia terminado cayendo encima. La voz, mi voz se callo y cai una vez mas en los brazos reconfortantes de la inconciencia.

.

.

.

**-Tiempo-**

**.**

**.**

Reconoci el olor a desinfectante.

-"Sakura?" Pregunto la voz preocupada y casi desesperada de Susan. Abri los ojos esperando que todo haya sido una pesadilla, de que nunca hubiera dejado mi casa... pero desperte en el hospital.

-"Oh, gracias a Dios!" Me abrazo mi mama. "Como te sientes?"

-"Ah-Uu Sere encerrada en un manicomio." Conteste desanimada y alejandome de sus aprietos dolorosos.

-"Por supuesto que no." Me abrazo de nuevo ignorando mi dolor. " Nunca jamas huyas asi!"

-"Que me paso?" Pregunte confundida.

-"Eso no importa. " Me calmo mi mama. "Te llevare de regreso a casa. No debi de enviarte aqui... Dan vendra mañana para llevarnos de regreso, me vine en tren porque era mas rapido."

-"Como llegue aqui?" Pregunte de nuevo sin tratar de impedirle hacer planes, queria irme.

-"Cuando te accidentaste llamaste a alguien, no te acuerdas?"

-"Se que hui pero no recuerdo haberme accidentado." Conteste y tuve una imagen del carro destruido sin saber si era verdadera o el recuerdo de un sueño. "Aquien llame?" Pregunte de pronto, temiendo lo peor. A Quien sea que habia llamado, esta persona debia saber mi vida entera o por lo menos, los momentos mas embarazosos de mi infancia.

-"Mmm, creo que es el primero en tu marcado rapido... estudia contigo..." Contesto Susan. Cerre los ojos odiandome. "Lee, creo que se llama, porque? Sakura?" Llamo mi madre dandose cuenta al fin de mi reaccion. "Quien es...?"

-"Nadie. Nos iremos mañana?"

-"Aun tengo que hablar con tu doctor." Me explico mi mama, yo solo queria hacer un hueco en la tierra, tirarme en el, hacerme una bolita y llorar. "Sakura, que pasa?" Intento consolarme.

-"DJ?" Pregunte evitando las preguntas y recordando con un sentimiento de culpa de que habia huido sin el. Aunque visto como habia terminado, quizas era una bendicion.

-"Lo recogi ayer, esta en mi hotel." Me tranquilizo mi madre. "Tu padre queria verte."

-"No es mi padre, es el padre de Eriol." Respondi como un robot.

-"Deberias hablar con el." Insistio mi mama.

-"No." Refuse. "Ya no tiene porque ocuparse de mi. Tiene su propia familia, yo tengo la mia." Conteste y mi madre acaricio mis cabellos.

-"Aun asi, se preocupa por ti." Concluyo Susan. Podia detectar en su voz que estaba aliviada de que me hubiera negado a verlo. Susan estaba molesta con Fujitaka...

Me quede dormida sin darme cuenta. Me desperte de nuevo al que supuse que era el dia siguiente porque Dan estaba sentado en la silla que mi madre habia ocupado antes.

-"Como te sientes?"

-"Susan?" Pregunte pero de inmediato realize que lo que me habia despertado era justamente los gritos de mi madre y de Fujitaka. Los dos discutian, al parecer, en el pasillo.

-"Es sorprendente que nadie los haya separado aun." Comento Dan algo divertido.

-"Porque pelean?"

-"Llevarte a casa." Admitio mi padrastro. "Y no quisiste verlo."

-"Cuando nos vamos?" Pregunte desviando el tema.

-"Mañana si posible." Respondio."Me estas hablando, no es un sueño." Se sorprendio este. Lo vi confundida. "Antes solo me dejabas hablar, es tan raro escuchar tu voz. Es como si el muro me estuviera respondiendo." Bromeo. Lo observe sin negar lo que habia dicho, era cierto. Despues de todo, Dan no era que otro mas de el monton de novios de Susan. Para que hablarle? Para que siquiera conocerlo? El tambien se iria, tambien nos abandonaria. Pero Dan se habia casado con Susan. Bueno, eso no se lo habia impedido a Fujitaka.

-"Tienes sed?" Pegunto de pronto Dan. "Estaba pensando en ir por algo de tomar pero temia que te despiertes con los gritos mientras no habia nadie."

-"Tengo hambre." Confese.

-"Vere si logro encontrar algo. No dejan traer comida a los cuartos pero a nadie se le ha ocurrido detenerlos." Dijo divertido.

-"Es porque asi tendran mas de que hablar en el pueblo." Explique con cansancio. "Pareces feliz." Comente curiosa por su manera de actuar.

-"De hecho, temia que Susan aun sienta algo por el pero viendo que lo detesta tan honestamente..." Se encogio de hombros sonriendo. "Volvere en seguida." Salio silenciosamente y tan intensa era la discusion que ni Susan, ni Fujitaka lo notaron salir.

-"No la puedes dejar y luego simplemente decidir de llevartela sin siquiera avisarme. No es un objeto!" Renegaba Fujitaka afuera.

-"No, es mi hija y ella se quiere ir porque eres incapaz d-"

-"Tambien es mi hija!"

-"No lo era cuando casi te obligo a cuidarla por un tiempo." Lo grito Susan alcansando un nuevo nivel de volumen. "Pense que por lo menos la cuidarias pero pareciera que ni la estuvieras alimentando! Y la dejaste irse en ese estado? Como pudiste?!"

-"No la deje irse, ella se fue!"

-"Tu tenias que impedirselo! Que clase de padre eres?!"

-"Trate de impedirselo y no hables como si fueras mejor madre. La abandonaste para casarte..."

-"Yo no la abandone. Tu lo hiciste! Crees que mi hija me llamaria todos los dias si pensara que la he abandonado de verdad?!"

Hubo un silencio. Cerre los ojos cansada mientras la discusion comenzaba una vez mas... Dan me desperto, El ruido habia parado.

-"Aun tienes hambre?" Pregunto dandome un sandwich de pollo, los dos cominos en silencio. Pare en media mordida sin poder soportar mas la incertidumbre.

-"Cuando me recomendaran otra psicologa?" Pregunte cansada y preocupada. "O sere enviada defrente al manicomio?"

Dan se atoro con su sandwich, tomo un trago de agua y rio de mi por el minuto mas largo de mi vida. Espere impacientemente y un tanto ofendida.

-"Sakura, te golpeaste la cabeza, perdiste mucha sangre y tenias una fiebre alta. No creo que necesites otra psicologa. Susan pensaba demandar a la anterior." Dijo aun riendo. "Y ademas, no es como si no supieramos que el silencio te asusta." Termino. Me sorprendio que sepa algo asi, yo nunca se lo habia dicho. De seguro Susan se lo habia advertido, quizas por eso nunca se callaba cuando nos encontrabamos solos.

-"El abuelo?" Pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Nos espera en casa." Respondio Dan mientras terminaba su segundo sandwich. Vi mi primer sandwich a la mitad.

-"No deberias estar con Susan?" Pregunte.

-"Bueno, eres dificil de hacer comer." Admitio este.

-"Como sabes eso?" Pregunte mordiendo mi sandwich.

-"La unica vez que cenamos juntos, tu abuelo tenia que hablarte cada cinco minutos para que comas." Rio divertido por el recuerdo. Aun recordaba esa cena, habia sido para el cumpleaños de Dan, hace un año y habia jurado que no comeria nada pero el abuelo me habia matado de hambre durante todo el dia porque sabia que no podria evitar comer si estaba hambrienta y si me hablaba. Cuando regresamos a casa despues del restaurante, me enferme...

-"No soy tan dificil." Me defendi.

-"Hay un monton de personas que querian verte." Comento de pronto Dan viendo por la ventana. "El doctor no los dejo."

-"Porque?"

-"Tus visitas estan limitadas a los padres... Deberias hablarle antes de irnos. Personalmente, el y yo no nos conocemos bien y hay muchas cosas que no comprendo de el pero es tu padre. Todos cometemos errores."

-"Gracias." Conteste sarcasticamente.

-"M-me referia a- N-no quize decir qu-" Tartamudeo Dan nervioso y no pude evitar reir de su panico.

-"No tengo nada que decirle." Confese.

-"A veces escuchar es mas que suficiente." Me sonrio este recobrando la calma.

.

.

.

**-...Cae-**

**.**

**.**

La conversacion con Fujitaka fue lo mas incomodo que habia experimentado en mi corta y agitada vida. La mayoria del tiempo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Habiamos comenzado a conocernos recien pero era como si nos vieramos por la primera vez. Fujitaka solo se aseguro que seguia viva, mi cabeza seguia vendada y me habia mantenido lejos de los espejos poque sabia que tenia moretones y preferia no verlos aunque los sentia cuando comia.

-"Gracias." Dijo parandose, lo vi confundida pero este solo sonrio y entonces comprendi. Se habia dado cuenta de que no lo odiaba, una parte de mi aun queria que hubiera otra explicacion pero no la habia... Ahora el era libre; No podia abandonar a alguien que se iba por su propia cuenta. Observe la puerta por donde habia salido hasta que el hormigueo recomenzo, prendi la television.

Dan y Susan llegaron poco despues, habian estado empacando sus cosas y sacando las mias de casa de Fujitaka y el doctor vino a vernos una ultima vez. Subi al carro de Dan y me alejaba ya pasando por el pueblo al que me habia acostumbrado tanto. Vi de lejos la plaza, podia ver una sombra sentada en el banco donde habia estado con Lee... Niños jugando... Cerre los ojos y apoye mi frente en la ventana fria, no los abri hasta estar segura que estabamos fuera del alcance del pueblo.

-"Llegaremos a tiempo para Navidad?" Pregunte de pronto, acordandome de mi abuelo solo en casa.

-"Sakura, Navidad ya paso." Se sorprendio mi mama.

-"Mañana es Año Nuevo." Me informo Dan con diversion en su voz. Tanto tiempo en el hospital? Vi a mi costado a DJ en su jaula, parecia saber que volviamos a casa o quizas el zumbido del motor lo tranquilizaba; A mi me ponia los pelos de punta. Acaricie su cabeza atraves de las barras de su jaula.

-"Sakura, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. Capitulo 14: Inquietud

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Catorce**

**In**_**quietud**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Extraño-**

**.**

**.**

Me subi a mi arbol de cerezo, tenia mi edad pero era mucho mas grande y fuerte que yo. Intente leer pero el ruido de los carros me distraia. La jaula de DJ estaba colgada en una rama y podia escuchar a DJ moviendose adentro, el tambien parecia distraido por todo el alboroto de la autoruta.

-"Sakura, Sakura." Me llamo. Lo tranquilize hablandole por un rato y luego continue con mi libro. "_Ediol, Ediol_." Llego la voz de DJ una vez mas y casi caigo del arbol al escuchar su nueva frase. Por supuesto DJ dormia siempre en mi cuarto y por lo tanto... escuchaba todo. Que mas podia repetir? Era la primera vez que consideraba a DJ como un peligro.

-"No digas eso." Lo regañe. Este era nuestro lugar de paz, no estaba permitido recordar el pasado. Sobre todo no el que incluia los labios de Sya- Lee.

-"_Ediol, Ediol_."

-"Ni siquiera lo estas pronunciando bien." Renegue con exasperacion.

-"_Ediol, Ediol_."

-"Callate!" Lo grite, quizas si lo asustaba...

-"_Ediol, Ediol._"

-"Portate bien!" Le ordene, lo escuche estirar sus alas como hacia cada vez que decia esta frase. Respire tranquilizandome.

-"_Dulces sueños. Sakura, Sakura._" Dijo de pronto DJ picando su nueva rama. Cai del arbol con el libro en mano.

-"SAKURA!" Llego el grito de mi madre corriendo hacia mi. Me levante llena del lodo que se habia creado con la lluvia del dia anterior y la nieve derretida. Estaba temblando de frio.

-"Que hace DJ afuera? Estas bien?" Me regaño mi mama. Cogi la jaula de DJ y hui al interior de la casa seguida, por supuesto, por Susan. Encerre a DJ en mi cuarto.

-"No va ni una semana y ya se cayo de nuevo." Comento el abuelo desaprobatoriamente sin quitar la vista de su periodico. "Te romperas la cabeza otra vez."

-"Ensuciaste el vendaje de nuevo." Suspiro Susan. "Que paso?"

-"Nada." Menti entrando al baño, no es como si necesitara una razon para caerme a estas alturas.

Cuando sali bañada y cambiada, Susan me obligo a sentarme y cambio las vendas de mi cabeza lisando mi cabello al mismo tiempo.

-"La herida ya cerro, porque tengo que ir por ahi luciendo como una momia." Me queje.

-"Sakura, se puede abrir o infectarse. Tienes suerte de haber sobrevivido con solo esto." Me recordo Susan y terminando de vendar mi cabeza, la beso. Me acorde de la horrible marca del cinturon de seguridad... aunque era un milagro que lo traia puesto, no quitaba que mi hombro aun dolia y tenia una marca roja atravez del pecho. Suspire aburrida.

-"No vuelvas a trepar al arbol y menos en invierno. Eres una niña, no un mono." Me sermoneo Susan.

-"Pero me aburro, Jeff esta en casa de sus abuelos... de nuevo." Dije tirandome al piso y apoyando mi cabeza en la rodilla de mi abuelo, este comenzo a acariciar el vendaje. Generalmente, cuando hacia esto, el abuelo acariciaba mis cabellos pero Susan insistia en hacerle caso al doctor. Si estuviera en casa de Fuji-... Me detuve en medio del pensamiento, esta era mi casa. La unica que tenia. "Hay mucho ruido!" Me queje distraida.

-"Pense que te gustaba el ruido." Se extraño el abuelo. "Siempre andas creandolo."

-"Amo el ruido moderado." Explique sin yo misma comprender lo que queria decir.

-"Si te hace feliz, saldremos a comer cuando Dan vuelva del trabajo." Intento animarme mi mama. Hice una mueca. "Que tienes ahora? Pense que te llevabas mejor con el."

-"Aggh." Me queje tirandome en el piso y rodando en la alfombra del salon. "Salir con ustedes no es lo que yo llamaria vacaciones. Comenzaran a actuar asquerosos..."

-"Bueno, yo los soporte yo solito los 4 meses que te fuiste." Me acuso el abuelo como si todo hubiera sido mi culpa. "Tu puedes soportarlo una noche al menos."

Me sente de nuevo, esta vez en el sillon y me abrace a su brazo feliz de encontrar un aliado. Mi madre nos regaño, algo sonrojada pero sonriente. La vimos con poca simpatia mientras esta se escondia de nosotros en su cuarto. DJ comenzo a llamarme y con miedo de que recomenzara a repetir cosas, corri a verlo pero su minuto de nuevas frases habia terminado.

Mi cuarto era un desastre, toda mi ropa estaba en el piso como si mis maletas la hubieran vomitado. El maletin del colegio y algunos libros de texto estaban tirados en una esquina luciendo intocables. Mi celular estaba destruido, lo habia tirado contra el muro para tener un pretexto para comprar uno nuevo. El poster del beso, que Susan habia encontrado en mi otro cuarto, estaba enrollado y oculto debajo de la cama. Hubiera querido que mi mama lo olvidara en casa de Fujitaka porque yo no tenia el valor de quemarlo como debi hacer cuando lo arranque del muro del salon. Me tire a la cama al costado de DJ que estaba picoteando mis colchas curioso, lo acaricie. No lograba volver a ser mi antiguo ruidoso ser. Extrañaba gente a la que apenas conocia y que aparentemente no sabian nada de mi o sabian demasiado sin comprender. No queria extrañar a personas que me habian ocultado cosas, que habian lastimado a Susan, que no habian confiado en mi o a las que les habia arruinado la vida. No queria la responsabilidad...

Me rode en mi cama incansable. Alguien toco a la puerta, seguro Dan que volvia del trabajo. Mi madre me grito para que abriera mientras ella hablaba por telefono. Espere, quizas el abuelo iria en mi lugar, pense con flojera.

-"Sakura! Abre esa puerta!" Grito de nuevo Susan cuando tocaron de nuevo. Sali de mi cuarto, Susan seguia en el telefono mientras rebuscaba entre una montaña de papeles. "Si, cariño. Si se, pero acaba de regresar, dale tiempo." Estaba diciendo.

Tosi con emfasis y Susan volteo a verme justo cuando sonaban a la puerta de nuevo.

-"Abre." Me ordeno y siguio removiendo papeles y hablando con Dan. Fui hacia la puerta de mal humor, quien nos venia a fastidiar? Seguro el vecino. Suspire, el vecino era la ultima persona que queria ver. Abri instalando una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro pero se borro al reconocer a las cuatro personas enfrente mio. Cerre de un portazo.

-"Quien era?" Pregunto Susan poniendo el telefono en su lugar.

-"Nadie." Me encerre en mi cuarto esperando que haya sido un espejismo. Quizas el doctor tenia razon, era muy temprano para quitarme las vendas. Tocaron de nuevo a la puerta y Susan abrio, la escuche hablar con lo que yo esperaba que fuera el cartero o algun vecino amargado pero entonces...

-"Sakura!" Llamo Susan. Maldije en voz baja. Susan toco a mi puerta. "Sal de ahi, estas siendo ridicula."

Abri la puerta con miedo y vi a Susan con la esperanza de que esta los haya espantado.

-"Tienes visita." Me informo, intente refugiarme en mi cuarto una vez mas pero mi madre me jalo de la muñeca.

-"No quiero, no me puedes obligar." Me queje retorciendome como gato.

-"No seas asi, viajaron desde tan lejos para verte. Son tus tios, no seas maleducada." Me regaño mi mama jalandome por el pasillo y lanzandome al interior del salon donde Yukito, Yue, Touya y Nakuru esperaban sentados, hablando con mi abuelo. Perdi el equilibrio y cai desparramada en medio de la alfombra haciendo que todos se pararan intentando ayudarme pero logre ponerme en pie evitando toda ayuda.

-"Perdon si te asustamos, no fue nuestra intencion." Se disculpo Yukito.

-"Que manera de saludar a tus mayores es esa?" Me reclamo Touya. "Tirandonos la puerta en la cara."

-"Touya, no la regañes." Lo callo Nakuru y note que esos dos estaban mas juntos que antes. Nakuru tenia la mano de Touya entre las suyas y este en vez de rechazarla con un manotazo como de costumbre, habia entrelazados sus dedos.

-"Hola." Dije e intente huir pero mi mama bloqueo la salida hacia mi cuarto, me fui hacia la otra que daba a la cocina.

-"Sabiamos que quizas no querrias vernos pero estabamos preocupados. Te fuiste demasiado rapido y sin despedirte." Dijo Yue. Me detuve y voltee a verlo enojada con el. Este solo sonrio.

-"No me dijiste nada." Lo acuse.

-"Te dije que no eramos nosotros quienes debiamos decirtelo. Tus padre no pensaron que estabas lista, era su decision. Y visto lo sucedido, quizas tenian razon." Continuo Yue. Pense en patearlo.

-"Tiene razon, no puedes culparlos de nada." Me callo mi abuelo detectando mi nivel de agresividad. Olvide la idea de patear a Yue, molesta con el abuelo por ponerse de su lado. Yo era su nieta!

-"Y vinieron a visitarte." Intento consolarme mi madre desenredando [de nuevo] mi cabello tras las vendas. "Te estabas aburriendo y ellos querian pasar un tiempo contigo. Porque no divertirte un poco?" Insinuo Susan.

-"No puedo." Menti. "Tengo planes."

Todos me vieron con escepticismo pero Dan escogio ese momento para llegar a casa buscando los papeles que se habia olvidado. Aproveche la oportunidad y me colgue de su brazo.

-"Dan dijo que me llevaria a conocer su trabajo." Menti de nuevo. Dan y yo intercambiamos una mirada, peleando silenciosamente por comprendernos el uno al otro. Terminamos por llegar a un pacto.

-"Eh, Si es cierto." Contesto Dan disculpandose. "Le prometi que le haria conocer el estudio ya que esta interesada en el baile profesional." Se volteo hacia mi sonriendo y murmuro entre dientes. "Que demonios esta sucediendo?"

-"Me quieren secuestrar." Respondi igualmente, sonriendo falsamente.

-"Ah, pero quizas mañana se la puedan llevar. Asi tendran todo el dia completo para divertirse." Ofrecio Dan sonriente tapandome la boca cuando iba a renegar. Y fue asi que recibiendo los papeles de manos de mi mama y despidiendose, me jalo fuera de la casa. Le mordi la mano.

-"Porque hiciste eso?! No quiero salir con ellos." Me queje ignorando sus gritos de dolor.

-"No seas asi." Me reclamo aun sobando su mano. "Y apurate, estoy apurado." Dijo entrando a su carro, lo segui ya que no tenia otra opcion.

.

.

.

**-La Charla-**

**.**

**.**

Una vez en su trabajo,me hizo sentar en una sala de espera. Jamas habia estado en un estudio de grabacion pero este no tenia nada de excepcional. Parecia una oficina comun y corriente aunque del exterior se habia visto mucho mas interesante. Dan regreso a recogerme, luciendo menos preocupado que antes y aliviado de ver que no me habia movido de mi lugar.

-"Que aburrido." Me queje.

-"Aun no has visto nada." Me regaño.

-"Lo poco que he visto no es muy alentador." Le informe y este me llevo a dar una vuelta por el lugar. "Que haces aqui? En que trabajas?" Pregunte con curiosidad. Este se detuvo a observarme un tanto ofendido.

-"Tu de verdad no me escuchabas antes, no?"

-"No era obvio?" Conteste divertida viendo a mi padrastro suspirar con resignacion.

-"Siempre quize tener una hija. Creci en una familia de hombres y pense que una hija seria algo divertido de criar." Me conto y lo vi confundida.

-"No soy un pollito. Si quieres algo divertido que criar, consiguete un hamster." Le reclame.

-"Matas ese sueño mio todos los dias. En que estaba pensando? Como es esto divertido? Nunca se lo que pasa por tu cabeza y nunca escuchas nada de lo que digo. No me hablas cuando algo te molesta y desde que te fuiste hay por lo menos una docena de chicos tocando a la puerta por ti a toda hora del dia." Me vio de forma acusatoria.

-"Yo no los conozco." Me defendi.

-"Pues ellos a ti, si." Reclamo Dan.

-"Esta bien, quizas si conocia a uno o dos de ellos, no es mi culpa. Susan me obligo a entrar en las animadoras."

-"Deportistas?" Pregunto con panico.

-"Es mejor que los musicos." Le sonrei fastidiandolo.

-"Di... aun eres..." Parecia incomodo pero serio. "Ya sabes..."

-"Estabamos hablando de tu empleo. Como es que cambio el tema en contra mia?" Me queje.

-"No lo eres?" Pregunto casi llorando. Lo vi feo.

-"No son tus asuntos." Lo regañe sintiendo que mi cara ardia. Este suspiro aliviado asumiendo la verdad.

-"Sabes que aun eres joven y encontraras mas y mejores opciones..." Continuo Dan. "No tienes que apurarte."

-"Creo que ya tuve esta charla con Susan." Proteste incomoda.

Dan suspiro de nuevo.

-"Pero... Sobre esa foto en tu cuarto..."

-"Dan, no me obligues a huir de casa." Lo amenace.

-"Solo digo..." Tomo una respiracion profunda. "Susan parece confiar en ti pero a veces cuando uno es jove-"

-"No soy tu." Lo corte haciendolo sonrojarse.

-"Yo no..." Dijo pero no termino su frase, lo vi con escepticismo. "Pues, tomalo de alguien con experiencia. La buena persona llegara y desearas haber esperado." Concluyo este.

-"Y no tendre que encargarme de su hija adolescente. Si, si, ya me se todo el rollo." Complete su final.

-"Yo nunca me he quejado." Se defendio este, lo vi con incredulidad. "No de ti, de mi sueño destruido... Y quien era?"

-"Quien era quien?" Pregunte distraida por un enorme afiche de pelicula.

-"El de la foto. No lo reconoci.' Preciso Dan.

-"Nadie." Respondi sin verlo a los ojos.

-"Besaste a alguien que no conoces?" Pregunto entre esceptico y preocupado.

-"En mi defensa, besaba bien." Dije desanimada de pronto. Hubo un corto silencio.

-"Quien haya sido, tuvo suerte. Si la dejo pasar, fue un tonto." Me consolo.

-"No, de hecho, si aprovechamos bastante." Bromee tratando de fastidiarlo y consiguiendolo. Dan me vio con panico y rei de su cara.

-"Esta bien, no lo volvere a ver. Si era un idiota." Le sonrei.

-"No digas malas palabras." Me sermoneo Dan mientras me guiaba adentro de un gimnasio.

-"Que hacemos aqui?"

-"Aqui trabajo normalmente." Me explico. "Soy coreografo/ director artistico."

-"Enseñas baile?" Pregunte sorprendida. "Cuando eras niño te maltrataban?" Me burle. "Seguro que no eres gay?" Segui fastidiandolo.

-"Quieres saber? No creo que quieras pensar asi de tu mama." Se burlo.

-"Ewwww! Le dire a Susan!" Lo amenace tapandome los oidos por si acaso. Dan solo rio divertido por mi reaccion.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde ensayando un baile en el que Dan estaba trabajando.

-"Aprendes rapido. " Se sorprendio.

-"Aunque parezca que me caigo mucho, Susan me mantuvo en clases de baile toda mi vida." Me defendi.

Dan estaba intentando impedirme ver los pasos que el consideraba no aptos para mi edad. Intente convencerlo de dejarme ver contandole lo que habia bailado en las animadoras pero eso solo parecio preocuparlo mas.

-"Y habian versiones mas explicitas pero no queria que la directora muera de paro cardiaco." Rei, pero viendo su expresion de horror, desee tener mas control de mi lengua.

-"No quiero mas hijas." Sufrio mi padrastro, implorandole al cielo por varones.

-"No soy tan mala." Me ofendi.

.

.

.

**-Costumbres-**

**.**

**.**

Volvimos a casa agotados y hambrientos. Salimos a comer, casi pareciendo una familia normal.

-"Tus tios dijeron que pasarian por ti temprano en la mañana." Me informo el abuelo. Me queje jugando con mi comida.

-"Estoy feliz que Touya se haya al fin decidido. Siempre pense que Nakuru le tenia demasiada paciencia." Comento Susan feliz.

-"Hacen bien en tomar su tiempo. Los dos son jovenes aun." Le reclamo mi abuelo.

-"Supongo." Acepto mi mama comiendo del mismo plato que Dan, los dos estaban abrazados. Los vi con asco.

-"Puedo vomitar?" Dije imitandolos y haciendo al abuelo comer de mi tenedor, este me siguio el juego y los recien casados se sonrojaron.

-"No hables de vomito en la mesa." Me corrigio el abuelo masticando.

-"Tu lo acabas de hacer, abue." Lo regañe divertida. "Y mañana saldre a correr temprano. No se preocupen si no vuelvo." Les informe.

-"Sakura, vas a ir con tus tios y punto!" Me ordeno mi mama.

-"No entiendo porque no los quieres ver." Penso Dan en voz alta. Suspire acostando mi cabeza al costado de mi plato aun lleno de comida.

-"No estas comiendo." Dijo mi madre preocupada. "Pense que tenias hambre."

-"Se me quito, espero que esten felices." Los acuse.

-"Sakura, no le respondas a tu madre y come. Estas demasiado delgada, has estado comiendo alla?" Me sermoneo el abuelo.

-"Porque tengo que verlos?" Reclame forzandome a comer.

-"Viajaron para verte y querian hablar contigo de algo." Respondio Susan.

-"Que cosa?" Pregunte curiosa.

-"Lo sabras cuando hables con ellos." La interrumpio Dan. Lo vi feo y voltee hacia mi mama.

-"No nos lo dijeron." Admitio esta.

-"Debe ser algo importante si viajaron hasta aqui para decirtelo." Insinuo Dan.

-"No quiero!" Me enterque. "Saben demasiado."

-"Que saben?" Pregunto Dan con suspicacia y la sensacion de calor volvio a mis mejillas. La razon por la que no queria verlos, era porque harian preguntas o me recordarian lo tonta que fui...

-"Nada." Respondi jugando una vez mas con mi comida.

-"Es esto sobre la foto?" Insistio Dan.

-"No te importa!" Lo calle sintiendo el calor extenderse hasta mi cuello.

-"Lo es!' Me acuso. "Quien era ese...?

-"De que hablan? Nos interrumpio mi mama.

-"Hablan de esa foto enorme e indecente que esconde bajo su cama?" Pregunto el abuelo.

-"Entraste a mi cuarto?" Le reclame ofendida y avergonzada.

-"Ah, esa foto." Dijo Susan comprendiendo. "Papa, es solo un beso. No tienen que hacer todo un escandalo. Yo creo que es tierno que tenga una foto de su primer beso."

-"No lo es!" Me queje, roja pero honesta.

-"No lo es?" Se escandaliso Dan.

-"Dan, tiene 16 años." Lo calmo mi mama.

-"Por eso mismo!" Reclamo Dan.

-"Mi primer beso fue a los 8." Lo callo Susan.

-"Bien hecho ma'!" Le sonrei divertida mientras Dan y el abuelo se quejaban.

-"Mi hija no es tonta." Me defendio mi madre.

-"No se trata d- Pero a vece-" Trato de pelear Dan con la ayuda de mi abuelo pero ninguno de los dos podia ajustar sus ideas.

-"Y si bien recuerdo, el de la foto era Lee, no? Lo vimos unas cuantas veces, recuerdas?" Comento Susan a Dan. Deje escapar mi tenedor haciendo un escandalo cuando choco contra el plato. Fingi atorarme y tome agua para evitar sus miradas de curiosidad.

-"Estabas saliendo con ese chico?" Pregunto mi mama con interes. "Es muy guapo."

-"Se veia debilucho." Se quejo Dan ganadose una aterradora mirada de mi mama. Sentia mi cara arder y arder mas y mas.

-"Ni siquiera te acuerdas quien es." Se burlo Susan.

-"Tiene 16 años!" La regaño su esposo.

-"Que hay de malo con salir con un chico? Estoy segura que tu salias a esa edad. Ademas, el le salvo la vida." Lo defendio Susan.

-"Pense que fue el quien se lo dijo." Se quejo Dan de nuevo. Asi que si estaban enterados de algo... Susan fruncio el ceño.

-"Bueno, se iba a enterar tarde o temprano y creeme, la reaccion no iba ser nada diferente." Continuo discutiendo Susan como si yo no estuviera presente. El abuelo tosio y los dos voltearon a vernos, recordando donde se encontraban. Los tres me vieron pero evite sus miradas sintiendome inquieta pero cansada. No sabia que hacer de mi confudido ser; Queria verlo pero pensar en el dolia. Queria odiarlo pero lo extrañaba. Deberia haberlo olvidado, alejada como estaba de su existencia y de todo lo que lo rodeaba pero todo me lo recordaba, inclusive DJ.

-"Que paso?" Pregunto mi mama.

-"Nada." Repeti incansable.

Me dejaron respirar por el resto de la noche pero no pude ni comer, ni dormir bien. Porque habian venido a arruinar mi paz una vez mas? Si tan solo me dejaran olvidar el gran estorbo que habia sido para todos... Yo solo queria volver a ser la misma Sakura de antes, la que no sabia nada y no queia saberlo porque era feliz con la unica familia que tenia. Si no hubiera subido a ese autobus... Si jamas hubiera conocido a S-nadie...

El dia siguiente llego y yo seguia dado vueltas en mi cama. Todos desayunaban felices cuando sali de mi cuarto.

-"Te ves terrible." Me saludo mi abuelo y Susan me invito a desayunar practicamente tirandome sobre una silla. Vi mi desayuno con asco.

-"Odio el huevo." Renegue.

-"Es huevo batido." Me regaño Susan.

-"Y no digas 'odio' apenas te levantas." Me regaño mi abuelo. Estire mis brazos sobre la mesa, empujando mi plato hacia Dan y jale su vaso con leche evitando las ganas de llorar.

-"No gracias, yo ya desayune." Dijo Dan empujando el plato de nuevo hacia mi pero me dejo robar su vaso sirviendose otro.

-"Sakura, tienes que comer algo." Me insistio Susan pero la ignore haciendo burbujas con mi leche. Susan suspiro con resignacion y cogio sus llaves de la mesa.

-"Saldras?" Pregunte sorprendida. Dan casi escupe su leche riendo de mi bigote de leche.

-"Tengo trabajo." Contesto Susan.

-"Eres profesora, aun nos queda una semana de vacaciones." Le recorde.

-"Bueno, hay alumnos que tienen actividades o han fallado sus examenes." Explico mi madre.

-"Expulsalos a todos." Le aconseje aburrida poniendole azucar a mi bigote.

-"Sakura, no juegues con la comida." Me regaño el abuelo.

-"Tu profesor de matematicas llamo." Me informo Susan mientras buscaba su maletin. "Parecia feliz, es casi una pena que cambies de colegio. Es la primera vez que te va tan bien en un examen de mate."

No escuche gran cosa del final; Mi cerebro se habia autodestruido y aparte de eso, habia respirado azucar por la nariz y tosia ahogandome con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Estas bien?" Pregunto Dan sonriente pero preocupado. Lo vi enojada pero eso solo lo hizo reir.

-"Portense bien." Nos ordeno mi mama desaparenciendo por la puerta principal.

-"Come." Me ordeno Dan. Termine mi vaso con leche y comenze a jugar con el plato de comida haciendo una guerra entre el huevo y los pedazitos de jamon. Me imaginaba que los dos equipos peleaban y en medio de la pelea llegaba yo, la gran reina de las fresas y me los comia a todos como castigo por pelear. Rei de mi misma mientras un pedazo de salchicha me desafiaba e inevitablemente moria bajo el poder de mis dientes.

-"Sakura, que haces?" Me regaño Dan recogiendo pedazos de huevo y jamon por toda la mesa. Eran aquellos que me habian fastidiado y habian sido propulsados a una muerte segura. "Eres peor que un bebe." Se burlo mi padrastro.

-"Me aburro." Dije siendo misericordiosa y permitiendo que un pedazo de huevo pegado a uno de jamon sobreviviera, solo porque habian comprendido la leccion...

-"Entonces debes estar feliz de que tus tios esten en camino." Me sonrio con ironia. "Termina de comer y cambiate."

-"Abue, porque no me quedo contigo?" Le pregunte mientras este lavaba el servicio. Dan termino de recoger la mesa y se sento a vigilarme. Continue la guerra de alimentos esperando por una respuesta.

-"Pasas mucho tiempo en casa. No has ido a visitar a ninguna de tus amigas desde que llegaste." Dijo el abuelo ignorando mi intento de escapar.

-"No tengo ninguna." Me queje. "Todas hablan a mis espaldas."

-"Y las animadoras. Eres la capitana, no?" Insistio el abuelo.

-"Por chantaje!" Le recorde. "Ademas si comienzo a ser dulce con ellas, se volveran unas holgazanas! Seguro han estado tragando golosinas y faltando a las practicas desde que me fui... Hare que le den cien vueltas a la ciudad en bikini, lo pensaran tres veces antes de comerse un solo chocolate en su vida... Y no creo que Jeff haya regresado aun de la casa de sus abuelos..."

-"Quien es Jeff?" Pregunto Dan.

-"Deja a Jeff en paz." Le adverti y me fui a cambiar.

-"Solo queria saber." Se defendio Dan gritando desde la cocina.

.

.

.

**-Recuerdos y Proposiciones-**

**.**

**.**

Alguien toco a la puerta y me demore lo mas posible cambiandome pero al final tuve que salir a recibir a mis tios. Me despedi de Dan y de mi abuelo y me fui con la visita.

Estar con ellos no fue tan malo como me lo habia esperado. De hecho, evitaban el tema tanto como yo. Yo iba en uno de los carros con Yue y Yukito, al parecer Touya los habia despreciado y habia viajado en su propio carro con Nakuru. Yue me estaba contando como esos dos se habian estado comportando, era un completo misterio como Nakuru habia logrado que Touya se rinda. Nakuru habia intentado de todo, su ultimo intento habia sido darle celos con alguien mas y casi lo habia logrado en ese entonces pero poco despues se habian peleado tan atrozmente que Nakuru se habia ido de la casa y habia estado viviendo sola en la casa abandonada de sus padres. Y un dia, de la noche a la mañana, Yue habia entrado al cuarto de Touya buscando shampoo cuando los habia encontrado durmiendo juntos...

-"No tienen verguenza, te digo! entran a la cocina abrazados como si tuvieran años de casados! Y duermen en el mismo cuarto!" Se indigno Yue.

-"Tu eres alguien para hablar..." Lo acuso su gemelo. "Ademas, ya era hora de que Touya abriera los ojos. Pobre Nakuru ha estado esperando toda su vida."

-"Hace cuanto que esta enamorada de el?" Pregunte con curiosidad.

-"Probablemente, desde que andaba en pañales." Rio Yue. "Sus hermanos son mas o menos de nuestra edad pero ella y Touya son los menores."

-"Nakuru lloraba cada vez que los dejabamos atraz asi que sacrificabamos a Touya para que la cuide." Explico Yukito y los dos rieron recordando como los hacian llorar cada vez que se iban a jugar sin ellos.

-"Crueles!" Los acuse a los dos.

-"Que? Si no los hubieramos juntado de niños, Touya estaria condenado a ser soltero." Se defendio Yue.

-"Se volvieron buenos amigos, creo que hay cosas que Touya solo le diria a Nakuru como lo de la pelea con Fujitaka..." Dijo Yukito y me vio de soslayo tratando de averiguar mi reaccion.

-"De hecho, una vez me preguntaste porque se pelearon." Me sonrio Yue aludiendo el tema mas directamente. Lo vi con curiosidad. "Bueno, cuando tu naciste Touya aun tenia 9 años y Fujitaka no sabia como decirselo ya que Susan y el divorciaron y todo..." Evite de verlo a los ojos, Yue siguio con su historia. "Yuki y yo nos enteramos espiando asi que no habia razon para escondernoslo pero Touya era aun muy joven asi que no le dijo nada de ti. Se lo conto cuando tenia mas o menos la misma edad que tu ahora."

-"Supongo que Touya y tu son bastante parecidos." Dijo Yukito con diversion. "Touya queria conocerte. Ya conocia a Eriol muy bien porque vivieron juntos por largo tiempo pero creo que tiene celos de el aun si el lo niega, porque Eriol supo la verdad desde mas joven. Para ser sinceros, es muy territorial con Fujitaka." Rio Yukito.

-"En serio? Crei que era asi solo contigo." Dijo Yue con esceptisismo y algo de celos.

-"Conmigo?" Se sorprendio Yukito. Yue y yo lo vimos con compasion. Obviamente, Yukito y Fujitaka eran los mas despistados de los 4 hermanos.

-"Pero ahora tiene a Nakuru para distraerlo." Dijo Yue mas alegre. Realize que no le gustaba compartir a Yukito, al menos, no todo el tiempo. Me acorde de que habian viajado para decirme algo pero los gemelos insistieron en que me lo dirian cuando todos estubieramos reunidos en casa asi que pasamos el resto del dia conociendo la ciudad y comprando ropa nueva con Nakuru. Volvimos a casa temprano. Una vez mas me sentia cansada pero el hambre aun no volvia, solo un extraño vacio, como si hubiera perdido mi estomago en el accidente... Era eso posible?

Cuando llegamos, Susan y Dan estaban abrazados en el sillon viendo una pelicula. Mi abuelo estaba leyendo el periodico en su cuarto acompañado por DJ.

-"Como les fue?" Nos saludo mi mama prendiendo la luz del salon y abrazandome. "Te divertiste?" La vi feo yme sente en el otro sillon donde no estaba Dan. Mi padrastro se paro a saludar tal como Susan habia hecho antes que el.

-"Me van a decir lo que me iban a decir?" Pregunte con aburrimiento haciendo que todos voltearan a verme. Susan y Dan parecian tan intrigados como yo.

-"Bueno, estabamos pensando y es la mitad del año escolar y seria mucho mas comodo si no tuvieras que cambiar de colegio." Comenzo Yue un tanto incomodo. "Y para ser sinceros, te extrañamos..."

-"Mucho." Aporto Yukito. "Sabemos que regresar debe ser lo ultimo en tu lista de prioridades pero quizas sea una buena idea. No seras feliz si solo huyes y aun hay _muchas cosas_ que quedaron inconclusas."

-"Pensamos que seria mejor pedirtelo a ti y a Susan al mismo tiempo. Despues de todo, necesitas su permiso." Dijo Touya como ausente, Nakuru se abrazo de su brazo dandole apoyo.

-"No querrias vivir con nosotros?" Pregunto Yue dudando de la respuesta pero esta fue definitiva.

-"De ninguna manera." Respondimos al unisono Susan, Dan y yo.

-"Piensalo bien." Pidio Yukito, senti pena por ellos pero no estaba lista, jamas estaria lista para volver...

-"Algun dia querras volver." Me dijo Touya y senti como si nadie mas estubiera en el salon con nosotros. "Y ese dia puede ser muy tarde. Tu deberias ser capaz de vivir donde sea que desees vivir. Porque tendrias que ser tu quien se va?

Me imagine a Touya de mi edad, intentando averiguar porque nadie podia saber quien era el verdadero padre de Eriol aunque el lo sabia. Tratando de comprender porque Fujitaka y Nadeshiko no se habian casado despues de tantos años aun despues del divorcio. El se habia ido del pueblo cuando lo supo y volvio cuando yo apareci, porque? Porque queria conocerme? Era tan solo porque era la hija que Fujitaka habia abandonado o habia regresado al pueblo para afrontar algo que habia tratado de negar? Acaso el tambien hubiera querido que yo nunca aparezca? Yo habia destruido la imagen que tenia de su hermano mayor, el que lo habia criado, no?

.

.

.

**-Vacilacion-**

**.**

**.**

Di una y mil vueltas en mi cama, fue otra noche interminable sin sueño. Mis tios se habian ido poco despues de la conversacion. Susan habia prometido pensarlo y aceptar mi decision. Porque era yo quien tenia que decidir? Me di otra vuelta destapandome... _'Porque tendrias que ser tu quien se va?'_ Habia dicho Touya. No era en verdad mi culpa,no? Yo no podria haber evitado nacer aun si me lo hubiera propuesto. Porque era yo quien tenia que bajar la cabeza y aceptar todas las acusaciones injustas de Lee? Porque dejar creer a todos de que me habian derrotado? El abuelo me habia enseñado a ser fuerte como el arbol en el jardin... Queria hacerles ver que no me habian herido, que podiamos cohabitar sin acercarnos los unos a los otros, como extraños... sin estorbar. Seria capaz de vivir cerca y no estorbarles? Apesar de todo, me hacia falta el extraño silencio del pueblo, las largas caminatas, los cortos paseos en carro. Las pequeñas tiendas, las tias rajonas y las abuelitas de buen corazon. Ademas, como podia dejar a Josie pensar de que me habia ganado? Alguien toco a mi puerta y realize que me habia quedado dormida sin darme cuenta.

-"No soy una cobarde..." Me escuche susurrar cansada.

Tocaron de nuevo.

-"Sakura, ya es el medio dia. DESPIERTA!" Llamo Susan. La escuche hablar con el abuelo y sali de mi cuarto con mi colcha en la espalda.

-"Mmm... Esta desapareciendo poco a poco, esta crema si que es buena." Dijo mi mama alzando mi quijada y observando mis golpes. Tenia un gran moreton morado y verde en mi mejilla izquierda y otro que comenzaba a desaparecer en la frente. La pequeña cicatriz del labio que Susan aun no se explicaba estaba tambien desapareciendo con la crema milagrosa de mi madre.

-"Tu pierna?" Pregunto.

-"Ya no duele tanto." Respondi sentandome aun envuelta en mi cobertor y recostando mi cabeza en la mesa.

-"Estas volviendo a tu horario." Remarco Susan. La vi sin comprender con mi cabeza aun apoyada en la mesa. "Solias levantarte tarde y tenia que ir a moverte para que reacciones. A veces hasta creia que no estabas respirando. Ahora te levantas aun antes que papa." Dijo con algo de tristeza. Se acerco a mi y comenzo a reacomodar mi vendaje de la cabeza. "Tomaste una decision?"

-"Quiero ir con ellos."

.

.

.

**CONTINUARA...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nota: Hola y sorry por el cap jajaja se que esta lento pero me dio pena eliminarlo. Sirve pa que conozcan un poco a la familia de Sakura :) pero no se pueden quejar porque subi tres en una semana y eso que con las justas y tengo tiempo para vivir wuajajajaja. No, en serio...

Anyways, si escuchan The monster de Rihanna y Eminem quizas entiendan porque avance tanto esta semana lol [de nuevo, no me juzguen. Fue gracias a ellos que escribi tres caps en una semana.]


End file.
